


Pretend We're Dead

by WinTTY



Series: VFFV [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Drama, Drugs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Gun Violence, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Violence, be warned, because there's alot, count how many gays there are in this story, lots of smut, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 137,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinTTY/pseuds/WinTTY
Summary: “Understandable - she’s a photography geek and her girlfriend is a BAMF biker chic who kills people for a living.”-Chloe Price, 27, outlaw and vice-president of the all-female motorcycle club - the Valkyries. When Max Caulfield, her girlfriend, asks her to leave the life behind, she finally relents and agrees. But there is a storm looming on the horizon - Chloe, the club and everyone involved might find just find themselves swept up in it.





	1. Valkyrie Forever

“We’re gonna miss you.”

“I know and I’ve come to terms with that.”

“I... I wish you could stay. I never figured I’d be the one saying goodbye.”

“Chloe - sometimes people have to move on. It’s time for me and Sash to do just that.”

“I respect that, I really do. It’s gonna fucking hurt though.”

“You’ll get through it, Max will be there with you.”

“Thanks. Thanks for everything Lonnie.”

“Keep your head up. Maybe we’ll meet again one day, who knows?”

“Yeah. I’d like that.”

“Here - have this. A parting gift. I don’t need it anymore.”

“Jesus... could you make me bawl anymore?”

“No I couldn’t sweetheart.”

With that they embraced for the last time.

Chloe watched as the old motorcycle rolled down the dirt road with the two women, disappearing into the darkness of the night moments later.

Already she missed Lonnie and Sasha.

* * *

 

_“...-the bodies of two women - Lonnie Rinnegan and Sasha Cohort, aged 31 and 32 respectively, were found today at an old construction site in Portland. Chief of Police Steven McLachlan had issued a statement to the press earlier today, citing foul play as the most likely culprit behind-....”_

Chloe threw her remote against the wall in anger, eyes shut forcefully - she didn’t want to shed tears.

Max kept her arms locked around Chloe as she sat on her lap, not letting go as she herself cried.

_‘Keep your head up.’_

* * *

 

“Frank, please - just this one last time.”

“You’re asking for the impossible here girlie.”

“I know I am, but please... just try - just _try_ and find something out, okay?”

“I... Fuck. Fine, I’ll see about it.”

“Thank you.”

“This better not come back and bite me in the ass Price.”

“It won’t, I promise.”

* * *

 

“...-Prescott.”

“Are you serious?”

“Do I look like a fucking joker to you?”

“Jesus Christ.”

“Yeah - now can I go?”

“Thank you. Thank you Frank.”

“You’re welcome. Now let me fuck off - and _never_ call me again.”

“Promise.”

* * *

 

“Who’s this?”

“This Nathan? Nathan Prescott?”

“Yeah, who’s asking?”

Chloe slammed the payphone back down. Her hands took out the handgun and cocked it.

Moments later she stood outside the black 2011 Cadillac Escalade parked on the curb, the barrel pressed against the window.

“Burn in hell, Presbitch.”

* * *

 

Chloe slammed the front door behind her, throwing her leather jacket off as she walked down the empty hallway.

“Chloe?”

“Yeah, it’s me babe.”

Max stuck her head out of the living room, her face holding an expression of confusion.

“Where were you?”

“Portland.”

“Why?”

“I was paying my respects.”

* * *

 

Chloe stood nearby with one hand on her hip, the other nursing a cigarette near her mouth, mindlessly tapping her foot as she watched the scene unfold in front of her.

A 30-something year old man, on his knees, begging for mercy - for life.

“Who the _fuck_ sent you after us?”

“P-please I d-don’t-”

Chloe watched as the gun whipped across his face, sending a rippling _crunch_ around the abandoned warehouse they were standing in. It was very quickly followed by a loud groan of pain, mindless babbling as the blood continued to fill his mouth and now his lips.

“That’s not the fucking answer!”

“I c-can’t tell y-you-”

“BULLSHIT!”

“N-no, p-please... d-don’t...”

Chloe watched the barrel press against his skull as his hands wildly tried to grasp at the set of legs in front of him.

“Five seconds.”

“N-no!”

“Four.”

“I can’t tell you! He’ll k-kill me!”

“Three.”

“I can’t! PLEASE! D-don’t...”

“Two.”

Chloe saw his face contort in defeat - he knew it was over.

“One,” Rachel exclaimed as she pressed the barrel further to make a point, “Very well.”

The gunshot rang out through the warehouse.

The body became devoid of life immediately, slumping down to the side as blood began to trickle out of the wound present on the forehead. With a quiet _thud,_ it landed on the ground beside some debris, a crimson puddle forming in an instant around the head.

The air was heavy with tension, a dread that filled both their hearts, suffocating them slowly as the silence kept drawing on. It was always like this - the silence and dread, an aftermath to what had happened so many times before. This time it wasn’t any different. A bad deal, loose lips, untrustworthy source - the rat had to be dealt, no matter who they were or what connections they had to the club.

“Motherfucker,” the blonde breathed out and dropped her hand down beside her, finger drifting away from the trigger. “Another cunt too loyal for his own good.”

“Whoever is sending them after us knows how to train their lapdogs,” Chloe spoke, drawing on her cigarette slightly before exhaling the smoke through her nose. “Come on, let's get going.”

Rachel quietly stood over the lifeless body, looking down at her handiwork. Her stomach didn’t lurch, her heart didn’t beat any faster than normal - this was all becoming casual to her. A decade spent living like this, killing people to survive, hurting them to get what you want to get ahead of everyone else.

It was the outlaw life.

“Rach, c’mon,” Chloe called out again as she already stood near the door, taking another drag of her cigarette. Her eyes locked onto the body, not causing her any discomfort or distress - like Rachel, she was used to this.

The blonde slowly turned around and began to make her way over to her friend. “I wish we could just... ugh. This sucks.”

“I know,” was all that Chloe could muster right now as she began to walk out the door, Rachel following close behind.

They’d fallen on hard times since the DEA shutdown of a Portland based motorcycle club that closely associated with the Valkyries - there had been a constant issue they’ve been dealing with.

Rats.

For the past few months they’ve been plagued with unsuccessful deals, setups, snitches in their criminal world. It hurt the club - the income was no longer there, the once lucrative gun and drug trade no longer thriving in their small corner of the west coast. Why? They didn’t know.

Chloe occasionally took a drag of her cheap cigarette as she walked towards her motorcycle - her old 1997 Dyna Super Glide. It was her baby, 1450cc of unadulterated, _raw_ engine power. Custom chassis coupled with reinforced shock absorbers - a v-twin monster attached to it all. It’s been hers for as long as she could remember, a gift from her father for her 17th - the last birthday that he had attended. Where he went, she never knew - her mother always left out the details whenever she asked. Whatever - that was 10 years ago. She mostly forgot all about him anyway. _Mostly._

Her hand shifted up from her side, up her chest and below her leather jacket, running over the holster that held her trusty P226 - the parting gift from an old friend, a memory that refused to fade away. She exhaled a cloud of smoke beside her as she focused on the shape of the gun, running her fingers over the cold steel slightly.

Finally they arrived at the two parked motorcycles. Chloe swung her leg over hers, resting down - her hands gripping onto the handlebars momentarily. The V-Twin purred to life and promptly roared out, scaring the living shit out of nearby wildlife as she caught the glimpse of a bird flock fluttering out of the woods.

“Back to the club?” Chloe asked over the engine, shooting a glance at Rachel - the blonde had already mounted her own bike, a 2001 Harley Low Rider.

Rachel nodded and slumped forward slightly, leaning on her handlebars as her hazel eyes looked down at the dirt around them. “Yeah,” she muttered, “Damnit - we gotta bring this up at the table again, have to stop dealing for real this time. _Great,_ now we _seriously_ have no money.”

“You know, it’s probably some fuckwads in NorCal - you know how they are up there,” Chloe pointed out over the purr of her engine. “About the money... don’t worry about it, okay? We have reserves, just ask Brooklyn to run the books and we’ll be good for some time.”

Chloe failed to notice how Rachel momentarily froze up at the mention of running the books, relaxing relatively quickly as to not bring suspicion to herself.

“You’re right. Alright, let’s get back then,” Rachel replied, promptly bringing her own motorcycle to life and wasting no time in kicking away - spraying dirt behind her.

Chloe dropped her cigarette and kicked off herself, falling into formation behind the president.

* * *

 

With a twist of the key the engine had died down, the hog beside her following up seconds later. Chloe swung her legs over her bike and ran a hand through her electric blue hair, brushing strands out of her face as she looked down at the blonde sitting quietly on her hog. As if on cue, Rachel swung her own legs over her motorcycle and took her keys, placing her gaze on the bluenette looking back.

“What?” Rachel raised her eyebrow as she saw the concerned look on her VP’s face.

“You sure you’re okay with what just went down?” Chloe crossed her arms and locked eyes with Rachel, seeing the scowl developing before it even had appeared.

“I’m okay Chloe. This isn’t the first time,” Rachel murmured and ran a hand over her baggy eyes, “I’m used to this.”

“I know, but this shit is taking a toll on you. Do you even sleep anymore?” Chloe looked over at the dingy bar they had parked outside - Miley’s Tavern, the Valkyrie clubhouse.

“Yeah, I sleep - I just need a drink to knock me back into my senses.” Rachel spun towards the bar and barged lightly past the punk biker without apologies.

“Sorry for trying to help, jeez.” Chloe mumbled and followed up moments later.

The inside of the bar had followed the very same, rustic theme of the exterior. That is - shitty bar, shitty stools, shitty booths and shitty lighting. The only good thing was probably the stereo that Chloe had wired up years ago during renovations - even that was getting shitty real quick. Also alcohol. Maybe it wasn’t good, but it wasn’t shitty - it was mediocre at best.

“How you girls doing?” Miley called over from the bar, her hand gripping a rag as she swept it across the counters. The raven-haired woman was in her early 30’s, slightly older than Chloe and Rachel, but not old enough that there wasn’t a significant age gap. She wore her own leather jacket, ‘Secretary’ emblazoned on a black and gold patch near her breast pocket.

“Better,” Rachel spoke and slumped herself down in a stool, looking back at the approaching bluenette.

“You deal with that thing then?” Miley lowered her voice and heard Rachel nod moments later.

“Yeah, one more for the count,” Chloe murmured as she sat beside Rachel, hands on the wooden counter as she patiently awaited her beer.

Miley nodded and turned around, opening up the mini fridge and retrieving two bottles for the women. She stopped and took a third for herself - she was her own boss, nobody was going to tell her not to drink on the job anyway.

“Cheers,” Chloe mumbled and snapped open her bottle on the edge of the counter, taking a long gulp. “Shit, this was exactly what I needed.”

“You and me both,” Rachel spoke as she sipped on her own beer, drowning her worries in the mediocre drink. “Where’s Julie and Hannah?”

“They went out a few minutes before you rode up, said they needed to ‘catch up’ if you get me,” Miley winked mid-sentence and saw Chloe gag on her beer.

“Fuck me,” Chloe coughed out as her fist pounded at her chest to help herself.

“Pleasure,” Rachel cooed and wrapped a hand around Chloe, pulling her in slightly.

“Fuck off,” Chloe shot back and shuffled away immediately, ignoring the cackle she received from the blonde.

“Got it,” Rachel spoke up through her laughter as Miley joined her.

Miley continued to wipe down the bartop whilst music quietly played out over the sound system in the bar. Chloe distracted herself with the counter, using the bottlecap to start scratching in random patterns into the aged wood - simply adding more detail to the vast array of graffiti already present.

“We’re done cleanin’ up missus.”

Chloe raised an eyebrow at the unfamiliar voice, she looked up towards the back door and noticed the small group of men in overalls standing awkwardly - brooms and rags in their hand.

“Oh, right! Perfect. Well, I already paid so you’re free to go I suppose - thanks,” Miley replied as she spun on her heels and faced the cleaning crew.

With a nod and a tip of their caps, they left the bar quietly.

“What the hell was that?” Chloe asked, looking back at Miley with a confused expression.

Miley smiled and moved out from behind the counter. “Just a crew I hired to cleanup the back room - I couldn’t be bothered y’know.”

“Miles - Jesus, did you at least clear the documents?” Rachel exclaimed with a tinge of frustration present in her voice.

“What the hell do you think? I’m the _secretary,_ of course I cleared the damn documents,” Miley shot back as she bent over one of the tables, beginning to wipe it down with her rag, “I’m not _that_ stupid.”

“Questionable.” Chloe smirked and took another sip of her cheap beer.

With an eyeroll, Miley focused on wiping down the tables again. “We got church this weekend?”

“Yeah, same time as always. We’ve got some shit to discuss, make sure you’re there, yeah?” Rachel pointed her beer at Miley accusingly, knowing that the raven-haired woman was infamous for always being late.

“Me not being there? Please - I may be late, but I’m _always_ there,” Miley called back and resumed her chores, going from table to table as she silently scrubbed away the dust gathering on the wood. The Tavern wasn’t such a popular haunt in Arcadia - the presence of the Valkyries ensured that. Yet that had been a boon to them - less eyes and ears to catch onto stray words.

Rachel looked over at Chloe and saw the bluenette distracted as she absentmindedly resumed her carvings into the wood with her bottlecap.

“You alright?” Rachel asked and put her hand on Chloe’s shoulder, the touch almost startling the distracted punk.

“Y-yeah. Just thinkin’,” Chloe replied and dropped her bottle cap, finishing her beer in a few more gulps and slamming the bottle back down on the counter.

“Need a refill?” Miley spoke up as she approached, throwing the rag over her shoulder and gazing at her vice-president.

“Nawh, I’m good. Gonna hit the town, dial me up if you need me.” Chloe promptly got up from her stool and left the bar moments later without waiting for a reply.

Rachel’s eyes followed the bluenette on her way out, letting out a sigh after she left - hands resting on the counter.

“Whats up with her?” Miley asked and sipped on her own beer, leaning in towards the blonde slightly.

“Max,” the blonde simply stated and saw Miley’s expression change to slight concern.

“Uh - is everything...?”

“Yeah, yeah. They’ve just... not been having the greatest time recently. That's what she told me anyway,” Rachel confessed and sipped on her own beer to calm herself. Miley nodded and followed it up with a few sips of her own, staring towards the door that Chloe had left through.

“The club?” Miley muttered and saw Rachel nod again.

“Max has never been real supportive of what we do, y’know?” Rachel gestured with a flick of her head towards the hidden holster in her jacket, receiving an understanding smile from Miley.

“I get it.”

“Chloe told me that they’ve been fighting more and more - it sucks for her,” Rachel continued as she tapped the bottom of her bottle on the counter to distract herself. “I... I don’t think recent times have helped their relationship either. All this business with the rats, bad deals... It’s a bit too much for Max I think.”

“Understandable - she’s a photography geek and her girlfriend is a BAMF biker chic who kills people for a living.”

“Yeah.”

* * *

 

Riding had always calmed her down. Feeling the wind against her skin, hair fluttering behind her, the roaring sound of the v-twin hog just below her. It was perfect. It was even better when she had Max wrapped around behind her, holding on for dear life as the brunette had always been worried about falling off the motorcycle. Then again - she forgot what that felt like anymore. That hurt in more ways than one.

She ran her hands over her handlebars as she stopped at an intersection, adjusting her jacket slightly so the three piece would be proudly displayed on her back. The Valkyries were her life for the past decade - ever since she had met Rachel, got involved with the local scene in Portland, was introduced to the myriad of activities they had performed. It was perfect for a free spirit like Chloe - there was always the call to ride, sisterhood amongst all the people involved, tight bonds forged in all kinds of situations.

There was also the money. It was dangerous - Chloe had been in an array of situations where she was ready to give up, was prepared to die, prepared to go to jail. It was a risk she was willing to take to provide a good life for her girlfriend, despite the protests from the photographer.

The siren blared out behind her, snapping the bluenette out of her daze as she shot a glance behind her.

Anderson Berry.

“Fuck,” Chloe mumbled and revved her engine, pulling off from the intersection and onto the side of the road - the cruiser following closely behind.

Chloe kept her gaze forward as she flicked the keys in her ignition, hearing the cruiser behind her kill its own engine. She had a chance to get away right now - her motorcycle would allow her to slip through alleyways in Arcadia that the Crown Victoria would struggle with. No - that was stupid. Everyone knew who she was anyway, she’d only rack up unneeded jail time and piss off Max further.

“Mornin’ Price,” Berry spoke up as he approached the biker, his hands resting on the utility belt as he kept one precariously close to his holster.

“What the fuck do you want?” Chloe seethed out as she kept her eyes forward, not wanting to meet the officers gaze.

“A little bit of politeness wouldn’t kill you.” Berry shook his head at the choice of language used, moving his head around to check the street. A few heads had turned towards them - a member of the Valkyrie’s being pulled over had the unfortunate effect of attracting trouble. It didn’t help that this particular member was the _vice-president._

“I don’t need to be polite to you or the rest of your shitheads. Now what the fuck do you want?” Chloe looked to her side and shot a glance at Berry.

“Just pulling you over cause it seemed you were out of it - the light had turned green _twice._ ” Berry scanned over the punk on her bike, his stare lingering over the motorcycle a bit longer than Chloe would’ve liked.

“So what if I was out of it? You got a problem with my hog too?” Chloe shot out and adjusted in her seat, gripping onto the handlebars. She was quick to anger, a short fuse that had been a big hinderance for her.

“No - I suggest you tone yourself down before I drag your ass down to the station again.” Berry frowned and tightened his grip around his belt, correcting his posture to stand just a few more millimetres taller.

“Pfft. Whatever. Now you gonna let me go or what?” Chloe was already resting a hand on her ignition, knowing that Berry didn’t have the balls to arrest her without backup - she was far too much trouble against one officer.

“Watch yourself, I don’t want to be pulling you over again - hear me?” Berry pointed a finger down at Chloe as she flicked the key, the engine roaring loudly and drowning out half of his sentence.

“Yeah, fuck off!” Chloe held out her middle-finger towards Berry as she rode away with a smirk.

* * *

 

Max adjust the camera on the stand, focusing on the model that had stood still in front of her. Her lips were sealed as she furrowed her eyebrows in thought, tapping her finger on her chin to keep herself distracted - grounded to reality whilst she kept thinking.

“Hm... Tori, can you come here?” Max called out and heard the shuffling behind her. Moments later she was joined by a taller, pixie-cut blonde.

“What is it?” Victoria asked as she looked down at Max, the camera and then the female model that stood quietly against the white backdrop.

“Do you think this angle is good or…?” Max asked and moved out of the way, allowing Victoria to go over the equipment herself to check it.

“Well... It seems good, yeah.” Victoria nodded after a tiny adjustment that wasn’t caught by the brunette.

“A-alright. Thanks.” Max nodded and moved back in towards the camera as her and Victoria swapped places again.

The photo _snaps_ began around the room moments later as Max went to work. Victoria watched for a few seconds before turning back around and leaving the back room, taking up her space at the front desk and starting to sort the next set of appointments for herself and her brunette co-worker.

Max continued to take pictures of the model as her muse changed positions - she had taken great care to not ruin the angle she set, worrying a bit too much that it might ruin her shots. Minutes passed in silence as the only sound heard in the back room was the sound of the camera snapping away. Soft music played over the speakers that were installed around the studio - an idea suggested by Victoria when they were still planning the place years ago.

“We should be done,” Max spoke up and stood up from behind the camera, smiling towards the young model she had been taking pictures off. “I’ll upload these real quick and we’ll go through them.”

Ten minutes later the studio had been only occupied by Max and Victoria, their client having left after choosing her favourite stills from the photoshoot.

“Max? Can I speak to you for a sec?” Victoria asked as she entered the back room, seeing the distracted brunette staring into blank space behind the equipment which still wasn’t cleared away.

“H-huh? Mm, yeah - sure.” Max nodded and detached the camera from the tripod.

“Are you alright? Like... seriously alright?” Victoria leaned against the arched doorframe leading into the room, watching Max clear away the equipment. Moments later she was met with the gaze of the brunette, their eyes meeting halfway as Max looked slightly confused.

“Uh - What do you mean?” Max raised her eyebrow and stopped in her tracks, facing Victoria.

“It’s just that... you’ve been really distracted recently.” Victoria nodded through her speech and crossed her arms, looking away from Max and towards the floor awkwardly. “Well... not recently. You’ve been like this for a few months.”

“Oh. Right. Uhm. I’m fine - thanks for asking.” Max deflected the question and resumed her task, hearing the quiet sigh escape Victoria’s lips.

“No you’re not,” Victoria simply pointed out and held up her head, her face turning into a frown.

“No, seriously - I a-”

“Max, don’t lie to me - I can tell when you’re bullshitting Caulfield.” Victoria stomped her foot down to catch the brunette’s attention - it worked.

“I... I-Is it that obvious?” Max lowered her head, followed by her voice as she spoke under her nose.

“Yes, it is.” Victoria moved out from the doorframe and towards the leather couch in the back, a part of the set that was setup for a regular client of the blonde. She sat herself down and patted the seat beside her, looking towards Max. “Come on, sit down.”

“I-”

 _“Sit down,”_ Victoria sternly voiced out and saw Max drop her shoulders in defeat.

The brunette slumped herself down beside the pixie-cut blonde, crossing her arms and lulling her head back against the black leather - eyes closed as she took in a few deep breaths. Victoria watched Max go through the motions with a slight concern on her face, her own legs and arms crossed over as she made herself comfortable.

“What’s been going on?” Victoria spoke quietly as one of her hands drifted up to Max’s shoulder, lazily resting down.

“J-just... stuff.”

“What stuff?” Victoria pressured the brunette as she knew that she wouldn’t let up unless a bit of coercion was used.

“Stuff.”

_“Max.”_

“Ugh... fine. It’s... It’s me and-...”

“...-Chloe?” Victoria finished the sentence for Max and heard her nod in an instant.

“Yeah. We haven’t been having the greatest time recently. A few weeks. Uhm. Actually, make that a few months.” Max corrected herself and pulled up her hands to her face, running them over as she forced her eyes open.

“Let me guess - club stuff?” Victoria guessed correctly as she was met with another nod.

“Y-yeah. _Club stuff._ ” Max slumped forward and kept her face in her hands, doing her best not to break up over her issues with Chloe.

It’s true - they haven’t been having the greatest time in their relationship. Chloe had been getting more and more distant from Max for the past few months - not coming home sometimes, completely staying out of contacts for days at a time. It worried the brunette because she knew there was an underlying problem to it all and she suspected it had something to do with what she was doing in the motorcycle club.

What was worse was the truth that Max knew. Chloe was involved in shady shit - things that she refused to talk to Max about, no matter how hard she pried. Not that she pried too hard - she was afraid Chloe would snap, shout at her or perhaps worse. She was a loose canon for the past few years - Lonnie’s death had hit her hard and she’d never been the same.

“Uh-huh. Have you talked?” Victoria ran her hand up and down her friend’s shoulder to calm her down a bit, hearing the meek nod in return.

“We have. We don’t get anywhere at all.” Max ran her hands over her temples - she was getting a headache just thinking about all the issues they had. “I don’t push her much... sometimes she scares me.”

“Why?”

“Remember Lonnie and her girlfriend?” Max looked to her side and saw Victoria form an ‘o’ with her mouth as she began to put the pieces together. “Yeah. She... she hasn’t been the same since. Distant. It was bearable in the beginning but now... now it’s h-heartbreaking.”

“Does she hit you?” Victoria was afraid to ask, growing quiet the moment the words escaped her mouth.

“No! Dog, no.” Max quickly moved in to recover the situation as she realised what it must’ve sounded like. “She’s sweet when she wants to be. Like I said though - the past few months have been... hard. Really, really fucking hard.”

Silence filled the room for just a few moments as Max did her best to hold back the tears.

“I just... I just wish she’d drop all this bullshit with the club and pick up something else,” Max confessed as she continued to rub her temples to work away the slight pain.

“You did fall in love with a pretty die-hard punk biker,” Victoria pointed out with a smirk and saw Max drop her head further.

“I-I guess...” Max scrunched up her face and let out a sigh. “H-half the shit the does though... I... I’m just scared. Scared that one day I’ll come home, find the cops waiting or something. I don’t want that to happen.”

“Tell her then.” Victoria squeezed Max’s shoulder to reassure the girl.

“Should I? What... What if she blows up at me or something?” Max dropped one hand onto her knee and began to trace random shapes to distract herself.

“I doubt that’ll happen,” Victoria continued through her smile. A quiet fell upon the room for just a split-second as a loud yet muffled roar of an engine sounded outside the studio. “Well - speak of the devil.”

“S-shit,” Max muttered and shot up from the couch, looking over at the archway leading towards the front of the studio.

“Go on, don’t keep her waiting - I’ll close down today.” Victoria stood up next to Max and squeezed her shoulder again.

“You sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure. Now _go._ ” Victoria shoved Max towards her stuff slightly with a smirk, seeing the brunette nearly stumble.

“Right. Go. Got it,” Max mumbled and wandered over to her old camera-bag, slinging it over her shoulder as she grabbed her coat and car keys.

Max wandered out from the back room with her head down, not wanting to meet the gaze of the biker punk who was obviously waiting right outside. Her hand pushed the door open as she was hit with the cold sea air, the salty sting ever so present as she stopped for a second. At first she had wanted to turn towards Chloe - to run up, to hug her, kiss her, talk to her. Instead she turned to her right and began to walk towards her car.

“H-hey! Max!” Chloe called out as she saw the change of direction from her girlfriend.

Almost stumbling over her bike, the bluenette shot up, her legs doing their best to keep her upright as she jogged over towards the brunette walking away.

“Max!” Chloe called again as she approached the girl, slowing herself down as she saw Max stop.

“W-what?” Max shot back but didn’t turn around, holding her grip on her camera bag to steel her nerves. _Okay - this was not how it was meant to start,_ she thought to herself and let out a mental sigh.

“D-don’t be like this. Please.” Chloe walked up and stood directly behind her slightly shorter girlfriend, looking down at her.

“Don’t be like what, Chloe?” Max turned around and met her girlfriend’s gaze. They held their eyesight on each other for a moment, ignoring the awkward silence that followed.

“Listen, can... can we talk?”

“Talk then.”

“Not here. Come with me?” Chloe held out her hand towards Max, seeing the brunette drop her gaze down towards it. She nodded and gestured Chloe forward - refusing to take her hand.

“Lead the way,” Max spoke and saw Chloe’s expression turn grim when she refused to take her hand. The biker turned around and began to lead them towards the old motorcycle parked up directly outside the photography studio.

“Hop on.” Chloe swung her leg over the bike and sagged in the seat, looking up at the brunette standing quietly beside her.

“Chloe-”

“Max, just _please_ hop on,” Chloe pleaded and waited a few seconds before Max relented. The punk handed over her helmet to her girlfriend, deciding to ride without hers as she hadn’t kept a spare on her bike for quite some time.

The engine sparked to life moments later as Chloe kicked the bike backwards. She waited for a few seconds before the two petite hands clasped around her waist, holding on tight. The motorcycle shot down the street as Chloe set a destination in her head.

* * *

 

The wind had picked up the further she had walked up the dirt path to the lighthouse - the trees had begun to sway as they creaked around her. She was forced to hide both her hands in her pockets as she chilly wind kept biting against whatever exposed skin it could find. Maybe going to the lighthouse in this weather wasn’t such a smart idea. Her eyes drifted up as they saw the faraway silhouette of the brunette that had come with Chloe - Max had leapt ahead of the biker as she didn’t want to speak to her for the longest time, wanting to delay their talk as long as possible.

Upon reaching the top of the hill she dropped her hands out of her pockets and looked out over sight below - Arcadia bay in all its shitty glory. She sighed and continued to walk towards the bench, eyes resting on the brunette already sitting quietly with her arms crossed and hoodie pulled up over her hair.

Chloe awkwardly stood nearby as she wasn’t sure whether or not Max would allow her to sit down beside her, considering her attitude for the past week. Chloe had been forced to sleep on the couch since their last argument over a week ago - it was pretty shitty and she never caught a good amount of rest, resulting in her being pissed off in the clubhouse more so than usual.

“Well, are you going to sit down or what?” Max broke the silence but kept staring forward, shuffling slightly to show Chloe where she had wanted her.

The biker slumped down beside the girl and crossed her own arms, letting her head fall back onto the hard, wooden backrest with a quiet thud - her eyes closed as she was unsure how to continue.

“So,” Chloe began and stopped.

That was it. She didn’t even think this conversation through at all - she just wanted to talk to Max.

“So what?” Max allowed for some contact between the two of them as their thighs touched, providing a tiny bit of warmth on the cold day.

“I... Shit, I don’t know Max. I don’t know where to begin.” Chloe opened her eyes and slung forward on the bench, dropping her hands onto her knees as she looked down at the ground below. “I’m sorry.”

Max looked over at her girlfriend sulkily looking down, a wave of guilt crashing into her. She suppressed it down as she knew that their relationship problems weren’t just her fault - Chloe was as guilty as her. A part of her wanted to reach out right now, wanted to hug her and tell her its it’s fine. She suppressed that too.

“For what?” Max asked and kept her eyes locked on the bluenette. Chloe ran her hands through her hair and ignored the sting against her cheeks.

“For everything. For us. For the club. For what I said,” Chloe confessed and looked up from the floor, instead focusing on the waves of the ocean ahead. She heard the crashing of the violent waves far below, as violent as herself if given the circumstances. “I’ve been a shitty girlfriend.”

Max couldn’t keep being mad at Chloe.

“Me too.” Max sighed and looked up ahead also, shivering slightly as her thin hoodie barely provided cover from the howling wind.

“You’ve nothing to be-”

“Yes I do.” Max stopped Chloe in her tracks as they both met in a gaze, “I haven’t been easy on you at all. I’ve been making ultimatums, pushing you around, shouting and screaming and whatever else-”

“I know you’re worried.” Chloe kept her eyes locked with Max’s as she spoke.

“I’m not worried. I’m fucking _scared,_ ” Max corrected Chloe as she kept their eyes focused on each other. She didn’t want to abandon this connection - it was the closest thing to intimacy they had for the past few months.

Chloe finally broke the moment and looked back over the bay. She knew exactly of what Max was scared of - she didn’t need to tell her. Chloe was scared too but she just didn’t show it. She couldn’t show it.

“I’m scared that one day I’ll come back home and find the cops waiting for me. I’m scared they’ll tell me you’re in prison, arrested or even worse - d-dead.” Max choked back a sob as she let herself explain what she was feeling. “Scared that you’ll never come back to me, our last day together  consisting of us arguing and slamming doors on each other.”

Max ran her hands up to her face and wiped away the tears, not wanting to completely break down as she had wanted to hold a conversation with Chloe about their issues. Crying wasn’t going to solve that.

“I’m fucking _terrified._ ” Max blinked away a few tears and looked up at the gray sky, focusing on the slow moving clouds up above. There was a serene, calming sensation that their movements had provided for her - it cleared her head relatively quickly.

“Well... what do you want me to do?” Chloe asked quietly as she already knew the answer.

“Don’t get yourself killed.”

“Max, I can’t really-,” Chloe began as she stood up from the bench, meandering away for a moment.

_“Yes you can.”_

“How?” Chloe spun around and placed her hands on her hips, looking down at her girlfriend.

“You know exactly how,” she bluntly replied and frowned at Chloe. She hated when the biker was being this difficult. They both knew the answer but Chloe had always played stupid, played coy. It annoyed the fuck out of Max.

“I can’t leave the club,” Chloe replied with a stern tone as she kept her posture, eyes locked with Max.

“Yes you fucking can!” Max shot back as she began to lean forwards, not breaking their gaze as her hands rested beside her on the wooden bench.

“It’s not that easy-”

“Why? Why isn’t it easy for _you_ to leave, huh?” Max shot up from the bench and pointed an accusatory finger at Chloe.

“Max, I’m the fucking VP! I can’t just up and leave on a whim! I have responsibilities!” Chloe raised her own voice as she took a step towards her girlfriend, her fists clenched in anger. Her short fuse was burning out.

“They’re more important than your fucking _girlfriend?_ More important than _me?_ ” Max stepped forward and shoved Chloe away slightly, the prick of tears already present in her eyes.

“Yeah, they fucking are!” Chloe spat out.

In an instant she felt her brain go into emergency mode, her heart thumping away in her chest. What the _fuck_ did she just say?

“O-oh.” Max’s voice was feeble as she processed what Chloe had just said.

“S-shit, Max I didn’t-”

“You know what - d-don’t even bother.” Max held up her hand in defeat, smiling wide as she wasn’t sure how to proceed anymore - her emotions were melting over one another as she didn’t even know what she was feeling.

Max turned on her heel and began to stomp away down the path to the beach parking lot. Chloe immediately followed behind.

“Max, wait-”

“J-just leave me alone!”

“Please, don’t go - I fucked up!”

“Y-yeah, you fucked up alright. What else is new?” Max stopped and span around on her heel, instead beginning an assault on the punk biker. “That should be name of your f-fucking biography! _‘Chloe Price - I f-fucked up.’_ ”

Chloe felt shove after shove as Max continued her assault.

“You’ve always put your shitty club over _me!_ Always! I gave you _so many_ f-fucking chances... I don’t even know why.”

Chloe’s heart clenched in her chest as the words pierced her. It was true.

“Always _club this_ or _club that_. I don’t even..- I was so fu-fucking tired but I kept going, thinking that o-one day you’ll c-change...” Max was in tears now as her shoves were more pathetic the further she went on. She was positive that at this point Chloe was simply stepping back to allow Max to make a point. “I t-thought a-after... a-after Lonnie...”

Chloe dropped her hands beside her as Max stopped her shoving, instead clenching onto the leather jacket the punk was wearing.

“I-I... I just wanted u-us. T-that’s all I wanted. N-not your club, n-not your money. _Us_.” Max let out a defeated sob as she clenched onto the leather jacket that she hated so much. The leather jacket that she loved so much. The one that made Chloe, _Chloe._

“M-Max-,” Chloe began as the brunette moved closer, holding onto the leather jacket as she buried her face into the punk’s chest.

“Please-...,” Max’s muffled voice echoed out between her sobs as she held on for dear life, not wanting to let go of the jacket she had her grip on, “...-j-just leave them.”

Chloe felt powerless. There was no winning in this situation. She had loved her club, loved the sisterhood it had provided for her for so many years - the connections she had made, the people she met, the places she visited. But she loved Max. She loved her more than the club but she couldn’t bring herself to chose between the two, even though the answer was right here - sobbing into her chest, holding on like she had for so many years.

Her hands slowly wrapped around Max and pulled her into an embrace, one hand running through the chestnut hair to soothe the girl.

“I’ll d-do it.” Chloe moved her head down and left a lingering kiss on Max’s hair, heart thumping in her chest as she made her choice. Max simply let go of Chloe’s jacket and wrapped her own hands around the punk’s waist, giving her a long squeeze.

“R-really?” Max spoke quietly and heard the nod from above.

“Yeah. I’ll leave the club for you.” Chloe kissed Max’s hair again, closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath.

_“Us."_

“Us,” Chloe corrected herself with a smile, “J-just... give me a few months, okay? I need to tie everything up, let Rach know-”

“Chloe-”

“Please... I need this, okay? I need to finish everything I’ve started. I promise we’ll leave in a few months,” Chloe reinforced her point as she looked down at Max. She herself moved away from the burrow she made on Chloe’s chest, looking up at the punk through her reddened eyes.

“Three m-months. I’m l-leaving afterwards.” Max made her ultimatum.

“Three months is all I need baby.” Chloe smiled and met Max halfway down, their lips brushing against one another as they kissed.

Chloe Price had three months to tie up all loose ends.

Not that she had many.

She just wanted more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The AU nobody asked for but I wrote it anyway!!
> 
> Man, where to begin with this.  
> I had the idea floating around for a biker themed AU for a while, and since I have some knowledge in the subject I thought 'Why the hell not?'. So here it is. I have the basic plot outlined, the first few chapter written up in drafts and the ending already planned. I have no idea how many chapters this'll span, nor how many words it'll cross - it might be short or it might be long, depends on how detailed I get with it.
> 
> It's gonna be a ride, literally and figuratively - there will be violence, there will be gunfights, there will be alcohol and drugs, there will be drama, there will be sexual content and an attempt at a coherent story line through it all. I'll probably add tags on as the story progresses, but might stop myself in fear of spoiling anything major in the story.
> 
> I do have an idea present for potential sequels and a prequel, but I dunno if I'll have time to write it up once I finish this.
> 
> If anyone has any questions about terminology used or anything else, don't be hesitant to ask in the comments - I'm more than happy to answer them to the best of my ability.
> 
> I'm still floating around the idea of uploading this to FF.net. The rating system there might lock away a huge part of this fanfic because of the themes and content present, so I'm unsure whether or not to go for it because I have no interest in censoring 3/4 of the chapters.
> 
> On another note, what is going to happen to my mammoth fluff/drama/angst story Something from Nothing? For now, I've put it on hold. I do have chapters written up to it, I do have the general idea of where I want to end it but I cannot find the motivation to put in the keystrokes to begin writing it again, nor the motivation to proofread and correct what I have written right now. So for now, it's being shelved. Sorry! :/
> 
> Sorry if I missed any punctuation and have any glaring errors, I'll probably edit the chapter a few times as I find anything that stands out.
> 
> Have a great day and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I will do my best to keep this updated weekly, perhaps bi-weekly.  
> \- :) WinTTY


	2. Whiskey Measures

“F-fuck...”

Chloe dropped back down on the sheets, her body glistening with sweat as her eyes readjusted to her surroundings. She felt the two hands work their way up the sides of her body, fingers lightly tracing along her skin - slowly wrapping around her waist and giving her a squeeze. Moments later the nest of chestnut hair landed on her exposed chest, covering her breasts.

“T-that was-...”

“...-amazeballs,” Max finished her sentence as she took in a few deep breaths, her own chest heaving after their lovemaking session.

“W-we should argue more - the makeup sex is out of this world,” Chloe smirked as she spoke.

“Let’s not, okay?” Max looked up and met Chloe’s gaze with a forlorn look.

Chloe nodded. “Got it.”

Max burrowed her face into her girlfriend's skin, one hand absentmindedly drifting over the punk’s well toned abs, tracing over the faint muscles that had developed over their years together. She smiled to herself as she had missed this - their embraces, their hugs and kisses, the sweet words they always exchanged. The sex was good too - but being with Chloe, simply being beside her was more than enough for the brunette.

“What you thinkin’ about?” Chloe cooed as she gripped onto Max’s hips, hoisting her up on top of herself as they now found themselves face-to-face.

“Us,” Max replied and took up her new position, nuzzling against Chloe’s cheek and closing her eyes contently.

“Mm. We... We hit a rough patch there, yeah?” Chloe whispered.

Max nodded. “Rough is putting it lightly,” she corrected Chloe and heard the snicker before it even came.

“Yeah, you know what’s rough? Our fucking couch, we need to get that shit replaced ASAP - pretty sure I would’ve been paralysed had I slept on that any longer.” Chloe giggled and was joined seconds later by Max.

“S-sorry about that,” Max admitted and repaid her debt with a short kiss.

“It’s fine, I deserved it for what I said.” Chloe gave Max another kiss as her hands ran up and down the brunette’s hips. “I sure as hell won’t miss it though.”

“I sure as hell won’t miss sleeping alone either.” Max smiled and nuzzled into Chloe’s cheek again, her petite hands finally resting in the small of her back.

“Love you,” Chloe whispered as she left another kiss on Max’s lips, their mouths slowly forming a soft smile against each other.

“I love you too.”

Chloe adjusted her position slightly so that Max would be able to nuzzle into the nook of her neck - the brunettes favourite spot. Max took the hint after a few seconds and took in her position, leaving a trail of kisses from her collarbone to her neck before she settled down in her burrow. They kept quiet as they were still recovering from the past hour.

“Gonna go grab a drink - you want anything?” Chloe spoke up after a few minutes, her mouth perched.

“No, I’m fine,” Max replied and let her arms return beside her as the bluenette wiggled out from their embrace and sat on the edge of the bed. Max shuffled and braced her head against her hand, supporting herself with her elbow as she watched over her naked girlfriend sitting quietly.

“Enjoying the show?” Chloe spoke over her shoulder as she knew Max was watching. The brunette simply giggled and pounced forward, leaving a trail of kisses over Chloe’s back - working over old, faded scars from years past.

“Be quick,” Max’s muffled voice rang out from behind Chloe as she left the last few kisses on her shoulder blades.

“Always.” Chloe turned around and cupped Max’s chin, moving in for long - passionate - kiss.

The punk stood up from the bed and reached over to the small pile of clothes beside her nightstand, grabbing a pair of sweatpants and her leather jacket - putting both on slowly as she tried to walk at the same time, clearly struggling. Her back slammed against the wall as she yelped out and fell on her ass in pain.

“Ow... shit.” Chloe ran her hand over her back in pain.

“Dork,” Max called out through her fit of giggles, covering herself with their sheets as she looked over at the hurting bluenette.

“Yeah, yeah - laugh it up goofball. We’ll see who’s laughing after I come back for you.” Chloe stood up slowly and pointed a finger at the brunette, seeing her expression change to a sultry smirk in an instant.

“Already looking forward to it.”

“I know you are you sex-crazed demon,” Chloe spoke as she left the bedroom and walked down the hallway of their house.

Chloe walked into the rather small kitchen, making her way towards the fridge in one corner. Her hands ran over the handle as she opened it wide and peered inside, squinting as the light hit her in the face. After a few seconds of adjustment she was able to see again, browsing the selection of drinks inside.

“Beer, OJ, Milk-...,” Chloe mumbled to herself as her eyes lingered over the milk. It wasn’t a beer drinking hour and she didn’t have a taste for OJ anyway. Milk it was. “...-whatever, fuck it.”

Just as she stood up she heard the quiet purr of engines in the distance. She walked over towards the window in the kitchen and stared outside at her front yard, scanning over Max’s car and her own motorcycle. Moments later she saw the headlights peek out down the street, one after another, as they all had begun to slow down and park up in front of her yard.

“What the fuck.” Chloe raised her eyebrow and took another drink from the milk bottle, looking over at the bikers that had just arrived. It didn’t take long for her to recognise the Valkyries with Rachel at their head, already making her way towards the front door.

Moments later she was already walking down the hallway with purpose, her hand shooting out to the front door, swinging it open in an instant and meeting a surprised Rachel with one hand raised to where the door was only seconds ago. Their eyes met for a brief second before Rachel’s gaze dropped to Chloe’s attire - her sweatpants and leather jacket that barely covered her chest.

“Uh - not interrupting anything?” Rachel asked quietly and saw Chloe shake her head, albeit with an annoyed expression.

“No. What the fuck are you doing here at this hour?” Chloe asked as she adjusted the jacket to cover her breasts completely, looking over at the other Valkyries that had decided to stay behind on their bikes. “Also why is everyone else with you?”

“We, uh - gotta go to a deal,” Rachel replied as she held onto her helmet and gestured towards the rest of the bikers.

“Now? Are you fucking serious?” Chloe spoke with the tone that betrayed her annoyance, gesturing to her current outfit.

“Well, not _now_ \- go get dressed and let's go.”

“...Chloe?”

Chloe looked over her shoulder and saw Max peek around the corner of the hallway, one hand holding onto the bed sheet covering her body. Rachel looked out behind Chloe and saw the brunette, shooting her a smile.

“Hey Max.”

“Uh - Hi.” Max blushed a bit and fell back in the hallway, holding her gaze on her girlfriend.

“Gimme 10,” Chloe spoke and moved back from the doorway.

“Just-”

The door was slammed shut before Rachel could finish her sentence. Chloe let out a sigh and ran her hands over her face, forcing her eyes open and groaning loudly. Max watched her girlfriend for a second before she moved in and took one of her hands, placing it against her own freckled cheek.

“Sorry. Business calls I guess,” Chloe apologised and began to shuffle the two of them back down the hallway towards their bedroom.

“It’s fine,” Max tried to not sound disappointed as she entered the bedroom and sat herself down on the bed. Chloe followed her inside and sat on the edge instead, dropping her face into her hands.

“I’ll tell Rach to never pull this shit again, fucking ridiculous,” Chloe admitted with her muffled voice, hearing the nod behind her - moments later two arms wrapped around her waist as Max put her chin on Chloe’s shoulder.

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Max pointed out. It was true - this wasn’t the first time that the blonde had interrupted the two of them at home. At night. At ridiculous hours.

“You sure you’re okay with this? I can tell her to fuck off and we can deal with it in the morning.” Chloe looked over her shoulder as her nose bumped into Max’s due to their close proximity.

“It’s alright. Just go.” Max moved closer and left a kiss on Chloe’s cheek. That was her go ahead.

The biker took almost no time in getting dressed up in her usual gear - faded, ripped jeans, a grungy t-shirt under her leather jacket. It wasn’t a sophisticated or particular attracting look, but it worked for her and her job. She sat on the edge of the bed as she finished her wardrobe off with her combat boots, once again letting out a sigh of annoyance. She was tired and naturally pissed off at being interrupted at her own damn house again.

“Be safe, m’kay?” Max spoke as Chloe stood up from the bed and stretched briefly.

“Gonna keep this sweet ass safe, just for you.” Chloe slapped her ass and giggled as she turned around, leaning down and kissing Max goodbye.

Chloe walked back down the hallway of the house after shutting the door to their bedroom, making her way into the living room briefly to grab her P226 and a spare mag she had lying openly on the coffee table. She bit her lip and smacked her palm against her forehead for forgetting to take the gun with her before her and Max got frisky - the brunette hated when Chloe’s firearms were left around the house in the open.

She closed the front door behind her as she hid the P226 in its holster, adjusting her jacket whilst she walked towards her hog. She swung her legs over and got the engine started, strapping her helmet on and then kicking off forward a bit to join the rest of the parked Valkyries.

“Alright, what the fuck are we doing?” Chloe spoke as she stopped beside Rachel. The momentary silence was pierced with the roar of multiple engines as they had prepared to ride out.

“Just follow up, we’re meeting somebody.”

“Somebody? Do I even wanna know?” Chloe asked with her eyebrows raised, hands tightened around her handlebars.

“No, you don’t,” Rachel replied with a chill in her voice, almost as she had a grudge to settle with whoever they were going to meet.

Chloe took up her place beside Rachel as the formation rode out from her front yard, the deafening roar of engines echoing out over the entire Arcadian suburbs.

* * *

 

“Prescott? Are you out of your fucking mind Rach?”

Rachel pulled her bike to a stop outside the old barn. Moments later the sound of engines had died out as the rest of the Valkyries parked up beside her and Chloe, each one taking their respective spot as the formation was drilled into their head by the Road Captain.

“I gotta agree with Chloe here - what the fuck are we doing meeting with Prescott?” Miley spoke angrily as she stomped over, not bothering the leave her helmet at her bike.

“Listen - we need money, okay? Prescott... he’ll offer us something. We won’t need to meet shady ass dealers anymore.” Rachel turned back towards the group gathering a few feet away.

Her eyes scanned over each individual person as she took in the headcount - Chloe, Miley, Brooklyn, Julie, Hannah, Ellen and Daisy. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly for a moment before settling down, her gaze shooting towards Chloe in particular.

“Just trust me sista.” Rachel tossed her helmet down onto the handlebar of her motorcycle, running a hand through her long hair to let it completely loose.

“I thought we agreed to bring this up at the table,” Chloe called out and ignored the few looks that they had received from the rest of the Valkyries. Bringing this issue up to the club wasn’t the only problem Chloe had. They were meeting with Sean Prescott - Nathan’s father. The father of the man that Chloe had killed years ago. She was sure that _nobody_ knew it was her, yet just being in the vicinity of the man sent chills down her spine.

“Yeah, well - I’m the president.”

“Great - good to see you using the fucking hierarchy like it was intended.” Chloe stepped forward and past Rachel, hands beside her as she started to stomp toward the old barn a few metres away. She stopped and turned around, first looking at Rachel and then the rest. “Well? Are we fucking doing this or what?”

Rachel let out a sigh and jogged forward to get ahead of Chloe - she had no interest in allowing the short-fused, hot headed punk lead the negotiations for any sort of deal. The Valkyries followed suit as they all kept their hands close to their holsters, unsure as to whether or not they were walking into a trap - they’d rather be safe than sorry.

As they approached the barn the large door began to be slowly pulled open, letting out a blinding light from the parked vehicles that hid behind it - the sudden change of brightness causing temporary blindness in the group.

Chloe instinctively reached for her holster, withdrawing the P226 and flicking the safety in one swift movement - she held the handgun out in front of her as she used her other hand to shield her eyes. She heard the clicks beside her as multiple other Valkyries followed suit, unsure as to what the fuck was going on.

On cue they heard multitudes of clicks back - originating back from in front of them.

“What the fuck!” Chloe called out as her eyes adjusted to the light. She could make out a dozen or so silhouettes, some prick in a suit standing slap bang in a middle with a shit-eating grin on his face. Her eyes scanned over his compatriots - guards with heavy-duty body armour and automatic rifles.

They were _severely_ outgunned.

“Sean, put the guns down for fuck’s sake!” Rachel called out as she gestured to the myriad of barrels pointed towards the all-female posse. “We come in peace or whatever the fuck.”

The man standing in the middle, Sean Prescott, held his hand out to his side and gestured for his men to lower their aim. They followed suit and held the rifles against their chests, ready to pull them up at a moment's notice.

“Put down your guns you idiots,” Rachel called back behind her and saw the reluctance in Chloe’s face. “Now.”

Chloe shot a glance at Rachel, then Sean and finally the group behind her. She scoffed and flicked her safety back on, holstering the handgun as the Valkyries followed her example.

“If we get shot, it's on you,” Chloe mumbled and saw the scowl that Rachel had sent her for a brief moment.

They regrouped briefly and walked slowly into the semi-circle formed by Prescott and his goons. A few of the Valkyries shot looks of disgust at the heavily armed bodyguards, being met with cold gazes that didn’t betray any emotions. Chloe kept close to Rachel, her eyes focused on the elderly, suit-wearing male that stood a few feet away with the ever present smirk on his face. Rachel stepped forward and was followed by Chloe, the two women standing out from the group hanging behind them.

“Alright - we’re here,” Rachel spoke up and put her hands on her hips as she looked at Prescott. “What do you want?”

“No, no. It’s not what I want. It’s what _you_ want, correct?” Sean retorted back as she held up his hand in objection, still keeping his smirk. Chloe curled her hands into fists as she began to already hate the face.

“Fine, whatever.” Rachel shook her head and let out a sigh, keeping her posture as she maintained the gaze on Sean.

“Now - I believe you’re in need of money, correct?” Sean turned to his side as he began to slowly walk around the semicircle, his hands held behind his back in the most pretentious way possible. “Not the first time you’d be in need of it, isn’t that right Rachel?”

“Cunt,” Chloe mumbled under her breath, loud enough for only Rachel to hear.

“Yeah, yeah.” Rachel nodded and gestured for Sean to continue. “Hurry it up please? We don’t have all night.”

“Of course - I always liked that about you and your group. Very - ah - blunt? Yes. _Very blunt._ ” Prescott snickered to himself and heard a few of the Valkyries shuffle in their place at the sly comment.

“Just get on with it.”

“Like I was saying..- you’re in need money. My organisation is in need of muscle for - _particular_ \- tasks.” Prescott gestured with one hand as he kept walking around, his gaze never resting on Rachel, Chloe or any other Valkyrie.

“So you want us to become your hitmen? Your extortion crews? That it?” Rachel jumped straight to the point as she didn’t need much a lead to catch on.

“In layman's terms.” Prescott nodded towards the blonde as he stroked his greying stubble.

“We can do that. Give us names, locations, whatever you got - we’ll deal with it.” Rachel kept trying to skip the dialogue along, not wanting to linger in such an open location whilst surrounded by headlights and heavily armed mercenaries.

“Mhm. What guarantee do I have you won’t simply go to the DEA or FBI with this?” Prescott stopped in his tracks as he looked over at Rachel with a stern expression.

“What? Are you kidding me? Do we _look_ like we’d snitch?” Rachel held out her arms and revealed some of her tattoos, her tattered clothes and ragged leather jacket that flew the three-piece. “Besides, you’ve been dealing with us for years, indirectly, sure, but with us. You run Arcadia, remember?”

“You can never be too safe,” Prescott continued as he tapped his finger on the side of his nose.

Chloe was just about done with this clown.

“Listen - we’d never fucking snitch, okay? We deal with our own rats too - it’s a problem we have experience with. We have absolutely _no desire_ to rat you or your partners out,” the blonde stepped forward as she spoke, gesturing back to the group behind her. “These are some of the most trustworthy faces you could ask for.”

“If you say so - I can only account personally for you Rachel.” Prescott turned around and walked towards the lead car, a black SUV with tinted windows. He disappeared into the darkness of the barn in which the vehicles stood in, going absent for a few minutes.

“Rach, are you sure this is smart?” Chloe whispered as she put one hand on Rachel’s wrist, pulling her in closer. “Do we really want to deal with Prescott again?”

“Relax - we’ll be good.” Rachel smiled and pulled her wrist away from Chloe’s grip, running her hand over the spot where she held her.

“He has military-grade shit against our peashooters.” Chloe gestured to her holster hidden by the leather jacket.

“I said relax - if we don’t fuck him over we’ll be good, right?” Rachel kept her smile and lightly hit Chloe on the shoulder. Chloe simply stood there in awe at how stupid Rachel sounded right now.

“Right, whatever. The sooner I’m out of this mess, the better.” Chloe let slip her tongue and stepped away. Her wrist was promptly seized by the blonde as she held on, staring straight at Chloe with a grim expression.

“What the fuck do you mean?” Rachel whispered as she kept her eyes on Chloe.

“I said the sooner that I’m out of this mess the better,” she repeated herself as it was her turn to pull her wrist away from the hold.

Rachel stood quietly as she went over the words in her head. Moments later she let her hands drop beside her. “We’re talking about this later.”

“Whatever.”

“Ladies!” Prescott called out as he came forward out of the darkness - a black suitcase in hand. “I believe this’ll be a sufficient enough deposit.”

Rachel stepped forward as Prescott gestured her over, closely followed by Chloe as her hand kept drifting over her holster. She shot a few looks to her right and left, meeting the gaze of the two bodyguards closest to her - their own eyesight switching between her and her hand.

“How much is this?” Rachel asked as her hand dipped into the suitcase and pulled out one stack of $10 bills.

“$10,000 as a start - a small deposit to ensure your loyalty.” Prescott kept his eyes on Rachel, occasionally looking at the bluenette beside her as he awaited a response.

“Good enough,” Rachel spoke and put the stack back inside, slamming the suitcase shut afterwards.

“I trust that you’ll be available at any given time?” Prescott asked as he saw Rachel lug the suitcase beside her.

“Yeah, you got my digits, you know where we hang - stop by or whatever when you need our _services_.” Rachel dismissed Prescott with his hand, failing to catch the scowl that he shot at her for being disrespectful to him.

“Good, good! I hope to conduct good business with you fine ladies in the future - I will keep in close contact,” Prescott spoke as he himself turned around and walked towards the SUV.

Both parties had disengaged from their places - the heavily armed bodyguards making their way into the vehicles parked in the barn and wasting no time in rolling out in a convoy. Chloe watched as the vehicles drove slowly over the hillock that led to the barn, disappearing behind it afterwards. She ran a hand through her hair and gripped onto the roots, letting out a frustrated sigh as she realised that Rachel had just gotten the club into even deeper shit that she herself didn’t want to be a part of.

Miley walked over towards Chloe and placed a hand on the punk’s shoulder, snapping the girl out of her thoughts abruptly.

“You okay?” Miley asked as she held a face of concern towards the bluenette.

“Mhm. I’m good,” Chloe spoke back but didn’t meet Miley’s gaze, instead focusing herself on the far horizon - a deeply wooded forest that stretched out as far as she could see. “Just pissed off.”

“Was... Was Rachel going to bring this up at the table?” Miley lowered her voice as she asked.

_“Was.”_

“Miley, head back please,” Rachel called out as she approached the two women.

“Got it boss.” Miley gave Chloe a squeeze on the shoulder and left promptly, leaving Rachel and Chloe alone - away from the group of Valkyries who stood chatting quietly near the barn.

Chloe brought her hands to her hips and bit her lip, knowing that Rachel was pissed for finding out about Chloe’s desire to leave. She had planned to tell her after next church, perhaps before it - prepare the club for a transition of leadership or something along those line. Make it smooth. Chloe Price was the very opposite of making things go smooth.

“Now, are you going to explain what the fuck you meant back there?” Rachel hissed as she stood in front of Chloe, finally meeting her eyes halfway.

“I’m leaving Rach.”

“What do you mean you’re _leaving?”_ Rachel shot out again, quiet enough so that they wouldn’t attract attention from the rest of the group.

“What the fuck do you think it means? I’m leaving the club, probably Arcadia.” Chloe dropped her hands beside her in frustration. “I’m done with this.”

“Why?” Rachel crossed her arms and scanned over the bluenette punk.

“Why do you think? Max has had enough of this shit. Frankly, after today, I’ve had enough of it too,” Chloe admitted and looked up at Rachel again, this time narrowing her eyes in frustration.

“So you’re bailing?”

“Bailing? No! What the fuck!” Chloe raised her voice, loud enough to catch the attention of the posse near the barn this time.

“That’s exactly what you’re doing.” Rachel hissed back and shot a glance behind Chloe, seeing the eyes that now rested on the two of them.

“Holy shit, I can’t believe I’m hearing this.” Chloe _couldn’t_ believe it. After all she had done for the club, after all the years she spent as Rachel’s second, all the people she had dealt with so that Rachel could run the club smoothly - _this_ was the way she reacts?

“You better fucking believe it.”

“You know what? Fuck you - I don’t have time for this right now,” Chloe shot out and spun on her heel, storming off towards her hog.

“Get back here!”

“Fuck you!” Chloe raised her middle finger behind her, swinging her leg over her bike as her other hand had already found the key in the ignition.

Moments later her v-twin roared to life and drowned out whatever Rachel was shouting towards the punk. She kicked off the ground and wasted no time in getting the fuck out of there.

* * *

 

Chloe pulled the old hog into the driveway an hour later, parking up beside Max’s car - an old Toyota that she had a particular fondness for. The punk never really knew what the hype behind having a car was - to her it was a damn cage. Who the hell would want to drive around covered up in aluminium and steel when they could feel the air on their skin, the sound of the road, the roar of the engine? _To each his own I guess,_ Chloe thought as she turned the key in the ignition, pocketing it in her jacket.

Her legs carried her tired body to the front door, one hand nursing a half-empty whiskey bottle from a service station outside of Arcadia, the other her house keys. Finding the door unlocked, she once again smacked herself on the forehead for leaving it open whilst Max was alone. She closed the door quietly behind herself, struggling to lock it in her slightly drunken stupor - eventually managing to somehow do it. Chloe slipped her jacket off halfway down the hallway and threw it onto the small island that separated the kitchen from the living room.

“Rachel called.”

She froze in her place as her eyes shot towards the source of the voice - the silhouette sitting on the armchair in the living room, slowly burning embers present near where Chloe had guessed her hand was.

“She did?” Chloe tried to casually reply as she turned around, knowing that she had already fucked something up.

“Yeah. Said something about you leaving abruptly, shouting something at her,” Max continued as she brought the cigarette to her lips and took a drag. She hated the things, the bitter taste being almost unbearable, but she found that it had calmed her nerves after years of worrying for her girlfriend.

“I did. Came straight home.” Chloe lied and bit her tongue in hopes that Max would fall for it.

“She called an hour ago,” she continued and took another drag, her eyes focusing on the glass bottle in her girlfriend's hand. “How about you take a-another f-fucking drink of that to get you back to your senses?”

A dreadful silence fell upon the room as Chloe looked down at the bottle she forgot about. She gulped quietly and gave up. The bottle was placed beside her jacket on the counter, shortly afterwards she did her best to shuffle through the living room in the darkness towards Max. She dropped onto her knees in front of her, took her free hand with her own and brought it to her lips - leaving a kiss on each individual knuckle in hopes for redemption.

“I’m sorry,” Chloe slurred slightly as she met her girlfriend's eyes in a gaze, seeing the glassy orbs. Her imagination didn’t need to work that much to figure out that she’d been crying in her absence.

“Where were you?” Max put down the cigarette in the ashtray as she blew out some smoke, looking down at Chloe.

“I… I had to go for a ride. To clear my head,” Chloe confessed and kissed Max’s hand again. “You know how I am sometimes.”

“Why did you drink?” Max furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to read Chloe’s expression in the semi-darkness that permeated their living room.

“I… I d-don’t know,” the biker mumbled out. “I wanted to forget t-things I guess-”

“Chloe - we f-fucking spoke about this,” Max scoffed afterwards and looked down at the cigarette in her hand. “I don’t even know w-why I bother telling you this shit.”

Chloe watched Max in the darkness quietly. “I k-know,” she whispered and placed her head on Max’s thigh, closing her eyes.

“W-why... ugh,” the brunette let out a frustrated sigh, stubbing out her cigarette on the ashtray and placing it on the table beside her. “Come here.”

The punk didn’t need anymore words as she slowly lifted herself up from the floor, hands beside her. Max stood up from the armchair and looked up at her girlfriend briefly, taking note of the slightly baggy eyes she could make out in the dim moonlight of their living room.

Max took one of Chloe’s hands and set off out of the room, leading them down the hallway. Chloe kept quiet as she did her best to not stumble about, not sure whether or not she should be saying anything right now. She knew she fucked up, _again_ , and that Max was pissed, _again_ , but even then the brunette hung onto her - constantly hopeful that she’ll change soon.

Once they had arrived in their bedroom, their bedside lamps came on promptly thanks to Max. At first, Chloe brought one hand up to her eyes to cover them - annoyed at the fact that for the third time in the night she’d been blinded by the damn light - but she lowered her hand when she felt Max tugging her towards their bed.

Chloe was at down on her side of the bed as Max sat down beside her.

Silence ensued for a solid ten seconds before Chloe burped. “Sorry.”

Max couldn’t help but giggle quietly at her girlfriend. Even with everything that constantly happened in their relationship - the fights, the frequent alcohol abuse, the bad times and the good times - Max still loved her and _refused_ to let go of her.

Chloe found herself being pushed down onto the bed after a few seconds. Her eyes looked up as she saw Max swing a leg over her own, straddling her with a smile - as if she completely forgot about their entire conversation in the living room. “Woah… you’re an eager beaver all of a sudden.”

“Lets just… j-just forget about it, okay? I forgive you,” she whispered and moved in for a kiss along Chloe’s jaw line.

The biker let out a dopey smile thanks to the alcohol present in her system. “Yessir,” she replied with a giggle and used her hands to cup Max’s face, bringing her into another kiss.

“W-what did you and Rachel talk about?” Max asked curiously, continuing with another kiss to not break up their rhythm.

“Me,” Chloe replied and lowered her hands on Max’s hips, looking up at the girl above her with a blank expression.

“You?” Max whispered as her breath was now hot against Chloe’s skin, their noses practically touching at the distance between them. “Did you-?”

“Yeah, I did.”

“What… what did she say?” Max continued with her questions as one of her hands ran up to Chloe’s cheek, resting gracefully against the skin as her thumb caressed it.

“She was pissed,” Chloe admitted and moved her head to the side, kissing the palm of Max’s hand before moving back into its touch.

“Uhm... won’t this mean-?”

“It will. She’s gonna be pissy at me until I talk to her about it properly - I wasn’t the most articulate.” Chloe smirked and jolted her head up to leave a kiss on Max’s lips, hungrily wanting more.

“Uh-huh - how many times have I heard _that_ before?” Max giggled and leaned down to leave her own kiss on Chloe’s lips, holding it longer than the punk had.

“Mm... many times if I had a guess,” Chloe responded with another kiss as one of her hands drifted from Max’s hip and under her nightshirt, running over her bare skin slowly.

“You sure she’ll be fine?” Max asked with slight concern as she moved away from Chloe’s face, looking down at the punk.

“Trust me - she’ll get over it once I talk to her.” Chloe craned her neck up in a great effort to pull Max back in with a kiss - it succeeded.

“Good.” Max dove into the kiss in earnest, slipping her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth as they clashed in the middle, doing her best to ignore the lingering taste of whiskey present.

“You up for-” Chloe spoke through the kiss to the best of her ability, hearing the almost frantic nodding above her.

“Mhm,” the brunette replied with a hum.

Chloe wasted no time in wrapping her hands around Max’s waist and rolling her over onto her back. Max had wrapped her legs around Chloe’s waist instead, her hands behind her neck as they kept their kiss alive through the entire positional change. The punk’s hand slowly drifted further and further up Max’s nightshirt before they had found their destination.

“Wait.”

“What?” Chloe moved out of the kiss, slightly startled.

“Gun.”

“Oh. Shit. Yeah.”

The punk wrapped her hand around her back and took out the P226,  now held by her waistband rather than her holster, and hastily tossed it over onto the nightstand beside the two of them.


	3. Thunderstorms

Max slowly lifted one eyelid open as her hand began its search for the comforting warmth she held onto for most of the night. Her brain registered that Chloe was in fact _not_ in bed with her as she simply grasped at the still warm sheets beside her. After a moment a sleepy sigh escaped her lips as she closed her eyes again, instead nuzzling her face into her pillow.

In an instant her stomach did a flip as she was suddenly lifted up from the bed, letting out a quiet yelp in surprise.

“Chloeee,” Max groaned out as she felt the two strong hands holding her up, bringing her closer to the leather-clad chest belonging to her girlfriend. The brunette simply gave up as she was far too tired to complain, choosing to instead burrow her face into the bare skin that peeked out from the worn leather jacket.

With some effort, she could register the sounds of bare feet against the wooden floor, the momentary sway from time to time as Chloe carried her girlfriend throughout their house - her brain was still in the process of waking up.

“Sit up,” Chloe’s voice called out as Max noticed they had stopped. One eye flew open as she looked up at the punk up above holding a wide grin.

“Whyyy,” Max groaned out again and closed her eyes instead, burrowing even further into Chloe’s chest.

“I’m making you breakfast and I can’t carry your ass the entire time.” Chloe hoisted Max up a bit further, adjusting her grip. “C’mon.”

“Fiiineee,” Max finally called out and adjusted in her place, wrapping her arms around Chloe’s neck for support.

Chloe slowly sat her girlfriend down on the kitchen island, holding her for a few moments so she could adjust to being put down after being carried. Max let out a sigh and rubbed her eyes, looking down at the punk who stood between her legs with the grin again.

“Morning,” Chloe whispered and moved in for a chaste kiss, keeping her hands on Max’s hips.

“Mm. Morning.”

“What do you want for breakfast?” Chloe moved away from Max and swung the fridge wide open, presenting its contents with her hand as she stood beside it with a smile.

“Eggs and Bacon sound nice.” Max yawned and stretched her arms out, feeling the ache in her muscles from last night.

“Eggs and Bacon it is,” Chloe spoke and moved in towards the fridge, taking out a pack of bacon and an egg tray, slamming the fridge shut with her leg as she went to work.

Max sat quietly on the kitchen counter and let her head fall to her side, resting on her shoulder as she watched over her biker girlfriend making breakfast. For a badass, biker punk chick who single-handedly ran an outlaw club, she was a real sweetheart at home - that’s what Max thought at least. Nobody knew the real, sappy and romantic Chloe Price that Max had fallen in love with years ago. The brunette let a smile work up on her face as she kept watching her girlfriend go through the motions - breaking eggs, whisking, frying the bacon, flipping it over periodically.

“You sleep well?” Chloe spoke to distract herself as she cut through the eggs and swapped pans over to flip over the sizzling bacon.

“Mhm,” Max hummed out with the smile still present on her face as she kept her eyes on Chloe.

“Sorry about... about Rachel and that shit,” Chloe apologised quietly.

“It’s alright,” Max mumbled and closed her eyes, placing her hands on her lap as she swung her legs to distract herself.

Within moments, Chloe was stood in front of Max again. “Hey - it won’t happen again,” she whispered and kissed her softly.

Max nodded, “I know,” she whispered back and kept her eyes closed, leaning forward slightly as her forehead found Chloe’s just below her.

“We’re done with this shit in a month or two, just hold on for me - m’kay?” Chloe gave Max a flurry of soft kisses on her lips again as reinforcement of her promise.

Max simply nodded again. “I will.”

On cue Chloe’s ears picked up the familiar hum of a motorcycle engine, the sound distant - originating from down the street yet again. She bit her lip and knocked her forehead lightly against Max’s a few times, trying to flush her nerves as she already knew who it was. Her eyes were focused on the deep-blue pair that belonged to Max - her brunette girlfriend already holding the sad, knowing look on her face.

“I’ll get her out of here. Finish breakfast?” Chloe gestured over her shoulder to the sizzling bacon and eggs. Max nodded and looked away from the punk, not wanting to meet her gaze anymore as she slipped off the island and walked past.

Chloe put her hands on her hips and dropped her head, looking at the floor momentarily as she thought about what she should say to Rachel. A few quiet seconds later she heard the engine roar loudly in her front yard, cut short after a moment as the punk figured that the blonde was pissed. She ran her hands through her hair and let out a sigh, making her way out of the kitchen and down the hallway towards the front door.

As she approached the door she heard the knock - slow, steady but heavy. Rachel was passive-aggressive _pissed_.

“Hey,” Chloe spoke as she swung the door open, meeting the fully clad biker blonde - helmet held under her arm as one hand was taking off her riding gloves.

“Mind if I come in?” Rachel asked and instantly gave herself an invite, stepping forward.

Just before she was able to step past Chloe, the woman shot her hand out to the side and firmly planted it against the wall - stopping Rachel in her tracks. “I do.”

“Oh.” Rachel stepped back with surprise - Chloe had never turned her away before.

“Why are you here?” Chloe asked the obvious question - the one she already knew the answer to.

“Don’t be stupid.” Rachel frowned and took her helmet from underneath her arm, holding it beside her instead.

“It’s 8AM - can’t this wait until I’m at Miley’s?”

“No, it can’t.”

“Rach-,” Chloe began but stopped when a finger jabbed into her semi-bare chest.

“Don’t _'Rach’_ me. We’re talking about this Price and we’re talking about it _right now_ ,” Rachel demanded and dropped her hand back down beside her, holding a scowl on her face as she kept eyes on her vice-president.

“Fine. Come in and give me a few minutes to get dressed.” Chloe gave up and dropped her hand, allowing the blonde to walk past her and stand in the hallway. She made a point of slamming the door shut, causing Rachel to jump.

Chloe walked back down the hallway and shot a glance towards the kitchen, watching as Max was quietly working away at the pans. Momentarily she stopped as she swore she could hear the sniffle over the sizzling bacon, seeing one of the freckled hands drift up to rub her nose. Chloe dropped her head down and continued back down to the bedroom to get dressed.

Minutes later she reappeared down the hallway in her full gear - a usual grungy t-shirt, her leather jacket, faded jeans and her combats. Her hand lingered over her P226 as she holstered it, shooting another glance towards the kitchen - Max was sitting down quietly, picking away at her food but not eating it. Chloe’s heart clenched in her chest for a second time, shortly being replaced by anger towards the blonde.

“ _Let’s go._ ” Chloe yanked Rachel’s hand and dragged her out of her house, slamming the door shut behind them.

“Let fucking go-,” Rachel seethed out as she fought Chloe’s grip.

“Get on your fucking bike and let's ride.” Chloe shot back and let go of her grip, swinging her legs over her motorcycle and wasting no time in getting it started.

Rachel watched for a few seconds as she saw the pissed off punk biker mount her bike and roar out of the driveway, stopping a hundred or so metres away from the house - waiting for the blonde. Rachel shot a glance at the house behind her and quickly put on her helmet, following Chloe.

* * *

 

Chloe pulled the breaks hard, throwing stones and dirt everywhere as her hog came to a halt moments later on the gravel. She didn’t waste a second as she threw her helmet off, hanging it on the handlebars and stepping over her bike. She adjusted her jacket and ran her fingers through her hair to let it free, walking towards the cliffside of the visitor outlook she had stopped at. She heard the distant engine of another motorcycle, smirking to herself as she nearly managed to lose Rachel on the winding roads of the Oregon coastline.

A minute later the second motorcycle pulled in close to Chloe’s, the occupant blonde stepping off herself as she took some time to get herself over to the punk waiting beside the roadside barrier.

“Talk,” Chloe simply stated as she had her arms crossed, focusing on the waves of the Pacific Ocean ahead, crashing against the escarpments far below them.

Rachel put her hands on her hips as she shot a scornful glance at Chloe. “What the fuck are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking that I’m tired, that I’m done with this life,” Chloe shot back and turned around, meeting Rachel’s gaze. “I’m leaving.”

“Why?”

“I already told you.”

“What? Just because your plaything is afraid you’re gonna get a booboo?” Rachel mocked Chloe in a childish voice.

Chloe stepped forward in anger, fists already clenched. “Don’t call her that-”

“I’ll call her whatever the fuck I want, I don’t have an obligation to be nice to her, to you or to anyone!” Rachel herself dropped her hands as she knew she had pissed off the punk. “I run the fucking club, not you!”

“Take it back,” she growled, taking another step forward.

“That’s all she really is - just a fuckin’ whore for you to have fu-”

Rachel yelped in surprise as the fist made contact with her face, the sickening  _crunch_ echoing out over the silence of the outlook they stopped at. Her hands shot up to her nose almost instantly, the blood following up almost immediately as the metallic taste was already invading Rachel’s senses.

“You... You bitch!” Rachel mumbled out with a half-nervous chuckle, biting down her jaw and grinding her teeth for second as a distraction, trying to process the fact that Chloe - her vice-president for nearly 9 years - had _hit_ her, nevermind broken her nose.

“Don’t _ever_ call her that,” Chloe shot out as she jabbed her finger into Rachel’s slightly exposed sternum, ignoring her own residual pain in her knuckles. “ _Never_ call her that again or I’ll do worse than break your fucking nose.”

The blonde took the hint as she stepped back, still holding onto her bleeding nose. The blaring pain kept searing through her brain with each beating pulse of her heart, piling up as Rachel had struggled to keep focus on what she had wanted to talk to Chloe about. Her eyes began to follow the punk as she stepped away, walking back towards the roadside barrier and sitting on it - her own gaze focused on the ocean again.

It took a few minutes for either woman to calm down enough to say anything. Surprisingly, it was the punk who initiated conversation again.

“Why can’t I leave, Rach?” Chloe called out in a half-broken, half-tired voice. She didn’t want to do this shit anymore - the past few months had been a rollercoaster that she _didn’t_ sign up for. “Why can’t I just pack my bags, hang up my colours and leave?”

“There’s bylaws in place, Chlo,” Rachel spoke back and ignored the blood covering her lips - she had worse. “You have responsibilities - I’d need to find a replacement, smooth over the transfer - it’s a lot of work.”

“I... I know.” Chloe dropped her head into her hands and let out a sigh. “This shit with Prescott - Rach, I can’t do it.”

“Chloe, you _have_ to.” Rachel approached Chloe slowly, still wary that the woman could blow up yet again at any second. “I need you for this, please - I can’t deal with Sean alone.”

“Rach, you didn’t even take this to the table.” Chloe threw her head back and looked over at Rachel standing a few feet away. “Why didn’t you do it? You broke the very same bylaws that you’re trying to get me to follow. Bylaws that we swore to uphold - remember?”

“Chloe, we need the money - now more than ever.” Rachel narrowed her eyes in anger as her free hand clenched into a fist. “You know for a fact that if I took this to the table then it’d be a split vote in favour of no.”

“The club has reserves! You haven’t even talked to Brooklyn, haven’t even had her run the books!” Chloe looked up at Rachel as one hand ran through her blue hair. “Valkyries aren’t broke, Rach - the club only needs to stop for a few months, lay low.”

“We’re broke.”

The atmosphere changed in seconds as Chloe read Rachel’s face. She wasn’t lying.

“How? How the fuck... Rach, we had _$50,000_ in the treasury! Where the _fuck_ did it go?”

Rachel went quiet and turned around, trying to wipe away some of the blood that still kept pouring out from her nostrils.

“Rachel.” Chloe stood up and clenched her fists again. “What the fuck did you do with the money?”

“I... s-shit, don’t be mad. Don’t be mad - okay?” Rachel turned around in her place, kicking up gravel around her at the speed which she did so.

“Speak - _now._ ”

“I invested it,” Rachel stated and dropped her head down, looking at the droplets of blood that gathered on the stones below her.

“You _invested_ it? Invested in _what?_ ” Chloe scowled her hardest yet as she bored her eyes into Rachel, her fingers digging into the palms of her hands at how hard she held her fists.

Rachel looked away. “Uhm. U-Underground casinos mostly. Stuff in Portland, a bit in Seattle.”

“Rachel! That’s  _not_ investment - that’s gambling! Were you out of your fucking mind?” Chloe exclaimed and took a step forward, grasping onto the blonde's shoulder and pulling her back around. Rachel yelped in surprise as she took a step back, stumbling over some gravel.

“I know! Okay!” Rachel dropped her head down again as she admitted defeat “I fucked up. Real bad.”

“You lost it all.”

“...yeah.”

Chloe couldn’t believe she was hearing this. Years of successful deals, years of risking her ass, years of extortion, drug dealing, weapon smuggling, booze running - all of it gone to shit in less than a week because Rachel decided to try her luck in an _underground_ casino against skewed odds.

“I’m taking this to the table,” Chloe breathed out and turned back around, watching the ocean ahead of her.

“No! Please - don’t,” Rachel begged, stepping forward and grasping Chloe’s hand.

“Rachel, you fucked up big. I am _not_ covering for you this time,” she said and shook off Rachel’s hand, putting her hands in her pockets instead to avoid touching the blonde.

Rachel kicked the gravel up angrily at her own stupidity. All the years of building up her reputation, her respect - building up her club with her best friend. All of it gone to shit because she wanted to gamble away the clubs funds. She wasn’t going to win a vote against Chloe if this was brought to the table.

“I... I may aswell step down now,” Rachel croaked out and winced in pain as she knocked her nose with her hand accidentally.

“Oh, so you accuse _me_ of bailing out - but suddenly stepping down to not face the consequences is fine?” Chloe turned around and frowned at the blonde, watching as she shrunk in her place.

Rachel nodded moments later. “Y-you’re right.”

“I’m damn right,” Chloe called out and sat herself back down on the roadside barrier, dropping her face into her hands. “I’m done with this life. What you pulled... you ruined everything we built, Rach.”

Rachel went silent and let out a sigh after a moment. She swung her legs over the barrier and sat down next to Chloe, her own eyes focusing on the waves far below, crashing slowly against the jagged rocks of the coastline. She closed her eyes and tried to take in a breath of the salty air - instantly she laughed in regret as pain shot all over her face, originating from her broken nose.

“You hit good,” the blonde biker admitted through her pained laughter.

“I told you for years I did. Guess you had to find out sometime, huh?” Chloe flashed a weak smile as she looked beside her at the blonde.

“So, this is it.” Rachel looked at Chloe and then back down at the rocks. “This is where you sign off and the club ends?”

“Not yet,” Chloe confessed with her weak smile and put one hand on Rachel’s thigh. “I have three months to fix the shit you pulled.”

“That’s generous, even for Max.” Rachel stifled a giggle as she hadn’t wanted to experience more pain than she was already in.

“Yeah, well - she’s been dealing with my dumb ass for years,” Chloe mumbled and slapped Rachel’s thigh lightly. “She knows how much the club still means to me - guess she wanted to give me some time to say my goodbyes.”

“Three months is a lot of time for goodbyes.”

“I… I guess I just wanted time.” Chloe looked back over at the ocean and moved her hands back onto her lap. “It’s hard thinking about this - I grew up with everyone in the club, we all shared all those moments together. You’re my second family and I really, really don’t want to abandon that.”

“But you will,” Rachel pointed out with a smug smile.

Chloe nodded, “I will,” she repeated the words with her own smile, “If Max wants me to do it, then I will. I’m serious this time.”

* * *

 

“Baby, please just...  no, I’m fine. Yes. _Yes_. Yes, it isn’t _me,_ I promise. Just ask her to come over, okay? It looks like a bloodbath in here and it's only going to get worse. Come with her, okay? You know how she is around us without somebody she knows. Alright. Love you.”

Chloe threw her phone onto the bar counter after a moment and dropped her head back.

“Well?” Rachel asked as she held an icepack over a bloodied tissue under her nose, raising an eyebrow.

“Max is coming with Kate, don’t worry - you’re not going to die from blood loss.” Chloe smiled and sat herself on the stool beside Rachel, looking over the the injury she had given to the blonde. “You owe her, like, _a lot_.”

“Yeah, I do,” Rachel agreed and ran her free hand over the bridge of her nose, wincing in pain. “I should probably start repaying that debt now, huh?”

“You should.” Chloe nodded and tapped her finger on the counter. “Not visiting our house at 2AM in the morning would be a start.”

“Not visiting your house at all would be a start.”

“Even better.”

“Looks nasty,” Miley called out as she entered the bar from the back room, instantly shooting a glance at the two women sitting nearby, focusing on Rachel in particular.

Rachel rolled her eyes, “Thanks,” she replied sarcastically.

“Now what’d you do to earn that, huh?” Miley raised an eyebrow as she took her place behind the counter, standing in front of the two women who sat on their stools.

“Said things I shouldn’t have,” Rachel admitted solemnly and shot an apologetic look towards Chloe.

Miley looked over at Chloe and saw the blank expression resting on her face, putting two and two together. “Right.”

“Well shiiiit - what the hell happened to you girl?” Julie exclaimed as she swung the bar door open, entering with her swagger, hands in her jacket. She wore her auburn hair in a short pony-tail, her sides clipped to reveal her numerous ear piercings clearly - her own leather jacket covered her simple white tee with jeans to boot.

Hannah had followed closely behind with a face of concern - she had been a contrast to her girlfriend, instead sporting a pixie-cut in her natural dark-ginger colour and wearing a pink Bratmobile shirt and some camo pants.

“That looks pretty bad,” Hannah added as she caught up with Julie and wrapped an arm around her waist.

“Yeah, thanks guys - you’re not the first ones to point out the obvious,” Rachel replied and tilted her head back a bit.

Chloe extended her fist towards Julie and Hannah as they mirrored her, the three women exchanging fist bumps as a greeting.

“Where’s Brooklyn?” Chloe asked as she looked behind the two women who just entered, failing to notice the straggler who always hung out with them.

“She fell back near the slip road off the I-5. Called us later and said she’ll catch us at church because she had to refuel and was peckish,” Julie mused and sat herself beside Chloe, dragging Hannah next to her as the standing girl simply pressed her body into the pony-tailed biker.

“Ellen, Daisy?” Chloe continued the headcount as she spun on her seat and faced the bar.

“Dunno. They should’ve been here by now,” Hannah added in as her eyes scanned over the interior of the bar.

On cue the door to the bar flung open, revealing two more women in their late 20’s - Ellen and Daisy. The short, raven-haired one - Daisy - wore her sleeveless leather jacket over an Iron Maiden shirt that was a tad short, revealing her pierced navel, and completed her outfit with a pair of black cargo pants. Ellen came in her usual get up of a plaid shirt covered by her jacket and some torn jeans, her face being covered with various piercings - ranging from her lip to her eyebrows and crescendoing into a full blown piercing gallery on her right ear. The biggest attractor that killed her look was her purple tinted hair, one side shaved completely - an idea slipped to her by none other than Chloe.

“Speak of the devil.” Rachel groaned as she held up her head again, struggling to maintain her gaze on the two women who entered.

“Sorry we’re late,” Daisy called out as she exchanged fist bumps with the rest of the women.

“Yeah, Sheriff Asshole pulled us over.” Ellen scoffed and fist bumped Chloe, following it up with their secret handshake - bursting into chuckles afterwards.

“What’d he want?” Chloe asked as she turned around on her stool again and reclined her back against the counter.

Daisy smirked, “Just some bullshit about keeping an eye on us - y’know, the usual scare tactics,” she replied and sat herself on the table opposite the bar.

“How’d you get that?” Ellen pointed towards Rachel’s broken nose with an eyebrow raised.

“Pissed off a certain blue-haired biker.” Rachel grinned and revealed her bloodied teeth to the group.

“Daaamn - probably deserved it.” Ellen laughed and fist bumped Chloe again as the blue-haired biker joined her in laughter.

“Yeah, laugh it up whilst I’m still out of it - your ass is on the line once I’m fixed up.” Rachel pointed a finger at Ellen as the woman’s face dropped into shock. “I’m kidding, jeez.”

“You never know with you, Rach.” Chloe pointed out and shot a glance at the blonde, slowly locking her eyes on the door to the bar instead.

“We waiting for somebody else?” Julie asked after moving away from a kiss with Hannah, looking over her shoulder towards Chloe and Rachel.

“Brooklyn. Kate and Max too.” Chloe bit her lip momentarily and turned back towards the counter, smiling at Miley.

Hannah scratched her head in thought. “Max? Kate? Why are they... oh. I’m dumb,” she dropped her head down awkwardly. Julie took the opportunity to move in for a kiss, leaving one on her cheek.

“So - how’s things between you and Max?” Miley asked as she looked down at Chloe.

With a shrug, she opened her mouth to speak, “Better, I guess,” she said.

“Better?” Daisy asked as she reclined back on the table and used her elbows for support.

“Alright - pretty fucking rad.” Chloe chuckled and received a rousing cheer from around the bar.

“Good. You two never could stay mad at each other for long.” Julie playfully hit Chloe on the thigh with her fist, following it up with a wink.

“It got pretty rocky the past few months though.” Chloe lowered her voice and focused on the liquor shelf behind Miley. “We got pretty close to breaking up. It uh... sucked.”

Silence befell the group of women as the only sound audible was the radio playing some grungy punk song. Nobody had wanted to mention anything as they slowly came to the realisation that the Chloe had acted like an asshole for the past few months because of relationship issues. After an awkward moment, Rachel groaned again and dropped her head back down in pain.

“Chloe - next time you want to use me as a punching bag, give me a warning - yeah?” Rachel spoke through the searing pain and heard the round of laughter around the group.

“Sure,” Chloe stated and looked at the door to the bar - her ears picking up the familiar sound of a car engine, the symbolic screech of tires that only Max could achieve. That had also meant she was annoyed.

A minute later the door opened and the brunette woman stepped inside, followed by a blonde-haired woman of similar age - two hands clasping a bag in front of her.

Chloe wasted no time in jumping up from her seat, wandering over towards the two newcomers with a grin. Kate replied with her own, beaming - god given - smile that nearly blinded the punk biker. Max simply kept a straight face as she met Chloe’s eyesight. As her mouth flashed a wistful smile, she slowed her step and understood, slipping her arm around Max’s waist and turning towards Kate.

“You’ll deal with Rachel, right Katie?” Chloe asked in a hushed tone, seeing the blonde freeze up for a second.

Daisy dropped her head back so she could look over at Kate, “Don’t worry - we don’t bite,” she said and followed her words up with a wink.

“Not on the first date anyway,” Miley added in as another round of laughter echoed around the bar.

“Gee - that gives me hope.” Kate giggled and nodded at Chloe, walking past her and Max quietly.

“We’ll be back in 30 - don’t start church without me.” Chloe waved back towards the bar and led Max outside.

* * *

 

Max clasped her hand with Chloe’s as they walked down the street silence, attracting a few looks as usual - mostly people eyed the punk’s jacket and her patches, staying clear of their path as they knew she was trouble. Occasionally the brunette gave the punk a squeeze with her hand, immediately receiving one back as they hadn’t wanted to speak that much - not until they found somewhere to sit and clear their heads.

After a few more minutes of walking, Max decided they were a sufficient enough distance away from Miley’s Tavern - she led Chloe over towards a bench on the sidewalk and sat them both down, their fingers intertwined.

“What’s up?” Chloe asked as she turned in her seat to face her girlfriend, placing her free arm over the back of the bench.

“I’m frustrated. Annoyed. Pissed off.” Max huffed out in a whisper, making the point of squeeze Chloe’s hand with each word. “Rachel took you from me again.”

“I know.” Chloe shuffled closer and brought up her hand from behind the bench, running it over Max’s freckled cheek as she smiled. “I’m sorry - I tried to get her to leave.”

Max closed her eyes and smiled back, “I heard,” she mumbled out and focused on Chloe’s touch. “Did you at least sort things out?”

“Mhm.”

“Did you also give her a broken nose?”

“...yeah.” Chloe admitted and heard Max giggle softly.

“Good - she deserved it,” Max spoke again and moved her head to the side, kissing Chloe’s hand a few times.

“That she did.” Chloe gritted her teeth at the reasoning behind her outburst on Rachel and her confession. She _did_ deserve it.

“Breakfast was lonely.” Max opened her eyes and met Chloe’s saddened expression with her own.

“I’ll make it up to you - Two Whales after church?” Chloe raised an eyebrow hopefully, giving Max a weak smile to cheer the brunette up.

Max nodded and smiled back. “It’s a date - I have a craving for Joyce’s pancakes,” she admitted and shuffled over closer to Chloe. The biker took the hint and wrapped her arm around her shoulder, pulling her close as Max rested her head on the leather-clad shoulder.

“It’s... It’s going to get pretty rough for the next three months,” Chloe spoke quietly and heard the disappointed sigh escape Max’s lips.

“Why?” Max simply asked.

“Rachel - Let’s just say she fucked up. Like - mega big - super duper mega big.” Chloe nodded to herself as she spoke.

“Chloe Price big?”

She laughed, “Worse,” she said in reply and gave Max a kiss on the temple. “I’m going to have to babysit the club for a while.”

“Chloe, you promised.” Max moved her head up as she looked at Chloe with a frown.

“I know. I’m going to keep my promise, okay?” Chloe put her forehead against Max’s slowly and looked at her deep-blue eyes. “It’s just that Rachel put the club on its last legs. I... I don’t want it to go Max, even if I leave.”

Max let out a quiet sigh as she understood. Chloe poured her life into the Valkyries - the brunette knew that - and it’d take extraordinary effort to get her to live a life outside of it. But for now, she had to let the punk biker have her way, leave a lasting legacy - something she could be proud of so she wouldn’t have regrets.

“It means a lot to me,” Chloe confessed and felt the pair of lips against her cheek seconds later, followed by another sigh. “Three months is all I need.”

“I’m willing to live through it,” Max whispered and nuzzled her face into Chloe’s cheek, “I just want you in the end, okay?”

“Yessir.” Chloe saluted, prompting Max to giggle quietly and give her another kiss.

With another sigh, Max closed her eyes again and began listening to the sounds of Arcadia around them - the distant waves against the shoreline, the seagulls and birds high above, the creaking of the vast forests that surrounded the town. Calming - soothing - sounds of the town she had grown up in. The town that her and Chloe would leave soon and travel wherever they wanted, just like Chloe had always promised Max in their teens. A dream come true.

Chloe looked back in the direction they had come from, getting lost in her own thoughts and thinking whether it was smart to keep things away from Max anymore - she was afraid that she’d fuck up again.

“Come on, let’s get back - Brooklyn is probably there already and Kate’s more than likely finished fixing up Rachel.”

* * *

 

Chloe walked into the bar with Max under her arm, her eyes quickly scanning over the interior as she saw it hadn’t changed much in their absence. The same group of women stood near the bar, talking amongst themselves and laughing occasionally - all of them accommodating the blonde girl that had arrived with Max only an hour ago.

There was a newcomer present in their midst - a short, platinum haired woman with similar attire to her sisters. She kept smiling over in the direction of Kate, running her hand over her black jeans to wipe something off them - she had a casual leather jacket with the three-piece sprawled out across the back and a Metallica t-shirt under it. That was Brooklyn - club treasurer and probably the least-likeliest woman to be a biker.

“Brook!” Chloe exclaimed and ran forward to fist bump the woman.

“Hey Chloe!” Brooklyn replied with a smile, extending her hand to accept the fist bump. In true Brooklyn fashion, she missed the first time and prompted a few laughs from around her. “S-sorry.”

“Chloe, finally,” Rachel spoke out in hopes of saving Brooklyn some shame, smiling towards her vice-president who now stood nearby - the blonde's nose had a plaster applied across the bridge, the swelling having substantially disappeared since the initial accident as the blood was cleared up completely.

“Wow - did you do that Kate?” Chloe asked with a raised eyebrow, pointing at Rachel’s nose. Kate giggled and then nodded.

Rachel stood up and moved in for a quick kiss on Kate’s cheek, causing her to blush almost immediately. “Kate’s a miracle maker, I hardly feel anything anymore.”

“That’s just the painkillers talking.” Miley pointed out to another round of laughter from the women gathered around.

“Well, if it is then thank you Katie for drugging me up,” Rachel slurred her words for effect as the posse broke out in laughter again. She couldn’t stop herself from stealing another kiss from the woman, causing her cheeks to burn bright red at this point.

“Alright, I think you’ve harassed Kate enough girls,” Max spoke and then extended her hand towards Kate, pulling her out of the gaggle. “I’ve got to get this woman back to her _actual_ job - patching up people who _deserve_ it.”

“Woow - low blow Caulfield,” Daisy called out and then broke out in laughter, joined by the posse yet again.

Chloe moved in to steal a kiss from Max, holding her lips against the brunettes for a few seconds.

“I’ll pick you up after?” Chloe whispered and heard Max nod, following it up with her own kiss.

“Deal.”


	4. Hold That Stare

“Take my seat at the head of the table.”

“Rach...”

“Chloe, you know it’s going to happen - might as well start with it.”

“You don’t know that!” Chloe placed her hands on Rachel’s shoulders and shook her slightly, looking straight at the blonde. “You’ve led this club for a decade, you’re trusted and-...”

“...-I stole $50,000 in club funds to gamble,” Rachel mumbled and saw Chloe’s expression drop the light of hopefulness that it held. “I’m not winning this Chloe and I accept that.”

“S-shit... what am I even supposed to say?” Chloe asked quietly as she was nervous.

“Just... just tell them the truth. I stole money to gamble. Put my patch up to a vote, I’ll accept whatever is agreed upon.” Rachel smiled at Chloe to reassure the woman, bringing up her hand to her forearm and giving it a squeeze. “Trust me - it’ll work out.”

“I’m not agreeing to taking the patch,” Chloe stated as she remembered Max’s ultimatum. “I don’t have time.”

“I’m not asking you to take the patch, I’m asking you to suspend it from me.” Rachel kept her smile and looked over towards the doorway. “You’ll act as temporary president until... until they chose a replacement.”

Chloe stood quietly as she looked at Rachel a few feet away, the blonde standing with her arms crossed and staring right back at the bluenette. The punk shifted in her place and shot a glance towards the door leading into the church room, noticing Ellen and Daisy lingering at the entrance for a few seconds as they whispered between each other. With a sigh her eyes drifted back towards Rachel as her hands dropped off her shoulders, the blonde still keeping her own gaze locked on her vice-president.

“Fine. I guess you want me to lead church too?”

“If that’s alright with you.” Rachel nodded and dropped her hands back down. Seconds later Chloe nodded and flashed a weak smile. “You’ve been my VP for years - you know the drill.”

“Alright. Let’s head inside then.”

* * *

 

Rachel wandered into the room quietly with Chloe in tow, walking past the numerous chairs that were already occupied. She stopped herself short of the head of the table, instead opting to slip into the chair beside it - reserved for the vice-president. The moment she sat down a few raised eyebrows came up around the room, all the women inside shot a glance at the blonde sitting quietly.

“Uh - Pres, those painkillers really did knock it out of you, huh?” Miley asked and heard a dry chuckle from one of the patches present.

Chloe wandered past Rachel and stood in front of the president’s chair - placing her hands firmly on the table as her eyes looked down at the gavel beside them. Moments later she looked up and was met with the entire club looking back at her, a few faces holding looks of concern, others of confusion - only Rachel smiled at Chloe.

“Before we start - I want to ask one thing out of all of you.” Chloe’s hand drifted up as she pointed at the women sitting around the table. “What we’re about to vote on requires you to put aside your friendships, relationships and whatever else you may have that would impede your opinion. Everyone understand?”

A wave of “Aye” rang out across the quiet room, allowing Chloe to continue. Her hand took the gavel and struck it down on the block below, signalling the start of the church. Almost immediately Miley began to write down details on a notepad sat out in front of her, recording the minutes of the meeting. Chloe slowly sat herself down in the president's chair and ignored the pure silence that followed her movement - all eyes still locked on her.

“You may have noticed that Rachel has taken my seat today.” Chloe looked over at Rachel and heard the echo of nods around the room. “We -  _she -_ has some things to tell you.” The punk gestured her hand towards Rachel as the blonde stood up seconds later.

“I... I want to apologise to you all. I want to apologise for what I’m about to tell you.” Rachel sighed and ran one hand through her long hair to calm herself down. Never had she been this nervous in front of her sisters, not once in her tenure as president of the Valkyries. “I fucked up. I really, really fucked up. I betrayed the club and in doing that I betrayed you all. I betrayed my oath, broke bylaws and was a general... a general cunt after doing it all to try and keep you all away from the truth.”

Ellen shifted uncomfortably in her seat and shot a glance at Chloe, seeing the vice-president with a forlorn look on her face as she looked straight ahead, focusing on the wall.

“I stole club money - over $50,000,” Rachel spoke out, loud enough for everyone to hear. A few quiet gasps and movements shot throughout the room in an instant.

“Rachel?” Brooklyn asked as her hands froze over the treasury documents.

“Brooklyn - open the safe please,” Chloe ordered and pointed at the safe resting in one corner of the room, surrounded by filing cabinets and boxes.

Brooklyn slowly rose up in her chair and walked over to the safe, inputting the code she had been provided with - a code that only her, the president and vice-president knew. Moments later she slowly opened the steel door and ran her hands over the contents. Contents which weren’t there. She let out a quiet sigh and looked back towards Rachel, momentarily switching to Chloe to confirm her fears.

“Empty.”

“You _fucking-,_ ” Ellen shot out and was immediately pulled back down by Daisy with a loud _thud_ as she landed back in her chair.

“Stay the fuck down,” Chloe firmly said and shot a look at Ellen, causing the woman to shrink in her chair.

“I-I’m sorry,” Rachel mumbled and heard a scoff escape Ellen’s lips, “I really fucked up, I know that.”

“Thank you Brooklyn, sit back down. Rachel - tell them what you used it for.” Chloe smiled at Brooklyn and then looked back at Rachel as she heard the treasurer take her seat moments later.

Rachel nodded meekly and then looked down the table, being met with scowls of confused hatred - faces filled with both regret, sorrow and hate for what she had done. She knew that she had hurt her trust with everyone, that she betrayed every single one of the faces that she had grown to accept as her own sisters over the years.

“I gambled it away,” Rachel continued and tapped a finger on the desk to distract herself from the deafening silence that followed her statement, “I gambled in a bunch of underground casino’s in Seattle and Portland.”

“Smart,” Miley chided in as she rolled her eyes.

“Shut it,” Chloe growled and saw Miley shrink in her chair also. The punk figured that being at the head of the table gave her a position of power that she hadn’t experienced before - everyone had both respected _and_ feared her in this place.

“I know, I fucked everything up. I stole from the club, betrayed my oath, betrayed all of you. I-...” Rachel choked back some tears as she hadn’t wanted to give up. She wanted to keep fighting, wanted to keep her position, wanted to make all the money back and even more - she wanted to bring the club back to glory for what she had done. “...-I don’t deserve to be your president anymore.” She sniffled and winced in pain, bringing up one hand under her nose to check it wasn’t bleeding again.

“Damn right,” Julie snarled and heard the slam of the fist against the desk, quickly shooting her eyes at the bluenette standing still and staring right back at her.

“The next person to say anything will hand me their patches and colours. Are we understood?” Chloe stated with anger in her voice and heard the nods from around the table. “Rachel - continue.”

“I ask that you- all of you - vote for what _you_ think is right. I won’t ask for pity or mercy, if you believe that I shouldn’t be your president anymore then so be it. Just know that once again I’m sorry for everything - I had been willing to die for this club since its inception a decade ago and I’m still willing to do just that if it meant that all of you could go on. Valkyrie forever-...”

“...-forever Valkyrie.” Chloe finished with a quiet, dry chuckle at the words. It was a statement that held true for everyone present in the room - a spoken oath that ensured that even in death, they’d be considered young, wild and free, just like they agreed all those years ago.

The silence erupted around the room, leaving an uncomfortable atmosphere filled with dread and uncertainty for the future of the club. An uncertainty that’d only get worse once Chloe announced her own news.

“Now that we’ve all heard the truth,” Chloe looked back up and individually scanned each face looking back. “We take it to a vote. However.”

Chloe shot a half-hearted smile at Rachel, receiving one back shortly.

“We need to also decide a punishment.” Chloe ran her hand over the edge of the table and let out a sigh afterwards. “I’m accepting suggestions.”

“Kick her out,” Ellen immediately replied and stood up from her chair, “That bitch betrayed the club and stole everything from us. She doesn’t respect the colours and she doesn’t deserve to wear them.”

“I agree.” Daisy raised her hand and looked over at Ellen with a smile. “Doesn’t seem like she had second thoughts at all when it came to stealing our money, we shouldn’t have second thoughts in kicking her out.”

Chloe waited for a few seconds as she looked around again. Nobody else had stood up or even bothered to move - instead they all focused on the punk sitting at the head of the table.

“Anyone else?”

The silence that followed suit was enough for her.

“Very well - let’s do this in an orderly manner. Those in favour of kicking out Rachel Amber, residing president and founder of the Valkyries, say Aye,” Chloe stated and gestured to her left, starting with Miley.

“Aye,” Miley mumbled and looked up at Rachel with a sorry smile.

Chloe pointed at Brooklyn beside her.

“A-aye,” Brooklyn muttered, avoiding Rachel’s gaze.

“Aye,” Ellen growled out immediately before Chloe even pointed at her.

Daisy nodded wistfully. She looked at Ellen for a moment, “Aye,” she said and turned her head towards Julie.

“Aye.” Julie raised a hand in agreement.

Hannah hesitated momentarily, looking up at Rachel. “Aye.”

Chloe skipped over Rachel and put her hand back down beside the gavel as it was her turn. Her head turned towards Rachel as she was yet again met with a smile - a broken, defeated smile. The punk dropped her head and nodded.

“Aye,” Chloe spoke after a moment and then looked back up, “Rachel Amber will be therefore removed from her position, her patches forfeit and her respect amongst the club wiped. In addition, she will no longer be allowed to fly the colours without explicit permission of myself and myself only.” Her hand took the gavel and brought it down to signal the end of the vote.

“Good enough,” Ellen mumbled and heard a few quiet nods echo out afterwards.

“Rachel - patches and three-piece.” Chloe looked at Rachel and saw the blonde nod.

Rachel stood up from her seat and drifted her hand towards the hunting knife on her left hip, bringing it out and placing it on the table. She swiftly took off her leather jacket and laid it out on the table, taking the knife and jamming it underneath the patches sewn onto the leather. She shed a few tears as she ran the blade underneath the threads holding the fabric down, thrusting up and down in frustration - frustration that was aimed at herself and herself only. She sniffled and regretted it, her broken nose causing her momentary pain that she chose to ignore.

Hannah brought one hand up towards Rachel’s forearm and gave it a squeeze with a weak smile - she still held respect for the woman, despite what Chloe said and what the bylaws stated. The blonde smiled back and finished with her work, placing the knife back in its sheath on her hip - pushing the patches towards the head of the table and Chloe.

“Thank you,” Rachel spoke loudly as she dropped her head back down, “Thank you for my time in this club. I’m glad I could share the last 10 years of my life with you guys and I’m sorry for betraying all of you.”

With that Rachel took her leather jacket, turned around and left - closing the door behind her.

“D-did... did we do the right thing?” Brooklyn mumbled as she stared at the wooden grain of the table.

“Hell yeah we did,” Ellen stated her opinion on the matter and reclined back in her chair, crossing her arms as she shot a look at Brooklyn beside her. “I knew that was something wrong with her for the past few months.”

Miley dropped her head onto her hand and closed her eyes. “Jeez, this is a mess. First the rats, then Prescott and now Rachel.”

Chloe sat quietly as she held onto the black and gold President patch in her hand, her thumb gliding over the letters slowly as she thought things through. There was a nagging voice in the back of her head telling her to take up the patch, become the president herself - a voice that was fought back by Chloe’s promise to Max. She couldn’t take this responsibility properly - she’d rather run the club temporarily until a new president is chosen.

“Uh - so do we call you Pres now?” Daisy asked as she looked at the distracted punk sitting quietly.

“Hm? Uh-...” Chloe closed her eyes and stopped for a second. Moments later she shook her head. “...-no.”

“Chloe, you’re the successor-,” Miley began but was cut off when Chloe raised her hand towards her.

“I can’t. I... seriously girls, I’d love the opportunity to become Pres, don’t get me wrong,” Chloe spoke quietly as she threw the president patch back down beside the rest of Rachel’s patches, “but I can’t.”

“Where does that leave us?” Hannah asked as she looked at Miley with slight concern.

“Well,” Miley began quietly as she stopped noting things down, biting the end of her pen for a moment, “I guess... I guess we have to elect a new president. That’s what was agreed upon in the bylaws.”

“Not today,” Chloe spoke and moved forward in her seat, leaning forward on the table as she looked over the women sitting around. “All in due time. I’ll be temporary Pres until… until we fix things. Until then I’ll be running things my way - understood?”

Miley nodded, “Aye,” she voiced out and looked around the table herself, seeing each individual patch nod themselves. “We’re with you.”

“I... I have my own confession to make.” Chloe dropped her head and closed her eyes. “Not so much of a confession as it is just... a heads up, I guess?”

Julie moved uncomfortably in her seat, focusing her gaze on the punk. “Go on.”

“I’m leaving the club,” Chloe stated and moved her head back up to be met with looks of instant shock.

“Oh.” Miley dropped her hand on the table in slight surprise. "Why?"

“I can’t keep doing this anymore. I know it’s a surprise to all of you - Chloe Price admitting she can’t keep living the outlaw life-...”

“Definitely a surprise,” Ellen stated and heard the round of nods from the women at the table.

“...-yet I have to remind you guys of something Lonnie said to all of us years ago,” Chloe continued as the memories of her once close friend came up in the conversation, “People have to move on eventually. It’s time for me to move on, even if I... I’m gonna miss this,” she tapped at the table and gestured around the room.

“Well... Well shit,” Miley mumbled and heard a few chuckles around in nervous agreement, “This is... this is big.”

“Not as big as what just happened,” Chloe corrected Miley with a weak smile, “I love all of you girls and I’m glad to have been a part of all of this since the beginning, but me and Max... we want to leave. Max doesn’t want me to get fucked over, hurt or worse. I hope you all understand.”

Another bout of silence followed Chloe’s words as each woman sitting around the table processed her words.

“We do,” Miley spoke up again and heard everyone agree in unison with nods.

“In good news though - you’re all stuck with my punk ass for the next three months.” Chloe chuckled as a few of the Valkyries themselves joined in at the statement.

“Is that when we’re getting a wedding?” Julie teased and was met with another wave of laughter.

“N-no...” Chloe blushed, slumping back in her chair as she knew exactly what was about to follow.

“Darling, you better put a ring on that,” Daisy followed up Julie’s tease with her own as a few heads turned silently towards the punk at the head of the table. “Sooner rather than later. We want the wedding, y’know?”

“Jeez, do you guys let off at all?” Chloe spoke quietly and looked at the gavel on the table absentmindedly.

“Chloe, just do it,” Miley herself spoke this time, placing one hand on top of the bluenette’s with a warm smile. “Seriously - you’re both in love, this is the next logical step. You’ve been together what - nine, ten years?”

“Eleven,” the punk corrected her.

“Eleven! What the hell are you waiting for Chloe?” Julie exclaimed in surprise, gesturing wildly in front of her with one hand. “Propose to her!”

“Oh my god, just stop.” Chloe corrected her position in her chair and looked over the table. “I’ll think about it, okay? Now let's stop getting into my personal life here, we’re not here to discuss my potential marriage.”

A few heads nodded in agreement as the women adjusted themselves in their seat again, staring at their temporary president at the head of the table.

“I’m just gonna bring up one more thing before we’re free - Prescott.” Chloe looked at Miley in particular as she spoke, seeing the woman nod firmly. “I think we’re all in agreement that this whole deal Rachel got us into is bad business.”

“That it fucking is. I wouldn’t trust that leech with anything, nevermind paying us money for doing his dirty work.” Ellen brought up her opinion with a hint of anger in her voice. “He has his own private army, he can use those goons to do his shit - not us.”

“I agree,” Brooklyn spoke up after her long bout of silence. “I haven’t noted down the $10,000 in the books yet, we can give it back to him.”

“Do we though?” Hannah asked quietly and saw a few heads turn towards her. “I mean - we’re broke, right? How about we use that $10,000 as a fund to help ourselves up? I dunno - buy a bunch of shit from one of the NorCal clubs or something?”

“I’m not dealing with anyone until we get a lead on who’s feeding us rats.” Chloe firmly stated and looked at Hannah. “Besides - I really don’t think Prescott would take well to us taking his money and not doing his work.”

Hannah nodded. “True. Alright - stupid idea, nevermind then.”

“It’s not stupid. I value all of your opinions on the table, okay? No matter how ridiculous it is,” Chloe spoke up to reassure the woman in her seat, “We agreed that this club would work like a democracy and this is exactly what we’re doing.”

“Man - when was the last time Rachel brought up something like this to the table?” Daisy asked and heard a few nods of agreement again. “She sure as hell didn’t respect what we agreed upon.”

“I won’t argue with that - Rachel has been… misaligned with the club bylaws for a few months, true.” Chloe herself nodded. “That’s not what we’re talking about though. Let’s vote on this shit and get out of this partnership with Prescott ASAP.”

Chloe looked around the table and saw the women in full attention. Once again she brought her hand up and began to go around the table, starting with Miley.

“Aye, I’m all for leaving that cunt behind,” Miley said with a firm nod.

Chloe moved her hand towards Brooklyn.

“Aye.”

Ellen again nodded before Chloe had even reached her. “Aye.”

“Aye.” Daisy smiled and then looked towards Julie and Hannah beside her.

“Aye.”

“Aye,” Hannah finished off quietly and looked at Chloe.

“It’s agreed upon then - the Valkyries will break off all dealings with Prescott and pay him back the $10,000 we had received as a deposit.” Chloe took the gavel and brought it back down again, signalling the end of the vote. “I think that should be everything this week.”

Miley shifted in her place and slumped back against her chair, crossing her arms and running her hands over her face. Hannah sat quietly and felt Julie’s hand around her waist tugging her lightly, the gesture causing a small smile to appear on her face. Brooklyn, Daisy and Ellen sat quietly as they all went over everything that had happened during the church.

“W-well. This church was certainly eventful.” Ellen eventually broke up the silence. “I... I still can’t believe Rachel would do that,” she continued as her voice wavered.

“I couldn’t believe it myself,” Chloe mumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose slightly, “It’s a total fuckfest right now.”

“Yeah.” Brooklyn agreed as she tapped the treasury documents in front of her with her pen. “I guess I’m going to have to update the club funds. $0?”

“Mhm. We’re as broke as can be,” Chloe stated and gestured for Brooklyn to note it down - the platinum-haired woman had begun writing down details in an instant.

“When do you want to deal with Prescott?” Miley asked and adjusted the holster for her handgun on her hip, hidden by her leather jacket. Chloe shrugged and focused on the table again.

“Dunno. Let's give it a few days,” Chloe spoke quietly and then stood up in her seat, placing both her hands on the table and looking over the women - all of their eyes trained on the standing punk, “I’m gonna let you girls go for the next few days - give it until Thursday when we’ll start gathering back up again, okay? Take some time off, head out to Portland - party, get drunk, fuck or whatever else. Just take it easy.”

Julie smiled towards Chloe and started to get up. “Thanks boss.”

“Stay out of trouble and if you need anything then call me,” Chloe continued and then walked over towards the door, opening it wide and standing beside it, “Have fun.”

The rest of the Valkyries stood up and began to leave the room, fist bumping Chloe on the way out and sharing a few hugs too. After a minute or so only Chloe and Miley remained in the room - the punk closed the door and proceeded to sit herself back at the head of the table. Miley looked up and smiled at Chloe, leaning back in her own chair.

“What do you think?” Chloe asked quietly and heard the chuckle from beside her.

“You did great. You have an apt at leading, y’know that? Perhaps you _should_ take the patch.” Miley winked and heard the groan escape Chloe’s lips in an instant.

“Please - Max would murder me, nevermind leave me.”

Miley lightly punched Chloe on the shoulder. “I’m joking.”

“Miles - you do realize what all this means?” Chloe moved forward in her seat and focused on the raven-haired woman.

“Yeah. I-I think I’m ready.” Miley nodded quietly and dropped her gaze on the table. “It’s just a lot to take in.”

“Hey, you’ll do great.” Chloe put a hand on Miley’s shoulder and squeezed it to reassure the woman. “It’ll be unanimous - you’re by far the best candidate.”

“Mhm. It’s just gonna be chaotic once I take over - we’re broke, in a deal with Prescott, dealing with rats from an unknown source. Shit sucks,” Miley mumbled and received another squeeze from Chloe.

“I’m sorry that I can’t... Max is too important to me. I’ll do my best to recover the club until I have to leave - I hope you understand.” Chloe lowered her tone and flashed a weak smile at the woman beside her.

“I do, I do - don’t worry, I don’t hate you or anything for it,” Miley smiled back as she spoke, “It just seems like yesterday that we were saying goodbye to Sash and Lonnie and only weeks later we attended... the f-funeral.”

“I miss them.” Chloe sighed and dropped her head.

“You’re not the only one.”

Running a hand through her hair, Chloe looked at the door that led out of the room. “F-fuck. What do you think they’d say about all this?”

“I honestly don’t know. They… they were the foundation for the club, everything they said was law - even if it was Rachel that ran things,” Miley replied with a blank gaze towards nowhere. “Have you noticed how everything went to shit when they left?”

Chloe nodded. “I know what you mean. I... f-fuck, I don’t wonna put on my tinfoil hat or anything, but have you noticed just how _fast_ things went to shit after they left?”

Miley nodded and turned her gaze towards Chloe.

“Do you remember the funeral?” Chloe asked and heard Miley nod again. “I… s-shit, this is going to sound hella paranoid, but something wasn’t right with Rachel that day.”

“Do y-you think...?”

“No! Hella no. I hope not. Rachel isn’t like that,” the punk quickly defended the now ex-president. “There’s no way she killed them. Fuck, the four of us were practically sisters. Yet… I dunno, it’s hella weird. She was so _absent_ that day, brushing off the questions, disappearing for an entire week afterwards.”

Miley nodded. “It’s probably better we don’t dig up old memories. Not now, not after she’s just been kicked out,” she said and brought a hand to Chloe’s forearm, giving it a squeeze.

Chloe slouched back in her seat and ran her hands over her face, letting out a muffled groan at it all. The next three months of her life would be a chaotic period - she’d have to recover club funds, set them up for future expansion and deal with the constant rat problem they’ve had troubles with for the past few months already. She had to spend as much time with Max over the next few days as possible, starting with today.

Chloe chuckled as she stood up, “Let’s go. I’m tired and I still have to go out to lunch with Max,” she said and helped Miley up from her seat.

“Marry her already. I’m serious, Price.” Miley jabbed a finger into Chloe’s arm as they made their way across the room to the door.

“I will, I will,” Chloe mumbled back.

“We want a damn wedding. I’m already reserving my place as best man.” Miley chuckled as Chloe joined her seconds later.

“Yeah, whatever - get outta my personal life Miles.” Chloe playfully shoved Miley out of the room, following closely behind her and shutting the door.

* * *

 

The idle purr of the v-twin was quiet, soothing for the punk - a sound she had known for so long, revolved her entire life around it. It had become like a lullaby to her - capable of getting her out of even the worst state of mind. Occasionally the sound of birds or cars passing by broke up the engine, causing her to focus her eyes on the house in front of her.

Finally she slipped her hand down to the ignition and took out her key, placing her helmet on the handlebar and dusting her jacket off. She looked at the motorcycle parked in the driveway across the road, the 2001 Harley Low Rider - Rachel’s bike. She let out a sigh and crossed the street quickly.

She tapped her fist against the door a few times, leaning forward on the doorway as she listened out for the footsteps quietly. A few seconds later she heard them coming up, resulting in the door swinging open a moment later.

Rachel looked like shit.

“Uh - Hey, Rach,” Chloe spoke and looked at the blonde, noticing the puffy red eyes - she’d been crying.

“Hey,” Rachel replied and sniffled, wincing in pain and giggling afterwards, “I look like a wreck, I know.”

Chloe chuckled, “That’d be putting it lightly,” she spoke and kept her eyes focused on the blonde. “Not taking it well, I guess?”

“It’s getting better with each minute,” Rachel curtly replied and dropped her gaze, “Just been beating myself up over it, that’s all.”

Chloe nodded and ran her fingers over her lips as she thought of something to say.

“You got any plans?” Chloe shrugged as she asked the question, noticing the blonde shake her head afterwards.

“Nope, nothing concrete. Maybe I’ll head to Seattle. Maybe SoCal, I dunno. Hell - maybe I’ll just ride out beyond the Rockies, settle on the east coast,” Rachel spoke and slumped her shoulder against the wall, keeping her eyes on the floor.

“No timeframe?” Chloe raised an eyebrow and saw the blonde shake her head again.

“No. I’ll do it in a few months, maybe a few weeks, maybe tomorrow - hell, maybe even tonight,” Rachel continued with a shrug, “I just don’t know.”

“Don’t leave tonight or over the next few weeks. Please?” Chloe pleaded quietly with a tinge of sadness in her voice - she had already lost two friends in her past, she didn’t want Rachel to leave abruptly either.

“Why? You got plans for me?” Rachel teased and saw Chloe roll her eyes.

“No, its just... I still consider you my best friend, Rach. I don’t want you to leave without saying goodbye or someshit,” Chloe mumbled out and heard the chuckle from Rachel.

“Cute,” Rachel replied and brought one hand up to Chloe’s shoulder, “I’m not gonna leave overnight. I won’t leave without saying goodbye either - I just know how sappy you get, I couldn’t possibly miss out on _that._ ”

“Oh, fuck you.” Chloe immediately flipped the bird to Rachel and received a pained laugh in return.

“So why do you want me around, huh?” Rachel shot back, softly running a finger over the bridge of her broken nose to soothe the pain.

“Oh, no particular reason.” Chloe dropped her head and brought one hand behind her, fumbling with the edge of her jacket.

“Bullshit - you got something planned, ain’t ya?” Rachel jabbed a finger into Chloe’s shoulder with a smile. “I know you Price.”

“Maybe. Whatever - I’m not telling you.” Chloe took a step back and brought out her keys. “Gotta go anyway, have a lunch to catch with Max.”

“Right, uhm. Say hi to her for me - a-also, tell her the truth about why you hit me, okay?” Rachel smiled and began to close her door, stopping before it was fully closed. “Chloe?”

Chloe spun around on her heel as she was already halfway down Rachel’s front yard - her eyes resting on the blonde standing in the doorway.

“Thanks for swinging by.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it - I’m sure a few others will be over too.”

“I don’t think so.”

Chloe flashed a weak smile and sent a wave towards Rachel.

“I’ll see ya around.”

* * *

 

“Hey, is my favourite hipster working right now?”

Chloe entered the photography studio and was instantly met with the half-hearted smile of one Victoria Chase, the pixie-cut blonde standing quietly behind the front desk only a few feet away. The punk approached the desk and put her hands against it, leaning forward as she smiled towards the blonde.

“Yeah - she’s in the back, just finishing up the last few photos,” Victoria replied and did her best not to scowl at the punk - she hadn’t ever seen eye-to-eye with Chloe but she did her best to stay out of her way because she knew what the biker was capable of, her years in Blackwell Academy taught her that.

“Sweet, I’ll go ahead and make myself welcome here considering I paid for half of this place.” Chloe smirked and sauntered past the desk, hearing Victoria scoff in return.

“I paid for the other half-”

“Not the important half Chase!” Chloe called out as she entered the back room.

Max was sitting quietly at the desk in one corner, focusing herself on the photo’s she had open on the desktop in front of her. She ran her fingers over her lips, not even realising that her girlfriend had arrived as she was far too lost in thought over what photo’s she should choose. She sighed and slumped her head down onto the desk, banging her forehead against the cold wood a few times in defeat.

“Dog... why is this so hard-”

“That’s what she said,” Chloe whispered as she wrapped her arms around Max and squeezed her, causing the brunette to squirm in return. The punk lowered her head beside her cheek and left a sloppy kiss, giving her another squeeze. “How you doing babe?”

“Better now that you’re here,” Max whispered and moved her head to the side, kissing Chloe’s nose and giggling.

“Glad to hear that. You ready for the Two Whales girlfriend?” Chloe let go of Max and stepped next to her instead, leaning against the desk slightly.

“Oh - I completely forgot. Uhm.” Max dropped her head in slight frustration, mentally kicking herself for forgetting her lunch with Chloe. “I d-don’t know if I want to go to the Two Whales today.”

“Hey, that’s fine by me - means I don’t have to explain myself to Joyce,” Chloe muttered with a smirk and saw Max shake her head in disappointment. “What?”

“Chloe, you have to talk to her sometime - she’s worried about you, did you know that?” Max reclined to the side and put her head down on Chloe’s thigh, closing her eyes.

“I know, but I also know the earful I’m going to get from her for causing her to worry,” Chloe mumbled, her hand slowly drifting towards Max’s chestnut hair and beginning to run through it slowly, “Besides, you know that she never accepted my lifestyle.”

“I don’t accept your lifestyle either, not anymore.”

Chloe nodded and went silent.

“I’m walking into the back and I hope to the power above that neither of you are naked or doing something that I _don’t_ want to see!” Victoria called out from the front, entering the back almost immediately after she spoke.

Chloe rolled her eyes, “Really? You think we’d really fu-,” she spoke but stopped abruptly when Max bit her thigh in warning. “Come on now Chase, you know better than that.”

“That so? Perhaps I should jog your memory to that one time in Blackwell where I caught you two in the-”

“Tori!” Max called out and turned her head towards the blonde, her cheeks flaring red already - the sight caused Victoria to stop.

“Just _saying_ \- you guys _would_ try something like that.” Victoria pointed a finger at the two women and then walked towards the other desk on the opposite side of the room, containing her own laptop and desktop computer combo.

Max groaned and then hid her burning face back in Chloe’s jeans, hearing the punk above her chuckle quietly and run her hand through Max’s hair again.

“Come on, let’s go home,” Chloe spoke up moments later and lifted Max’s head off her thigh, waiting for the brunette to move her head on her own. Max sighed and nodded.

“Wow, leaving already?” Victoria raised and eyebrow from her seat as she spun around from her desk. “Caulfield, we’re gonna go bankrupt if you let Chloe keep kidnapping you like this.”

“I know,” Max groaned again and slumped forward, hitting her forehead on the desk a few times again.

“Vic, the only way this place goes bankrupt is if _both_ of you stop working.” Chloe put her hands on her hips as she was met with Victoria’s scowl. “That means you should probably _start_ working.”

“Fuck you.” Victoria raised her middle finger towards Chloe and spun back around on her seat, resuming work on her own project.

“Chloe, be nice to Tori.” Max stood up from her seat and slung her camera bag over her shoulder, grabbing her coat and car keys.

“Over my dead body,” Chloe scoffed and gave Victoria the double-bird whilst the blonde simply huffed with her back turned.

“Chloe!”

“What did she do? Did she give me the double-bird again?” Victoria looked over her shoulder with her eyes narrowed on the biker.

“No-”

“Yes she did.” Max lightly hit Chloe on the shoulder and caused the punk to protectively cover her arm.

“Just get out of here so I can work in peace.” Victoria dismissed the two women with her hand as she continued her project.

“Bye, Tori,” Max called out as she moved towards the archway leading to the front of the studio, giving the blonde a half-wave.

“Au revoir,” Victoria called back out and gave her own wave, giving Chloe the bird immediately afterwards as the punk retorted in a similar fashion.

Max led the way out of the studio with Chloe in tow, feeling the taller biker constantly press against her back and lightly shove her whenever the brunette fell behind because she got distracted. At first her legs began to lead her towards her car once they were outside, however Chloe quickly put a stop to that when she grabbed Max by the hand and dragged her in the opposite direction.

“You are _not_ making me drive that cage,” Chloe spoke as she began to drag Max towards her motorcycle instead.

“Ow, Chloe!” Max exclaimed as the grip on her hand was becoming rather uncomfortable - however she giggled straight afterwards when Chloe pulled her into a hug and left a kiss on her forehead.

“Mount up,” Chloe whispered and then extended a hand towards her handlebars, grabbing the helmet and putting it over Max’s hair.

“Aye, aye.” Max tiptoed and stole a kiss from Chloe before swinging her legs over the motorcycle seat, plopping down in the seat as she adjusted the helmet she was given.

Chloe sat herself down and turned the keys in the ignition, waiting for a moment whilst the v-twin growled to life seconds afterwards. Already two petite hands had wrapped around her waist as Max pressed against Chloe, resting her head on the bluenette’s shoulder.

“Hey - you know what we haven’t done in a while?” Chloe moved her head back as she kicked the motorcycle forward and began to slowly ride down the road away from the photography studio.

“What?” Max called out over the wind as it picked up.

“Use a strap-on...”

_“Chloe!”_

* * *

 

“Oh, f-fuck me~”

Chloe let out a stifled chuckle, “That’s exactly what I’m doing,” she huffed out and thrust forward, gripping onto Max’s thighs to help her.

“Then k-keep-," she moaned," -keep doing it!” Max demanded, stopping short to gasp, following it up with another moan as the punk rocked into her again.

“I f-fucking love you,” Chloe hissed out as she picked up the pace, thrusting faster.

Max moaned again in response, “Oh... my d-dog,” she whispered out between a series of gasps, her hands gripping at the sides of the counter she was set upon.

“S-say my name,” Chloe growled as she began to lean over the brunette, one hand drifting up her body and kneading her small breasts, “Say my f-fucking name,” she demanded again and started to kiss and bite at Max’s collarbone, running her tongue over the small doe tattoo she had.

“Chlo... Oh, f-fuck~,” Max tried to speak but was interrupted by another flurry of gasps and moans, in rhythm with the thrusting. “Chloee-”

The words provided fuel for the quickly fatiguing punk - her hand drifted down from Max’s breast, softly running down her sides and resting near her thighs again. Her head moved up from the collarbone, kissing and biting as she buried her face in Max’s neck instead.

“Harder~,” she mewled, feeling the fire in her abdomen burning bright, getting close to release. Her hands let go of the counter edge, moving up Chloe’s spine and gripping at the back of her neck - pushing her down further.

Chloe smirked at how demanding Max was being, thrusting forward again and biting into her soft skin  - sucking and licking at the spot.

Max lulled her head to the side, giving Chloe more room to work with as she whimpered in pleasure, ”F-fuuck~”

Chloe lifted herself up slightly, allowing Max’s hands to loop around her neck as her own wrapped around her thighs and established a vice-like grip. With a swift movement, she lifted the brunette off the counter and changed their position.

“Awh, f-fuck! Chloe!” Max squirmed in surprise and tightened her loop around Chloe’s neck, her legs automatically snaking around her waist instead.

Whilst her hands dug into Max’s thighs to support her weight, she slowly plastered their foreheads together - her face holding a mischievous grin. “C-come for me baby,” she whispered as her eyes pierced the half-lidded deep blue belonging to Max. “Do it for me,” she whispered again with more demand, thrusting upwards into her girlfriend.

Max curled her toes as the words ran through her dazed mind. “O-oh, f-fuuck~” 

Chloe moved their heads closer and rocked her hips upwards again, abandoning their forehead contact as they kissed. It was a sloppy, messy kiss but it wasn’t meant to be pretty - they were both filled with lust, intimate contact between them was the only important thing right now, no matter how desperate it had seemed.

With the final few quick thrusts Max felt her release, “CHLOE!” she screamed. Her body trembled, there was the brief flash of white, a guttural moan escaping her throat and her head jerking backwards. Her looped arms slammed against Chloe’s back as her fingers dug in, scratching wild patterns all over her skin and causing the punk to growl loudly in return. The hot, almost scalding feeling in her abdomen drained out, enveloping the member inside her and leaking out of her slowly.

Chloe began to ease down her thrusts, slowing further and further with each passing one until they had finally come to an end. Her chest was heaving, her mouth helping her intake air as her nose struggled - beads of sweat coated her forehead. She slowly lifted Max up a bit, pulling out of the brunette - prompting a quiet whimper to escape her lips - and lowering her down again, holding her close as they pressed together. Her head moved forward and she enveloped her girlfriend's lips with her own, sharing another long, passionate kiss that the brunette immediately responded to.

Max moved her head back afterwards, placing her forehead against Chloe’s, “H-holy shit,” she finally whispered and opened her eyes, starting to slowly relent her looped grip around the punk’s neck. The kaleidoscope of colour began to clear away as the face mere inches from her own came into focus.

Chloe held a smug grin, “What d-did I say?” she asked and pecked Max’s lips.

“I c-can’t feel my legs,” the brunette began, “I c-can’t feel a-anything.” Max blinked her eyes a few times, curling her toes for good measure to ensure she had control over everything.

“Do you remember the last time I fucked you that hard?” Chloe brashly asked, holding her grin.

Max giggled and shook her head - even if Chloe acted crass she didn’t mind because it was part of the charm that she fell in love with. “I c-can’t, no - you made my memory all fuzzy.” With a content sigh, she nuzzled her face into Chloe’s cheek and smiled. “I love you.”

Softly, Chloe lowered Max down onto the kitchen counter from before, running her hands down the length of her thighs and resting on her knees.

“So - this is the part where you slip off the counter and make me food,” the punk teased, "It's only fair considering I didn't get off."

Max drifted her hands from around her girlfriend’s neck and playfully slapped her toned abdomen. “Asshole,” she whispered and kissed her again, slipping her tongue inside.

“Mhm,” she hummed, slowly stroking Max’s tongue with her own, causing her to let out a quiet whimper in return.

“Dog, I’m tired after that. I need a shower too.” Max ran her hands up and down Chloe’s back as she looked at the woman, her fingers running over the dominant scratches she left. “S-shit - I kinda fucked up your back.”

“I’ve had worse, remember?” Chloe nuzzled her face into Max’s cheek with a smile. “I’ve had hunting knife cuts on there babe, your scratches aren’t the worst of it.”

In return she scoffed and closed her eyes, “Don’t even remind me,” she said and remembered the distinct day of when Chloe had landed in hospital with her numerous injuries.

“I’m still sorry for that, y’know?” Chloe kissed Max’s cheek and kept her face nuzzled against the skin. “It was a stupid fucking idea, I drank way too much,” she confessed, “Besides, I love being marked by my little sex beast.”

Max giggled. “Sex beast, huh?” she asked with a smile and finally began to shift off the counter. Chloe stepped back to allow her girlfriend to slide off, her hands resting back down on the brunette’s hips as they kept her close.

“So - shower sex next?” Chloe grinned, one hand slipping around into the small of Max’s back.

“Not now. I’m exhausted - I just want to clean up, order something and cuddle.” Max turned towards Chloe and rested her hands on the harness still around the punk’s hips, lightly tugging it down. “Get this thing off and lets go.”

“Yessir.”

* * *

 

_‘I’m getting some spectacular images here, Max.’_

Max thrashed to the side, whimpering quietly as her hand struck Chloe’s chest.

“Mhh,” the biker mumbled out in her sleep, burrowing her face into her pillow and trying to ignore the distraction.

_‘Hold that stare there!’_

Again, with a louder whimper this time, Max thrashed to the opposite side and let out a quiet sob - one filled with a mix of fear and anxiety.

Chloe heard it this time, raising her head to the side sleepily to confirm she _was_ hearing things.

_'Maybe a new dose will calm you down…’_

Another whimper. “N-no,” she mumbled out in fear, letting out a choked sob.

Within seconds Chloe was already turned over, staring down at her sleeping girlfriend. “Max,” she whispered quietly.

“Mhh, n-no!” Max whimpered louder, thrashing her hands to the side as if she was trying to fight with a phantom grip.

“Max!” Chloe raised her voice and grabbed her shoulders, giving her a shake. “M-Max!”

“P-please,” she cried out in her nightmare, “n-no more...”

“MAX!” Chloe shouted and shook her again, this time raising her up afterwards and pressing her body against hers. “Max, w-wake up! It’s just a nightmare.”

The voice pulled her back. “C-Chloe?” she asked quietly and felt her body release a sob. “C-Chloe,” she repeated and sobbed again.

“Shh, it’s alright,” the punk kissed the side of her head as she ran her hands over her back. “Shh, shh - everything is fine.”

“Chloe-,” Max whispered and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, seeking her protective embrace. “Y-you’re here.”

“Always,” she said in reply and followed it with another kiss, “Always here baby.”

Max choked on another sob as she let it all out. Her fear, her anxiety, her helplessness - all if it poured out as she begun to cry on Chloe’s shoulder. She did her best to shake off the memory of what just happened as it lingered, clung in her thoughts desperately in an attempt to take her back to that nightmare she had lived through. She tried to forget, but only remembered what Jefferson sounded like. She tried to forget, but only remembered what Jefferson felt like. She tried to forget, but only remembered how Jefferson managed to kidnap her. She tried to forget, but only remembered how everything played out. The competition. The party. The needle. The darkroom. The restraints. The camera shutter. The sickening, stomach churning words he whispered as he violated her psyche time and time again.

“Max,” Chloe whispered as she saw the blank stare her girlfriend was holding. “Max, it’s over, it’s all over - he’s gone, he’s dead. He won’t hurt you anymore. It was just a nightmare.”

“Chloe,” she whimpered out and sobbed again, tightening her arms around the punk, “Chloe, I-I w-was there…”

“Shh, it’s alright, everything's alright,” she replied and kissed the side of her head again, “You’re here now, you’re safe.”

“H-he…”

“I know,” she continued softly, “he was a monster, but he’s dead - nobody will ever hurt you again.”

That was all she needed to hear - she was safe, Chloe was there and holding her, protecting her from anything and everything.

“I-It’s been so long,” she whispered and used a hand to wipe the tears from her eyes, “I h-haven’t had that n-nightmare in y-years.”

Chloe kissed the side of her head again and hummed quietly. “I know,” she whispered back and rocked the brunette in her embrace, “It’s just a bad dream - don’t think about it.”

Max went silent for a few seconds. “T-thank you,” she kissed Chloe’s neck as she rested in the nook, “t-thank you.”

“For what?”

“F-for rescuing me,” she continued in a whisper, “I-if you d-didn’t s-show up…”

“Shh, it’s alright.” the punk repeated her soothing words, “I turned heaven and hell over looking for you, I’d do it again in a heartbeat.”

Max hesitated for a second as a question swam through her mind. “Chloe?” she asked and waited.

“What is it baby?”

“D-did you-,” she stopped momentarily, not sure how to phrase the question.

“Not me,” the punk answered before Max finished her question, already catching onto what she was asking, “I ordered it, that’s all,” she continued with a tinge of regret in her voice, “But if I h-had the chance, I’d-”

Max didn’t allow Chloe to finish her sentence as she kissed her. It was a soft but passionate kiss - one that relayed her emotions, told the punk a thousand things that all made up a huge thank-you note in her mind. Chloe allowed it to happen as she brought one hand up into the chestnut hair, fraying it with her fingers as she pressed Max further into her.

Eventually they broke apart. “It w-was just a n-nightmare,” the brunette quietly whispered.

Chloe nodded. “Just a nightmare.”

Feeling more confident than before, Max smiled. “I-I’m tired,” she whispered with a quiet yawn.

Without words, Chloe lowered herself back down on the pillows and pulled Max down with her. With her hands wrapped around the brunette, she kept her close and rested her chin on the top of her head - eyes kept open as they stared out into the darkness of their bedroom.

“Chloe?”

“What’s up?”

“Can we g-go to Seattle?” Max asked quietly, her voice muffled as her face was pressed against Chloe’s chest. “I w-wanna see my parents, I miss them.”

“If you want,” the punk replied, “we can go to Seattle tomorrow.”

Max shook her head, “No,” she stated, “not tomorrow - next week?”

“We can go to Seattle next week, it’s cool,” she replied again - to her it was all the same.

Chloe didn’t mind not seeing Ryan or Vanessa for another week, just like they wouldn’t mind not seeing her at all.


	5. Harley

A high-pitched whine rang out nearby.

“Motherfuck-”

Chloe slammed her hand down on her bedside table, grasping her phone and dragging a thumb across the screen to shut down that ungodly and hellish, ear-piercing jingle that was meant to wake her up in the morning.

With a groan, she ran her hands over her face and rubbed her eyes - adjusting her vision and leaning up on her elbows, glancing around her surroundings. With a look to her immediate left, she noticed that Max wasn’t in bed, causing her to throw the blanket off herself and sit on the edge of the mattress.

Spending a moment to recuperate herself, her ears finally picked up the familiar sound of water running against glass and tiles. She looked over her shoulder slightly and noticed that the door to their bathroom was slightly ajar - Max was having an early morning shower.

With her mischievous grin, Chloe got up quietly from the bed and shuffled around it - pushing the door open and peering inside.

Max was already underneath the shower, humming quietly to herself as she lathered up her hair with shampoo - failing to notice that the door to the bathroom was now wide open and the punk was leaning against the frame, quietly watching her girlfriend.

As silently as before, Chloe closed the door behind herself and slipped out of her boxers - lingering for a second as she watched Max’s naked form behind the slightly frosted glass, causing her to bite her lip temporarily. Stepping forward, she slid the door open soundlessly and slipped inside..

Max felt the two hands wrap around her waist, “Chloe!” she exclaimed with a jump. “You scared me.”

Chloe giggled and pressed herself against Max, pushing her forward slightly so that the hot water would hit her also. Her head began to lower down as she started to leave a trail of kisses along Max’s neck, slowly drifting her hands up from her girlfriend’s abdomen and towards her chest.

“Chlo-,” she hissed, her breath hitching as the punk bit into her neck playfully and left a hickey, “Chloe, n-not now-”

“Mhm,” she hummed in reply - slightly disappointed but understanding. Slowly she moved her head back and let go of Max slightly, keeping her hands on her hips as she looked up at the shower head and took a faceful of water.

“Here, you dork,” Max said as she turned around, squirting out a blob of scented shampoo onto her hand and standing on her tiptoes - lathering up her girlfriends blue hair.

“A girl could get used to this, Caulfield,” she teased with a smile as the brunette scraped her fingers against her scalp.

Max scoffed, “You telling me you _aren’t_ used to this?” she asked with a sarcastic look.

“Touché.”

As Chloe quietly enjoyed having her hair washed, her hands continually rested on Max’s hips - staying true to her request that she didn’t want to do anything frisky under the shower. Chloe however wasn’t beyond messing about in the slightest.

Max turned around momentarily to grab the shower gel, giving Chloe enough time to open her mouth and fill it with water from the showerhead.

Upon turning around, Max was hit with a jet of water. “Oh, YOU DICK!” she exclaimed and dropped the shower gel, covering her face in anticipation of another attack.

Chloe used the opportunity to move her hands up from her hips and begin digging into Max’s sides instead, her fingers drifting across her skin as she started tickling the brunette.

“Awh, NO!” she squirmed and shot her hands back down, trying to swat Chloe away.

With the advantage on her side, Chloe wrapped her hands around Max and lifted her up.

“CHLOE!” she shouted in surprise as she began to struggle, her stomach fluttering in an instant.

Before Chloe could even begin her next phase of her plan, her heel slipped and she immediately regretted her decisions. With an extremely loud _thud_ , she landed on her ass and hissed out in pain as Max fell on top of her, pressing her against the tiles and piling more insult to injury.

“Oh my dog!” Max quickly began to scramble out of Chloe’s arms, turning around on her knees as she looked over her girlfriend. “Holy shit Chloe, are you okay?”

“Owh,” was all she could muster, letting out a pained chuckle afterwards.

“Totally serves you right,” the brunette shook her head in disbelief. “Come on, get up.”

Chloe nodded and slowly started to lift herself up, using Max for support as she kept her back against the tiles. “Sorry, not my smartest idea,” she muttered as she finally stood up.

“You’re not known for smart ideas,” the brunette quipped and took her girlfriend’s hand, dragging her back underneath the spray of water. “That’s why I love you though. Let’s get washed up, then I’ll allow you to drop me off at the studio.”

Without complaints, Chloe kept silent for the rest of the shower - washing Max as she in turn washed her.

* * *

 

Chloe sat quietly on her hog, leaning forward on her handlebars and focusing on the diner across the street. She caught glances of the the graying waitress inside moving about with her warm smile, speaking to the customers in their booths - occasionally catching the eye of the biker sitting outside. Chloe let out a sigh and took off her helmet, giving herself a shake to let her hair fly free as she took her keys.

Promptly she crossed the street with her hands in her pockets, looking around the main thoroughfare of Arcadia and noticing how empty it had seemed in the mornings. She smiled to herself as memories of her first few rides with the Valkyries popped up - the beginning of her outlaw life, riding young and free with no worry in the world.

Her hand opened the door as she stepped inside and looked around.

A few heads turned towards her as per custom - she had a reputation in the town thanks to being the vice-president of the only outlaw motorcycle club in the county. She ignored the looks and swaggered over towards the old booth in the back, the one she had sat at regularly in the past.

She slid herself into the seat and reclined herself against the back, placing one hand on the backrest and crossing her legs under the table - her eyes focusing on the street outside.

Moments later she heard the footsteps approach her table, heard the coffee mug being placed in front of her - slowly being filled up as the silence between the two individuals was threatening.

“Chloe.”

“Joyce.”

Chloe turned her head to the side and caught the glance of her mother looking down - disappointed as always - but still holding a faint smile on her face. She took her coffee and sipped on it for a few seconds, noticing the woman not moving from her spot. Finally Joyce let out a sigh and put her hands on her hips.

“What can I get ya darlin’?” Joyce’s southern drawl was soft, melodic. It was a voice that Chloe had always found soothing - she even inherited a bit of the southern heritage herself.

“Just eggs and bacon will be fine,” Chloe mumbled out as she looked back towards the window, not wanting to look at her mother.

Joyce nodded and waited for a few more seconds. She left after Chloe hadn’t said anything and simply kept her gaze outside.

Chloe turned her head back around towards the diner and saw her mother entering the kitchen, giving her the clearance to look around inside unopposed. Her eyes lingered over the small details she remembered from her childhood - the graffiti on her table, the awards on the walls, the tacky tourist shirts and postcards, the old and broken jukebox still in the same corner it had stood in 10, 20, probably even 30 years ago. She smiled and took another sip of her coffee, looking around at the patrons.

A few kept their eyes locked on the punk, promptly turning away when she met their gaze back. If there was one thing everyone in Arcadia knew it was that _nobody_ fucked with Chloe Price - except Max Caulfield.

Minutes later the door the kitchen opened as Joyce left with a plate in her hand, holding Chloe’s order. The biker looked out the window again and sipped on her coffee, using one hand to absentmindedly dust off her torn up jeans slightly. The plate was set down on the table in front of her as Chloe nodded in thanks, still not meeting Joyce’s gaze.

She jumped in her place when the elderly woman sat in the seat opposite her and coughed.

“What?” Chloe asked quietly.

“Chloe... for goodness sake, will you look at your mother for once?” Joyce sounded annoyed as she spoke.

Chloe sighed and turned her head towards her mother with a weak smile. Joyce held a blank expression, one that was quickly replaced with a warm but concerned smile.

“I haven’t seen or spoken to you for weeks,” Joyce stated the facts and saw Chloe shrink in her seat a bit.

“I know,” Chloe replied and sipped her coffee again, putting the mug down and grabbing her fork instead - slowly picking at her food, “Sorry.”

“Why have you been trying to avoid me?” Joyce asked quietly and heard her daughter choke up on her bacon slightly, pounding her fist against her chest to help herself.

With a roll of her eyes, she spoke, “I haven’t been avoiding you mom.”

“That’s not what Max has been telling me,” Joyce continued and saw the biker freeze up momentarily.

“Mom, listen-,” Chloe began as she tried to find the right words without sounding too harsh. “Me and Max came upon a rough patch, okay? We needed to sort things out and I didn’t want my ass chewed out by you for doing the wrong thing.”

“I know, Max told me that too.” Joyce smiled as she tapped her fingers on the linoleum table.

“Jeez, do you have some secret Price-Caulfield emergency hotline or something?” Chloe mused with a smirk and forked a few eggs into her mouth.

“No, but unlike you she visits the Two Whales regularly.

“Way to make me feel guilty mom,” Chloe noted down with a slightly frustrated tone, stuffing her mouth with bacon to stop herself from saying anything stupid.

“So have you sorted things out between you two?” Joyce asked softly, receiving and quiet nod in return.

“Yeah, we’re good now. Just had to… talk about a few things, that’s all,” she replied, sipping down some coffee to help her with the food.

“I think I already suspect what you two had to talk about,” Joyce mumbled, looking down at the leather jacket the punk was wearing.

Chloe groaned and stuffed some more food into her mouth. “Is it that obvious? It’s the only thing we’ve ever argued about,” she pointed out in a hushed tone, running a hand over her forehead and leaning forward over her plate to break eye contact with her mother.

“You know that she hates what you do and I can’t blame her - I hate it too,” Joyce continued, scolding the biker.

“I know mom, but I can’t… just up and leave this, okay? I grew up with this.” Chloe tugged at her jacket as she showed off her black and gold patches. “It’s one of the only things that made my life bearable after dad left, that and Max.”

Joyce kept silent at the mention of William, knowing that her daughter took his absence harshly. Max was one of the only good things that kept her going through her rough time and the elderly woman was glad that Chloe had found someone to keep her grounded the entire time.

“I j-just... I want you to know that I am leaving it, okay?” Chloe confessed quietly and heard her mother hitch a breath.

Joyce raised an eyebrow at the statement. “Chloe?”

“I know, right?” Chloe smirked and forked a few more eggs into her mouth to keep herself distracted. She chewed and swallowed, looking up and meeting her mother's gaze. “Max convinced me.”

“Well - I never would’ve thought-...”

“...-that I’d abandon the Valkyries? Me neither.”

A bout of silence fell upon the two women in the booth as Chloe chewed some of her bacon.

“It’s about time,” Joyce spoke again and tapped her fingers against the table, “That club took up enough of your life.”

“Mom, you can’t deny me the fact that the Valkyries kept me from doing some really, really bad shit to myself, okay? I was in a dark place and they kept me up,” Chloe mumbled and ran her hands over her eyes in case she shed any tears without her knowledge. “Max was always there - but the club helped too. I won’t ever talk them down because I’m thankful for it.”

“Look where it got you though-”

 _“What?_ You mean to tell me that it _didn’t_ help me? Mom, I have my _own_ house - my girlfriend has her _own_ photography studio that _I_ paid for.” Chloe sounded agitated as she shot back at her mother. “If I was a good girl back then I would probably be sitting in some shitty run down apartment in some big city with Max, our asses having to work double shifts just to pay off our student debts or whatever.”

“But how did you acquire the money to do any of that?” Joyce herself shot back, quiet enough not to attract the attention of any patrons. “Chloe, you’re a _criminal._ ”

Chloe stood up from her seat and finished off her coffee, “Gee, thanks for stating the obvious,” she mumbled and took out a few crumpled bills from her pocket.

“Where are you going?” Joyce asked as she herself stood up with a worried expression.

“My _own_ house,” Chloe hissed out and dropped the bills beside her nearly empty plate. “This is why I kept avoiding you, because I knew you’d chew my ass out over this again - but hey, you’ve only been doing that my _entire fucking life_.”

Joyce watched as the punk biker walked past her with her hands in her pockets, leaving the diner moments later as she slammed the door shut behind her, causing a few eyes to turn towards Joyce and then her daughter outside.

* * *

 

Chloe sat quietly in her living room, a lit joint in between her fingers - slowly floating towards her lips as she took a drag and exhaled a few smoke rings. Her eyes watched the wispy clouds disappear after a few seconds, smiling to herself momentarily.

Focusing on the TV, she snickered as she heard something on the show that was absently playing, taking another drag of her joint and exhaling the smoke to the side. Her eyes dropped down to the buzzing phone beside her, the screen flashing a picture of Max - indicating the brunette was calling her. She ignored it and instead turned up the TV.

Her hand began to slowly flick through channels as she tried to find something interesting, stopping a few times on news channels as she caught snippets of what was being said - something about the FBI, the DEA and some big operation on the west coast. She let out a sigh and took one last drag from her joint, looking over the leftover roach as it burned out slowly in her fingers. She inclined forward and dropped it in the ashtray on the coffee table, reclining back in the couch and closing her eyes.

The phone beside her buzzed again as Max kept trying to call Chloe. Yet again she ignored it.

It buzzed again.

She ignored it.

Again.

Ignored.

Finally it had let up after a few minutes as Chloe figured Max gave up. She ran her hands through her hair, worried what the implications may be from not picking up a call from her girlfriend. A sigh escaped her lips as she stood up from the couch, looking over at the drawer cabinet beside a few bookcases in the corner of the house - walking over slowly as she focused on the topmost drawer.

Her hands drifted over the drawer handle for a few seconds as she bit her lip. Again she sighed and pulled it open, peering inside to look at all the junk it had held. The first few piles were filled with important documents belonging to her and Max - ID’s, forms, birth certificates and everything else. Her hands shifted through the piles as they grasped onto the leather cover below everything, hidden out of sight.

She pulled out her photo album and closed the drawer, walking back to the couch and sitting herself down.

“Damn - trip down memory lane much?” she mumbled to herself and ran her hand over the leather cover. She flipped open the first page and looked over the first few polaroids present.

Why did she do this?

At first she was met with the pictures of her in her youth. Her and Rachel, her and Joyce, her and William. She choked back a sob as she remembered her father, trying to remember his voice, his smell, his touch - she smiled as she had managed to recall the loving hugs he gave.

Why did he leave?

Joyce never told her - she _refused_ to tell her.

Chloe hated her for that - but she never _hated_ her.

With a groan, she slumped back in the couch. “Nope, too sober,” she muttered, moments later standing up and walking out of the living room.

Entering the kitchen, she opened the cabinet above the sink and peered inside at the age-old liquor stash she had. Her hands drifted over the different labels as she tried to find something hard, something that’d get her buzzed relatively fast. With a smirk, she pulled out the JD whiskey bottle she had for quite some time, never finding a moment to drink it because of her issues - she struggled with alcohol in the past and had since recovered, but she treated herself to an occasional shot or sip here or there. Chloe thought she had it under control. There was also Max - she wasn’t fond of her drinking, but she never stopped her - albeit she _did_ get pissed at times.

That was the story of their relationship though. Chloe does a thing. Max doesn’t like it. Chloe apologizes. Max accepts. Rinse and repeat.

Soon it’d be changing though.

Chloe would have to sort out her shit before they left Arcadia - she had wanted to ensure to be the best possible girlfriend before they left so they wouldn’t carry any undue baggage into their new life.

Perhaps she wouldn’t be girlfriend by then, perhaps wife?

Chuckling at the thought as she walked back into the living room, sitting down on the couch and pulling the album back towards her. Momentarily she fumbled around with the cap in the slight high she had off the joint from before, finally managing to open it after a few seconds - she wasted no time in taking a _sip_.

Placing the bottle back down onto the table with a grunt, she ignored the sting she had received down her throat, wincing slightly at the taste.

Again the album had been opened up. She skipped over the first few pages, mostly just her and Rachel in their early tweens - pretending to be punk rockers, ‘Riot Grrrl’s’ as Rachel called them. _Childish dreams,_ Chloe thought to herself with a smirk, taking another sip from the bottle.

Her heart was pricked a few times as she caught the polaroids of her and William. She had only now noticed the pattern emerging. The older she got, the more weary and tired her father looked. It all culminated in the picture of her on her 17th birthday, sitting down on her then brand new motorcycle with Max on her lap, kissing her cheek. She smiled and let out a sigh, remembering the day clearly.

God did she fuck up the past few years with Max.

Oh well, live and learn.

Except Chloe didn’t learn.

The page was turned over as she saw the new pattern emerge - her lifestyle taking over. At first it was the hair, then the clothes, then the language and attitude. By her 19th she had already been pictured wearing her Valkyrie vest, aviators covering her probably baggy eyes - proudly flying the vice-president patch on her kutte. Back then it seemed like such a stupid thing - a club for girls focusing on nothing but riding motorcycles and having fun - but it evolved over the years and Chloe was there for each day that it did.

Very quickly she reached the end of the short album, ending it with a polaroid that Max had taken a few years ago - Chloe sitting quietly on her bike with a cigarette in her lips, looking out over a sunset in Washington state during their visit to Seattle for Max’s parents. God did she hate that visit - the judgemental looks she received from Ryan and Vanessa had been burned into the back of her mind since the day.

Max sure as hell made a point of ensuring that their parents know she was going to stay with Chloe. They were _very loud_ that night at the brunette’s request, making for an awkward exchange the following morning - an exchange Max breezed through to the Chloe’s surprise. At the least, she had expected her girlfriend to freeze up and faint when her mother brought up their sexual escapade during breakfast.

Chloe snickered and brought up the whiskey bottle to her lips again, taking another sip - already the buzz began to present itself. She began to look at the album in reverse, seeing the different states she had been in throughout the years. Happiness, depression, happiness, angst, happiness, depression, happiness and more happiness. In Chloe’s mind, it told both an impressive story and a hella boring one.

She stopped halfway through the first part of the album as she looked over one polaroid in particular.

It had displayed her and Max when they were 20 and 19 respectively, posing with smiles outside a drive-thru church in Las Vegas - Lonnie and Sasha kissing in the background and surrounded by their posse of Valkyrie sisters. Whilst Chloe hadn’t changed much since those days, Max was a complete contrast to what she was today - her hair was cut short, dyed deep red and she had nose and lip piercings. She wore Chloe’s old Slayer tank-top, numerous leather and studded bracelets over her wrists as she wore similar torn up jeans that her blue-haired girlfriend favoured so.

Wife. _Wife_. Wife. _Wife._  Wife.  _Wife._

God did that sound stupid yet awesome at the same time.

“Enough.” Chloe slammed the palm of her hand against her forehead a few times. She closed the album and pushed it away, taking another sip from her whiskey. She winced again and then closed the bottle, placing it beside the album.

Her head pounded slightly at all the thoughts swimming around coupled with the small amount of alcohol she had consumed. She huffed out a breath through her nose and closed her eyes, reclining back in the couch slightly.

* * *

 

Chloe awoke with a start, flinging the blanket that covered her onto the floor. She looked around the room and found it relatively dark, signalling that it was probably late. The TV had been turned off and the coffee table cleared, including the whiskey bottle.

“Shit,” Chloe mumbled as she realised that Max must’ve returned from work and found her sleeping on the couch - she was even nice enough to clean up after her and then cover her with a blanket. With a sigh, she dropped back into the couch and listened to the relative quiet of the living room, focusing on the ticking clock on the wall.

With her half-lidded eyes, she looked over towards the hallway and she saw the light peeking out from the right side - the general direction of the bedroom. She sat up, rubbed her eyes awake and let out a yawn. Her legs carried her up and she threw the blanket back onto the couch, leaving the living room moments later.

Max sat cross legged on the bed in just her nightshirt, her laptop sprawled out in front of her. She was focusing on her work as she typed something out occasionally, hearing the sound of footsteps in the hallway. She smiled and looked up at the doorway, watching as her sleepy girlfriend stumbled into view moments later and slumped her shoulder against the frame.

“Hey,” Chloe spoke up and smiled back.

Wanting to tease her girlfriend, the brunette kept quiet and looked back down at the laptop instead, continuing to type up something for her own projects. Chloe sighed, hoping to herself that she didn’t fuck something up without her knowledge, and took a step into the room as she closed the door behind her. She walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, lazily taking off her shirt and jeans - leaving only her boxers and sports bra on.

She fell back onto the mattress and closed her eyes.

Max shot a glance at her girlfriend beside her, smiling again momentarily before she shook her head and typed away again.

“Are you mad?” Chloe whispered and bit her lip, running one hand over her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose.

“A bit,” Max replied, her fingers stopping their work momentarily. “Why didn’t you pick up my calls?”

“Uhm-,” she furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to look for an excuse. Sighing in quiet defeat, she shrugged her shoulders. “I d-dunno. Sorry, didn’t feel like talking.”

Respectful of the fact that sometimes Chloe needed some alone time, Max nodded and resumed her work. “You’re apology is accepted,” she whispered and smiled again.

“Thank the lord almighty!” Chloe exclaimed and threw her hands up in the air.

With a giggle, Max tilted herself to the side and pressed her lips against Chloe’s - giving her a slow, soft kiss. “You’re such a dork.”

Thinking that the kiss wasn’t long enough, Chloe brought her hands back down and pressed the back of Max’s head down - pushing her back into a kiss with a smile.

Moments later they broke apart as Max shook her head. “Ew, alcohol breath,” she whispered and scrunched up her face.

Chloe to burst out in laughter. “I should probably brush my teeth then.”

“I’m not kissing you _until_ you brush your teeth, correct.”

With a sigh, Chloe took a few seconds to get back up to the edge of the bed. She stood up and walked into the bathroom, taking a few minutes to brush her teeth until she could feel her own minty breath. She smirked as she walked back into the room and sat on Max’s side of the bed rather than hers.

“Chloe, you know the rules,” Max called out as she focused on her laptop, ignoring the punk beside her.

“Does it look like I’m sleeping on your side? I'm only sitting down, jeez.” Chloe reclined back and used Max as a backrest, causing the brunette to squirm when the punk’s weight hit her.

“Do I look like a damn seat to you?” Max growled and shoved her girlfriend away with her shoulder. Moments later she reclined right back into her again. “Chloe, I’m _trying_ to work.”

“Boo, no fun.” Chloe shook her head as she turned in her seat slightly, watching the laptop out of the corner of her eye.

“You know, Joyce called me earlier today,” Max spoke as she typed away on the keyboard, hearing the scoff escape Chloe’s lips. “Chloe, you weren’t exactly nice.”

“Max she tried to guilt trip me again,” Chloe whined out and looked up at the ceiling, “I’m not having her say that this life was a bad idea for me.”

“I know, but-”

“No. I’m not accepting her argument of _‘I’m a criminal’_. Fuck. That.” Chloe sat back up and dropped her head into her hands. “I did all that for us, not for my fucking self.”

Max shot a look at her girlfriend temporarily, focusing back on her laptop after a second.

“I told her exactly what would’ve happened if I didn’t do what I did. We’d be living in some shithole apartment, barely scraping a living whilst we counted our good fortunes on one hand.”

“Chloe-”

“Max, stop. That’s all I’m saying on the damn topic.” Chloe stopped the brunette short before she could get a word in. “Everything I did was for us. This house is _ours_ . Your business is _yours_. Is there anything wrong with that?”

Max relented as she had no interest in fighting with Chloe again. “No.”

“There you go. I just wish I could hold a damn civil conversation with my own mom without having her constantly scold me for my choices.” Chloe finished off with a sigh, running her hands over her eyes.

Silence embraced the room as Chloe focused on the tapping keyboard behind her, ignoring the nagging thoughts in her head that told her she was too harsh with the topic. She shook her head and stretched out her arms, smirking to herself momentarily.

Max stopped typing as she saw Chloe turn around and grab her laptop, shutting it closed and placing it on her nightstand.

“Enough work.” Chloe smiled and crawled from the side of the bed, gently pushing Max down onto the mattress as she swung her leg over the girl and straddled her.

“Got other plans for me, have you?” Max smirked as she felt one hand keep her pinned down, watching the punk above her lean in for a kiss.

“Dunno. You got any plans for _me_?”

Max grinned wide and wiggled her eyebrows. “I think you,” she playfully ran her finger along Chloe’s chest, “have been a _naughty_ girl.”

It took a moment before things clicked in Chloe’s head, but she smiled and leant forward. “Do you plan to _punish_ me?”

“Very much so,” she replied with her grin still present, wrapping her hands around the biker’s neck and pulling her down into a kiss.

“Mm,” the punk hummed as they kissed, “I like where this is going,” she whispered once they broke away.

“Off,” Max demanded as she lightly slapped Chloe’s thigh.

Chloe did as asked, rolling off her girlfriend and lying down on her side - her hand holding up her head as she used her elbow for support, watching Max.

Without even the need to search, Max pulled out the leather harness from underneath the bed, already holding the attached dildo - she playfully swung it in Chloe’s direction. “I want you in this.”

“Yessir,” the punk said and extended her hand forward to grab the harness.

Whilst Max jumped off the bed again and headed for the closet, Chloe effortlessly took off her bra and boxers - slipping into the leather harness provided to her. She looked over at the closet and saw Max rummaging through it still, deciding to lay herself down on the bed - displaying her faux cock without second thoughts.

“Got ‘em,” the brunette giggled as she spoke, closing the closet behind her and looking over at her girlfriend. Her gaze momentarily rested on the permanently erect dildo, the sight causing her to smirk.

Chloe watched as Max pleasantly skipped her way around the bed, holding a pair of leather cuffs in her hands. “Oh no, pleaseee… baby, you can’t do _this_.”

“Did I allow you to speak?” Max stopped short of the bed, placing her hands on her hips.

“No.”

“Shut up then,” she hissed as she took on her character.

As Chloe kept silent, she watched Max prepare for what was about to unfold. The brunette took of her nightshirt and revealed her naked body, looking down at the biker for a second as she thought about something. She smirked and then made her way back around the bed, grabbing the discarded leather jacket and putting it on.

Max crawled herself across the bed and swung her leg over the biker, straddling her at the waist and leaning down - placing her lips against her ear softly. “Remember our safeword?”

“Harley,” the punk replied in a whisper.

“Good,” she pecked Chloe’s ear and began to move away.

“Wait,” Chloe shot out in a whisper, causing Max to stop a few inches away from her face. “I just wonna say - you look _hella_ hot in my jacket, as usual.”

Max giggled. “Thanks,” she whispered and gave Chloe’s nose a quick kiss.

With their safety net established, Max slowly grinded herself down Chloe’s body until she met the leather straps along her hips and the dildo that was strapped to the harness. One hand rested on Chloe’s abdomen as the other reached forward for the cuffs on the nightstand.

“Now,” Max began as she took on her role, “there will be no touching-”

“Baby-”

“-shut up,” she hissed again and slapped Chloe lightly as punishment. “There will be _no_ touching unless I allow you to, are we understood?”

Chloe nodded.

“To ensure that you follow my rules,” she continued and leant forward, making a point of grinding her own breasts against Chloe’s, “I will cuff your hands,” she said as slipped the leather cuffs around Chloe’s wrists - bringing them up above her before looping them around one of the bedposts and securing them, purposefully doing a shoddy job..

In another situation, Chloe would’ve cried out that this was far too cruel - however she would’ve faced a crueler fate if she went against Max’s wishes right now.

“Hey, you,” Max exclaimed to catch Chloe’s attention - watching as she focused her eyes on her. “Watch.”

Chloe nodded and did as she was told.

Max’s hand drifted down from Chloe’s abdomen and transferred onto her own, brushing aside the leather jacket, going further down as it slowly slipped over her short bristly hair and rested just above her clit. With a smirk, she ran two fingers over the nub and down the length of her folds, shuddering, then bringing up the now wet digits up to show her girlfriend. “Just _look_ how wet I am.”

Chloe kept silent and watched.

Max inclined forward a bit and rested her face inches away from Chloe’s, bringing up the fingers between them. Once she saw that she had her attention, she slipped the fingers into her own mouth and swirled them around - cleaning them up as she eyed Chloe hungrily. “Mm - I taste good.”

In protest, Chloe squirmed and rattled her caged wrists against the bedpost.

“Eager, are we?” Max wiggled her eyebrows and kissed Chloe, leaving little room for passion as she forcefully bit down on her lower lip and pulled back with a growl. “Wait your turn, slave,” she whispered and reclined back into her position.

Falling in line with obedience, Chloe kept silent as she looked at Max.

With her hands back on her girlfriends abdomen, Max shot a glance over her shoulder to ensure that the erect dildo was still behind her. Slowly she grinded her way down until she felt it press against her softly, letting out a giggle as she looked back over at Chloe and held a sultry smirk. “Watch.”

Chloe nodded again and watched.

Max slowly lifted herself and used one hand to grip onto the shaft below, aligning the tip with her folds and letting out a quiet gasp when it ran over her clit momentarily. Slowly, she allowed herself to lower down - hitching her breath with each inch that sunk into her, taking the entire length comfortably.

Already aroused herself, Chloe groaned and looked up above at her restrains, rattling them loudly in an attempt to break their hold over her wrists.

Adjusting herself slightly, Max shuddered and let out a quiet moan as the dildo hit a snug spot, resting inside her. “Oh, f-fuck,” she whispered as she couldn’t stop herself, biting her lip afterwards and opening her eyes.

Chloe was gazing up at her, eyes wide and filled with desire, lust -  her mouth slightly agape as she could feel herself watering at the sight above her. Involuntarily, her hips rolled forward and caught Max off guard.

“Mmf-,” she moaned quietly and bit her lip harder, staring right down at Chloe afterwards with a scowl for breaking her rules. “You broke the rules, slave.”

Desperately the punk shook her head, rattling her hands again.

Slowly Max leaned forward, brushing her breasts up against Chloe’s and resting her face inches from hers. “Fuck me, slave. I want to moan your name.”

Chloe immediately rolled her hips forward and watched as Max gasped. After another thrust, she slowly created a rhythm with the brunette, her eyes constantly watching her girlfriend just above - riding her slowly, moaning and gasping as the faux cock pressed into her time and time again.

“Mhm-,” the brunette mewled as the biker picked up her pace, doing her best without her restrained hands to help her. After a few moments, she opened her eyes and looked down at Chloe, “Slow d-down,” she stuttered in an attempt to put on her commanding voice.

As ordered, Chloe thrust forward once more and then started to slow herself, rolling her hips every few seconds instead as she paid attention to her girlfriend.

Max reclined herself back into a sitting position, placing both her hands on Chloe’s toned abs and then rocking herself forward as she felt the roll of the hips below. “O-oh,” she moaned out and threw her head back with eyes closed.

As their rhythm once again picked up, Chloe felt more and more desperate - watching her petite girlfriend ride her slowly, her leather jacket covering her breasts and swaying slightly with each thrust, revealing more and more freckled skin each time - it made her completely crazy. Her hands yet again yanked against the bedpost as she bit her lip painfully to stop herself from saying anything.

With a giggle, Max opened her eyes and looked down at Chloe, running one hand down her own body and pushing aside the leather jacket slightly. “Y-you want me, do you?”

Chloe nodded frantically, threatening to yank the bedpost off completely as her restraints rattled again.

“How bad, slave?” she asked and rocked forward again, “How bad do you want me?”

“Max, if you don’t get rid of these restraints right now, I will fucking break this bedpost apart and do it myself,” the biker warned with a growl, yanking her hands yet again. “Get me out of these, _right now_.”

Giggling again, Max simply rocked forward and moaned. “Not good enough.”

“Get me out, right now,” she demanded again and tried to move her body forward, finding that her restraints kept her down in a lying position. “Max, get me the fuck out.”

“I d-don’t-” she stopped as the cock hit a nice spot again, letting herself gasp, “-think so.”

With a growl, Chloe yanked her hands forward again and heard the wooden bedpost creak - there was a quiet but distinct sound of a fabric tear. _“Max."_

With enjoyment, she giggled and picked up her own pace, using her hands to help rock herself forward - ignoring the struggling punk below.

“Max,” she whined and rattled her hands once more - it was completely useless, the straps nor the bedpost wouldn’t budge. “Max, _please._ ”

The brunette simply shook her head and moaned louder, picking up her pace yet again as she rocked against the biker.

“That’s fucking it,” Chloe growled and yanked her hands forward, hearing the rattle and ignoring the pain of the straps around her wrists. “I’m going to break these fucking things apart, and when I do-”

“What w-will you do?”

Chloe yanked her hands harder, hearing the bedpost creak again. “I will fuck you so hard you would’ve wished that you let me out earlier,” she continued and pulled her restraints again, “I will fuck you so hard that you will regret putting on this damn show, _Maxine._ ”

Upon hearing her full name, Max simply giggled and continued rocking forward - Chloe was _pissed._

“God-fucking-,” she seethed out and pulled her hands away from the bedpost desperately multiple times, hearing it rattle each time. It was useless. “Let me the FUCK OUT!”

Max moaned and inclined herself forward, picking up her pace as she felt herself close to release.

With a final effort, Chloe yanked both her hands forward and heard the rip of the leather as the restraints fell apart from the constant abuse - Max’s previous sabotage might have also helped her, unbeknownst to the biker. Both her hands came loose almost immediately as her cuffs fell to the side, landing on the carpet beside the bed.

“Oh s-shit,” Max moaned out as she opened her eyes and saw that Chloe became free - in an instant she felt the two hands wrap around her waist.

Chloe swiftly flipped Max over, causing her some discomfort during the transfer as the dildo slipped out of her and prompted her to gasp and whine at its sudden absence. As one hand pressed Max down onto the mattress, she inclined over the petite brunette and rested her face inches from hers. “My turn,” she growled and bit at her earlobe.

Max felt her breath hitch, whining out in pleasure afterwards as she felt the cock slip back inside her and find its place in an instant. Her body rocked forward as Chloe thrust into her, waiting momentarily whilst fully hilted to look down at her girlfriend.

“I’m going to make you so fucking sore,” she whispered and moved back, thrusting forward again.

Max moaned, “Oh, f-fuuck~,” she breathed out, rolling her eyes back slightly.

Again, Chloe moved backwards and thrust forward again, harder. “You like that, huh?”

“Mhm,” Max nodded frantically.

“Do you love this?” she asked, kissing her way across Max’s collar bone. “Do you love getting fucked like a slut?”

“Y-yes-,” she breathed out through a moan, “I l-love it.”

As they fell into a rhythm again, Chloe made the effort to thrust harder each time - forcing the mattress to rock forward with each movement. Their passion, their lust, coursed through them as they both began to feel their release nearing - Max’s faster than her girlfriend’s.

“Chlo-,” she gasped and threw her hands around Chloe’s neck, pulling her down, “s-so close~”

Chloe smirked, feeling the hot breath against her neck as Max burrowed into it - muffling her moans against her skin. “Remember - s-sore.”

Max whined with a mix of pain and pleasure as Chloe slammed into her, her abdomen practically on fire as she was so tantalizingly close. “H-Harder!”

Again, Chloe thrust forward and huffed out a breath, not giving Max respite as she moved back and thrust again.

Within moments, Max’s body trembled and buckled as her release shot out - her fingers digging into hardened skin, scraping and bruising the already scarred tissue in a desperate attempt to hold on. Chloe growled yet again, loving the feeling of her girlfriend marking her like an animal.

With her own release close behind, Chloe sighed in frustration quietly as her tired body could no longer do the work it needed to do. Her thrusts died down, becoming drawn out as each one prompted a whine from her girlfriend below her until they finally died down. Disappointed, she dropped her head and began to breathe with her mouth against Max’s skin.

Noticing Chloe’s frustration fairly quickly, Max snaked her way from around her neck and down her toned abdomen instead - slipping it beneath the leather harness with ease as her fingers searched for Chloe’s clit.

“M-Max-,” she keened as the fingers found their destination, beginning to rub circles over her bundle of nerves. “F-fuuck-”

“C-come for me,” Max whispered, emulating her girlfriend, “do it baby, for me.”

Coupled with her girlfriend’s masterful fingerwork and her words, Chloe’s release hit her almost immediately as she still hadn’t recovered. She moaned loudly as her fingers clutched at Max’s sides and did their best to not damage her freckled skin. She trembled momentarily and shuddered, finally calming down after a few more seconds.

Eventually their breathing returned to normal, their hands back beside them as Chloe chose to lie herself down softly on top of Max - her face buried in the side of her head as her girlfriend replicated her position below.

Max was the first to look up and around them, spotting the indentation in their mattress where they were lying. “Holy s-shit Chloe.”

Chloe raised and eyebrow and looked up. “Hmm?”

“I know we’ve f-fucked on the bed before,” she started and then gestured at the significant dip of the mattress below, “I don’t think we’ve ever fucked _into_ the b-bed before.”

Laughing out loud, Chloe buried her face into Max’s neck. “There’s a first time for everything babe.”

Giggling herself, Max closed her eyes and buried her face in the mop of blue-hair just below her chin - breathing slowly as they both lay quietly, recovering.

Eventually, Chloe looked up and kissed her girlfriend on the jaw line. “Max?”

“Mhm?”

“I-,” she began and furrowed her eyebrows for a moment. “It doesn’t matter, don’t worry.”

“Chloe-”

“It’s fine Max, I’ll tell you in the morning - okay?” Chloe smiled and kissed Max’s cheek, nibbling on it playfully.

Max giggled at the sensation and then nodded. “I expect to be told in the morning, otherwise I’ll be disappointed in you.”

Chloe smiled and moved herself away from their embrace, quickly slipping herself out of her harness. Making her way back beside Max, she threw the blankets over them and pulled her close - putting their foreheads together. “I’ll tell you, I promise.”


	6. Let Go

As the early morning light flooded through the window, Chloe stood in the kitchen, shuffling around every few seconds as her hands were continually kept busy making breakfast. Humming quietly, she occasionally brushed her fringe out of her eyes and did her best to ignore the relatively cold tiles beneath her bare feet - she stood around in only her bra and sweatpants, not wanting to go through the trouble of completely dressing herself up.

Eventually she heard the quiet footsteps behind her, the timing a bit too late as two hands wrapped around her quickly and a body pressed into her back with a giggle.

“Hey,” she said and wiggled her hips, prompting her girlfriend to giggle again.

Max smiled and squeezed Chloe as she spoke, “Morning - are you making breakfast for me again?”

“Mhm,” she hummed out in reply and let herself drop the routine, turning around to hug her girlfriend with a smile - she was still wearing her leather jacket from last night, albeit she did have her own sweatpants on this time. “Did you sleep well?”

“Very good,” the brunette murmured and stood on her tiptoes to kiss the biker. “I hope Rachel won’t show up to steal you away again.”

With a snicker, Chloe wrapped her arms around Max completely and lifted her up.  “Not a chance - I’d break her nose again if she showed up here to take me away from you,” she replied quietly, moving in for a longer kiss.

Taking the hint, Max clamped her legs around Chloe’s waist, her arms looping around her neck. “Promise?”

“Do you want me to call her so you can find out?” Chloe asked, walking them over in the direction of the table slowly.

Max giggled. “No need, I believe you.”

“Good,” Chloe mumbled in reply, setting Max down on the wooden table and moving in for another slow kiss.

“Weren’t you supposed to tell me something?”

Temporarily freezing, Chloe thawed out of her state and smirked. “Yes, I did…”

“What was it?” Max asked with a smile, her face practically against her girlfriend’s at this point.

“I wanted to say how beautiful you are and just... I’m really lucky to have you, I only realised that recently, y’know? You’re cute, a _dork_ able, so precious-,” Chloe paused momentarily to steal a kiss, “I have absolutely lucked out when I saw you all those years ago, I want you to know that. I don’t know what I’d do without you, but it’d probably wouldn’t be anything smart.”

Eyebrow raised, Max whispered, “Wowser, what prompted you to let out your sappy side?”

“Just… things. I guess I’ve started to think more and more about us, rather than the club, y’know?” Chloe shrugged. “Now I’ll have to occupy my time with you again rather than the club, like old times.”

“Looking forward to it,” Max replied with a smile.

“Yeah, you should because the sex is going to be ten times better-”

“Chloe!”

Chloe laughed and kissed Max’s cheek, “Don’t tell me you’re not looking forward to it.”

Max rolled her eyes and bit her lip. “Well...”

“See? Total horndog.” Chloe smirked as her point was proven, moving back out of their embrace towards the stove.

Watching as Chloe resumed making breakfast, Max slid herself off the table and sat down on her chair instead, watching the punk biker quietly. Only a few moments later, Chloe began to gather up the bacon and eggs, splitting them equally among two plates.

“Bacon and eggs for my precious, doe eyed angel,” the punk whispered as she set down a plate in front of Max, “and for her badass biker girlfriend.”

Max smiled and grabbed her fork, immediately digging into her bacon. “Ahm, this is so goooood,” she mumbled with her mouth full - prompting Chloe to laugh.

“Glad you like them,” she replied with a smile and dug into her own food. “So - are you working today?”

With a nod, Max chewed into another piece of bacon. “Mhm, Tori has a day off today so I gotta pick up her slack.”

Chloe nodded wistfully and forked over some eggs quietly. “Oh. Cool.”

“Hey,” the brunette raised an eyebrow, “is everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Chloe dismissed the brunette’s worried tone. “I was just asking - that’s all.”

“Chloe-"

“It’s okay Max - you’ve got work, I understand.”

Max rolled her eyes at Chloe’s instant deflection. Deciding to take matters into her own hands, she slipped out of her chair and instead walked over towards her - swinging a leg over her and sitting down on her lap, looping her arms around her neck as they locked eyes.

“Chloe, tell me whats wrong.”

“Max-”

“Stop deflecting this - just tell me.”

“I-,” she began and choked back a quiet sob, dropping her fork and instead wrapping her hands around Max’s waist. “It’s just that… today is the a-anniversary of Lonnie a-and-”

Max felt her heart tighten in her chest as she knew exactly what Chloe was having trouble speaking about. “Oh s-shit, I forgot. I’m sorry Chlobear,” she whispered and hugged her girlfriend close.

“It’s alright. I was going to go to the graveyard, j-just hang out for a bit,” Chloe smiled as she continued and ignored the few tears that leaked out. “I didn’t want to be there with the rest of the club for the annual run - I never got any alone time with them, too many people.”

“Hey, it’s okay - I’ll drop work today.” Max replied and squeezed her. “I’ll call Tori and tell her that the studio will be closed down today.”

“Max, you don’t-”

“Shush - I’m doing this because… because they were my f-friends too, okay? It’s been too long since I visited.”

Chloe nodded and hid her face in her leather jacket that Max was wearing. “Thank you.”

Max smiled and simply sat quietly on Chloe’s lap, stroking her hands over her back occasionally as they just embraced for a few minutes.

“The food’s getting cold, we should probably eat it,” Chloe eventually spoke up with a chuckle and a quiet sniffle.

“I’d hate for it to go to waste,” Max replied, however rather than get back to her chair she turned around and took a few strips of bacon from Chloe’s plate - chewing into one piece and playfully holding it out towards her girlfriend.

Chloe chuckled and ran a hand over her eyes to clear away stray tears. “Damn, why do you have to act so cute in the mornings?”

Max slipped forward a bit as they kissed, sharing the bacon. “Must be the treatment I receive before sleep, always makes me wake up in a good mood.”

Processing the words for a second, Chloe smirked and dropped her hands down towards Max’s ass instead - cupping it and rocking her forward slightly. “Is that so, hm?”

Giggling again, Max nodded. “Mhm, you take such good care of me.”

“Well,” Chloe smiled and slapped her hand down on Max’s ass playfully, “I guess I’ll have to take extra good care of you considering I have you the _entire_ day.”

Max chewed into another piece of bacon and shared it with Chloe again. “Gushing with excitement-”

“Oh, you’ll be gushing tonight - don’t worry-”

“Chloe!”

Chloe laughed again and then looked to the side, watching their front yard outside and the houses across from them. “Woah, I didn’t know the Lanes were having renovations,” she spoke in surprise when she saw a large white van parked on the curb.

“Uhm. I didn’t either,” the brunette replied and looked herself.

After a moment, Chloe looked back at Max. “Whatever, they probably only started today.”

Just like Chloe, Max shrugged and looked back at her with a smile. “Come on, let’s finish breakfast, shower and then visit Lonnie and Sasha.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

* * *

 

As the motorcycle came to a halt, the biker placed both her legs on either side to steady it - waiting a few seconds whilst she felt the two hands around her waist let go. Chloe watched over her shoulder as Max dismounted and brushed herself off, looking ahead at the graveyard they were parked outside of.

“Chlo?”

Chloe snapped out of her gaze and smiled. “I’m good,” she said and dismounted the bike herself, kicking the leg down and taking her keys.

Whilst Max took off her helmet and let her hair out, Chloe rummaged around in the small saddlebag - her hands wrapping around the necks of the three beer bottles they’d bought at a service station on the way to the graveyard.

“C’mon, let’s go,” Chloe said and snaked her arm around the brunette, bringing her close and beginning to lead them down the gravel path.

Before long, they finished their long walk amongst the graves - dozens upon dozens of headstones lined in rows around them, each one of them occupied. They came to a stop in front of two rather worn looking graves, idling for a few seconds as they both looked over what was inscribed on the stone.

 

**LONNIE RINNEGAN**

**1986 - 2017**

**BELOVED SISTER & GIRLFRIEND**

**RIDING FOREVER UPON THE ENDLESS HIGHWAY**

**VFFV**

 

Chloe sniffled quietly and ran a hand over her eyes, looking over at the grave beside it.

 

**SASHA COHORT**

**1985 - 2017**

**BELOVED SISTER & GIRLFRIEND**

**BESIDE HER, SHE RODE ON FOREVER**

**VFFV**

 

Max herself couldn’t stop from sniffling, wrapping her arm around Chloe’s waist and squeezing it - burying her face in her leather jacket.

For a few minutes they just stood there, embracing whilst they looked over the graves of the two friends they both lost - their tears fell freely, quiet sniffles and occasional sobs breaking apart the otherwise silent, eerie atmosphere of the graveyard. Neither of them spoke nor comforted each other for they both mourned their passing.

Eventually, Chloe began to pull Max down with her onto the grass a few feet away from where their coffins lay, sitting the brunette down between her legs as she pressed herself into her back - wrapping her arms around her and covering her with her leather jacket, sharing the warmth whilst they were battered by the sting of cold air.

“H-hey, can you-”

Without finishing her sentence, Max took two of the beer bottles from Chloe’s hand and crawled forward a bit - placing them down besides the gravestones and then crawling right back into her girlfriend’s embrace.

“Thanks.”

“Mhm,” she hummed in reply, letting herself recline further into Chloe’s embrace - pulling her head back slightly and resting on her tattooed shoulder.

Chloe took the remaining beer bottle and twisted the cap open, bringing it to her lips momentarily and taking a sip. “Ugh, I can never understand why they liked this brand.”

Max giggled and took the beer herself, taking a sip and scrunching up her face in disgust. “Yuck, this tasted far better when I was younger.”

They went silent again for a few minutes, quietly sipping on the beer together as they watched the gravestones, listened to the sounds around them and simply kept their warm embrace the entire time. It was simple - they didn’t speak much about them, didn’t share any words with them - they just sat down and shared a beer, like all those times they had years ago. It’s exactly what Lonnie and Sasha would’ve wanted.

“Do you remember their honeymoon in Vegas?” Chloe stirred, asking quietly whilst taking a sip of the beer, resting her chin on Max’s shoulder.

Max nodded. “When they got drunk, spent all their cash on that expensive multi-room suite and invited everyone over for a party?”

“That’s the one.”

“I distinctly remember giving _someone_ a lap dance in one of the bedrooms that night.”

Chloe chuckled and left a kiss on Max’s neck. “I think it was more than a lap dance at one point.”

“Could’ve been. I don’t remember - I was drunk and high.” Max shrugged with a smile.

“Ever wish we could go back to those days?”

With a moment of hesitation, the brunette shook her head, “No, not really,” she said wistfully. “I mean… I guess a part of me does, but a part doesn’t. Back then… things were so much simpler with you and the club - you just hung out, went out on rides with them, partied and had a good time. N-now-”

“I know, it got crazy and blew way the fuck up,” the punk admitted quietly and took a sip of the beer.

Max turned her head to the side and left a kiss on Chloe’s cheek, using one hand to stroke the other. “You broke me out of my shy shell during those years though,” she whispered and grazed her thumb over a scar across her girlfriend’s lips. “Remember how you earned this?”

“How could I forget,” Chloe replied with a smile and kissed her thumb, “I defended my girl.”

“My brave knight,” the brunette whispered.

Chloe smiled, “Mhm,” she hummed with a smile and closed her eyes. “Fuck, remember what they used to call me?”

“Wild Child.”

“Wild Child,” she bobbed her head with a smirk. “Damn Lonnie and her taste in music.”

Smiling, Max kissed her cheek again and then nuzzled her face into it. “It fit you well,” she whispered, “I ride, I ride the wind to bring the rain-”

“-A creature of love and I can’t be tamed,” the punk finished with a smirk. “I remember.”

“Did anyone manage to tame you?” Max asked with a smile.

“Only you, baby,” she whispered back, “only you.”

With a giggle, Max kissed her girlfriend and pulled her in closer - playfully tugging at her bottom lip with her teeth. “We probably shouldn’t-”

“Are you kidding?” Chloe smiled as they moved away a few inches, speaking, “If Lonnie was here she’d practically be pushing us into kiss, the absolute bitch.”

Max laughed and then nodded in agreement. “I guess you’re right, she _was_ like that.”

“You know, I never told you,” Chloe spoke quietly as she looked at Max, “but it was her who kicked my ass and forced me into asking you out.”

“Chloe, do you honestly think I didn’t know?” Max giggled. “It wasn’t exactly a secret that you were receiving relationship advice from her-”

“I was not-”

“Oh _yes_ you were,” Max continued with quiet laughter, “I have an entire trove of messages from her on my phone proving that.”

“Absolute bitch,” Chloe huffed out and chuckled. “I should’ve figured that she’d tell you everything I told her.”

“I… I want to ask you something, please?”

Chloe nodded. “Shoot.”

“U-uhm. Do you remember the day we argued after I saw you in the Blackwell restrooms with-”

“Yes, I do,” Chloe sighed and dropped her head on Max’s shoulder in disappointment. “I remember.”

“Did… did you really threaten to k-kill yourself a-after you left my room?” Max quietly asked, going silent and looking away awkwardly. “Lonnie called me t-that night, after you fell asleep on her couch… uhm.”

“Max-”

“Did I do that to you? Was it b-because of what-”

Placing her hand over Max’s mouth, Chloe spoke, “Max, don’t.”

Max looked at Chloe momentarily before looking away, disappointed in herself for bringing up the memory. “S-sorry,” she mumbled out once Chloe dropped her hand.

“Don’t be,” the punk replied and used her hand to cup the brunette’s chin, turning her head towards her. “Don’t ever blame yourself for that. I… I was still in a rough place after my argument with Joyce about d-dad and stuff, I wasn’t thinking straight. It wasn’t your fault, don’t think about it - okay?”

“O-okay.”

Again they both went silent, not wanting to talk in case either of their brought up bad memories again - it was bad enough they were confessing in a graveyard. Minutes passing before Chloe eventually opened her eyes, letting out a content sigh and then knocking their heads together gently. “We should probably get going - I still want to take you somewhere to hang out.”

Max nodded, taking the nearly empty beer bottle from Chloe’s hands and downing the rest of the contents herself. “Let’s go then.”

Both of them got up and brushed themselves off, taking a moment to look down at the graves again.

“Every year it gets easier,” the punk spoke quietly and heard her girlfriend nod. “I just wish… I wish I could’ve done something, maybe stopped them from leaving o-or-”

“I know.” Max looked up at Chloe with a smile. “They wouldn’t want you to beat yourself up over it.”

“I… y-you’re right. I’ve spent far too long getting over their death,” she admitted with a sigh. “I think it’s time I move on.”

Smiling wide, Chloe ran her hands over both the gravestones - drifting her fingertips over the rough stone.

“O-okay,” she whispered and said her final goodbye silently, “let’s go.”

* * *

 

Yet again, the motorcycle came to a quiet stop in a gravel inlet, spraying dust and rocks in a small radius behind it when the biker pulled on the brakes. Like before, she turned the ignition off and waiting for a second, looking down at the two petite hands wrapped around her waist. Her ears picked up the quiet giggle and the sudden sound of the ocean waves far below, crashing against the rocks and escarpments of the Oregon coast.

“You’re such a romantic,” the brunette muttered and squeezed her hands around the biker’s waist. “I can’t believe you’d take me back here.”

Chloe smiled, “You got a problem with that?”

Max shook her head and moved forward in her seat to kiss Chloe on the cheek in appreciation. “Not at all.”

Moments later Chloe swung her legs over the bike, readjusting her position and sitting back down to face her girlfriend - steadying the bike with her legs as she watched her shift in her place and straddle her lap instead, looping her hands around her neck with a smile.

“Dog, this brings back memories,” Max whispered and inclined into a kiss.

Chloe smiled, drifting her hands down her sides, resting them on her ass and squeezing it. “Does it?”

“Mhm,” Max hummed in her mouth as they continued to kiss.

“I remember everything we did here too,” the punk mumbled as they moved away and placed their foreheads together.

Max giggled, “You were such a bad influence on me,” she said and kissed Chloe again. “Whisking me away in the middle of the night, taking me out here-...”

“...-fucking you in this very spot, on the same bike, under the moon - crazy in fucking love with you.”

“Are you still crazy in love with me?” Max asked, a smirk on her face as she already knew the answer.

“I’m still crazy in fucking love with you.”

They kissed again, slowly and passionately as they clashed tongues together in silence. Chloe’s hands periodically squeezed Max’s ass, rocking her softly and causing her to let out quiet moans and whimpers into her mouth - occasionally rocking the bike they were sat on as they upped their pace, their kisses maddeningly frantic.

“Fuck,” the punk breathed out mid-kiss, “you fucking do _things_ to me-”

Max giggled and rocked her body forward again, “I try,” she quipped and attacked her lips again.

Eventually a blaring car horn broke them apart suddenly, causing Chloe to lose her balance and nearly topple the bike and them over onto the gravel. Quickly she contained the situation and pressed Max against her chest, laughing heartily as she saw an SUV driving past and disappearing around the bend further on.

“Oh god,” she huffed out through her laughter, “f-fuck, that was close.”

Max kept her face hidden, slightly embarrassed. “Are they gone?”

“They’re gone babe,” Chloe assured her and kissed her forehead - watching as the brunette moved her head back, revealing her slightly rosy cheeks. “Why are you blushing?”

“We got caught.”

“So? Since when has that stopped us from making out?”

After a moment, Max nodded and shrugged her shoulders. “You’re right - we’ve done worse here.”

Chloe giggled and pecked her lips again. “Much worse.”

“I still remember that day,” she whispered and brought up a hand between them, absently playing with the collar of the leather jacket. “It was fun.”

“Getting chased by cops halfway across the county, being arrested and making out in the back of a cruiser _is_ fun.”

They went quiet for a second before Max giggled again and jabbed a finger into Chloe’s abdomen. “Remember your stupid plan?”

“It was not stupid-”

“Yes it was!” Max exclaimed and giggled. “Did you really think that saying you kidnapped me would get me out of trouble?”

“No,” Chloe began, “but it was worth a try - I didn’t want you to get arrested, _I_ was the one trying to evade the cops - not you.”

Max leaned forward and kissed Chloe again. “You’re _such_ a romantic,” she breathed out, “Dad was _so_ pissed, I got grounded for a straight month - remember?”

“Did that stop you from sneaking out to be with me?”

With a giggle, Max shook her head. “Not a chance.”

Chloe pulled her in close and held her against her chest, running one hand through her hair as they just sat there in silence - listening to the ocean far below constantly crashing away and eroding the rocks. A few cars passed, not stopping or slowing down at all as they simply shot past the gravel inlet where the couple sat on the bike and embraced.

“Max?”

“Mhm?” she hummed out, lightly scraping her nails across her girlfriends abdomen underneath her shirt.

“Do you mind if I go out today?”

“Uh,” she moved her head back a bit, looking up at her, “go out?”

“Yeah, like… go to a bar or something. I… I kinda wanna go and get d-drunk, y’know? I mean, I said my final goodbyes to Lonnie and Sasha today - I want to just get drunk in their honour, party a bit, one last time,” she explained and looked down at her girlfriend. “I mean, it’s cool if you don’t want me to-”

“I don’t mind,” the brunette lied with a smile, “you can go - I won’t stop you.”

“Are you sure-”

“I’m sure,” she lied again. “I understand.”

Chloe hung her head back a bit and watched Max nuzzle into her chest again. “Okay. Thank you - I’ll do my best to not fuck up.”

“I’m sure you will,” she replied sarcastically - waiting for a few seconds whilst Chloe tried to read the reply, unable to detect the sarcastic note in her voice.

Again, she kissed her chestnut hair and burrowed her face into it with a content sigh. “Trust me, I won’t fuck up.”

Max nodded again.

* * *

 

The roar of the engine pierced the night air momentarily, being replaced by the relative silence of the neighbourhood after a few seconds - the v-twin between the chassis dying out as the punk lazily flicked the key in the ignition. A few moments passed whilst her head hung low over her chest, her body swaying a bit due to excessive amounts of alcohol she had consumed over the past few hours.

With her sway, she stepped over her bike and took out her keys, pocketing them and sending a glance around the neighbourhood. She forgot her phone, but from what she could make out it must’ve been past midnight - most if not all the houses in their small suburb were completely dark, all except for her own. That must’ve meant that Max probably stayed up to wait for her.

Chloe took a few steps forward and stopped when the sway was too much - she quickly used Max’s car as a support, leaning her entire body weight against it.

In an instant, the high-pitched alarm pierced her head and she yelped in surprise, pushing herself off the Toyota and falling onto the concrete driveway in pain.

“Ahw, f-fuck-” she whispered, crawling back a few feet, shaking her head to try and block out the whine that constantly blared out from the white car.

The door to her house opened, revealing her brunette girlfriend that stood in the doorway. At first she looked over at her car, not noticing the crawling biker on the floor, but after a few steps forward she shot her eyes down to the driveway and saw her leaning on her elbows.

“Chloe?” she called out, hurrying herself over.

“H-hey baby,” Chloe started and turned her head away momentarily to let out a hiccup, “h-hey, how you doin’?”

Max shook her head in frustration, taking out her car keys and silencing the car alarm behind them, leaving them in the quiet of the night once again.

“T-thanks,” the punk whispered and ran a hand over her temples, grateful that her head was no longer getting fucked by the high-pitched drill.

“What the hell did you drink?”

“Oh, I d-dunno,” she mumbled and felt two hands wrapping underneath her arms and hoisting her up with some trouble, “a bit of this, a bit of that… I didn’t drink that much, I p-promise.”

“Chloe, you’re absolutely shitfaced,” Max huffed out and placed one arm around her shoulder, beginning to help her girlfriend over towards their house.

“Me? Shitfaced? Naaaawh.”

Max rolled her eyes and pushed open their door, slamming it behind them with her leg. “Just... shut up and help me drag your ass to the living room.”

Whilst Max slowly lead them through their hallway, Chloe clung to the walls and threatened to knock down a few pictures and paintings that hung upon them, giggling stupidly to herself everytime she did so. Max was less than amused, struggling to hold up her girlfriend’s weight as she wasn’t anywhere nearly as well built as her, having to stop every few seconds to catch her breath and adjust her grip on the biker.

Eventually, they reached the living room and Max lowered Chloe down onto the couch gently.

“Thank you baby,” she whispered and shuffled in her seat, pulling her head back against the back and closing her eyes. “Mhm-”

“Chloe, do you know what fucking time it is?”

“W-wha?” she raised her head again, running the heel of her wrist across her eyes. “Uh,” she stared at the clock on the wall, squinting, “2AM?”

Max shook her head, placing her hands on her hips as she looked down at the floor momentarily. “F-fuck’s sake, I shouldn’t have let you go.”

“It’s fiiiiine-”

“No Chloe, this is not fine,” she hissed out and pointed a finger at her. “You’re a fucking mess, look at you!”

“Baby, it’s fine-”

“Chloe!”

“H-hey, c’mere,” she slurred and extended her hands, gripping Max’s wrists and pulling her down.

Max squirmed, trying to resist, “Chloe, let go-”

“Mm,” she mumbled and began to sloppily kiss her neck.

“Chlo-”

“Shh-”

“Let f-fucking go-”

Chloe ignored her and continued to kiss her neck, tightening the grip on her wrists as she pulled her closer. “It’s alright-”

“N-no-”

“I g-got you, don’t worrrrry-”

Max fought her grip again and managed to get some room between them. “Chloe, let fucking go!”

With a harder grip, she pulled her back down and resumed kissing her neck. “Max, don’t fight-”

“Chloe, let me fucking GO!”

“Stop fucking fighting-”

“You’re hurting me-”

“Then don’t fucking FIGHT!”

Again, Max fought her grip with tears in her eyes, ignoring the pain from the vice-like grip Chloe held on her. With a bit of luck, she managed to free herself - immediately jumping out of her lap and putting distance between her and her girlfriend.

“Max-”

“Stay the fuck a-away!”

Chloe lifted herself from the couch, using the armrest to help herself, “Come here,” she demanded and looked at Max.

“Chloe, l-leave me alone - you’re f-fucking drunk-”

“So fucking WHAT?” Chloe shouted and took a few steps towards Max.

On cue, Max took a few steps backwards but quickly ran out of room - feeling her back press up against the bricks of their fireplace. “C-Chloe-”

“Don’t fight,” she demanded with a growl, advancing forwards until she was a foot away from Max.

“Chloe, p-please-”

“Shh, its okay,” she whispered and pressed her body against Max’s, beginning to kiss her neck again. “It’s okay.”

“N-no, it isn’t, C-Chloe, y-you’re drunk-”

Chloe ignored her and pressed herself in further, placing her hands on her hips and continuing to kiss her neck. Max whimpered quietly and did her best to resist, constantly turning her head away from Chloe in an attempt to shake her off, her hands trying to push the far stronger punk away  - doing anything to try and force her off.

“C-Chloe, p-please-,” she pleaded through her tears, “y-you’re drunk, you’re not you-”

“Shh,” Chloe repeated, kissing harder.

“P-please, I don’t w-want this-”

“Yes you do,” she continued, pressing herself up against her again.

With a final bit of effort and newfound strength, Max managed to push Chloe away a fair distance - causing the biker to stumble and fall backwards, landing on their coffee table with a loud _crash_ as everything flew off it and the table itself broke apart.

“Awh, f-fuck-”

“C-Chloe, w-what the f-fuck has g-gotten into you?!”

Enraged, Chloe clambered out of the rubble in pain - groaning loudly as she stood up.

“Keep t-the f-fuck away!”

Again, she advanced - this time with purpose - and before Max could even react, she found herself pinned up against the fireplace again. “I fucking told you not to FIGHT!”

Max choked as the grip around her neck was firm, pressing her against the bricks - tears were steadily falling now, her body trembling with fear. “C-Chlo-”

“Shut the F-FUCK UP!”

“P-Please-,” she wheezed out, “y-you’re hurting m-me-”

As their eyes met for a split-second, Chloe’s entire world exploded. Fear - innocent fear - ran through the deep-blue eyes that belonged to her girlfriend. This wasn’t just a minor fear, a phobia or something like that. Max’s eyes had contained _fear_ , she afraid of what Chloe was right at that second - violent, rough, demanding - _drunk_. Chloe wasn’t Chloe.

After another second, she felt the sudden stab in her heart, her eyes widening with her own fear as her brain finally caught the fuck up. What the _fuck_ was she doing right now? Immediately, her hand dropped down from Max’s neck - her legs pulling her back in an instant as her mouth hung agape. “O-oh my g-god…”

Max fell down onto the floor, her hands clutching at her throat as she coughed and wheezed, trying to breathe - her chest hitching with the constant sobs she was letting out.

“H-holy f-fuck-,” the punk began, continuing to step backwards and tripping over the rubble of their coffee table - quickly catching her balance, “I-I’m so, s-so sorry-”

“C-Chlo, y-you h-hurt me-”

As she reached the far wall of their living room, she slumped herself down slightly and threw up both her hands into her hair - gripping at it in an attempt to wake herself up, hoping to any power above that this was a nightmare and she did _not_ just do that to her girlfriend.

Chloe didn’t wake up.

The sound of crying, pained sobbing echoed around the room as Max sat with her knees pulled up to her chest - drowning herself in tears, rocking back and forth, wanting to forget everything that just happened. Max didn’t want to believe any of it.

Recovering fairly quickly due to the shock, Chloe quietly made her way back towards Max - the sway still present in her step. She lowered herself down on her knees a few feet away and reached out momentarily, pulling back. “M-Max-”

“G-go.”

“I’m s-sorry-”

“J-just go.”

“I’m a f-fucking a-asshole, I’m s-sorry b-baby-”

“GO! JUST LEAVE!”

Chloe waited for a few seconds and then nodded - she stood up, walked around the couch and left the living room. With a glance back down the hallway, she opened the front door and slammed it shut behind her.

* * *

 

**I need some sleep**

Chloe sat quietly on the ruined mattress, nursing a half-empty bottle of whiskey in her lap, looking up at the night sky - the stars were particularly bright that night.

**It can't go on like this**

Slowly she brought up the whiskey to her mouth and took a swig, ignoring the pain it sent down her throat as she lugged it straight from the bottle. Again, she looked up at the night sky with a pained expression.

**I tried counting sheep**

With a low rumble, the ruined shack she sat in began to shake - only a few dozen metres away, outside, a freight train began to make it’s way past. Vast piles of lumber and coal filled it’s wagons, trailing behind as it trudged along. She ignored it and kept her eyes up at the stars.

**But there's one I always miss**

_'Chloe, let me fucking GO!'_

_'Stop fucking fighting-'_

_'You’re hurting me-'_

_'Then don’t fucking FIGHT!'_

**Everyone says I'm getting down too low**

As the train faded away in the distance, she brought up the bottle to her lips again and took another swig. It tasted vile at this point - her body was wrecked because of it, years of abuse rearing it’s ugly head. Momentarily, her eyes looked down upon the shack she was sitting in.

**Everyone says you just gotta let it go**

It was a time capsule. Posters of old punk concerts, bike gatherings, sponsored runs by small-time clubs around Oregon. There was graffiti present all over, doodles and entire sentences, love hearts and broken promises. A small makeshift table sat in one corner, nestling an entire collection of memorabilia from years gone by - bracelets, CD’s, broken and empty bottles of alcohol, an ashtray filled to the brim with cigarettes and roaches.

**You just gotta let it go**

Chloe looked back up at the night sky for a second, taking it all in. She brought the bottle back up to her lips and held it there. In rage, she threw it across the shack and saw it smash against the cinder blocks - the glass shattering upon impact, spraying the remaining liquor all over. In an instant, her hand drifted down to her holster and withdrew her P226 - placing it under her chin without hesitation.

**You just gotta let it go**

“Pow,” she whispered to herself as she pressed the trigger.

Nothing.

She giggled, tapping the barrel against her chin, slowly descending her giggles into a series of sobs - each one longer than the last. Her heart wrenched in pain as she went over what she did in her head, dropping the P226 haphazardly beside her and pulling her knees up to her chest - burying her face in her jeans.

**You just gotta let it go**

Chloe grabbed her phone and threw it against the wall in anger too, smashing it into pieces as it flew against the cinder blocks - following the whiskey bottle’s footsteps. She sobbed and clutched her knees, slamming her fist against her shin in anger and using the pain as an escape from the hell she had found herself in.

What the fuck was she thinking, getting drunk without somebody being present with her?

For years she struggled with alcohol, but never like _this_.

Again she sobbed, going over scenarios in her head.

What would she have done had Max not broken her out of her rage? Would she have hurt her?

Who was she kidding - she already hurt her.

Chloe hurt Max for years.

Every single time she left the house, every single time they fought, they argued, they shouted, every time they refused to speak, they slept apart, every time Chloe didn’t come home, every time Max called and called and Chloe never answered because she was scared.

Max was right - things were simpler back then.

Then it all went to shit when Lonnie and Sasha died.

“FUCK YOU!” she screamed, holding out both her middle-fingers towards the night sky. “FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU BOTH! FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU!”

With a sway, she stood up.

“FUCK YOU WHORES! FUCK YOU BOTH! YOU’VE RUINED EVERYTHING!”

There was no reply - simply the quiet chirping of insects in the night, the creaking of the pines that surrounded the junkyard.

“YOU FUCKING RUINED IT ALL! SHE HATES ME! I HATE YOU! I HATE IT ALL!”

Chloe sent a kick down onto the makeshift table, breaking the wooden board in half and sending the items on top flying.

“I FUCKING HATE EVERYTHING!”

As she approached the cinder block walls, she grasped the posters and began to rip them down - ignoring the pain as she scraped her fingers and nails on the stone, cutting and tearing her skin.

“I hate it all-,” she whispered as she sobbed, falling back down in her place on the mattress - burying her face back into her knees.

Eventually, sleep claimed her.

 


	7. Regrets

“Jesus Christ, Chloe!”

With a groan, Chloe opened her eyes and immediately regretted it - a stray ray of light hit her and sent a headache pounding through her head.

“What the fuck happened here?”

Trying again, Chloe opened one eye slightly and spotted the blonde biker - Rachel - entering the cinder block shack that she currently sat in.

“F-fuck off-”

“Chloe, what the fuck did you do?” she exclaimed as she looked over their old hideout, noticing their old make-do table broken, their posters ripped apart and all their old items thrown about. Her eyes rested on the smashed whiskey bottle in one corner, the remains of an old smartphone nearby. “Fuck’s sake, don’t tell me you drank!”

“Fuck off I said-”

“Chloe! How much did you fucking drink?” Rachel continued as she approached, putting one hand on Chloe’s shoulder.

Immediately, the punk biker threw her hand off. “Fuck off!”

“You got fucking drunk, didn’t you?” Rachel pointed out and put her hands on her hips. “Don’t tell me Max saw you like this.”

Chloe shot a random kick in the direction of Rachel, missing and instead hitting a stray cinder block - groaning in pain. “J-just fuck off,” she mumbled and closed her eyes again, reclining herself against the wall.

“Max saw you like this,” the blonde stated with a sigh. “You had a fight, didn’t you?”

“Leave me the fuck alone.”

“Chloe, wake the fuck up!” she exclaimed and knelt down beside her, grasping her shoulders and shaking her. “Stop fucking sulking!”

“FUCK OFF!”

Rachel fell back a few feet as the punk pushed her away violently, instantly going back into her previous position once the blonde was out of arm's reach. Rachel lifted herself up from the floor and looked down at Chloe, running her hands over her face and letting out a sigh. Her hand slipped into her pocket and she pulled out her phone, dialing a number.

Moments later the blonde took a few steps towards Chloe again, speaking into the phone, “Frank? Can you grab my truck and come over to American Rust? It’s urgent - just do it, please?”

Chloe looked up, frustrated at her friend. “Rach, just leave me alone.”

“Please, hurry up - I need some help here, thanks,” she finished and hung up - pocketing her phone and looking back down at Chloe.

“Why are you helping me-”

“Chloe, look at yourself! When was the last time you got this drunk? I thought you agreed to cut this shit years ago,” the blonde exclaimed as she pointed at the whiskey bottle. “You know this shit was bad for you, why did you drink?”

“To f-forget.”

“Forget what?!”

Chloe shot up from her seat, advancing onto Rachel and jabbing her finger into her chest. “THOSE TWO FUCKING WHORES!”

Rachel went silent, watching the blue-haired biker.

“I t-tried to f-forget Lonnie a-and Sasha,” she fell back into a whisper, taking a few steps backwards, “M-Max told me they wouldn’t want me to linger over t-them so long.”

Sighing, Rachel spoke, “She was right, you know? You’ve spent far too long mourning them.” Taking a few steps forward, she placed her hands on her shoulders. “Seriously, they died four years ago - it’s time to move on Chloe.”

“You-”

“I know what you’re gonna say - they were closer to you than me, fine, you got me there,” she threw up her hands beside her. “But they were my sisters too, y’know? It hurt when they died, more than you think.”

Chloe went silent momentarily. “T-they helped me cope with Max’s a-absence.”

Rachel nodded. “I know, they told me - you were in a spiral for a time, you’re lucky she was a state away getting her degree.”

“R-Rach, I f-fucked it up a-again,” she whispered and fell back against the wall. “I fucked everything up again.”

With a sigh, the blonde approached Chloe and put her hands on her shoulder again. “What happened? Tell me.”

“I-,” she choked back a sob, “I c-came home last night, I-I spent a few hours in a b-bar by the pier.”

Rachel nodded and squeezed her shoulders. “Go on.”

“I… f-fuck, it makes me sick just thinking a-about it.” Chloe dropped her head down and ran her hands over her temples, doing her best to ignore the pounding headache. “I f-forced myself on h-her-”

“Jesus-”

“I h-hurt her,” she continued with a sob, “I c-choked her, I nearly h-hit her.” Chloe felt as Rachel moved closer and wrapped her into a hug - she sobbed in return. “I h-hurt my p-precious angel-”

“Chloe-”

“I c-can’t forgive m-myself.”

After a moment of silence, Rachel squeezed Chloe again. “It’ll be okay-”

“No it won’t-”

“Chloe, it’ll be okay,” she repeated, louder, “I’ll send Miley down to check up on her, I… I think it’s best if you bunked in my house for a few days, let this die down between you two.”

“I c-can’t-”

“You both need time, she needs to recover from what… what you did - it must’ve been traumatic for her,” she spoke again and moved away from their embrace. Rachel looked over Chloe momentarily, inspecting her and noticing the puffy eyes, the bags underneath them. “You need to properly rest - get rid of this killer hangover you probably have, get some sleep, clear your head.”

“R-Rach?”

Rachel nodded and kept watching Chloe.

“Will… will s-she forgive m-me?”

Silence followed Chloe’s question, lingering for longer than either of them had wanted it to.

“I d-don’t know. I don’t know Chloe, you… you forced yourself on her, drunk and raging. You hurt her so-”

“She hates me.”

“No! Listen, Chloe,” she began and squeezed her shoulders to get her attention, “she loves you and you love her. What you did was despicable, I won’t lie to you, but if I know Max Caulfield then she’ll forgive you and you’ll make it up to her - somehow.”

Chloe nodded, going silent afterwards.

“You… you just gotta cut out this shit,” she pointed at the broken whiskey bottle, “like - forever. Just go to a therapist, meetings, I don’t fucking know - but you _need_ to cut yourself from alcohol, you can’t let yourself fall back into that.

“H-how?”

“How did Lonnie and Sasha get you to do it?” Rachel asked, holding a quizzical eyebrow.

“Uhm. T-they made me do exercises each morning, stayed around me the entire time, ensured I didn’t touch t-that shit. They kept my mind busy, took me out to r-ride, we went to a bunch of concerts just to hang o-out-”

Rachel dropped her eyebrow and smiled. “Why did you stop?”

“I… t-they died,” she answered and sniffled. “They died so I stopped, I didn’t see a point anymore - I hadn’t drank for months.”

“Then you fell back into the habit again.”

“Y-yeah. I fell back into it, but it was small - I swear! Only a couple of drinks, here or there,” she confessed and dropped her expression into a frown. “F-fuck, I shouldn’t have stopped-”

“You shouldn’t have - did Max say anything about it?”

“N-no, she never saw me at my worst - she came back just as they had managed to get me going sober for three months,” she continued, sighing in disappointment, “Afterwards… she didn’t think it was an issue, she h-hated it, sure, but didn’t stop me. I made sure to keep away if I knew I w-was going to get drunk - l-like raging drunk.”

“Chloe, why did you go home last night then?”

“I-,” she whispered and sobbed again, shaking her head. “I d-don’t know. I w-wasn’t thinking s-straight, I wanted to see h-her I g-guess. Fuck! I’m such a d-dumb bitch.”

“Okay.” Rachel ran her fingers over her lips momentarily. “Okay. Chloe, come with me - let’s go, Frank will be here soon and he’ll take us to my place.”

“Why is Frank in Arcadia?”

“Uh - let’s not get into that until we’re at my place, okay? It’s something big though, so we gotta sober you up first, get rid of your headache.” With that, Rachel placed Chloe’s arm across her shoulder and hoisted her off the wall. “Up you get - _oof,_ you’re heavy - let’s go, you need to help me here or I’ll collapse.”

Chloe pulled herself up slightly, using Rachel as a support whilst the two of them struggled their way out of the cinder block shack.

“Thanks, Rach.”

“I’ll just add this to my growing Chloe Price debt tab.”

They both laughed quietly, continuing to limp across the old junkyard.

“Rach, w-will you help me?”

“Have I ever not helped you when you asked?”

Chloe nodded. “I guess. I just… I’d feel better if somebody supported me along whilst I did this again.”

“Max will support you,” she said and continued to pull Chloe across with her arm over her shoulder, “You just… need to apologise. A lot.”

“F-fuck.”

“Yeah, it’s bad - you’ve scared her, she’s never seen you like that,” Rachel nodded to herself as she spoke. “You’ll have to literally beg on your knees if I had a guess, but you’re not against going down on Max, are you?”

“Fuck you.”

Rachel laughed. “Take some time apart after talking if you need it, keep in contact - just don’t _ever_ abandon her, you hear me?”

“I n-never told her about a-any of the things back t-then...”

“There’s your first step to redemption sista,” the blonde biker pointed out as they had begun to reach the end of the junkyard. “Tell her about it - everything, including the nights where Lonnie and Sasha had to lock you up inside your bedroom without a key whilst you screamed at them to let you out.”

“Fuck, they told you about that?”

“Chloe, t-they… they told me everything. I’ll tell you about it one day.”

“I’m holding you to that, I wanna know what the fuck they ever wanted to talk to you about.” Chloe giggled afterwards.

Rachel kept a blank expression, staring ahead. “You’d be surprised.”

“Ugh… I shouldn’t have called them whores. I… I did a-alot of stupid shit yesterday, thrashing the place, shouting out into the night like an i-idiot.”

“They loved you,” the blonde said quietly, “More than you know - they considered you they sister more than anyone else. They respected you at your best, feared you at your worst. Hell, at one point they thought of you as their adopted daughter even.”

“Now how the fuck do you know all that?” Chloe asked, her eyebrows raised at the sudden confession from her best friend. Her head had begun to feel light, almost dizzying - she ignored it.

“Like I said - they told me a lot of things.”

“I blamed them for everything,” she continued wistfully, sniffling and rubbing her nose with her hand as they limped onwards - her steps became more sloppy the further they went on. “I shouldn’t have. They helped me so much, with Max, with J-Joyce-”

“Chloe-,” Rachel started briefly but stopped, her eyes focusing on the approaching truck. “Frank is here, come on - stand up with me.”

“I… I don’t feel so good,” Chloe mumbled as she felt the lightheadedness get worse, the pounding headache ripping through her, the world blurring around her.

“Chloe!”

* * *

 

“Rachel, you can’t keep any of this away from her any longer-’”

“Frank, I can’t tell her - not now-”

“Rach-”

“Drop this, that’s all I have to say - I’ll tell her _eventually,_ okay?”

Upon hearing the raised voices in the other room, Chloe opened one eye and looked around. Lying on a couch and covered by a blanket, the punk recognised the living room of Rachel’s house. How did she get here? Oh right - she was a drunken mess and passed out in the junkyard. With a groan, she lifted herself up and looked around again.

“Oh, shit! Chloe-,” Rachel began as she entered the living room, staring at the awoken punk. “You’re awake. Uh-”

“Water,” she spoke, her voice raspy.

Rachel nodded and quickly disappeared, reappearing only moments later with a glass of water in her hands - some tablets in the other. “Take these, they’ll help with the headache.”

“Mhm,” Chloe hummed and took both the items, shoving the tablets into her mouth and gulping down the entire glass of water in one. “F-fuck, my head is pounding.”

“You _did_ kinda drink an entire bottle of whiskey,” Rachel smiled and sat down opposite Chloe in an armchair, “that has the potential to fuck you up, yes.”

“Jesus,” she mumbled and dropped her head into her palm. “What time is it? Feels like I slept an eternity.”

Looking up at the clock situated on the wall behind Chloe, Rachel spoke, “Quarter past midnight.”

“Wha-,” Chloe looked up in slight panic, shooting a glance behind her. “Oh, fuck - I’ve slept the _entire_ day?”

“Yes, you slept away the entire day.”

“Uh, M-Max-”

“Don’t worry, Miley has been… taking care of her, I saw to that,” Rachel assured Chloe and extended her hand across to place it on Chloe’s knee. “She’s safe, don’t worry.”

“I… s-shit,” the punk mumbled out and dropped her head back into her hands. “I fucked up so bad.”

Rachel let out a sigh and nodded. “Yes, yes you did, but don’t dwell on it okay? Seriously, just… don’t think about it for now.”

“How?” Chloe asked, her voice strained from just thinking about what she did. “Rachel, I f-fucking forced myself on her-”

“Chloe, shut the fuck up.” Rachel spoke in the calmest manner possible. “Just don’t think about it, you’ll only get worse.”

With a nod, Chloe dropped her head back down. “Y-you’re right. Fuck. O-okay. Okay. I’m good, or as good as I can be given-”

“Chloe.”

“Sorry,” she mumbled out in return, looking back up. “So, uh - didn’t you want to like… talk or something?”

“Yes, that’s how I found you in American Rust,” Rachel replied. “I went to your house, nobody answered and I didn’t see you hog so I figured you and Max were out and about. I called you about a million times but it kept giving me the number unavailable crap, so I figured-”

“Something happened.”

“Something happened,” Rachel repeated. “I went to American Rust right away and found you.”

“Okay, so what did you want to talk to me about?” Chloe asked, her eyebrow raised as she focused on the blonde.

“Frank, come in!” Rachel exclaimed and looked up at the doorway.

Moments later, a gruff looking male in his early-30’s entered - his dirty-blonde mane slicked back behind him, a rough goatee and a leather jacket similar to the ones being worn by the two women inside the living room. With a grunt, he took a few steps forward and stood nearby.

“Bulldog,” he spoke and looked down at Chloe.

“Frankie.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Then don’t call me Bulldog.”

With an awkward pause, they both let out chuckles - Chloe stood up and pulled the male biker into an embrace, patting his back. “Hey, how you doing?”

“Ah, shit - could be a lot better,” he replied with a shrug as they pulled away, “but I’m managing, livin’ on the edge you know?”

“Mhm,” Chloe hummed in reply as she sat down, ignoring the pestering pain in her head from the subsiding headache. “So, what’s this big thing you two want to tell me? You getting back together or something?”

Rachel rolled her eyes as she spoke, “No Price, we’re not getting back together-”

“But there’s a chance-”

“Shut the fuck up,” Frank groaned and looked away momentarily.

Chloe chuckled quietly, speaking, “Alright, alright - sorry. Seriously though, what’s up?”

Rachel was already sitting down beside Chloe, TV remote in hand as she turned it on and began to flick through channels. “It _should_ be on the news somewhere, every major station has been droning on about it the entire day…”

As she widened her eyes, Chloe found herself holding a breath. “Uh - why would it be on the news?”

Frank made his way over to the couch and sat down beside Rachel, leaning back as he absently stared at the TV. “Because it’s the beginning of the end.”

_“...-following a string of raids on the Portland based motorcycle clubs, the FBI and DEA have released a joint statement explaining their intended goal, along with a list of potential suspects and known members of the infamous outlaw club ‘Wicked Few’-...”_

Chloe adjusted herself in her seat upon hearing the reporter, her eyes focusing on the screen.

_“...-amongst the members is a highly-dangerous Frank Bowers, 33, a known sergeant at arms of the club in question. Federal authorities have posted a reward and plea asking for information that could lead to the arrest-...”_

“Holy shit,” the punk muttered as she ran a hand through her hair. “Holy shit - holy fucking shit.”

_“...-as the DEA and FBI continue to piece together information acquired in the raids, the following few days are expected to be a busy period for many law enforcement departments across the north-west region - with a heavy focus on the Oregon state-...”_

Rachel dropped her head and turned the TV down, shooting an immediate glance at Chloe beside her. “Now you know.”

“Rach,” Chloe began, “this… Jesus, are we-”

“More than likely,” Frank answered Chloe’s question before it even came. “You’ve had direct contact with my club for years, I don’t doubt that we kept documents that would lead them to you.”

Going silent once again, Chloe kept her eyes focused on Frank. “Fuck, this is bad.”

“Yeah, it is,” Rachel spoke with a mumble - temporarily dropping her gaze to the floor.

“How long until-”

“We have time, they still need to go through everything - Frank said that they used to code their documents, they have to crack through that first,” Rachel assured Chloe as placed a hand on her shoulder. “We need to stay calm, not freak or take drastic decisions.”

Frank looked up and ran a hand over his goatee. “You have probably a week, maybe two if you’re lucky. They’re going to send people into town to start investigations, you’ll be first on their list. There’s one particular asshole you’re gonna want to avoid - Matt Avery, he’s an FBI agent and a tough cunt when it comes to it.”

“How do you know him?” Chloe asked, her eyes set on Frank.

“Months before this all happened he began snooping around - at first he arrived alone, asked a few things so we threw him out. Next week he arrived with an entire team, placed up against the wall and frisked us down - he took Ron and Wyatt because they were both carrying at the time.” Frank sighed and continued speaking, “He became a thorn in our side the entire time, trying to turncoat patches to rat and provide info for him-”

“Did anyone-”

“No, nobody betrayed the colours.”

Chloe kept her gaze on Frank, switching it momentarily towards Rachel and then back towards the TV. “F-fuck,” she breathed out and sunk herself further into the couch. “This is so bad-”

“Listen,” Rachel began and dropped her hand down beside herself, “We have a plan, okay? Its… a work-in-progress, but it’s something.” Frank shot a scowl at Rachel and then shook his head, looking away - obviously agitated at something.

“What is it?” Chloe asked as she ignored Frank.

“I can’t tell you right now, but don’t worry - I will,” she continued with a weak smile. “It’ll save everyone, we’ll keep everyone safe.”

“I trust you Rach,” Chloe mumbled, “even with everything you did, I still trust you.”

“Chloe, you need to call the patches together,” Rachel spoke as she looked at her friend. “Call an emergency church before the end of the week, preferably tomorrow-”

“We were supposed to go to Miley’s tomorrow anyway,” the punk replied with a sigh. “I gave them a few days off to go over everything in their heads, have them spend time with whoever.”

Rachel smiled. “Smart, I wouldn’t have done that.”

Chloe nodded and then looked up at Rachel, speaking, “I suppose I should make a few calls then. Uhm, is Miley…?”

With a glance at the clock behind them, Rachel nodded. “She’ll be here soon, she called before you woke up and told us she’s on the way.”

“Okay. Alright. Cool.” Chloe reclined in the couch and looked at the TV absently. “I didn’t expect this. This is a wake up call, like… f-fuck. I don’t even know, I guess we never figured this would happen, did we?”

“No, we didn’t.” Rachel sighed and dropped her shoulders.

Again, Chloe closed her eyes and reclined even further into the leather couch. “I’m… I’m just gonna sit here and think, you mind?”

Rachel stood up and dragged Frank up with her, looking down at her friend. “Take all the time you need, we’ll be outside.”

With that they both left through the sliding glass door, Chloe watching them quietly as they sparked up their own cigarettes and talked outside in privacy.

* * *

 

“Chloe, wake up.”

“Hm, whuzzat?” Chloe stirred immediately, her head wildly looking around. Moments later her vision focused on the blonde standing over her - Rachel. “O-oh, it’s you. Whats up?”

“Miley’s here,” she continued with a smile, gesturing with a nod towards the armchair beside the couch.

In an instant Chloe found herself sitting up, eyes focused on the raven-haired woman sitting in the armchair with a tired smile. “Miles! Shit, whats up?”

“I’m alright,” Miley spoke quietly and shrugged her shoulders. “Just had a long day, that’s all.”

Whilst Rachel sat herself down beside Chloe, the punk ran a hand over her eyes and groaned. “Fuck, I’m sore from all the sitting and lying down-”

“Figures, you just slept another hour after we went for a smoke,” Rachel giggled as she spoke.

“Another hour?” Chloe raised an eyebrow, stunned with her ability to sleep away the entire day and even nap afterwards. “Jesus, what the fuck has gotten to me-”

“Stress,” Miley spoke as she looked at Chloe, “You’ve been dealing with a lot of stress - everything to do with the club, this shit with Frank and the FBI, then M-Max - you’ve been bottling it up.”

At the mention of her girlfriend, Chloe went silent. With a sigh, she dropped her head in her hands - taking in a deep breath before she spoke, “O-okay, lay it on me Miles - I’m ready.”

Miley sighed herself, reclining back in the armchair and running her hand through her hair. “Chloe, you’re an asshole, and I fucking hope you know that.”

Rachel raised an eyebrow quickly. “Miles-”

“No Rachel, it’s the truth. Chloe is a fucking asshole,” she repeated, scowling at the blue-haired biker. “You’ve scared her, fucking _terrified_ her.”

“Miley-”

“Do you realise how long I had to plead to her to open the door? Do you realise how broken, how scared she sounded the entire time?” Miley continued, ignoring Rachel. “When she finally did open that door… god, I fucking… ugh.”

Chloe nodded as she understood.

“I’m not sugarcoating anything for you here - she was a fucking mess, so was your house.” Miley inclined forward and dropped her head into her hands herself. “I sat with her in your bedroom for a solid five hours, talking about everything and trying to salvage what I could.”

“T-thanks.”

“Don’t,” Miley looked up with her scowl again, dropping it into a soft look of concern after a few seconds. “I saw the marks you left on her fucking n-neck… Chloe, I swear… f-fuck - why? Why did you have to drink?”

“I-,” Chloe choked back a sob, “I tried to forget, I a-asked her to let me go for the n-night, she did. I know, I f-fucked up.”

“That’s become a running theme in your relationship from what she told me,” the raven-haired biker pointed out. “Max is absolutely heartbroken right now, that much is sure. Listen, Chloe, if you want a chance _at all_ \- come clean with her. Tell her everything - including your alcohol problems, your short fling with drugs, your damn love for her and the fact that you want to _marry_ her and leave this damn life behind once and for all.”

“Miles, n-now is not-”

“Chloe, _listen!_ This isn’t fucking negotiable at this point, the only way she’ll understand why you did what you did would be if she knew you were an alcoholic when she was gone, that you did hard drugs for a time before we put a damn stop to that. I’m telling you right now - heart-to-heart, friend-to-friend, sister-to-damn-sister. Tell. Her. _Everything_. _”_ Miley finally breathed out afterwards, dropping back down into the armchair. “You have only _one_ chance, I made sure of that - she’s willing to hear you out even after everything.”

Immediately, Chloe stood up. “I’m going-”

“No you’re not,” Miley spoke and gestured Chloe to sit back down. “She’s leaving for Seattle in the morning, I’m going to escort her to her parents house.”

Chloe looked at Miley momentarily then sat back down. “Fuck.”

“Yes - _fuck_.” Miley repeated. “I know you haven’t had the best times with her parents-”

“That’s putting it lightly.”

“-but she misses them and everything that happened made her desperate to see them again, so I told her to visit,” she continued and crossed her arms, absently looking at the floor. “So that’s your one chance Chloe - you have to tell her everything, start to finish, confess your damn love and propose to her.”

“Why p-propose?”

“Fuck, you’re so thickheaded sometimes - you know that?” Miley dropped her face into her hands before looking back up again. “Despite what you did she still goddamn loves you. You’ve been together _11 fucking years,_ get that through your fucking skull - this is the first time you’ve _ever_ been violent with her, _ever._ You scared her, terrified her, and yes - you _did_ hurt her - but she _still_ loves you. She told me that whilst she cried on my shoulder for the entirety of those 5 hours, but she doesn’t know how to deal with this herself - seriously, this is all new to her because you’ve been hiding it.”

Chloe kept silent whilst she looked down at the floor.

Miley stood up and placed her hands on her hips, looking down at the punk. “Chloe, this is your last chance. I know that the circumstances are less than ideal with everything going on, but if you confess to everything… she’ll forgive you. Max _will_ forgive you, I’m sure of it, but you’re walking on thin ice. No more fuck ups otherwise it’s all gone for good.”

Rachel looked between Chloe and Miley, noticing how both of them were now noticeably more stressed - the conversation taking a toll. “Uhm.”

Chloe stood up from the couch and took out her packet of cigarettes, drifting one up to her lips and wasting no time in making her getaway into Rachel’s backyard. With her eyes focused up on the moon and the stars, she lit the cigarette and took a deep drag - coughing violently when she failed to exhale it in time. With her mind heavily focused on everything that Miley said, she continued to smoke through her cigarette until it ran out - prompting her to light another one to try and ease her stress.

“Chloe,” Rachel called out quietly as she approached. “Are you okay?”

“Peachy,” she replied sarcastically, eyes still travelling from star to star.

“Miley went hard on you back there-”

“I deserved it,” Chloe admitted and took another drag. “I put Max through literal hell, I kept her away from the club shit, didn’t tell her my issues. I only wanted to keep her happy, but even I couldn’t do that without fucking it up eventually. I deserved everything Miley said to me.”

“So, are you going to do it?” Rachel asked as she took out her own cigarette. “Light?”

Chloe held out her lighter and flicked it, waiting for Rachel’s cigarette to catch the flame. “Do I have a choice? Rach, I’d throw myself into a damn fire to be with her - she’s… she’s the only person who loves me at this point, the only person I have left.”

Rachel nodded and brought her cigarette to her lips, speaking, “Do you want me with you, incase anything happens?”

“I-,” Chloe began in a whisper, eventually shaking her head. “No. I’ll be okay. I have to do this on my own. Thanks anyway,” she mumbled out in appreciation and took a drag from her cigarette.

“I’m sorry that I piled all this shit with Frank, his club and the FBI onto you today,” Rachel apologised as she puffed on her own cigarette. “The timing is less than ideal, but it’s important.”

“Yeah,” was Chloe’s answer, followed by another nervous drag of her cig.

“Did you vote over Prescott?” Rachel asked in an attempt to steer the conversation away, curiosity piquing in her voice.

“Mhm,” the punk hummed out in return. “We’re going to give him back the money some time, but with all this FBI shit on our ass… I doubt we’ll have time before we’re all behind bars.”

“Hey, keep your head up.” Rachel smiled and brought up a hand to Chloe’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze. “My plan will work, just trust me - Prescott, the FBI, the DEA… they’ll all be gone, don’t worry.”

“Just what _is_ your plan?”

“I’ll tell you soon,” Rachel deflected the question, absently playing with her cigarette in between her fingers. “It’ll work, I’ll tell you that much.”

“Fuck, you’re always so fucking cryptic,” Chloe huffed out in frustration. “Cryptic is what fucking got you removed from the club, I just hope you know what you’re doing.”

“I am, seriously - _don’t worry.”_ Rachel assured her friend.

Miley herself began to approach after a few minutes, quietly standing beside Chloe and Rachel as she looked between the two of them - watching them smoke quietly. “Uh, mind if I get one?”

“You?” Chloe asked, surprised. “I thought you quit years ago.”

“I thought you quit drinking years ago too,” she shot back in defence quickly, moments later softening her expression and speaking, “Sorry.”

Chloe chuckled and held out her packet, waiting for Miley to take one before she put it in her jacket again. “It’s fine, I deserve it.”

“I didn’t mean… just… ugh, sorry. I shouldn’t have called you an asshole or thickheaded or anything,” Miley confessed and waited for Chloe to light her cigarette, wasting no time in taking her own drag - letting out a sigh. “With everything that Rachel told me before I left, what Max told me whilst I tried to calm her down… it’s taken a toll on me, kinda broke my patience with you, sorry.”

“No, you should’ve called me an asshole - I had it coming,” the punk mumbled out, adjusting her jacket in the cold wind. “Everything you said was true, thanks.”

“For what?”

“For finally kicking my ass over Max,” she continued, “I’ve been treating her like shit, yesterday I tried to have a nice day with her but… everything that came up between us when we visiting Lonnie and Sasha, I dunno - I guess it fucked me up again. Max told me to finally forget them, so I did what I remembered would make me forget - get fucking drunk. F-fuck, I’m a wreck-”

Rachel lightly shoved Chloe with her shoulder. “You’re not a wreck - you’re just stressed, like Miley said. With everything happening, it’s understandable you’d do something that stupid. You have history with alcohol, one that Max doesn’t know which is why she let you go so easily.”

“Were you going to ask her yesterday?” Miley asked after a minute of silence, curiously watching as the smoke from her cigarette drifted up into the night sky.

“Yeah. I was going to ask her that morning, I had the words and everything but…” Chloe hesitated, shrugging her shoulders. “I stopped myself, just made up some sappy comment about our relationship and that was that. I’m a coward.”

“Not a coward,” Rachel again shoved her lightly, “You’re just scared of hurting her or fucking things up - something that you seem to have an apt for.”

“True,” Miley nodded in agreement.

“Chloe, trust yourself - okay? You won’t fuck this up unless you back out halfway through, you won't hurt her if you tell her the truth - she needs to know to understand it all.” Rachel smiled and stomped out her cigarette.

With a nod, the punk spoke, “Okay. So, besides your obvious secret-as-fuck plan Rach, how are we going to deal with the shitstorm heading our way? I need your help here, my brain is fried from all this.”

“Let’s get the patches together first, then we can discuss it - an entire room of minds is better than one, stressed out and completely fried one, right?” Rachel giggled and yet again shoved Chloe, happy with the fact that she changed the topic of conversation.

With a chuckle, the blue-haired biker nodded. “You’re right. Miley, you think you could call everyone in the morning - get them to your bar ASAP?”

“Consider it done boss.”

“Rachel, I want you and Frank present-”

“We’re not patched members-”

“Fuck the bylaws, I’m suspending them all until we deal with everything - you’re both important to what's happening, therefore you’re both going to sit in church.” Chloe shook her head and finished her cigarette, dropping it onto the grass below before stomping it out. “Any complaints about that Miles?”

“None,” the raven-haired woman replied with a shrug.

Chloe turned around and began to make her way back inside the house with determination, flanked by the two women. “First we have to deal with Prescott, get rid of him before he becomes too much trouble,” she continued as she stepped into the living room. “Then we focus on planning - we won’t have much time if Frank was right. Speaking of Frank, where is he?” ****

“He’s checking up on something, wanted to do it at nighttime so people wouldn’t recognise him. He’ll be back by the morning hopefully,” Rachel said with a slight frown.

Miley looked up at the clock, checking the time. “It’s late, I should be getting back.”

“Miles… t-take care of Max, please? I’ll get up to Seattle the moment we have a breather, do everything you told me to do.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t let her out of my sight until she’s with her parents,” Miley replied with a smile.

Chloe nodded and sat herself back down on the couch, surprisingly tired again - her eyes focusing on Miley as she made her way around her and left the room, promptly leaving the house. She listened as the engine of her own bike roared out, becoming distant within seconds until it was no longer there.

“I’m going to get some sleep considering you want me up early,” Rachel spoke and began to make her own way out of the living room - stopping at the door frame. “Chloe?”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t want to bring them up again but-,” she muttered and then dropped her head. “Lonnie and Sasha were right about you, it’s just a shame that I was stupid enough to not see it.”

With that she left, leaving Chloe with more questions than answers.


	8. Arson

Standing quietly in Rachel’s backyard, Chloe lazily puffed on a cigarette - blowing the smoke to the side, her eyes absently looking around the relatively empty garden she was in. Running a hand through her hair, the biker took a few steps backwards and looked up at the sky - noticing the stars slowly but surely disappearing in the early light of dawn. A few minutes passed as the moon began to follow suit and the sky continued to change colour from the dusky grey to a light blue.

“Morning,” a voice called out from behind Chloe; startling her.

“Hm?” Chloe turned around and spotted Rachel smiling at her. “Oh, hi.”

Rachel approached and pulled out her own cigarette, promptly lighting it and taking a drag. “You been out here long?”

“No,” Chloe replied, “Just came out here to have a smoke, get my mind in order before church.”

“Did Miley call everyone up?” Rachel asked, looking down at the ground.

“Yeah - Julie and Hannah were already on the way from Portland, should be down in Arcadia within the hour, probably earlier. Ellen, Brooklyn and Daisy said they’ll be at the tavern before us.” Chloe looked at her cigarette momentarily before taking another drag. “That leaves just us three, minus Miley considering she’s heading up to Seattle.”

Watching Chloe for a few seconds, Rachel smiled and took a drag of her cigarette again - silently looking over her yard afterwards. The two of them smoked without speaking for a few more minutes.

“Rachel, what did you mean last night?”

Taking a moment, Rachel shook her head and replied, “Doesn’t matter. Don’t worry about it right now.”

With a frustrated groan, Chloe finished her cigarette and dropped it onto the ground. “I don’t know why I bother asking you things, all you fucking do is keep everything to yourself.”

“That I do,” the blonde replied instantly. “It’s better that way, for now at least.”

“For now? Why for now? Why can’t you just tell me and stop being so fucking mysterious about everything?” Chloe frowned at Rachel, placing her hands on her own hips. “Seriously - why the fuck are you so reluctant to tell me anything? You simply refuse to speak about anything that concerns Lonnie and Sasha-”

“Chloe, drop it.” Rachel mumbled and toked on her cigarette. “Please.”

“Ugh,” Chloe breathed out and looked away, taking a few moments to calm herself down. “Fine, whatever. I don’t care anymore.”

Rachel looked at Chloe again, watching the punk absently gaze around the neighbourhood backyards. “I will tell you, I promise - it’s just not important right now, not with the FBI on our trail.”

Chloe shook her head in defeat and sighed. “Right. Not important. Got ya.” Giving herself a few more seconds of calm, she opened her mouth to speak again, “So, how do you think we should deal with Prescott? Call up another deal, dead drop it somewhere or just keep the money?”

“Keeping the money is on the cards?” Rachel asked, her eyebrow raised.

“I dunno. Hannah suggested it but we voted against it, but… I guess we could keep it. Prescott would be pissed-”

“Doubt it,” Rachel replied immediately. “$10,000 is peanuts to somebody like Prescott, chump change.”

“True.”

“If it was me, I’d keep it.” Rachel finished her cigarette and threw it onto the ground. “Your problem would be refusing to do work after you kept said money.”

“That’s what I was thinking. We still haven’t dealt with any of the problems we’ve had for months, there’s no way we can risk conflict with Prescott.” Chloe ran a hand through her hair and then turned around, staring at Rachel. “I’m thinking we could just dead-drop the money - I’ve no interest in meeting that prick again.”

“Nobody does,” Rachel muttered and chuckled along with Chloe. “Dead-drop would be your best bet in the situation. That’s just my opinion though.”

“Thanks,” Chloe smiled and then turned back around. “I’ll wait and see what the girls have to say about everything before deciding.”

“You need to tell Max about the FBI thing too, you realise that - right?” Rachel stood quietly and kept her eyes locked on Chloe, watching as she slowly dropped her shoulders. “Chloe… I know that I’m being super mysterious, cryptic, secretive or whatever-the-fuck, but you have to tell her. There can’t be anymore lies in your relationship.”

“Rachel can we please stop talking about Max?” Chloe pleaded, her voice tinged with sadness. “I’m trying to keep my mind straight on the here and now - can… can you respect that?”

Rachel nodded. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine. I promise that I’ll talk to Max when we’re in a better position,” Chloe said. “I just want to deal with things one at a time and this FBI shit is the most pressing issue-”

“Max is your most pressing issue, not the club.” Rachel interrupted, sighing when she realised that she had brought up the photographer again. “Sorry, I just… I feel like this is all my fault somehow, sorry for constantly bringing it up.”

“Yeah,” was Chloe’s immediate reply. A few moments passed before she spoke again, directing herself at Rachel, “Is Frank still asleep? We should get going.”

“Probably,” Rachel turned around and looked at her house. “He’s probably in the guest bedroom, I’ll go get him-”

Rachel’s voice was drowned out by the earsplitting, explosive _boom_ in the far distance. An aftershock shook the ground and rattled the windows of nearby houses, even managing to activate a few car alarms close by.

“Holy shit, what the fuck-”

Chloe spun on her heel and noticed the origin of the explosion immediately - a large, dark column of smoke began to plume on what the punk presumed was the other side of Arcadia. There was still residue debris flying through the air, dangerously falling down to the ground at a high velocity.

“Jesus christ, what the _fuck_ is that?” Rachel exclaimed as she jogged up to Chloe, watching the column of smoke with her.

“I have no fucking idea, but we’re going there _right now.”_ Chloe immediately turned back around, jogging into Rachel's house.

Without hesitating, Rachel shot a glance over her shoulder towards the rising plume of smoke as she followed the punk inside.

* * *

 

“Holy shit,” Chloe mumbled as she approached the scene.

Already present were numerous cruisers, a fire engine and a set of ambulances - emergency personnel milling about, doing their jobs and tending to the very few that seemed to have been injured.

The main attraction however was the remnants of what was once a normal suburban house. The frame was blown apart, parts entirely collapsed or nonexistent anymore, debris littered the front yard and the nearby street - there was still a huge pillar of smoke rising from the crater present in the middle, but it was far less intense that before.

As the duo of bikers approached a few heads turned their way, shooting them wary looks as their arrival was unprecedented. Perhaps the only unphased person on scene was an office in his late-40’s - Anderson Berry - who instead kept shooting them glances between questions that he was asking a bystander.

Parking themselves up, both Rachel and Chloe wasted no time in dismounting and approaching the scene.

“Chloe!”

Chloe turned her head to the side and watched as Julie and Hannah jogged over in their direction, appearing from behind an ambulance parked nearby. “Wow, what are you-,” the punk began and then shot a glance at the remnants of the house. “Shit.”

“Yeah,” Julie muttered once she was within a few feet of Chloe and Rachel. “That _was_ our house.”

“Hi Rach,” Hannah spoke with a smile as she acknowledged the presence of the blonde biker.

“Hey,” Rachel replied, looking at the debris strewn front yard. “Uh. Tough break, huh?”

Julie laughed, running a hand over her forehead in frustration afterwards. “This… we didn’t expect.”

“What happened?” Chloe asked and looked at Julie. “Are you alright? I mean… fuck, your house was blown to damn smithereens, what the fuck is the deal with that?”

“Gas explosion,” Julie spoke back in a quiet tone. “That's what they figured anyway.”

“You don’t sound so sure,” Rachel pointed out.

“I… I dunno. I swear that we turned everything off when we left for Portland,” Julie continued with a sigh. “We were barely outside of Arcadia when we saw the damn explosion and then the plume of smoke - we floored it to here and found out it was our home.”

Hannah sniffled, running a hand over her eyes. “Was.”

Rachel extended a hand towards Hannah’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze. “It’ll be okay, don’t worry - we’ll help you get back on your feet.”

“Count on it,” Chloe smiled as she also assured Hannah. “The club ain’t never leave a sister to fend for herself, you both know that.”

“We know,” Julie replied and wrapped her hand around Hannah, pulling her in close. “We’ll get through it. Problem is… I dunno, I guess - everything we had was in that house. All our memories and things… ah, s-shit.”

“Stay here, I’m gonna talk to Berry,” Chloe spoke and then turned on her heel, leaving the group.

Anderson Berry was still stood with a notepad in his hands, annotating and writing down snippets of information from the bystander he was questioning. Momentarily he shot a glance at the approaching blue-haired biker, rolling his eyes silently and then finishing off his questions.

“Price,” he mumbled out and turned towards Chloe. “What are you doing here?”

“Listen,” Chloe began and reached into her jacket, retrieving a handful of bills, “I need you to tell me whats going on here-”

“You think bribing me will work?” Berry shot back quietly, looking around to ensure they weren’t being watched.

Chloe separated a few $100 bills and held them out towards the officer. “Take it.”

“Price, I am not about to-”

“Take. It.” Chloe shot a dangerous look towards him, her hands still gripping the cash.

With a sigh, Berry took the bills and quickly pocketed them - not feeling alright about accepting a bribe. “Fine. What the fuck do you want to know?”

“What happened here?” Chloe asked and then gestured at the house.

“Gas explosion, what-”

“What _really_ happened here?” Chloe asked again, this time curling one hand into a fist in warning.

“Ugh,” Berry ran a hand over his bald head, turning towards the house for a few moments before speaking. “Officially, it’s a gas explosion.”

“But?”

“But… unofficially, it’s not. The explosion was far too small - it’d have blown through to the neighbouring houses otherwise.” Berry admitted with a sigh. “We called it into the state, they contacted the feds - they’re treating it as arson right now.”

“Shit,” Chloe mumbled and looked at the house herself. “What else?”

Berry shrugged. “That’s as far my paycheck goes-”

“Here,” the punk separated a few more bills and handed them over. “What else?”

“Since they called it in, FBI is already on their way,” Berry continued as he shoved the money into his pocket again. “They’re wanting to take over investigations for whatever reason, beats me so don’t ask - that’s all I know.”

Chloe ignored the sickening feeling in her stomach, narrowing her eyes on Berry before letting out a sigh. “Alright. Thanks.”

“Yeah,” Berry replied and began to walk away towards a cruiser. “Oh, and Price? Don’t make this a regular thing - I’m not willing to corrupt myself and ruin my career for your damn sake.”

“Whatever,” Chloe dismissed him with her hand, turning back around towards the posse of bikers nearby.

Rachel watched curiously as Chloe approached, shooting a glance at Berry as he skulked away to his cruiser. With a smirk, the blonde looked back at the punk and patted her pockets in a gesture. “How light are your pockets?”

Rolling her eyes, Chloe shrugged. “Probably $700 short, I dunno - I didn’t count.”

Julie gazed at Chloe herself, opening her mouth to speak. “So… what did you learn? Must’ve been something good, otherwise you’d be asking for your money back.”

“Right,” Chloe bit her lip and then looked at Rachel. “I’m going to make it fairly short, you’ll get the whole explanation once we’re at the tavern.”

“Go on.” Rachel curiously raised her eyebrow.

“So, officially you guys forgot to turn off your gas,” she gestured at Julie and Hannah. “Unofficially, somebody didn’t like your guys decor, nor you it seems.”

Their eyes were wide open as they heard the statement. Julie switched her gaze between Rachel and Chloe before speaking, “Anything else?”

“Yeah. ABPD called it into state, state passed it onto the feds - they’re treating is as an arson.” Chloe placed her hands in her pockets. “FBI is sending over a team to take over investigations,” she finished and looked at Rachel. “We’re going to have visitors sooner than we’d have liked.”

“Fuck,” was Rachel’s prompt reply.

“Yeah.”

“Woah, woah - hold the phone,” Julie quickly spoke as she heard the two of them. “Sooner than we’d have liked? What’s that mean?”

“There’s a reason why we called emergency church this morning.” Chloe looked around the scene momentarily, switching her gaze between the various bystanders being kept back by the police. “We can’t talk about it out here, we need to head back to the tavern.”

Their heads turned when the familiar roar of engines echoed down the street, getting louder each second. They stared as another small posse of bikers approached - three females, all wearing a Valkyrie vest and riding in formation towards the group.

Chloe and the group stood still as the three bikers parked up near their own hogs, promptly making their way over with worried looks shot at the crater in the ground where a house once stood.

“Jesus, what happened here?” Ellen asked as she approached, flanked by Daisy and Brooklyn on either side.

“Gas explosion.” Chloe ensured to display her air quotation marks clearly.

“My god,” Daisy mumbled and then looked at Julie and Hannah. “Are you girls okay?”

“Been better,” Julie replied for the two of them, squeezing her girlfriend closer to herself. “This is just… kinda surreal. Never thought I’d be staring at the ruins of my house.”

Ellen absently listened to the conversation, her eyes instead focused on Rachel. “What’s she doing here?”

Rachel looked at Ellen momentarily and dropped her gaze. Chloe looked between the two and then shook her head, speaking, “Leave it out for now, we’ll explain everything soon - we have to head to the tavern first, not safe to discuss it out here.”

“Right.” Ellen kept her eyes locked on Rachel, hands on her hips. “Are we heading over right now?”

“Rach, is Frank over at the tavern?” Chloe looked to her side, watching her friend take out her phone and tap away at the screen.

“Give me a sec…” Rachel waited for a few moments before she received a text back. “Yeah, he’s already there.”

“Okay, everyone mount up.” Chloe turned towards the parked bikes and promptly made her way towards her own. “Staggered, fall in behind me.”

A round of nods echoed out around the posse as they all mounted up and started their bikes, their loud engines catching the eyes of the dozen or so emergency personnel and bystanders still being held back.

Chloe kicked her bike forward and turned into the road, shooting a glance behind her as she saw the rest of the Valkyries follow suit and assume their formation according to rank - Rachel lagging behind the entire group and closing it off.

* * *

 

The formation began to arrive at Miley’s Tavern in an orderly fashion, parking their hogs up against the front of the dingy bar - Chloe the closest to the door, the rest falling into their own parking spots, once again according to rank and standing within the club.

“Straight to the church room, let’s go,” Chloe exclaimed as she swung her leg over her hog, kicking the leg down and placing her helmet on the handlebar.

The Valkyrie group followed the punk inside, closing the door to the bar behind them and heading straight for the back door. Chloe stood beside the door and held it open for everyone else, watching as they all entered one by one - shooting her a few glances of worry that she deflected with a reassuring smile. Once everyone was situated inside, she closed the door and locked it.

Frank was leaning against the back wall, near a cork board that had contained a map of Oregon, the United States and dozens of notes and pictures relating to the club - phone numbers, location names, suggestions and such. With a grunt, he took a step forward and sent a nod towards the group of women sitting at the table.

“Frank,” Daisy raised an eyebrow but didn’t question his presence. “How are you doing?”

“Alright,” he replied and then sat himself down in an empty chair nearby Rachel.

Already standing at the front of the table, Chloe gave a quick lookover the gathered patches and their plus two. “Okay, I’m glad everyone could make it today - I know I said we were going to get back together today anyway, but I bet most of you didn’t expect an emergency church to be held in the morning.”

“Not at all,” Ellen voiced out and reclined in her chair, narrowing her eyes on Rachel. “Now can you explain what she’s doing here? I thought we kicked her out.”

“I’m suspending the bylaws,” Chloe stated and placed her hands on the table.

“What?” Ellen immediately shot her eyes towards Chloe. “You can’t do that!”

“I can,” the punk continued and met Ellen’s glance with her own one, stone faced,”and I just did.”

Shrinking in her seat, Ellen nodded and looked away. “Okay. Whatever you say, boss.”

“There’s a reason for that and that reason lies with Frank and Rachel.” Chloe gestured her hand to the duo sitting at the far end of the table. “I’m going to let them explain, but some of you may have an idea as to what's happening.”

Brooklyn shifted in her seat and looked at Frank. “He’s wanted by the feds.”

Silence immediately befell the room, a few looks of disbelief pointed at Brooklyn and Frank.

“Correct,” Chloe spoke up and watched the gazes rest on her again. “Frank is a wanted man - Wicked Few are going under.”

“What’s that got to do with us?” Hannah asked quietly.

“Everything, sweetheart,” Frank replied for Chloe, leaning forward in his seat. “My club was raided by the FBI two days ago - they’ve got all our documents, including everything that could and _will_ lead them back to you.”

Again silence perforated the room.

“That’s bad,” Julie pointed out the obvious, causing a round of nervous chuckles across the table.

“Yeah, that’s bad.” Chloe finally sat herself down and ran her finger along the edge of the oak table. “According to Frank we’ve got a week, two at most before we follow suit. This is why you’re all here today - I need your help figuring how to deal with this because I’m honestly burnt out.”

“Wow, Max blow your mind that much?” Julie teased and heard the few chuckles from around the table - none of them from Rachel, Frank or Chloe.

Chloe sat quietly and didn’t reply, absently staring at the table as she ran her hand along the edge again. Watching her, Rachel coughed awkwardly and shifted the eyes towards herself instead. “Uhm. Can we keep this strictly club related for now-”

“Shut up, you have no say anymore-”

“Ellen.” Chloe placed her hand firmly on the oak surface, staring daggers at the woman who spoke up over Rachel. “Cut. It. Out. Understood?”

Again shrinking in her place, she nodded. “Sorry.”

“Bylaws are suspended, you are to treat Rachel like a sister whether you like it or not. If you have an issue with that, speak up now and hand me over your patch,” Chloe continued, her gaze resting shortly on each individual face in the room. “I’m not about to have us at each other's throats over something so trivial when we’re talking about goddamn imprisonment of _all of us_ here, are we understood?”

A wave of nods echoed around the otherwise silent room.

“Good. Now, as I was saying beforehand - I need your ideas on input on how we deal with is.” Chloe again looked around the room, watching them watch her in turn. “I’m going to preface this real quick and say that Rachel supposedly has a plan that’ll save us all, that’s what she says anyway.”

Sceptical, Julie snorted and shot a glance at the ex-president. “What is your plan?”

“I can’t say. Not now - not the time nor place.” Rachel deflected the question and looked at Frank, watching him frown and sigh. “Sorry, but it’s better that way.”

“As you can see, our Rachel is as secretive as ever,” Chloe joked and smiled. “Therefore I need your help. How do we deal with this? I want everything you got on the table, one-by-one if you can - I don’t want chaos.”

Spending a few moments to themselves, the Valkyries looked around each other as they tried to figure who’d go first. Taking initiative for the first time, Brooklyn spoke up. “How about we leave? Pack our bags, leave before the FBI arrive - keep low for a few months before resurfacing?”

“Good idea, but,” Chloe gestured around the room, “I’d rather not become a wanted criminal and have to hide my face in public the entire time. I’m sure most of you share the same concern, aye?”

Nodding, a few Valkyries shot smiles at Brooklyn.

“Right. Sorry.” Brooklyn reclined back in her chair and avoided a few gazes, feeling as Daisy’s hand slipped onto her knee and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

“How about we just kill ‘em?” Ellen stated, bringing out her TT-33 onto the table to make a point. “Wipe them out, bury ‘em or whatever. Can’t shut us down if they’re ain’t nobody to shut us down, right?”

“Jesus, that may be the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard.” Frank leaned forward and placed his hands on the table. “You do realise these ain’t some small-time drug dealers or wannabe car thieves or whatever-the-fuck y’all dealt with? We’re talking about the _federal police_ here, _the FBI,_ are you actually stupid enough to think killing a few of them will close the case on you?”

Ellen stared at Frank and then nodded, bringing her TT-33 back into it’s holster. “Okay, scratch that - bad fucking idea.”

“Terrible idea,” Chloe agreed. “Killing federal officers is a one way ticket to life in prison if we get found out, no thanks. But… it’s an idea nonetheless, thank you.”

“We could just hand ourselves in…”

Everyone turned their heads towards Hannah, staring at the woman intently and processing over what she had just said.

“I m-mean… we’d go to prison, yes, but we’d have r-reduced charges, right?” Hannah hid her face in her hands, crumbling under the stares she was receiving. “You know what? Ignore me, I’m an idiot.”

Chloe kept her eyes on Hannah as she tapped the table with her fingers, going over the idea. “It’s an idea, but I… I don’t want to go to prison, I’m sure everybody else in here feels the same way. Sorry, that's out of the books.”

“Listen,” Frank began and stood up, garnering the attention of the table, “I know y’all are really desperate to try and find ways out of it, but you have to face the facts.” Looking over the faces staring at him, he sighed. “You’re looking at charges of trafficking guns and drugs, smuggling if they catch onto our operations out of state, murder if they find out about what some of you did over the years.”

A couple of the Valkyries fell back in their seats as they listened.

“You’re not getting out without getting some damned good plan.” Placing his hands on Rachel’s shoulder, he spoke again, “Rach has a plan. I don’t like it, but her plan is the best one out of everything we’ve just heard-”

“Then we want to hear it,” Daisy interrupted.

“No,” was Rachel’s definite answer. “I’m not saying anything until I have confirmation it’ll work.”

“Confirmation?” Chloe raised an eyebrow. “Rach, what the fuck-”

“Drop it,” the blonde finished as she met Chloe’s gaze. “Stop fucking asking.”

“No, you listen here,” Chloe stood from her chair and pointed a finger at the blonde. “If your plan is going to save us then we _need_ to hear it, there aren’t two ways about it - otherwise you can leave right now and do it without us, I don’t care.”

Rachel stood up immediately, narrowing her eyes on the blue-haired biker. “Perhaps that’d be for the best,” she made her way to the door and stood beside it, “I’ll contact you soon, keep safe all of you.”

Unlocking the door, she left. Frank stood up and then shot a glance down the table, giving them his best smile. “I’ll go with her. Just… trust her, okay? I know what she did, but you have to trust her.”

Chloe watched as Frank left behind Rachel, closing the door behind him.

“Fuck them both,” Ellen huffed out in frustration.

“So we don’t have a plan,” Julie spoke after Ellen, her hands on the table. “We have FBI on our ass, prison sentences already prewritten and no fucking idea on how to deal with it.”

“Except we have Rachel’s plan,” Chloe continued.

“Except we have Rachel’s plan,” Daisy repeated. “A plan she refuses to share, no matter how hard we try. This is way too fucking sketchy for me.”

“Aye,” Chloe sat back down and grabbed the gavel from the table, absently running it through her hands. “I trust Rach still, but I don’t trust her at the same time. I have a bad feeling about her plan, not gonna lie.”

“We all do,” Brooklyn mumbled and crossed her arms.

Taking a few moments to themselves to process everything, the Valkyries fell silent - opting to shoot each other concerned glances from time to time before anyone bothered to break the quiet.

“Let’s shove the FBI shit to the side for now, we still have some time.” Chloe looked at Julie and Hannah. “Jules, we need to speak about what happened to your place.”

“I honestly don’t know,” Julie replied and dropped her head. “I have no idea as to why anybody would want us dead-”

“If they wanted you dead-”

“If they wanted us dead, yes.” Running a hand through her hair, Julie sighed.

“Well, what we know is that it was supposedly arson - that implies somebody did it with intent, maybe to send a message or something.” Chloe lost herself in her thoughts for a second, thinking it over. “We can assume whoever did it probably either has a grudge with you, or us as a whole.”

“What about the rats?” Ellen added. “Could it be the same person sending them? Try to weaken the club, cut off our income and pick us apart?”

Chloe looked over her shoulder towards the cork board. “Possible. That’d mean they’d benefit from our decline, perhaps business wise or in an attempt to move into Arcadia.”

“Probably not the latter,” Daisy joked, received a few quiet laughs. “I don’t see why anybody would want to move into Arcadia - place is dead, no business here unless it’s Prescott.”

“True.” Chloe stood up and stared over the maps, hands on her hips. “Do we know any clubs that we beefed with in the past?”

“Not really, no.” Brooklyn stood up and made her way beside Chloe, looking at the maps with interest. “How about somebody outside of state?”

“Ehh,” Chloe shook her head. “I don’t think so. Considering the news about Frank and the club has been circulating for a few days, I doubt anybody out of state would be interested in stirring up trouble and attracting undue attention to themselves.”

A loud knock on the door interrupted the women inside, a few of them immediately reaching for their holsters and shooting glances at the door separating them from the rest of the bar. Chloe looked at the Valkyries and gestured them to stay put, making her way to the door and opening it.

Outside stood a male in his late-30’s, rocking a fauxhawk and a lumberjack beard - wearing a simple black tee and some jeans. A badge hung around his neck, clearly displaying his affiliation to the Federal Bureau of Investigations.

“Howdy,” he spoke as she saw Chloe emerge from the room. “Matt Avery, FBI,” he brought up the badge towards the punk to let her investigate.

Giving it a quick look over, Chloe raised an eyebrow before dropping her face into a frown. “What can I help you with?”

“I was told that I’d find two women here, Julie Twine and Hannah Atkinson? They were owners of the house that blew up recently in a gas explosion, you’ve probably heard it or saw it - hard to miss.” Matt dropped his badge and watched the punk carefully.

“Aye, they’re here. What do you want with them?” Chloe asked sceptically.

“We have reason to believe they may have more information than they’re letting on per say,” he continued and smirked. “I need both of them to ask them a few questions, that’s all.”

Chloe kept her mouth shut as she looked over the FBI agent. “Right. They’re busy right now, this’ll have to wait.”

“I see,” Matt took a few steps back and looked around the bar. “You run this place? You Miley?”

“No, she’s out of town right now.” Chloe answered dubiously.

“Out of town, that right?” Matt brought a hand to stroke his beard momentarily. “You run the club out here then? Valkyries?”

“Why?” Chloe shot back in defence.

“Just asking, that’s all,” he chuckled. “I heard a bit about your club around town, people said you lot were trouble.”

“Trouble? I don’t think so.” Chloe advanced a few steps as she saw Matt turn around and make his way to the exit. “Just because we like riding and we’re vocal about it doesn’t mean we’re trouble.”

“Uh-huh,” he chuckled again, taking another look around the bar before facing Chloe. “When will your friends be available? Preferably today, if possible.”

“I don’t know,” Chloe put her hands on her hips and stood a few feet away from the FBI agent. “I’ll make sure to tell them you’re looking for them.”

“Right,” Matt retrieved a small card from his pocket and extended it towards the punk. “Here’s my contact info, tell them to call me whenever they’re ready - this is important, I’m sure they’d both agree.”

Chloe glanced at the small card and then pocketed it. “Sure, whatever.”

“Nice meeting you Chloe,” Matt said with a smirk as he left - letting the door shut slowly behind him.

For a few moments Chloe felt the chill travel down the length of her spine, giving her goosebumps on her arms. She snapped out of her trance when she heard voices outside, followed by the slamming of car doors and the screech of tires - the hum of the engine dying away within seconds.

Quickly she turned around and made her way back to the church room, shutting the door behind her and leaning against it momentarily - looking around at the faces staring at her.

“Woah, what the hell happened? You look pretty shook up.” Ellen stood up and made her way over, placing a hand on Chloe’s shoulder. “Who was it?”

“Matt Avery,” Chloe mumbled and pushed herself off the door, making her way back to the table.

“Who?” Ellen asked as she sat herself back down. “Should we know that name?”

“FBI agent,” she revealed and threw down his card onto the table. “They’re already here.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” Chloe crossed her legs and lazily slumped to the side of her chair, absently looking at the door. "He... he knew my fucking name. How?"

Again they went silent for a few moments, watching Chloe.

“What did he want?” Julie asked in an attempt to move the conversation on, taking the card and reading the information on it.

“He needs to talk to you guys,” Chloe gestured at Julie and Hannah. “Apparently he thinks you know more than you’re letting on.”

“What?” Hannah quietly exclaimed, looking at Julie momentarily and then back at Chloe. “Boss, we don’t know anything-”

“I know,” the punk replied and smiled. “He wants to interrogate you, use the opportunity to get closer to the club.”

“How do you know that?” Daisy asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

“Frank told me how they dealt with the Wicked Few. Avery began to arrest them individual for small offences, interrogate them and try to turncoat them - get them to rat.” Chloe sighed and looked at Daisy. “He’s not here just about the arson - he’s already building up a case on us, probably part of the state-wide investigation on OMC’s.”

“Jesus.”

Chloe nodded and looked back at Julie and her girlfriend. “Listen… did you see anything, I mean _anything_ prior to you leaving for Portland? Anything suspicious at all?”

“No,” Julie shook her head. “I mean… nothing that was suspicious to me, but-”

“But what?” Chloe leaned forward and paid attention, her heart rate increasing slightly.

“There was a van parked down the road from our house. Never seen it before, it had a construction logo on the side - white, didn’t see the plates.” Julie shrugged and looked at Chloe. “Don’t think that’s important, but there you go.”

Leaning back in her chair, Chloe ran a hand over her face and sighed. “Ellen, how are we looking on guns?”

“What?” Ellen quickly shot up in attention. “Uh, guns? Well… last time I checked we were all carrying, but we have a few spares in the warehouse.”

“What are we talking?” Chloe looked at Ellen, watching as she closed her eyes in quick thought.

“Uhm. Probably one AR-15, two AK-47’s, maybe a Remington 870. Why?” Ellen gazed back at her president.

“I need you to keep those in working condition,” the punk crossed her hands over on the table, leaning forward to take her position of authority. “Jules, the van you saw - I saw the exact same one outside my house two days ago.”

“Woah, that means-”

“We’re being watched, yes.” Chloe finished the sentence for her. “Probably by whoever blew up your place, maybe the same person feeding us rats.”

Silence befell the table for a few moments, allowing everyone to sink in Chloe’s words.

“I want all of you strapped 24/7, never stay alone - y’hear me?” Placing her hands on the edges of the table, Chloe gripped them for her sake. “Keep your eyes peeled for the van in question - the moment you see it, alert me. Stay aware of everything and if possible don’t go back to your houses, stay out of the town in motels or something.”

The Valkyries replied with nods, their gazes still held on Chloe at the head of the table.

“Brook, do you still have Prescott’s money?” She asked, her eyes trained on the treasurer.

“Yes, it’s in the safe for now,” she gestured to the safe in the corner of the room. “All of it.”

“Good, I’m taking it-”

“Woah, what-”

“Don’t worry - I’ll deal with Prescott,” Chloe quickly assured the patches with a smile. “I need the money for now.”

“You sure you want to deal with him alone?” Ellen questioned Chloe, concern in her voice. “For all we know he’s the one behind what’s happening, he also has an army backing him.”

“Army or not, he won’t be troubling us whilst we deal with this FBI shit.” Chloe smiled again and stood up. “Now, you all know what's happening. Please, please - stay together and never ride out alone. Keep a lookout on the van, anything out of place that might be suspicious.”

“Aye,” was the response that echoed from around the table.

“Jules, Hannah - call Avery, let him ask you questions but don’t say anything.” Chloe looked at Julie and Hannah, watching them nod afterwards.

“Got it boss,” Julie stood up and dragged Hannah up with her. “He won’t get a peep out of us.”

“All of you watch what you say in public now - keep everything to yourself. I’m going to try and persuade Rachel to tell us about her big plan, hopefully it’ll work.” Chloe walked towards the door and opened it wide, standing beside it as the Valkyries approached. “Keep safe all of you.”

“What about you, boss? What are you going to do?” Daisy asked as she approached and exchanged a hug with the president.

“I’m going to wait for Miley here. I’ve got… some things to ask her, that’s all. Don’t worry about it.”

Chloe watched as each individual Valkyrie said her goodbye with a hug and left. She idled a bit in the doorframe as she listened to the sounds of the different motorcycle engines roar outside, dying down as they rode away from the clubhouse and onto whatever their destination was.

Finally closing the door, she slumped herself against it and brought her hands up to her face - wondering just how the fuck they were going to get out the shitpit that they’d suddenly found themselves in.

* * *

 

“Woah, Chloe. What are you doing here this late at night?”

Stirring in her seat, Chloe shot a glance behind her and saw the raven-haired secretary walk through the doors to the bar - a half-smile on her face. “Hey,” she mumbled and looked back ahead at the liquor shelf.

Miley took the hint and made her way around the bar, standing in the immediate vicinity of Chloe’s gaze - blocking her from the shelf. “Don’t even think about it.”

“I’m not-”

“Chloe, I know you better than you know yourself.” Miley placed her hands on the counter and sighed, staring down at the punk. “You were considering it.”

“Yeah,” Chloe admitted and dropped her head in shame. ”I was.”

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Miley spoke again, “Forget about it. Whatever got you to consider it, just shove that shit out of the window - you can’t, _can’t,_ drink again.”

“I k-know,” she replied and looked up. “The FBI is in Arcadia.”

“Woah, what?” Miley opened her eyes wide. “Already?”

“They’re here for different reasons, but Avery was already here.”

“Shit,” Miley muttered and bit her lip. “What happened?”

“Julie’s and Hannah’s house was blown up-”

“Jesus Christ, you can’t be serious.”

“I’m very serious.” Chloe locked her eyes with Miley. “Officially it’s a gas explosion, unofficially it’s arson and the FBI are taking over investigations.”

“Arson? Oh my god,” Miley brought her hand away from Chloe’s shoulder and ran her fingers across her bottom lip. “Who was it? Do we know?”

“No idea,” Chloe shrugged. “All we know is that we’re on the lookout for a white van, construction logo on the side - no plates, at least none that we saw.”

“Mhm,” Miley hummed and looked down momentarily. “Are they okay?”

“Yeah, they were just outside Arcadia when it happened. I’ve told everyone to stay out of town in motels, none of our places are safe,” Chloe continued and rubbed her hand over her eyes. “Rachel refused to tell us about the plan and stormed off with Frank, said she’ll call us soon. I… I was wondering if you wanted to rent a motel or something with me. I d-don’t trust myself alone anymore.”

“You needn’t ask,” Miley smiled and placed a hand over Chloe’s.

“Thanks, Miles,” Chloe whispered and again ran her hands over her eyes. “Thanks for taking care of Max.”

“I still think you’re an asshole,” Miley teased and elicited a chuckle from Chloe. “But you’re an okay asshole. I know you didn’t mean it.”

“How is she?” Chloe asked, meeting Miley’s gaze.

“Better,” she spoke in reply. “This morning she was still a bit jumpy… but she’s better. Kinda broke down in tears when she arrived at her parents place.”

Chloe nodded and looked away, already feeling the creeping of tears behind her eyes. “G-good. At least she’s with somebody she can trust now.”

“Chloe,” Miley squeezed her hand to get her attention. “It’ll work out. One step at a time, okay?”

“Right. One step at a time.” Chloe sniffled and stood up from her stool, stretching a bit as she heard her joints pop in a few places. “I’m tired.”

“Yeah, me too.” Miley walked around the bar again and took a few steps ahead of Chloe, stopping at the door. “You got anything else to tell me?”

“Not right now, can you wait until we’ve got a room?”

“Sure.”

Chloe smiled and walked past Miley, hearing her lock the bar behind them. Mounting her bike, the punk started the engine and revved it a few times, waiting for the secretary to mount her own - setting off into the night once both of them we’re ready.


	9. Sleep Now In The Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter includes numerous violent scenes, just a warning.

“Thanks,” Chloe muttered as the waitress placed her plate in front of her. Giving her scrambled eggs and bacon a lookover, she took up her fork and dug in.

Miley chuckled and dug into her own plate, staring out of the window for a few seconds as she ate. “So, what’s the plan for today?”

“Dunno,” the punk replied and looked up. “I guess we can go look for that van, or deal with Prescott. What do you wanna do?”

“Eh,” Miley shrugged. “I don’t really mind, but personally I’d like to brush off Prescott for now - I don’t feel like meeting that prick.”

Chloe laughed and nodded. “I get you.”

“So, when are you going to head up to Seattle?” Miley teased as she forked over some eggs into her mouth.

“Soon,” Chloe said and looked down at her plate. “Soon, Miles. Let’s deal with this first, okay?”

“Sure.”

The two bikers fell into silence as they sat in their booth, occasionally looking around the inside of the roadside diner they stopped at. Outside they could see various trucks and cars constantly coming and going, refueling at a nearby service station that Chloe and Miley had already made use of.

“What do you think Rachel’s plan is?” Miley asked as she chewed her bacon.

“Probably something dumb but effective,” Chloe replied and chuckled. “I hate that she keeps hiding this shit from everyone, that's probably the most frustrating thing about it.”

“You don’t think she’s gonna like… snitch us out or something?” Miley lowered her voice as she spoke.

“God, no,” Chloe quickly shot back. “Rach isn’t like that Miles, come on - you know better.”

Miley shrugged and occupied herself with some more eggs. “Just sayin’, that’s all.”

Chloe raised an eyebrow. “Whaddya mean?”

“Shit, you know,” Miley shot a look outside the diner for a moment. “Ever since she came out with this gambling shit, I’ve been thinking.”

“About what?”

“About some of the things she told us over the years.” Miley ran her hand through her hair. “Just… how can we trust half her decisions back then if we just learned that she’d been stealing from us for months, maybe years?”

Choking on her bacon temporarily, Chloe pounded her fist against her chest and took a gulp of her black coffee. “Jesus, Miles.”

“What?” Miley raised an eyebrow. “I’m just sayin’. We can’t know unless she tells us, can we?”

“Alright, alright - you can take off the tinfoil hat now,” Chloe joked to hide her conflicted thoughts about Miley’s statement. What if Rachel did lie to them for years?

“What about Frank?” Miley continued and sipped on her coffee.

“What about him?” Chloe asked, eyebrow raised.

“He said that he doesn’t like the plan, but says that it’ll work,” Miley gazed at Chloe as she spoke. “Besides, I find it kinda weird he’d escape to Rachel and Arcadia the moment his club goes under.”

“Alright, that’s enough-”

“Think about it you asshole,” Miley rolled her eyes and took another sip of her coffee, looking away. “Just seems weird that he’d run to her, rather than just run away and hide.”

Chloe dropped her fork as she looked over Miley, processing her words. “What are you saying?”

“They’re hiding something, isn’t it obvious?”

“Well, yeah - obviously they’re hiding something, but you make it seem super serious.” Chloe picked up her fork again and shoved a few eggs into her mouth, giving her a few moments to think it over.

“All I’m saying,” Miley gestured to her jacket, “Is that the club went to shit real quick after Lonnie and Sasha left. Rachel made some damn questionable decisions since then, don’t you think?”

Again dropping her fork on the plate, Chloe simply stared at her friend. “Jesus, Miley-”

“Hey, like I said - it’s just a theory, okay?” Miley threw up her hands in surrender, sinking into the back of her seat. “I’m taking off my tinfoil hat now, sorry.”

Giving it a few more moments, Chloe opened her mouth to speak, “Why do you only bring this up now?”

“Well, the circumstances kinda reinforced my suspicions. Like I said, Frank running to Rachel isn’t a coincidence. Probably isn’t anyway.” Miley shrugged and looked out the window.

“Probably,” Chloe repeated and looked down at her plate. “You do remember they were together once, right?”

“Yeah-”

“Frank probably ran to her because he knew that she’d hide him away for as long as he needed it,” Chloe continued over Miley. “Seriously - I think you’re taking this conspiracy crap to a whole another level, stop over thinking and looking into it too much.”

“Chloe-”

“Drop it.” Chloe shot a stare at Miley.

Defeated, the raven-haired biker slumped back in her seat and sighed - forking over a few more eggs into her mouth. “Okay boss.”

Again the two of them went silent, digging into their food again to keep themselves occupied. A few more customers of the diner come and went, shooting glances at the two outlaw bikers eating their breakfast in the booth.

“Heads up,” Chloe mumbled and then looked away from the entrance of the diner.

Miley shot a glance over her shoulder, noticing the arrival of two police officers - one of them already keeping an eye on the bikers. “Shit.”

“Mhm,” Chloe hummed and pretended to keep focus on the parked vehicles outside. “Don’t pay attention to them, we don’t want trouble.”

“Right,” Miley nodded and quickly shoved a bacon strip into her mouth.

“Hello ladies.”

Chloe looked up to her right, noticing the officers now standing a few feet away. “Can I help you?”

“Actually, you can,” the officer continued and pulled out a piece of paper. “Perhaps you’ve been watching the news lately, heard things about something happening up in Portland?”

“Aye,” Chloe replied and looked at the piece of paper. “Whaddya need?”

“We were wondering if you’d perhaps seen a male in his late 30’s, dirty blonde hair, goatee. Dressed in a similar fashion to you, had a Sergeant at Arms patch on his jacket?” Showing them the piece of paper, the officer revealed a federal wanted poster displaying Frank Bowers.

“Nope, never seen him,” Chloe lied and smiled. “Just because we’re bikers doesn’t mean we know everyone who rides a bike, officers.”

“Right,” the officer shot a glance at Miley.

“Nope, don’t recognise him,” Miley looked at the poster as she lied too. “Doesn’t seem like somebody we’d want to know anyway.”

“Well, it was worth a try,” he smiled and folded up the piece of paper again. “In case either of you see him in the future, do give us a call, will you?”

“Sure,” Chloe sipped her coffee and nodded.

“Thank you for your time anyway - enjoy your breakfast,” he finished and turned around with his partner, promptly leaving the establishment.

“Miles, how long do you think we could run for?” Chloe asked, looking up at her friend.

Taken aback, Miley flapped her mouth a few times. “Uh… why?”

“Just asking. Y’know, in case Rachel’s plan is a big fucking flop and we’re going to have to run - how long do you think we could hide for?”

“Well,” she replied and looked outside - watching the police cruiser leave. “Probably forever? I dunno. Depends on how many precautions we take.”

“Elaborate,” Chloe gestured for Miley to continue.

“I mean, if you really wanted to hide - you could easily evade the feds.” Miley looked at Chloe. “Fake ID, fake passport, fake plates - avoid cameras, hop the border into Canada or Mexico and you’re essentially free already.”

“How’d one go about acquiring all that?” Chloe kept her eyes locked on Miley. “How much would it cost?”

“I… shit, I don’t know the cost.” Miley shrugged and narrowed her eyes. “I do know how to acquire all those, I know a guy in Tacoma that does it. Why are you asking?”

“Can… can you do me a favour?” Chloe dropped her hand inside her jacket and fished out a stack of bills held together by a rubber band.

“Woah,” Miley double-backed for a second, eyeing the cash. “Chloe, what are you planning?”

“Miles, can you go to your Tacoma contact and get a set for me and Max?” Chloe asked, separating a dozen bills. “Get yourself some too.”

“Chloe, hold the fuck up,” Miley placed her hands on the table and leaned forward. “You’re not telling me you’re giving up, are you?”

“No,” Chloe sighed. “Miles, this is just a backup plan if Rachel’s big thing goes to shit like I said.”

Miley kept quiet for a few moments as she looked over her friend. “Give me the money. Do you want me to head over now, get it sorted?”

Chloe shook her head as she passed over the cash. “No. Do it when I’m up in Seattle visiting Max, okay?”

“Okay,” Miley breathed out and pocketed the money, still looking at Chloe. “What about the rest of the girls?”

“I’ll call them later and tell them to prep themselves to run if anything goes south.” Chloe looked out of the window momentarily. “I do trust Rachel, but I just… I don’t know. What you said before just had me thinking, that’s all.”

“Right,” Miley nodded. “Better safe than sorry.”

“Exactly,” Chloe smiled and finished her coffee, fishing out another few bills from her jacket. “Anyway-”

“Chloe, outside.”

“Huh?” Chloe raised an eyebrow and glanced outside the diner.

A white van pulled up to one of the gas pumps, a construction logo on the side - exactly the same as the one that Julie had described only yesterday, and the exact same one that was parked on Chloe’s street a few days prior.

“Holy fuck,” Chloe breathed out and shifted herself towards the window, watching as a male jumped out and began to fill up the van with some gas. “That’s them. Miles, that’s totally them.”

Miley kept silent as she watched with Chloe, spotting the absence of license plates on the van. “He isn’t running plates.”

Chloe nodded. “We have to follow him.”

As they both moved out of their seats their heads were constantly watching the van outside, ensuring that it wouldn’t escape their sights at all. Standing near the entrance of the diner, they saw as the male in question left the van to pay for the gas, reappearing moments later and entering the vehicle.

“Colours off,” Chloe mumbled as she slipped out of her jacket quickly, watching Miley do the same. “C’mon, mount up - try to stay behind a few cars, not make ourselves obvious.”

Miley nodded and followed Chloe outside quickly, straddling her bike.

With a loud roar, both their motorcycles were kickstarted and jolted forward immediately - following the white van out of the service station and onto the busy Interstate.

* * *

 

Riding slowly behind an SUV, Chloe periodically peeked out to the side to ensure they were still following the van. “Still there!” She shouted over the wind towards her friend.

Spending a couple dozen minutes slowing down and speeding up to stay a fair distance away from their target, Chloe constantly kept both of them hidden behind whatever vehicle allowed them to stay incognito with the busy traffic of the road. As they passed a handful of service stations, they’d both begun to notice that they were approaching Portland.

“Portland?” Miley exclaimed and turned her head towards Chloe.

“Seems like it,” she shouted back and peeked out again, noticing the van beginning to switch lanes towards the slip road. “He’s moving off the interstate!”

Following the van off the interstate, they found themselves having to hang back significantly far due to the absence of other vehicles. Keeping within viewing distance however, they noticed that the van made a few turns into an old, industrial area of the city - eventually settling down on the side of the road.

Chloe pulled up to the corner of an old warehouse, peeking around and spotting the man from before jumping out. “He’s stopped,” she muttered and turned the key in her ignition.

“What’s he doing?” Miley asked as she followed suit with her own engine, killing it and dismounting quickly.

“Dunno,” Chloe replied as she dismounted her bike. “Looks like he’s heading inside.”

Watching quietly, they saw as the man entered the warehouse he was parked outside of. They waited for a few minutes, staying silent and constantly watching the entrance to the building - waiting patiently for their target to remerge. Eventually he did.

“There, he’s coming back out,” Miley whispered and gestured over.

“I see him,” Chloe nodded and saw their target enter the van from the back, shutting it behind him afterwards. “What the fuck is he doing?”

“Dunno.” Miley scrunched up her face in thought. “Wanna go check out the warehouse?”

“And walk into a gang of goons? No thanks,” Chloe chuckled and reached into her jacket, grasping her P226. “You’re carrying, right?”

Miley nodded, pulling out her M1911. “Yeah, I’m loaded.”

“Let’s try and get into that van, get some questions answered,” Chloe walked around the corner, skulking slightly as she began to make her way towards the van.

“How do you wanna do this?” Miley asked, cocking her handgun.

“No shooting unless absolutely necessary,” Chloe replied as they approached. “Knock on the door, wait for him to answer - I’ll slam it into him then you jump him, got it?”

“Aye,” Miley whispered as they found themselves within a few feet of the vehicle.

“Ready?” Chloe whispered and took up position beside the van, glancing at her friend.

Miley nodded and raised her hand to the door, slamming it a few times - loud enough to get the attention of whoever was sitting inside.

Moments later the door swung open, revealing the male they’d been following the entire time. Giving Miley a quick look over, his face dropped into a frown. “Shit-”

Without giving him the opportunity to call for help, Chloe slammed her shoulder into the open door - hearing the loud _thud_ and groan of pain echo out from inside immediately as the door made contact with his face.

“Fuck!” He shouted as he fell back in agony, clutching at his face - trying to stifle the bleeding from the cut he received.

In an instant, Miley jumped inside and straddled him, sending two quick punches into his undefended face - causing yet another groan of pain to escape him. “Chloe, get the fuck in here!”

Chloe jumped inside and slammed the door behind her, watching as Miley sent another punch into his face. “Jesus, Miles-”

“S-stop!” He shouted and finally threw up his arms in defence, trying to stop the next oncoming punch.

“Shut the fuck up!” Miley seethed out as she grasped his collar. “Shut the fuck up if you know what’s good for you, hear me?”

He nodded, his hands dropping to his sides and revealing his bloodied face. Miley raised herself up, dragging him up with her and slamming him against the side of the van.

Chloe raised her P226 and pressed it against his temple immediately. “Talk.”

“W-what?”

A loud _thwack_ echoed around the inside of the van as Chloe pistol whipped him, ignoring his cry of pain. “I said _talk._ ”

“P-please,” he muttered, “I don’t know anything!”

“Bullshit,” Miley said and slammed him against the side of the van again. “Tell us what you fucking know, right now.”

Whimpering, he surrendered with a nod. “O-okay.”

“Talk,” Chloe whispered again, pressing the gun against his temple again - causing him to whimper again in fear.

“W-what do you want to k-know?”

“Who hired you?” Miley asked for Chloe, ignoring the blood that was now dripping onto her hands from his chin. “Who the _fuck,_ ” she exclaimed and slammed him against the side again, “hired you?”

“I d-don’t know-”

Chloe pulled back the hammer with an audible click. “Last fucking chance before I blast your brains over the inside of the van.”

“Okay! Okay!” He shouted and shot a look of fear over both the women. “I w-was told to do this by my boss-”

“Who is...?” Miley asked with a frown.

“Jeremy Wadsworth,” he replied and winced when Chloe pressed the barrel closer to his temple. “PLEASE!”

“Who is he?” Chloe asked.

“H-he owns a strip club in the Foster Boulevard,” he continued and looked at Chloe. “Runs his o-operation from there, I s-swear!”

“What else?” Chloe threatened him again, placing her finger over the trigger.

“All I was told was to keep watch on a s-set of houses in Arcadia, r-run surveillance, I swear-”

“Why? Are you behind the explosion yesterday?” Miley brought him up to her face as she snarled. “Did you blow up that fucking house?!”

“NO!” He shouted and cowered - his face now covered with a mix of tears and blood. “That’s all I know! I was just hired to watch the houses, record whatever happened in my log,” he gestured to a set of notepads nearby. “That’s everything, I swear to god!”

Chloe looked him over momentarily. “What about the warehouse? What’s inside?”

“It’s where I was supposed to meet to drop off my l-logs every week-”

“Every week?” Miley yelled and slammed him against the van. “How long have you been doing this?”

“M-months,” he whimpered.

“What about the van?” Chloe relented her finger on the trigger, giving him some breathing room. “Where’d you get the van? Why doesn’t it have plates?”

“I d-don’t know,” he gulped. “I was only given it two w-weeks ago, a f-few tough looking guys handed it over. W-wore overalls, looked like a cleaning crew.”

Miley shot a glance of fear at Chloe. “Jesus Christ.”

Chloe understood immediately. “Is that it? Anything else you know?”

“N-no, that’s everything - I s-swear!”

“Miley, dispose of him-”

“NO! PLEAS-mfmmf!”

With her hand over his mouth, Miley pushed him down onto the floor as her other hand gripped his neck - pressing down on him to keep him still. The entire time he struggled and whimpered, however his fading strength wasn’t enough for the biker sat on top of him, pressing her entire weight down on her arm wrapped around his neck. Before long, Chloe saw as the lively glint escaped his eyes, his breathing non existent as he lay limp underneath Miley.

Sitting quietly with one knee brought up, Chloe rested her hand on her knee - staring at her P226. “Jesus,” she whispered once Miley sat herself down beside her - equally shaken about the revelation.

“C-Chloe, we’ve had to have been bugged.” Miley ran a hand over her face with a sigh. “That damn cleaning crew… they were the ones I hired.”

“I know,” Chloe replied. “You ever heard of this Jeremy Wadsworth?”

“No,” Miley shook her head as she spoke. “Never heard the name - why the fuck is he watching us?”

Leaning forward, Chloe grasped onto one of the notepads and opened it up - swiftly reading through the pages. “Fuck,” she whispered as she stopped at one page in particular.

“What?”

Chloe placed her finger over a line of text, reading it. “6:33AM, Sunday - Two females wearing Valkyrie vests left the house. 6:55AM, Sunday - Unmarked black SUV parked in driveway, four males exited - entered house through the back. 7:07AM, Sunday - Males entered SUV, left shortly afterwards, no clear sign of what they did.”

“Jules and Hannah,” Miley whispered. “Holy f-fuck.”

“Something tells me that this surveillance is part of something bigger,” Chloe flipped a few more pages. “This cunt-”

“What is it?” Miley shifted over beside Chloe, staring down at the notepad.

“They’ve been watching me and Max too. Everyone. Motherfuckers,” she growled and slammed the book shut, throwing it down to the floor. “When I get my fucking hands on this piece of shit-”

“Calm down,” Miley placed her hand over Chloe’s shoulder. “Don’t go barrelling against this without thinking. We need to call everyone together, go to that strip club and get answers.”

“Ugh,” Chloe groaned and placed her hands over her face. “You’re right.”

“What about him?” Miley asked and looked down at the dead body beside them.

Giving the body a glance, she shrugged. “Park the van beside the warehouse, burn the entire thing down.”

Miley raised an eyebrow, looking at Chloe. “You sure?”

“Can’t get prints if he’s charred, right? Besides - we need to send a fucking message.” Chloe stood up and opened the door a bit, peering outside. “I’ll open the shutter, you drive inside.”

“Alright,” Miley replied and then shifted in her place, jumping into the front and starting the engine.

* * *

 

The deafening roar of v-twin engines brought attention to the large posse of bikers who arrived outside the building, turning a few bystanders heads and causing the bouncers beside the door to shift in their places - hands resting on their waistband.

Chloe stepped off her bike and took off her helmet, shaking her head to let her hair out - waiting for a few moments as she watched her Valkyrie sisters dismount their own hogs. Switching her eyes between each individual with her, she made a mental note of everyone present - Miley, Brooklyn, Ellen, Daisy, Julie and Hannah. Full house.

“Follow up,” she spoke and turned on her heel - making her way towards the entrance.

Upon reaching the arched doorway, the bouncers stepped forward and held out their hands in unison. “Gotta pat you down ma’am.”

Raising her hands up beside her head, her sisters followed suit and allowed the bouncers to pat them down.

Finding their holsters carrying their guns, they looked at each other and then back at Chloe. “I’m afraid we can’t let you into the club with a weapon-”

“You’re going to let us in,” Chloe spoke calmly and with a smile. “Otherwise you’ll find you and your buddy curled up next a drain down the street - understood?”

Giving themselves a quick glance, they shook their heads. “This isn’t how this works, ma’am-”

“Listen here,” the punk growled and shot her hand out towards the bouncer, grasping his collar and pushing towards the wall. In an instant, his buddy moved in to help but stopped when Miley pulled out her handgun - pointing it at him.

“Step aside,” Miley gestured with her barrel for him to step away. He complied, hands up beside him.

“You’re letting us in,” Chloe muttered as she looked over the bald bouncer. “Then you’re going to lead us to your bossman, Jeremy Wadsworth, y’hear me?”

Reluctantly he nodded. “I can do that.”

“Was that so hard?” Chloe smirked and let him go, stepping back. “After you.”

Both of them shot each other a look of concern, but obeyed. Stepping inside, they waited until the entire female posse began to follow them - leading them further down a dimly lit corridor towards the sound of muffled electronic music.

“Wowe,” Ellen whistled as they entered the main area of the club - revealing several scantily clad dancers on poles and droves of customers. “I’d love to hang around here-”

“Now’s not the time,” Miley shot back over the music.

Ellen chuckled and jogged forward to catch up to Miley.

Stopping a few feet away from the employee’s only door, the two bouncers exchanged quiet words before one of them turned towards the Valkyrie’s, the other heading towards the door. “Wait here - we’re telling the boss you’re coming up.”

Chloe smirked. “Fine by me.”

Standing quietly in their group, Chloe kept her hands on her hips and shot a few smiles towards her patches - occasionally looking around the club in temptation.

“Hey sugah,” a sultry voice caught Chloe’s attention, guiding her eyes towards a stripper approaching.

“W’sup, babycakes?” Chloe smirked as she looked over the scantily clad woman now standing beside her. Admittedly the punk thought she was hot - but she also thought that Max was hotter.

Running her finger along Chloe’s jaw line, the stripper spoke again, “Help you with anything?”

“No.” Chloe shut her down immediately, receiving a scowl in return.

“Whateva,” she turned on her heel, catching a glance at the other women standing beside Chloe before she strutted away - making a point of swaying her hips.

“Damn,” Ellen mumbled and closed her eyes with a smile, making two semicircles with her hands. “What a _fine_ piece of ass.”

The group burst into laughter, catching a few glares from the patrons and workers around them.

“You,” the bouncer from before spoke as he came out from behind the door. “Inside - no funny business, hear me?”

“Sure, sure.” Chloe smirked and stepped forward - following him inside.

Again the posse of bikers made their way down a slightly more lit corridor, music once again becoming muffled. A few more guards and bouncers dotted various doorways, all of them shooting glances and smirks at the women passing - no doubt thinking less than appealing things about them.

“Here,” the bouncer spoke again and gestured to a black, leather covered door. “Bossman is inside - only one may enter.”

“Nada,” Chloe shook her head. “All of us enter-”

“No-”

Chloe shot a dangerous look at the bouncer, reaching for her holster immediately. “ _All_ of us enter.”

Giving it a few moments, he sighed in defeat. “Fine,” he mumbled and then pressed onwards - opening the door wide.

Stepping inside, the entire group gave the room a quick look around. To one side, a wall-wide aquarium sat - snugly fit into its framing and showing off various, no doubt exotic, fishes and underwater plants. The walls were a dark burgundy with a floral pattern, both the floor and ceiling covered in black carpet and dark wood. In one corner sat a desk, along with numerous filing cabinets, a bookcase and a large, expensive standing stereo. Behind it was an entire wall made out of HD monitors, each one displaying a different camera on the premises of the club. Finally, nearest to the bookcase, there was a black door similar to the one they entered through.

Then there was the large, leather couch that wrapped around an entire corner of the room, one occupant sitting in the middle with his legs crossed over. With a greying stubble and a mane of slicked back hair, he wore an expensive looking beige suit - one hand nursing a glass of whiskey, the other resting on his knee.

Walking forward, Chloe placed her hands on her hips and waited until her patches gathered in a semicircle around her. “You Jeremy?”

Nodding, Jeremy spoke. “In the flesh-”

Before he could finish his sentence, both Daisy and Ellen withdrew their handguns - placing them against the heads of the bouncers and pressing the triggers. Two muffled shots echoed silently, silencers attached to their barrels. They watched as the dead bodies dropped to the ground.

“Jesus, FUCK!” Jeremy exclaimed and dropped his whiskey, reaching into his suit.

“Don’t try,” Chloe growled at him as she pointed her own P226 at him, catching Brooklyn in her peripheral vision stepping over the dead bodies and taking her place beside the door they entered. “Slowly put your hand away, no funny business - hear me shithead?”

Jeremy obeyed, already visibly sweating as he placed both his hands beside him. “What the fuck do you want?”

Chloe smirked and reached into her kutte, retrieving a notepad and giving it a glance. “Know what this is?”

“A fuckin’ notebook.” Jeremy slowly placed his hand around his collar, moving it around nervously. “Am I supposed to know what it contains?”

Tossing it over, Chloe watched as it landed in his lap - gesturing for him to open it. “Go on, read it.”

Again he obeyed and did was he was told - opening the book and beginning to read to himself. Flicking through a few pages, his face formed into one of fear as he figured that the people described in the books were the very same group standing in front of him right now - guns pointed at him.

“Jesus-”

“Jesus won’t help you now,” Chloe spoke and approached, pulling a chair away from the desk and spinning it around; sitting down and using the backrest as support. “I want you to talk, hear me? Who the fuck hired you.”

“Fuck you,” he shot out and smirked.

“Uh-huh,” Chloe hummed and reached into her jacket again, pulling out her own silencer. “Think you’re hot shit, that right?”

Jeremy gave the silencer a quick glance, looking up at the women standing behind Chloe. “I’m not telling you shit.”

Placing the barrel of her now silenced P226 against his knee, Chloe smirked. “Speak.”

“You ain't got the balls-”

Chloe pressed the trigger, resulting in the muffled shot ringing out and the following scream of pain from Jeremy.

“AGH, FUCKIN’ CHRIST!” Jeremy grasped his knee and wailed in pain as the bullet came out clean on the other side. “MY FUCKIN’ KNEE-”

“Talk!” Chloe exclaimed and raised the gun towards his head. “Who the fuck hired you?”

“I DON’T FUCKIN’ KNOW, OKAY?” Jeremy shouted and grasped his knee in blaring pain. “I don’t fuckin’ know!”

“Bullshit,” Chloe snarled and pulled the hammer back - taking aim of his other knee. “Who the _FUCK_ hired you?”

“Agh, my fuckin’ god-,” Jeremy groaned in pain, opening his eyes to look at the gun. “A-alright, alright! I’ll tell ya - fuckin’ shit-”

“Who?” Chloe shifted in her seat, still aiming for his knee.

“Listen, I don’t know the guys name,” he began and tried to relax, his hands still keeping pressure on his wound. “He sent a courier to my c-club, said he knew that my crew did surveillance - agh, _fuck_ \- he set a meet at an old warehouse, near the industrial plants.”

Chloe nodded. “What else?”

“He was masked and with an entire army of fuckin’ bodyguards,” Jeremy continued, bringing up one hand to run over his sweating forehead - leaving blood all over. “Said he wanted my guys to watch a buncha houses on some hick town on the coast-”

“Arcadia.”

“That’s right, Arcadia or whatever-the-fuck,” he groaned. “Paid me $100,000 to do it, just wanted surveillance - that’s it. Didn’t tell me who or why, just gave me addresses and a location to drop the logs.”

“When did you last meet?” Chloe asked, sending a glance towards Miley.

“That was the first and last time, I fuckin’ swear.” Jeremy let out a breath and wiped his hands on his beige suit, “Agh, jesus - my fuckin’ suit-”

“Shut up,” Chloe shot back and pulled up her handgun - aiming towards his chest instead. “What else?”

“F-fuck,” he sighed and then gestured at his desk. “He gave me a fuckin’ note, said to go to that address if something big went down and people started going after me.”

Miley immediately made her way over and took the note, reading it over quietly. Giving Chloe a glance, she nodded and pocketed it.

“That’s it, I swear,” Jeremy mumbled. “I don’t know anythin’ else. I was just meant to watch your houses and record your movements, that it.”

“What about audio bugs?” Chloe raised an eyebrow, watching his expression carefully. “Did you get your crews to bug our bar? Our houses?”

“What? No!” Jeremy shook his head. “I ain’t get paid to do that - only to watch you, nothin’ more.”

“What’d he sound like?” Chloe stood up from the chair, standing beside it instead. “He sound old? Condescending? Like an asshole?”

Jeremy shook his head. “No, he sounded young - he was wearin’ the same body armour and shit his bodyguards were, automatic rifles on all of them.”

With one more glance over, Chloe nodded and took off her silencer - pocketing it in her jacket but keeping her handgun in her hand. “Mighty kind of you to be telling us this-”

“Yeah, fuck you,” Jeremy spat towards Chloe, causing her to let out a chuckle. “Now get the fuck outta here.”

“Yo, what's the insurance on this place like?” Ellen asked, looking around the room.

“Fuck you, don’t you even dare-”

“Or what?” Ellen raised her voice and shot him a glance. “Now answer the damn question.”

“Fuck. You.” Again he spat towards them, falling back into his couch afterwards.

Chloe chuckled and turned around, gesturing the Valkyries to make their way towards the exit. As they all approached the doorway, Brooklyn was already waiting for them - a worried look over her face. With her hand on the door, Chloe stopped when she heard a series of laughs echo out from behind her.

“Goddamn, you’re so fuckin’ stupid,” Jeremy exclaimed as he laughed, groaning in pain afterwards. “You really think this guy is gonna ignore what you did here?”

“No, and I sincerely hope he doesn’t,” Chloe shot back and grabbed the door again.

“My,” he continued as he took the notepad into his hands - turning it to a page and reading something quietly. “It’d be a shame if somethin’ happened to that cute, brunette girlfriend of yours-”

Miley didn’t have time to react as she saw Chloe swiftly turn on her heel, pull out her P226 and load Jeremy with an entire magazine worth of bullets, each shot ringing out around the room loudly.

“CHLOE, JESUS CHRIST!” Julie exclaimed as she grasped Chloe’s hand and pulled it down.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Daisy whispered and pressed her ear against the door, listening for the sound of footsteps, shouts, screams - anything. “Holy shit, you’re so goddamn lucky - I t-think this place is soundproof.”

Chloe still stood with a glare pointed at the now dead Jeremy, watching his bloodied form slumped against the back of the couch. Each breath she took was laboured, audible, her heart pounding in her chest. “Nobody,” she growled, “ _nobody_ fucking threatens Max.”

“Chloe, he’s dead!” Julie shook the punk with her hands. “He’s fucking dead, snap out of it.”

Stepping in to help, Ellen began to shove Chloe away from her position. “Come on, Chloe, wake the fuck up!”

After a few moments the punk finally relented her gaze, letting out a final breath and then looking around the posse - finding both Julie and Ellen grasping her forearms. “Let go.”

They obeyed, stepping back and looking at the dead Jeremy, then back at her.

“Ellen, Daisy - burn this fucking place.” Chloe turned towards the other door at the far end of the room. “Let’s use that door to leave, too much heat on the other side of this,” she spoke and tapped the black door they were all stood nearby. “Swing around the building, grab the bikes - formation ride until we’re out of Portland.”

Miley nodded and then ran her way over to the other door, opening it slowly and checking the perimeter. “Okay, I think we struck gold here - it’s a fire exit.”

“Jules and Hannah, I want both of you to ride out ahead and scout for motels outside the city - preferably secluded, somewhere with a bar, something we’d look inconspicuous at.”

Julie nodded, taking Hannah’s hand and rushing out of the room through the other door.

“Brooklyn, get on the CCTV - destroy the evidence we were here,” Chloe gestured at the computer and the multiple monitors hung up on the wall behind the desk.

Brooklyn ran over the dead bodies of the bouncers and sat herself down, beginning to tap away at the keyboard as she worked to remove the video of their arrival and subsequent business they conducted inside.

“Miley, we’re waiting here until this place is burning.” Chloe looked at Miley as she approached her, switching her gaze at the two women gathering up papers and books nearby the dead body.

After a few more minutes, Ellen took out a lighter and flicked it on - tossing it in the direction of the ripped papers, books and Jeremy’s dead body. Waiting for another dozen or so seconds, the pile began to catch fire in earnest - slowly torching the expensive, beige and bloodied suit of the club owner with it.

“Come on, let’s go.” Chloe turned around and led the way out of the door, waiting for Miley to slam it shut behind them.

Quickly the group ran around the side of the building, hearing shouts already erupting inside - the muffled music suddenly cutting out and being replaced with a high-pitched fire alarm instead. Approaching their bikes, they immediately straddled them and found that Julie’s and Hannah’s were already far gone.

Kickstarting her hog, Chloe didn’t bother with her helmet - instead shooting a glance at Miley. “Follow up, we ride until we’re clear of the city - then we wait for Jules on that motel.”

* * *

 

Standing quietly with a cigarette loosely hanging in between her lips, Chloe stared up at the cloudless, moonlit sky. Behind her she heard a few chuckles and laughter, followed by the sound of approaching footsteps.

“Chloe, are you okay?” Miley asked as she placed a hand on Chloe’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” Chloe lied. “Never better.”

Miley looked behind her and spotted Ellen looking back with concern. “We’re worried for you after what you did-”

“I said I’m fucking fine,” Chloe shot back in defense, shrugging Miley’s hand off her shoulder.

“You’re not fine,” Miley said and grasped Chloe’s shoulder, forcefully turning her towards her. “Don’t fucking shut me out, you’re shaken by what happened - admit it.”

Chloe opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She brought up her hand to her cigarette and blew out some smoke, taking it out with her shaking hand. “Y-you’re right. I’m fucking wrecked.”

Pulling her into a hug, Miley patted her back. “It’s alright, completely okay after everything that happened today.”

“What about you?” Chloe asked as she moved away from the hug. “How’re you holding up?”

“Like shit,” Miley joked and elicited a chuckle from the punk. “I can’t remember the last time I fucking k-killed someone. I thought it was over-”

“So did I,” Chloe sighed and took a drag from her cigarette. “This had to be done though-”

“I know-”

“Good. I… I don’t want you or anyone else backing out on me now.” Chloe looked back up at the moon. “How are the girls?”

“Like us. We’re all shaken after your display, coupled with the FBI and the shit yesterday - everything we’ve learned.” Miley looked up at the night sky herself. “What do you want to do now?”

“You and the girls go to the bar,” the punk gestured at the small building on the corner of their motel complex. “Chill out, knock back a few, play pool and whatever.”

“What’re you gonna do?”

“I’ll smoke for a bit and hit the sack. I’m completely wasted,” Chloe whispered and ran her fingers over her eyes; sighing.

“Right,” Miley smiled and then looked behind her again. “You should head up to Seattle, check on Max-”

“Not yet,” Chloe stopped her mid-sentence. “Let’s deal with this first, then I’ll go.”

“Okay. Don’t keep this away for too long-”

“I won’t-”

“I’m actually serious,” Miley looked at Chloe with a straight face. “Chloe, you heard him - if he was feeding this all back, what’re the chances they know she’s in Seattle?”

Chloe shot her a glance, her cigarette dropping out of between her lips at the revelation. “Jesus-”

Miley looked to the side and saw the approaching Ellen, hands in her pockets as she stared at Chloe. “What’s up?” Miley asked, eyeing Ellen.

“I overheard you,” Ellen admitted and then looked between the two women. “I’ll go to Seattle, keep her under watch until you’re ready.”

“Ellen, we need you here-”

“Chloe, let her go,” Miley pleaded and then looked at the the punk biker. “If you’re not going to go up there, let Ellen go instead.”

Watching the two of them, Chloe sighed and nodded. “A-alright.”

Ellen smiled and patted her hand on Chloe’s arm. “I’ll keep her safe.”

“Please.” Chloe pulled Ellen into an unsuspecting hug. “Please, keep h-her safe.”

“I will,” Ellen whispered and then moved away from their embrace. “I’ll get going now, call me when you’re heading to Seattle.”

Chloe nodded and her hand underneath her eyes, wiping away some tears of worry. “Okay.”

Both Miley and Chloe watched as Ellen left them and straddled her bike, saying her goodbyes to her sisters and then kicked her hog forward - riding out of the parking lot and disappearing down the long road beside the motel.

“Go and sleep, you’re tired,” Miley playfully shoved the punk towards her room. “I’ll take the girls to the bar, just get some sleep.”

“Okay,” Chloe smiled and sighed, walking towards the motel room slowly.


	10. Breaking Point

Chloe awoke with a groan when she heard the slamming door, squinting with her eyes and noticing her friend, Miley, standing in the doorway with a takeaway box and a coffee - a wide smirk on her face.

“Wake up!” Miley shouted for no reason except piss off the punk lying in bed.

“Jesus,” Chloe muttered and placed a pillow over her face. “Shut the f-fuck up, not so loud-”

“Wake up,” Miley repeated after rolling her eyes, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “Here’s your breakfast, courtesy of Brooklyn.”

“Mmh, say my thanks,” Chloe’s muffled voice came out from underneath her pillow. “Ugh… what time is it?”

Miley brought up her phone and checked. “9:53AM.”

“Damn.” Chloe threw her pillow to the side, sitting up in the bed momentarily. “Yesterday completely wrecked me, ugh,” she mumbled and rubbed her eyes.

“Consider yourself lucky you fell asleep.” Miley rolled her eyes. “You didn’t have to wake up in the middle of the night to the sounds of Jules and Hannah going at it.”

“Jesus,” Chloe laughed after she spoke. “You didn’t get my patches hungover, did you?”

Shrugging in reply, Miley looked around the room. “Nothing that some painkillers and water can’t fix.”

“Any word from Ellen?” Chloe asked as she caught Miley’s gaze in transition.

Miley smiled and nodded. “She’s arrived in Seattle an hour ago, already started keeping tabs on Max.”

“Did she tell her?”

“God, no - that’s _your_ job, remember?” Miley jabbed a finger into Chloe’s thigh. “She’s there to make sure she’s safe, not tell her the truth - you get that into your damn head.”

Opening her takeaway, Chloe dug in and nodded. “Right. My job.”

“Now,” Miley continued and stood up from the bed. “What are we doing today? Chasing down the address from yesterday I suppose?”

Chloe nodded and swallowed, pointing her plastic fork up at her friend. “Yeah, we’ve gotta check it out - see what that's all about ASAP.”

“Well, you’ll be pleased to know that Daisy brought up Ellen’s van,” Miley spoke as she peered out the motel window through the curtains. “It’s got a few spare mags, the AK’s and the 870. I hope we’re not going to be using it, but better safe than sorry I suppose.”

“Precisely,” Chloe nodded in agreement as she chewed her food. “What about vests?”

“One for everyone,” Miley smiled as she looked back and raised her shirt - revealing the dark navy-coloured bulletproof vest underneath. “I’ve got mine already, so does everyone else pretty much - just you left.”

“Is everyone up already?” Chloe asked with her eyebrow raised.

“We’ve been up for a solid hour, maybe two,” Miley replied and looked out the window again. “Seriously, eat, get your ass up and let's go - we’ve gotta deal with this before questions start being asked back home.”

Chloe smirked at how Miley had begun to throw her own orders around. Fishing out the last few pieces of bacon and some eggs, the punk biker closed her takeaway container and threw it onto the nightstand beside the bed. “Alright, no time to waste then - eh?”

“Yeah,” Miley nodded and made her way to the door immediately. “Chloe?”

“W’sup?” Chloe shot a glance at Miley as she stood up and stretched.

“Should we call Rachel and Frank? Tell them about this?” Miley opened the door slightly as she asked.

“No, this is club business,” Chloe replied in an instant. Standing beside her friend, she ran a ran over the back of her neck and sighed. “We’re going to deal with this first, then call them - okay? They can help us go over everything we’ve learned, and maybe, _maybe_ , Rach will finally tell us her plan. Although… I don’t know, Miles.”

“What don’t you know?”

“Do we trust them? Everything you said yesterday… would it be better to keep this hidden, in case they _are_ planning something to fuck us over?” Chloe asked quietly, unsure what to choose.

“Chloe… it was just speculation, but if there’s a chance that they are doing that,” Miley threaded her hair with her fingers to distract herself for a few moments. “If there’s even a chance, I think we have to keep this under unless we can prove she’s clean.”

“Right,” Chloe replied and took a step out of the room. “We’ll wait on that until we’ve got information, I’ll make a decision then.”

“Got it,” Miley walked out of the room and shut it behind Chloe. “Van is around the corner in an alley.”

“Let’s go.”

* * *

 

“Alright, here’s the plan,” Chloe began as she stood in front of the open van - an AK-47 propped up on her shoulder, her eyes looking around the small group gathered around. “The address is a building only a few minutes ride away from here - it’s secluded, located on the furthest outskirts of Portland by the looks of things.”

Nodding in return, the Valkyries looked at Miley for a moment before focusing on the president.

“We’re going to ride up within a kilometer or so, we hoof it the rest of the way,” she continued and dropped the rifle into her other hand. “I’ll be wielding this bad boy, Miley has the other - Daisy, you’re up on the 870.”

Daisy nodded and crossed her arms, shifting in her place.

“Miley, Jules and Hannah - the three of you will give the warehouse a quick run around outside, try to find any other entrances or exits we could use.” Chloe knocked her hand against the van a few times. “We’re going to use the van, no bikes - too loud and we’re wielding some big weapons - no chance we want to be caught with these on camera.”

“What do we do once we’re there?” Julie asked.

“Miley will lead two others through another entrance if there is one - the goal is to search the entire place top to bottom, everything and anything. If we find anyone then do try and capture them - but if they shoot, you shoot back - got it?” Chloe looked around momentarily and received a few nods. “I’ll lead another group through the front, get the attention of whoever might be there. Remember - we want the top dog for interrogation - he’ll probably be the one shouting orders so listen out for him, understood?”

“Aye,” they replied in unison.

“You’ve all got two spare mags each for your handguns - use it sparingly because we don’t have any more right now. You all heard yesterday - they’re wielding rifles and donning kevlar, don’t let yourself get pinned down otherwise you’ll be in trouble,” Chloe finished and brought up the rifle to her chest again. “Once we’ve got our target, we get information and burn the place down.”

Another wave of quiet nods was given in reply.

“Listen,” Chloe brought her gaze upon each individual patch present for a few seconds. “I know it’s been awhile since we’ve done things like this and I know how shaken some of you were after yesterday,” she spoke and smiled. “But I need you all to be with me on this - I won’t take you into danger if you don’t think it’s worth it, so if you’ve got doubts then you better tell me now rather than in a middle of a firefight.”

There was no reply.

Chloe smiled her best and looked around again. “Alright. If nobody has anything to add, then I think it’s time we show these cunts a little bit of Valkyrie justice - whaddya say?”

Cocking back their various firearms, a loud cry of “Aye!” echoed around the small forest clearing they were gathered in.

“Let’s roll!”

* * *

 

As the group began to approach the large abandoned building, a few of them began to bring up their weapons in anticipation - cocking them back to get ready for whatever was going to be happening in just a few minutes.

“Alright,” Chloe spoke quietly as they arrived at the rusty door that led inside. “Miles, take Jules and Hannah around the perimeter, check for other entrances or exits - if you find anything, send one over to tell us before we enter.”

Miley nodded and gestured Julie and Hannah to follow her, disappearing around the corner of the warehouse a few moments later.

“Daisy, Brooklyn - keep close once we’re inside, if you can then shoot to wound - not kill - unless you’re threatened, understood?” Chloe faced the other patches left with her.

“Aye,” Daisy replied and placed herself against the wall beside the door, glancing around the area. “What do you think is inside?”

“Fuck if I know,” Chloe shrugged. “I’m hoping it’s not a trap, rather another base of operations for this dude that ordered this shit, y’know?”

“Yeah, here’s hoping.”

Moments later Hannah appeared around the corner with a handgun beside her, skulking her way over towards Chloe and her group. “We’ve got another entrance near the back, it’s unlocked.”

Bringing up her phone to check the time, Chloe spoke, “Alright. Tell Miles we’re entering at 12:25, got that?”

Hannah nodded. “Got it,” she muttered and made her way back around the corner, disappearing momentarily again.

Brooklyn sighed and ran a hand over her forehead nervously.

“Hey,” Chloe spoke with a smile and brought one hand up to her shoulder, giving it a squeeze. “Calm down, we’ll be alright.”

“Okay,” she replied and breathed in deep. “Okay. Sorry, it’s been a while since I’ve shot a-anything or _anyone._ ”

“It’s alright,” Chloe continued. “Listen, if you want you can stay behind and watch the entrance-”

“No, no,” Brooklyn quickly shook her head. “I can do this Chloe, seriously. I’m just nervous, that’s all. Just nervous.”

Giving her a lookover, Chloe was conflicted whether or not to allow Brooklyn wade into a firefight with her nerves acting up. With a sigh, she shook her treasurer to get her attention. “Stay at the entrance-”

“No, Chloe, I can do this-”

“That’s an order,” Chloe firmly said and didn’t relent.

“Chloe-”

“Enough,” Chloe finished and dropped her hand from Brooklyn’s shoulder. “Stay outside and watch the entrance if any of them try to run.”

Brooklyn waited for a few seconds and then nodded, placing herself against the shoddy brick wall of the warehouse. “Okay. I’ll do that, don’t worry boss,” she mumbled and swore under her breath.

Checking her phone again, Chloe watched as the clock struck 12:25. “We’re entering - Daisy, let’s go.”

Taking a step back with the rifle in her hands, Chloe sent a quick kick into the flimsy door and sent it slamming inwards loudly. In an instant, Daisy ran inside and held up her shotgun up to eye level, giving their surroundings a quick check. “Clear!”

Running inside, Chloe took up position on the corner of the corridor they found themselves in. Peeking around, she spotted the entire length clear of anything but rubble. “Nobody.”

Daisy took up her own position next to Chloe, keeping the barrel of her Remington levelled to the floor. “Where now?”

Looking around in the opposite direction, Chloe scrunched up her face in thought. “Let’s try to regroup with Miles.”

Swiftly moving around the corner, Chloe and Daisy began to slowly walk down the empty corridor - doing their best to keep their noise down as they moved over the rubble. On either side they had found empty doorways leading into empty, unfinished rooms with even more debris - torn up posters and needles amongst it all.

Their attention was sparked instantly upon hearing shouts and the sudden echo of gunfire. “Shit,” Chloe exclaimed and picked up her pace.

“To the left,” Daisy said behind her as she kept up - both of them now ignoring the amount of sound they were making.

Upon reaching the corner, Chloe stuck her head around and instantly spotted the source of gunfire.

A dozen or so armed males, all wearing similar kevlar vests and wielding assault rifles were kneeling behind a line of crates and rubble - their barrels pointed over as they kept shooting out short bursts in the opposite direction. Squinting, Chloe could make out Miley and her group pinned on the corner at the far end of the corridor.

Leaning out after a few seconds, Chloe pressed the trigger and let out her own burst of bullets from her AK-47 in the general direction of the armed guards. With a series of groans and shouts, a few bullets hit their mark nearly perfectly - resulting in a quick death for two of them, wounding the rest as they collapsed to the floor.

“Daisy!” Chloe shouted as she ducked back in around the corner.

Taking the cue, Daisy burst out from behind Chloe and unloaded a few shotgun pellets in the same direction - the spread being enough to deliver the last deadly blows to the wounded guards. “They’re down!”

“CHLOE!” Miley shouted from down the corridor.

“IT’S US!” Chloe shouted back and peered around the corner.

Both the groups revealed themselves and began to make their way towards each other with a quick jog, stepping over the rubble and the dead bodies littering the corridor. The closer they came, the quicker Chloe recognised a look of serious concern on Miley’s face.

“Where the fuck is Brooklyn?” Miley asked once they were within comfortable distance of each other.

“Don’t worry, she’s watching the entrance,” Chloe said and smiled, looking down at the dead bodies behind them. “She was nervous, I had to leave her.”

“Okay, thank god,” Miley breathed out. “I think they know we’re here now,” she continued and gestured to the bodies.

“No shit,” Chloe replied with a half-smirk. “We need to mov-”

“DOWN!” Daisy shouted and threw herself onto Chloe, pulling her down behind the pile of rubble. However before Chloe was fully behind the cover, a bullet grazed her side painfully - cutting through the side of her leather jacket cleanly.

Hitting the floor hard, the Valkyries came under fire from a fresh batch of armoured guards down the corridor - their bullets whizzing past the top and blowing chunks off the bricks around them.

“Fuck!” Chloe shot a hand to her side in pain. “Awh, s-shit that hurts!”

“There’s a dozen of them, maybe more!” Julie shouted over the gunfire. “We probably outnumber them-

“Not any good when we’re pinned!” Miley exclaimed back over the sound of constant bullet barrage. “We need to flank otherwise we can sit here all day and - _s-shit!_ \- take fire!”

Chloe groaned in pain and then pointed towards one of the numerous empty doorways around them. “One of t-those has to lead around, go!”

Miley shot a glance at her wounded friend and then nodded, patting her hand against the back of both Julie and Hannah. “Daisy, check Chloe - let’s move!”

Watching as the group disappeared behind a doorway nearby, Chloe peeked up and winced when a bullet came uncomfortably close to her. “Jesus!”

“Keep your head down idiot!” Daisy dragged her down behind the cover of the rubble, pulling apart her jacket. “Don’t do that!”

“I k-know,” Chloe breathed out and then looked down at her rifle. “We need to b-blind fire, suppress - anything! Gotta keep them distracted.”

Daisy shook her head. “Let’s check your wound first, then we’ll see!” Leaning down closer to inspect the seeping blood on Chloe’s side, Daisy did her best to shoot a comforting smile up at Chloe. “You’ll live, it missed the kevlar but grazed the side - have to get you patched up straight away once this is over though.”

“O-okay!” Chloe groaned in pain again and gritted her teeth. “I’ll get through it. Now, about that blind fire-”

Placing the barrel of her shotgun over the rubble - Daisy pressed the trigger and let loose a hail of shotgun pellets down the corridor again. A few shouts echoed down the hall, something that sounded vaguely like orders.

“Shit, I think t-that’s him,” Chloe said and momentarily brought her rifle over the edge, spraying a hail of bullets in the general direction of their assailants. “We need h-him alive!”

Doing their best to suppress fire, both Chloe and Daisy took turns in peeking out with their weapons and shooting away towards the group still stuck on the far end of the corridor. A few bullets came dangerously close to ending both the Valkyrie’s, resulting in an array of swearwords and an unhealthily fast heartbeat pounding against their chests.

As Chloe continued to bleed, the pain continued to mount up - prompting her to slip back down behind the rubble and hold her side. “F-fuck!”

Looking over momentarily, Daisy spotted the arrival of a few more guards. “Jesus! They’ve literally got an army here-,” she stopped short and dropped down when a bullet chipped away a part of her cover. “Holy fuck!”

“Where the fuck is Miles!” Chloe shouted as another round of bullets came close overhead, causing her to throw her hands up over her head and slump down further.

Daisy threw her shotgun to the side as she’d ran out of shells, swearing under her breath. “Fuck, fuck, fuck! I’m out-”

“Take the AK,” Chloe exclaimed and shoved her rifle towards her. “It’s got a few bullets left!”

Taking the rifle up with her, Daisy aimed randomly and fired down the corridor again - almost immediately running out. “Out! Shit!” Dropping back down beside Chloe, she threw the rifle to the side also. “We’re so fucked-”

“PUT THE GUNS DOWN!” Miley’s familiar voice was muffled, coming from the direction of where they were being shot from. “NO FUNNY BUSINESS-”

An array of gunshots was heard, along with grunts and groans of sudden paid - a few heavy _thuds_ amongst the sound of rifles clattering to the floor.

“MILES!” Chloe shouted as she looked over the rubble. “MILES!”

“WE’RE OKAY!” Miley shouted back and peeked around the corner, waving down towards Chloe.

Getting up immediately, Daisy helped Chloe run the length of the corridor in moments - arriving at the crossroads littered with numerous fresh bodies, rifles and shells.

“Shut the fuck up!” Julie exclaimed as she held her foot over the throat of a wounded guard. “Shut the _fuck_ up!”

Hannah was running around and placing her fingers against the throats of the bodies, checking their pulse - shouting “Nothing!” each time she couldn’t find it.

“That’s the one that was barking orders,” Miley said as she led Chloe and Daisy towards the wounded guard on the floor. “Heard him the moment we hit the corner down there,” she continued and gestured down another empty hallway. “Killed the rest when they tried to pull on us, I wanted to limit the fatalities-”

“Good,” Chloe interrupted Miley as she approached the male on the floor with a limp. “Are there anymore?”

Miley shook her head and changed her magazine, dropping down the empty one onto the floor. “I doubt it, these guys congregated like flies once they heard the first gunfight,” she said and looked around. “There’s at least a dozen dead here, give or take, add that to the other group in the other corridor and we’ve got a small army.”

“Right,” Chloe nodded and sent a sudden kick into the side of the wounded guard, groaning loudly as her hand shot to her side. “Motherfucker-”

“Stop,” Miley said and pulled Chloe back. “Stop this shit, you’re going to make it worse-”

“It’s just a graze-”

“I don’t fucking care,” Miley shot back and kept her grip on her friend. “You’re not going to bleed yourself out here, we need to move back to the van.”

Chloe shook her head. “Miles, we’ve gotta deal with this shithead,” she said and her hand towards the groaning male on the floor. “We need fucking information-”

“I know!” Miley shouted and pulled Chloe back forcefully. “We can take him with us but we have to get you patched up first.”

“Miles,” Chloe said, her tone low and dangerous again. “Let me go.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Miley shot back and dragged her further away. “Stay here-”

“No-”

“I said _stay here!_ ” Miley tightened her grip and stared at Chloe.

“I’m the fucking president-”

“Boo-fucking-hoo! I don’t care, you’re wounded and you’re letting all this shit get to your head, you’re not thinking straight!” Miley ignored the looks she was receiving from the Valkyries around them. “Now stay here before I _make_ you stay.”

Chloe gazed at her friend, noticing the raging fire in her eyes and just how much her grip was actually hurting the punk biker right now. “F-fine,” she muttered and pulled her forearm out of Miley’s grip.

“Good,” Miley said as she let go. “Now keep pressure on that wound, I don’t care if it’s a fucking scratch or not - I’m _not_ allowing Max to attend your funeral because you’re a dumbass!”

Julie whistled loudly to get both their attention. “Are you fucking done?”

Miley looked in her direction temporarily and then back at Chloe. “Yeah. We’re good.”

“What do you want me to do with him?” Julie continued and pressed her foot down on his throat again.

“Knock him out, bring him with - we’ve… we’ve got to burn the entire place down now.” Miley handed her AK-47 to Hannah. “Get Brooklyn to help, go.”

* * *

 

“Awh, f-fuck-,” Chloe hissed and bit her lip as Daisy applied the gauze to her wound again.

“You’ll live, don’t worry,” Daisy assured her with a smile, finishing up around the wound. “Just have to get you wrapped up.”

Chloe nodded and lifted her arms, allowing Daisy to place the bandage over the wound, wrapping it around her abdomen. “F-fuck, it’s been a while.”

“Tell me about it,” Daisy nodded along as she spoke. “I can’t remember the last time I had to play club surgeon. Well, actually, I lied - I can.”

“When?” Chloe asked to keep herself distracted from the pain.

“Five or so years ago? I think. It was around the time Rachel started to pull us into the Portland beef between Wicked Few and that other club,” Daisy replied and finished wrapping Chloe’s bandage, standing back up afterwards with a smile. “There - you _should_ live.”

“Comforting,” Chloe chuckled and placed her hand as the pain shot through her side.

“Give it a day or two, load up on painkillers too.” Daisy lowered herself nearby Chloe and began to gather up the tools she was using, shoving them into a make-do first aid kit. “Lucky that Ellen thought about this beforehand, otherwise we’d have to be driving your ass all the way to the stash house.”

“Thanks.” Chloe stood up and stretched slightly. “Now let’s see if Miley got anything out of our friend.”

Daisy threw Chloe’s arm over her shoulder and helped her along, limping the two of them towards the small brick hut they’d had found a safe distance away from Portland. As they entered they were meet with muffled voices on the far end of the building, followed by numerous _thuds_ and _thwacks_ that were responded to with broken laughter and grunts of pain.

“You’re pissing me off,” Miley said as she gripped the barrel of her handgun, the handle coated with fresh blood. “Start speaking!”

“No.”

Another _thwack_ echoed around the room as Miley pistol whipped the guard again. “SPEAK!”

“No.”

“You motherfucker-,” she began and dropped the handgun to the side, grasping at his collar and dragging him along the floor. “I said,” she continued and slammed him hard against the brick wall, “SPEAK!”

Laughing in return, he spat out blood to the side. “No.”

Chloe entered with a limp and slumped herself against the side of the empty doorway, watching as the guard continued to laugh in Miley’s face. “Miles.”

Miley shot a glance behind her and sighed, relenting her grasp and taking a step back. “Nothing,” she replied and placed her hands on her hips. “Refuses to speak, I’ve tried everything.”

“Daisy,” Chloe looked to her side as she spoke. “Roll my hog over.”

Daisy nodded and disappeared in the doorway momentarily.

“What are you planning?” Miley asked in a whisper as she was now standing a foot away from Chloe.

“You’ll see,” Chloe grinned and brought up one hand to pat her friend’s shoulder. “You’ll see.”

“Chloe, we made a decision three years ago to stop this,” Miley gestured to the bloodied jacket Chloe was wearing. ”I’m not going to let you keep doing this shit if you pull the rest of the club into it again-”

“Shut up,” Chloe let out a low growl. “I will do as I please-”

“No,” Miley looked up at Chloe and scowled. “If you don’t stop with this bullshit then I’m taking your fucking patch-”

“You have no right-”

“I have _every_ right to call your leadership up to question,” Miley shot back in a whisper, ensuring none of the other Valkyries present heard them. “I _will_ use that right _without_ question if you don’t get your shit together.”

Chloe snorted. “Whatever.”

“No, not _whatever,_ Chloe - you absolute, literal _idiot,"_ Miley continued and shot her hand out towards Chloe’s forearm, forcefully bringing it up. “Either you take what I’m saying seriously or you’re out, do you hear me?”

Taking a few moments to go over what Miley had said, Chloe finally let out a sigh. “Sorry.”

Miley sighed herself and dropped her grip from Chloe’s forearm. “I’m just trying to look out for you and the club, okay? You’re pent up about everything, I get it, but you can’t let that fuck with your head. You got shot, thankfully it wasn’t fatal, but ask yourself this - what if it _was?_ What the fuck would _Max_ do, nevermind us? The club agreed to end violence but you’re pulling us back into it, that’s not alright _at all_.”

Chloe nodded quietly.

“Seriously… I think you’ve gotta take a break. Like, a serious fucking break. This is too much for you-”

“Miles, I’m fine-”

“You’re _taking_ a break after this,” Miley demanded with a serious tone. “You’re heading to Seattle and you’re fixing your relationship, then you’re staying with Max until _I_ say you can come back - _do you hear me?”_

“Miley, please-”

“It’s decided,” Miley stated. “You’re done with this the moment we get our information, end of.”

Daisy reappeared a few moments later, her hands grasping the handlebars of Chloe’s ‘97 Dyna. “I’ve got your hog, what now?”

Chloe looked at the motorcycle and then up at Daisy. “Roll it into the room.”

Obeying the order, Daisy rolled the bike forward into the middle of the room, waiting as she watched Miley and Chloe approach slowly. Shooting a glance around her, she noticed the rest of the Valkyries leaning around the place, smoking cigarettes and keeping quiet - all of them staring at either Miley or Chloe.

“Miles, Daisy - lift up the back and start the engine.” Chloe limped over towards the still grinning guard slumped against the corner of the room. “Jules, Hannah - bring him up next to the hog.”

Julie and Hannah sprang to action as they walked over and grasped the male, dragging him across the room and lifting him up to his knees beside the motorcycle. “Boss?”

Miley shot a glance at Chloe as she realised where this was going. With a hesitant flick of the key, she started the v-twin with a loud roar that echoed around the entire building. “Go ahead,” she said and kept her eyes locked on Chloe.

Placing her hands on her hips, Chloe began. “Now - you’re going to tell us everything you know,” she paced around for a few seconds. “Everything. Who hired you, your name, what your purpose is - _everything._ ”

“No.”

“I don’t think you have a choice there,” Chloe gestured towards Miley.

Understanding, Miley revved the engine and watched as the back wheel spun wildly.

“Now, either you speak or I’ll make fine paste out of your fucking head.” Chloe looked down at him. “Girls, show him we’re serious.”

Hesitating for a moment, Julie and Hannah dragged him closer to the spinning wheel - forcing his head next to it.

“You won’t do it,” he grinned and revealed his bloody and missing teeth. “You ain’t got the balls-”

“Don’t question whether or not I have the balls to do this,” Chloe shot out over him. “I’ve killed people for less, so now either you talk or you die.”

With a snicker, he spat blood to the side. “No.”

Chloe felt her heart pounding against her chest as she looked up at Julie and Hannah, noticing the hesitation on their face. “Jules-”

“Drop him,” Miley spoke over Chloe. “Jules, drop him in the corner of the room,” she said again and flicked the key in the ignition, slowly lowering the bike back down onto the floor.

“Miles, what the fuck are you doing-”

“I’m taking over,” Miley said and approached Chloe, grasping her leather jacket immediately and catching her friend off balance. “You’re stepping down.”

“ _Bullshit_ am I stepping down-”

“Any objections?” Miley called out around the room, her gaze resting over her shoulder as she saw the bikers staring back at her. After a few quiet moments, she nodded. “Chloe Price is no longer temporary President of the Valkyries, _effective immediately._ ”

“I fucking refuse-”

“Refuse all you want,” Miley let go of Chloe’s bloodied and tattered jacket, causing the punk to stumble backwards. “I’m calling the shots now and you’re suspended from club business-”

“How _dare_ you-”

“Oh, I fucking dare,” Miley shot back with anger, jabbing a finger into Chloe’s chest. “You’re unfit to run this fucking club anymore, I’m not about to see you crash and burn it into the ground in your fucking idiotic daze to get whoever is coming after us. Violence is off the fucking books, you’re spinning out of fucking control-”

Chloe scoffed. “Oh yeah? Just how are you going to get that fucking information then, huh?

“In a way that doesn’t turn us to vile fucking beasts like you were about to!” Miley jabbed her finger into her chest again. “Now get the fuck out of my sight, go to Seattle - _right now._ ”

“Fuck you,” Chloe shoved Miley backwards. “I am trying to save this club-”

“By leaving a trail of burning buildings and dead fucking bodies over the entire state? That’s really fucking smart,” Miley shoved her back harder, ignoring the approaching Valkyries on either side of them both. “Get the fuck out of here!”

“This club will fucking die without me!” Chloe shouted as Brooklyn and Julie grasped her from either side to stop her from jumping Miley in her rage.

“IT’S ALREADY DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU AND RACHEL!!” Miley shouted back with equal venom in her voice, herself being held back by Hannah and Daisy. “GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT!”

 _“Get the fuck off me!”_ Chloe shook off the grip on her arms, immediately storming out of the room with a limp - her hands grasping at the walls.

Bursting out of the building, Chloe ignored the sting of tears in her eyes - her heart pounding and her hands curled up in fists, nails cutting into her palms at the intensity of which she did so. Approaching the parked van, she pulled the side door open violently and sat herself down on the edge - throwing her face into her hands with a shaky breath.

“F-fucking bitch,” she breathed out and gripped her face, body shaking. “F-fuck it all-”

“Chloe!” Daisy called out as she exited the building with her hog yet again, letting it rest against the side before running over quickly towards the punk. “Chloe, what the fuck are you doing?”

“What the fuck do you think I’m doing?” Chloe shouted back as she let out a sob. “I’m fucking done! Fuck you all and your shitty club, I hope you do all crash and burn!”

“Don’t say that,” Daisy exclaimed and placed her hands on Chloe’s shoulders, promptly having them thrown off. She did again and clasped them tight, not allowing Chloe to throw her off. “Don’t fucking say that-”

“It’s fucking true!” Chloe shouted again. “The club is dead! We’re all going to f-fucking prison, end of!”

Daisy shook her head and forcefully pulled Chloe into a hug, ignoring her attempt to struggle. “Calm down Chloe-”

“Get off me-”

Gripping her harder, Daisy finally felt as the punk started to stop struggling over time, wrapping her hands around her instead and pulling her closer. Her head fell onto her shoulder as she began to sob violently, trying to speak in between but just letting out more sobs. “Let it out, j-just… let it out Chloe.”

Crying for what had seemed like endless minutes, Chloe had heard a single gunshot somewhere along the line but ignored it, instead clawing her hands at Daisy’s back. Her mind was fried, completely done with everything - there was too much of everything piled on top of her anymore and she couldn’t do it, Miles’ words were the straw that broke the camel's back.

“I t-tried,” she sobbed out and heard Daisy nodding. “I c-can’t do this a-anymore-”

“Then don’t,” Daisy replied. “Chloe… you’ve kept this club floating for years, it’s t-time you step back-”

“M-Miles said it w-was because o-of m-me-”

“Don’t listen to that.” Daisy patted her hands over Chloe’s back. “Just don’t listen. You were pissed, she was pissed - neither of you knew what you were saying.”

“It’s t-true-”

“No it isn’t,” Daisy interrupted Chloe. “It’s not true Chloe.”

Again she cried, letting out all her sorrows onto the jacketed shoulder of her friend embracing her. Perhaps she was right. Perhaps it was time for Chloe to just leave.

“Come on,” Daisy spoke up and began to lift the two of them up - moving out of the embrace. “Hop in the van, I’ll take you to Seattle-”

“I c-can’t face Max-”

“Chloe, me and Ellen will be there.” Daisy opened the door for Chloe, waiting for the punk biker to step inside and sit herself down. Running around the nose of the van, she slammed the side door shut and jumped into the driver's seat. “We’ll explain everything if you’re not feeling up to it, you can rely on us, but you need Max right now.”

“M-Miley will want you to be with the c-club-”

“Fuck that,” Daisy said as she turned the key in the ignition. “I’ll go back once you and Max are settled and fine, okay? I’m not putting the club over my friends, not now, not ever - not anymore.”

“B-but the bylaws-”

“Are suspended, remember? You did that.” Daisy tapped her hand on the wheel whilst the engine idled. “I’ll talk to Miley about this later, she’s going to have to deal with what just happened - that’ll take time.”

Chloe rolled over to the side and pressed her head against the passenger window. “The c-club is going to d-disband.”

“Maybe, who knows? Frankly, I don’t care, but you’ve got to stop thinking about that.” Daisy finally jolted the van forward and shot a glance in the wing mirror, noticing the remaining Valkyrie’s exiting the building behind them and staring in their direction. “Chloe, you’re done with this. Just… rest now, okay? I’ll wake you up when we’re in Seattle.”

Giving herself a glance, Chloe noticed she was still in her blood soaked clothes and tattered jacket. “I c-can’t show up like this.”

“We’ll go to your house real quick and burn those rags,” Daisy gestured to her clothes as she calmly steered the van along the dirt road. “Throw your jacket somewhere once we’re there, unless you want to burn that too-”

“No.”

“Okay.” Daisy smiled. “That’s okay. Sleep now, I’ll wake you up.”

* * *

 

Daisy kept her eyes on the road as the van rolled down the interstate, passing an 18-wheeler to one side before switching lanes to overtake a coupe slowing down for a slip road. Absently pressing down on the pedal, she shot occasional glances at Chloe - noticing that she’d once again woken up and began staring outside.

“You good?” Daisy asked and looked back at the road. “You’re not getting much sleep.”

“Can’t sleep,” Chloe mumbled.

“Okay.”

Falling into an uncomfortable silence, they kept to themselves yet again as the road passed around them. Eventually Chloe spotted the upcoming array of signs on the side of the road, the most prominent of which announced that the Washington state line was coming up.

“We’ve got like… three hours tops,” Daisy spoke as she noticed Chloe’s gaze. “We’ll be there in no time, don’t worry.”

“Sure,” Chloe muttered under her nose. “Daisy?”

“W’sup?”

“What are you going to do now?” Chloe asked as she kept her eyes on the roadside.

Daisy sighed and shrugged. “I don’t know Chloe. This… it’s all kinda blown up, hasn’t it? Can I be honest with you?”

“Be honest,” Chloe nodded and looked over towards her.

“I don’t like what you’ve done yesterday nor today. You didn’t ask the club’s opinion even though you knew that we voted to end this business years ago.” Daisy focused on driving for a moment as she overtook another car. “I know you and Rachel took it upon yourselves to deal with the… violent stuff. I think everyone lost faith in you after yesterday when you forced the issue on them, today was the breaking point.”

“None of you spoke up-”

“I know and that’s on us,” Daisy admitted. “This wouldn’t have happened if we did.”

“I’m sorry.” Chloe looked away again.

Reaching over, Daisy put her hand on Chloe’s knee and gave it a squeeze. “I know that it was your best intention to save the club, the girls all know that too - especially Miley. But you can’t force us back down the violent path, not again.”

Chloe nodded.

“Everything that you and Rachel have been doing - the murders, torturing and all that… It’s taken a toll on you, a serious, _serious,_ toll on your psyche,” she continued and looked to the side. “That’s why you broke down today. That’s why Miley broke down today - she’s been talking to us behind your backs the entire time, did you know that?”

“No.”

“Yesterday we decided when you were sleeping. We agreed that if you brought violence back onto the table full-time then we’d have no choice but to replace you.” Daisy sighed. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Chloe replied and sighed. “I got out of h-hand. I was scared, I d-didn’t want to do this on my own so I pulled all of you into this.”

“It’s alright to be scared.” Daisy smiled and brushed her hair out of her eyes. “I just wanted you to know why Miley said all those things. Do you know what she’s been doing behind the scenes since we voted off violence?”

“No?” Chloe raised an eyebrow as she looked to her side.

“Legal stuff. I’m talking expanding us into businesses, actual legitimate ones. We… we were actually close to acquiring a garage in Arcadia, was going to turn it into a mechanic workshop.” Daisy sighed. “Then everything went to shit so we quickly put that idea to the side.”

“But the books, the treasury-”

“Miley _was_ the secretary and Brooklyn is the treasurer,” Daisy chuckled as she spoke. “They’ve been faking the books forever, neither you nor Rachel suspected anything. Just… just know that we’ve been trying to move back into the legal shit, okay? Like old times, the golden days before Lonnie and Sasha left.”

“I’m sorry.” Chloe looked away again. “I’ve fucked it up for you guys, I d-didn’t know.”

“Miley will recover things, I have every confidence in her.”

“So you’ve been treating her as the de-facto president behind our backs?” Chloe asked quietly.

“Pretty much. Sorry. We still did everything you told us, but Miley had been running things for nearly two years now between our small group.” Daisy switched lanes and shot a glance in the wing mirror. “I think she tolerated what you did yesterday, she was worried about today when we spoke in the bar the other night. I think… I think what you had wanted to do with the bike and his face - _that_ was her breaking point in all of this because you were trying to get Jules and Hannah to do it. She’s a good leader, seriously. It’s also why she’s been butting heads with you more and more - she knew she had the club’s backing the entire time on this issue.”

Chloe scoffed and shook her head. “Jesus Christ.”

Daisy bit her lip. “Sorry,” she mumbled and focused on the road again.

As the van had begun to approach the state line between Oregon and Washington, Chloe kept her eyes locked on her wing mirror - noticing an approaching convoy of jet black SUV’s and tinted windows.

“Daisy.”

Shooting her a glance, she raised an eyebrow. “W’sup?”

“Daisy, hit the gas.” Chloe sat up in her seat instantly. “Now.”

“Why-”

**“THIS IS THE FEDERAL BUREAU OF INVESTIGATIONS - UNREGISTERED BLACK VAN, PULL OVER TO THE SIDE OF THE ROAD IMMEDIATELY!”**


	11. House Of Cards

Sitting quietly in the white room, Chloe idly ran her fingers over the edge of her plastic cup. Occasionally she brought it up to her lips to take a drink of the water, ignoring the jangling of the stainless steel cuffs on her wrists that had been there for a few hours already. Pissed off, she slammed the cup back down and crushed it, throwing the remainder behind her.

Eventually the door in one corner opened and Matt Avery stepped inside, a folder in his hand. Giving Chloe a smirk, he shut the door behind himself and approached - throwing the folder down on the table.

Spinning his chair around, her sat down as he began speaking, “Chloe Elizabeth Price. Age: 27, Born in Arcadia General Hospital, daughter to Joyce Price and one WIlliam Price.”

“You read my police file, well done - do you want a fucking clap?” Chloe spoke calmly but with obvious venom.

“You’ve got an interesting record,” he continued and opened up the folder - coughing loudly to get her attention. “Wow, would you look at that? Arrested for indecent exposure, dropped from gross indecency, in 2013 alongside one Maxine Caulfield-”

“Shut the fuck up,” Chloe stood up violently, getting yanked back down by the short chain attached to her cuffs.

Avery chuckled and merely continued. “2014 for evading arrest, multiple counts of illegal shortcuts, coupled with careless driving and an assault charge that was withdrawn within days of being pressed.” Turning the page, he coughed again. “More recently in 2020, once again attempting to evade arrest and possession of marijuana.”

“Alright, cool, you know my past crimes - what the fuck am I doing here?” Chloe asked and placed her hand flat on the table.

“Do you own a licensed firearm?” Avery looked up at her as he lowered the folder slightly. “If so then please state the model and serial if you can remember.”

“SiG Sauer P226, I don’t know the serial,” she muttered and met his gaze the entire time. “It’s in my house in Arcadia right now, feel free to break in and check yourself.”

“No need, I’ve got the serial right here,” he smirked and turned the folder slightly, revealing her weapon permit. “We keep note of all legally obtained firearms, was just testing if you’d say the truth.”

Chloe kept silent as she looked at Avery.

“What else… ah, yes,” he smiled and cleared his throat. “Vice-President of the Valkyries Motorcycle Club. Based in Arcadia Bay, the club is suspected to be involved with numerous illegal operations including but not limited to… Oh,  _ right, _ I can’t tell you that. Federal casefile, sorry.”

“Funny.”

“Very,” he chuckled and dropped the folder onto the table. “Now, I’d like to ask you a couple of questions if you don’t mind.”

“Am I being arrested?” Chloe asked as she gestured to her handcuffs.

“No-”

“Then I want my lawyer present,” Chloe demanded. “I’m pleading the fifth otherwise.”

With a quiet chuckle, Avery stood up and walked around the table - sitting down on the edge. “Have you anything to hide? Why so eager to get a lawyer involved, hm?”

Chloe didn’t answer him, knowing her rights.

Avery sighed and stood up, walking around Chloe before he stopped beside her - staring at a blank mirror on one of the walls, giving it a quick nod. “Luckily for you, we had called up your lawyer ahead of time - what’d you know, huh?”

Giving the table a louder than usual smack, Chloe froze in her seat.

“Thought so,” Avery spoke and chuckled again, walking back around towards his seat.

After a few moments the door opened again, revealing a tall, short-haired man wearing a grey, checkered suit and a briefcase in his hand. Adjusting his glasses, he entered and pulled out a chair beside Chloe, giving her a smile and extending his hand towards the FBI agent, shaking it for a few seconds before falling back.

“Warren Graham, licensed lawyer,” Warren spoke with a smile and interlocked his fingers.

“Pleasure,” Matt rolled his eyes as he replied. “Now that your lawyer is present, I’d like to ask you a few questions regarding two separate ongoing investigations.”

Chloe nodded. “Shoot,” she mumbled and pointed a finger gun at him.

“Firstly, what do you know about one Frank Bowers?” Avery questioned Chloe, raising his finger quickly before she answered. “Before you say you don’t know him, we have reliable evidence and multiple eye witness accounts that place you and him attending the exact same biking events three years in a row between 2014 and 2017, not including the fact that your friend and club President - Rachel Amber - had an extensive relationship with him for a few years.”

Warren cleared his throat and ran a finger underneath his collar, turning his head towards Chloe and giving her a nod.

“Frank’s a friend, that’s about it,” Chloe answered. “Him and Rachel had an on and off relationship for a few years - that’s how I got to know him.”

“When was the last time you spoke to Frank?” Avery continued.

Chloe shrugged. “Two, three years ago - the last time him and Rachel were together, he was just leaving her house after an argument.”

Avery nodded and opened up the file on the desk, making a quick note of his findings. “Anything else? Perhaps your club and the Wicked Few had met before?”

“Never,” Chloe shook her head as she spoke. “We may have attended the same events, but we’ve never had contact with their club - only Frank.”

“Satisfactory.” Avery nodded and finished noting something else down. “Where were you yesterday at around 7:30PM?”

“Riding through Portland,” Chloe lied. “I can get my Valkyrie…  _ sisters _ to confirm that, should you wish.”

Nodding again, Avery continued to note down information. “Anything else? Visit any strip clubs, dives or bars?”

“None.”

“Okay,” he muttered and ran his hand through his beard. “Ever hear the name Jeremy Wadsworth?” Avery asked, making a point of looking straight at Chloe to read her reaction.

“Never,” Chloe lied again, staring straight back at him with a stone cold gaze. “He famous or something? Somebody I should know?”

“Oh, not at all.” Avery chuckled and looked down at his notes.”Wadsworth owned a strip club in Portland, located on Foster Boulevard. Yesterday at around 7:30PM the place had been involved in an unfortunate accident and burnt down, taking Jeremy and two others with him sadly.”

Chloe nodded.

“Nobody seemed to have seen anything unusual,” Avery continued and stood up, taking out a picture from the folder. “The accident is being dealt as what it had  _ seemed _ to be - an accident.”

“So why are you asking me about it?” Chloe looked up as she saw Avery begin to make his way around.

Leaning down over her slightly, Avery revealed a CCTV capture depicting the Valkyrie formation riding down a street in Portland. “Perhaps you’d like to tell me why you and your ‘sisters’ were riding through the same block only 20 minutes prior?”

“Like I said,” Chloe began and looked at the picture, “We were riding through Portland - it was coincidence we were around that place at the time.”

“Uh-huh.” Avery stood back up and threw the photo down on the table, shoving his hands into his pockets and beginning to slowly pace around the table. “So let me get this straight. You and your club were within the same area as the strip club that burnt down, within 20 minutes of each other and without any witnesses that could backup your statements other than yourselves?”

“Sure,” Chloe shrugged and shifted in her seat when Warren nudged her slightly with his leg. “Total coincidence, we’re just a group motorcycle enthusiasts - nothing more, nothing less.”

“Mhm.” Avery sat himself back down and looked over his notes, occasionally shooting a glance up at Chloe or Warren - being met with both their gazes back. “Alright. Can you tell me what you were doing yesterday at roughly 2:45PM?”

“Sitting in a motel room and drinking beer,” Chloe yet again lied. “Why? You trying to connect me to another one of your  _ mysterious _ arson cases?”

“How’d you know it was an arson case?”

Chloe bit her tongue painfully but kept a straight face. “I assumed.”

“Assumed,” Avery repeated. “Interesting. I’ll go ahead and  _ assume _ that you’ll also have no witnesses that can backup your presence in the motel room other than your friends?”

“I’d think not considering I’d want privacy in the confines of my own rented room,” Chloe replied and stared at Avery.

“Alright.” He nodded and then made a note of something. “At roughly 2:45PM yesterday there was a  _ supposed _ accident inside an old warehouse in the industrial district, place burnt down and unfortunately one poor soul was lost.”

“Tragic.” Chloe looked around the room momentarily before resting her eyes back on Avery.

“Quite.” Avery smiled and turned over some sheets in the folder. “Alright, one more question.”

“Cool.”

“Who do you think is responsible for blowing up Julie Twine’s and Hannah Atkinson’s property?”

“Objection!” Warren said in an instant as he brought his hand down to the table. “My client will not be answering that question, that case is still being officially treated as a gas explosion-”

“Come on, let’s be honest here - both of you.” Avery smiled and leaned forward. “We both know that gas explosions aren’t that tame, it was an explosive device - an expensive one at that-”

“That’s enough.” Warren stood up and placed both his hands down on the table, peering at Avery. “Have you any other sensible questions, or will this be all?”

Avery smiled and stood up, gathering up his folder quietly. “That’ll be enough. Your client is free,” he said and made his way towards the door, stopping once his hand touched the handle. “I’ll be seeing you again, Ms. Price.”

Before Chloe could reply, the door to the room opened and revealed another agent dressed in similar fashion to Avery.

“What is it?” Avery asked as his eyebrow was cocked.

Leaning in, the other agent whispered something in his ear - causing both his eyebrows to raise again in an instant.

“Uh-huh,” he hummed and looked back at Chloe with a smirk. “Perfect timing on the answers really, I’ve another appointment lined up right now - I’ll be seeing you.”

Chloe watched with a scowl as Avery disappeared behind the doorway. A few seconds later the door opened again and a regular officer entered, making his way towards Chloe and grasping her cuffs - unlocking them with a key as they clattered down to the table loudly.

Rubbing her wrists, Chloe stood up and looked at Warren. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it,” Warren mumbled and led the way out of the room.

Walking outside, Chloe looked down the corridor that was filled with various police personnel, noticing Avery and the other agent disappearing into another interrogation room promptly. Following Warren the entire way, she kept her eyes on the floor the entire time - thinking over the interrogation in her head.

“Yo,” Daisy called out and stood up from her seat. “You good?”

Chloe smiled. “Yeah. I’m free, you too?”

“Yeah,” Daisy replied and turned towards the double-doors leading outside. “Let’s talk in the van.”

The three of them quickly left the police station in the middle of Olympia, looking around the street for the police impound lot just down the road. Crossing quickly, they upped their pace as they walked towards the lot - exchanging a few quick words with the officers in charge before being shown to their vehicle.

“Alright,” Daisy said as she slammed the door shut - waiting for Chloe and Warren to enter. With a flick of the key, she started the engine and shot a glance at Chloe. “Talk.”

“He asked me about Frank, Jeremy and the surveillance warehouse we burnt down yesterday,” Chloe said and then looked out the window, watching as Daisy drove them out of the lot slowly.

“Jesus.” Daisy turned the truck into the street, staring up at the oncoming night sky quickly. “That’s exactly what they talked to me about too. Avery?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re both lucky that they didn’t have anything concrete,” Warren interrupted and peeked out of the back between the two seats. “They could’ve kept you there for two days at least.”

“Thanks again,” Chloe smiled as she faced Warren. “If you weren’t there I’d answer that question like an idiot.”

“Yeah, you’ve got to be careful with those.” Warren sat himself back down and adjusted his tie. “Do you mind dropping me off somewhere? I’ll catch an Uber to my place.”

“Sure,” Daisy said and looked at Chloe momentarily. “They ask you about anything else? Or was that it?”

Chloe shook her head. “That was it.”

“How’s Max?” Warren asked with a smile.

Daisy coughed awkwardly and shot a frown in the direction of Warren, causing him to back down in an instant. “Chloe, it’s actually pretty late - you want to stay in a motel until the morning, or do you want to head up to Seattle right now?”

“Motel.”

“Alright, I’ll look for one once we’ve dropped Warren off.”

* * *

As the van began to slow down on the road, Chloe opened her eyes and had noticed the familiar neighbourhood coming into view. On one side sat numerous suburban houses, modest homes in a comfortable area of Seattle. The other side followed a similar pattern, only occasionally it was broken up by a set of shops or a small park.

“We’re nearly there,” Daisy muttered and looked at Chloe with a smile. “Did you catch some shut eye?”

“No.”

Daisy went quiet again and bit her lip, glancing into the wing mirror. “Ellen is going to meet us down the street from her house-”

“Are her parents home?”

“Both of them,” Daisy answered and heard Chloe sigh. “Hey,” she shoved Chloe lightly to get her attention, “It’ll be fine - seriously.”

“Sure,” Chloe mumbled and put her head against the window again.

Minutes passed as the scenery hadn’t changed - the same rows of similar houses continued on and on until they had begun to approach a cul-de-sac in the far distance, suggesting that it was the end of the street. Chloe noticed the parked motorcycle on the side of the road and the female biker that stood beside it, her hands crossed as she was smiling towards the incoming van.

“Here,” Daisy said and turned the engine off, jumping out of the truck.

Ellen opened Chloe’s door, pulled her out and straight into a hug, patting her back. “Hey, what’s up boss?”

_ “Dont-.” _ Chloe moved away from the hug and held up her hand. “Don’t call me that.”

Daisy looked over at Ellen as they met in a quick stare, exchanging looks before Daisy shook her head. “Anything interesting happen?” Daisy asked to try and move the conversation onward.

“Uh, no. A few unusual SUV’s and vans cropped up, but I looked into it and they were just the norm around here seemingly.” Ellen shrugged and slammed the van door shut behind Chloe. “So, uh… do you mind telling me what happened when I was gone?”

Chloe sighed and slumped herself against the van, looking up at Ellen momentarily. “I’m not president anymore. Miley is.”

“Oh.” Ellen glanced at Daisy again. “Uh. Was this what we were talking about-”

“Yeah.” Daisy nodded. “She uh… took over.”

“You were in it too?” Chloe asked, a hint of sadness in her voice that another one of her  _ friends _ had essentially betrayed her. “F-fucking great-”

“Chloe, I didn’t want you to bring us back to those times,” Ellen confessed as she looked her over. “I… I was up for killing then, but  _ now? _ We’re past that.”

“You seemed to be all up for killing federal agents just two days ago!” Chloe shot out in anger. “F-fucking… y’know what? Don’t bother.”

“Chloe-”

“Don’t.” Chloe raised her hand and took in a deep breath, laughing to herself quietly. “What’s done is done. I don’t care anymore, I’m behind the club.”

Daisy approached and put her hand on Chloe’s shoulder, giving it a quick squeeze. “Come on, let’s go.”

Chloe sniffled and nodded, pushing herself off the van and breaking into a steady walk down the street. Ellen and Daisy followed closely behind, shooting each other looks the entire way down towards the house near the end of the cul-de-sac - Max’s parents home.

“Do you want us to talk first?” Daisy asked as they had begun to approach.

“No.” Chloe shook her head and wiped away whatever tears were left. “No. I have to deal with this. Just… just stand nearby, hold me back if I do something stupid.”

“Okay.” Ellen nodded and then looked up at the balcony of the house they were now walking in front of. “Is that her room?”

“Yeah.” Chloe looked up herself and noticed the curtains were drawn shut. “That’s her room.”

Upon reaching the door, Chloe held her hand over it for a few seconds - hesitating. Looking back at Daisy and Ellen, she received an assuring smile from them both, prompting her to knock on the door a few times and drop her hand back down afterwards.

Chloe watched as the door opened and reveal a burly man wearing a plaid shirt, sporting a lumberjack beard and a swept back haircut - Ryan Caulfield.

“You,” he began and took a step forward with his hand raised. “You’ve got some nerve showing up here after what you’ve done.”

“I… I need to talk to Max. Please.” Chloe shifted on her feet and looked at the ground. “It’s important.”

“No-”

“Please,” Chloe repeated and looked up, ignoring the fact that tears may or may not have begun to appear in her eyes again. “Just… just give me a chance to talk to her.”

Ryan shot a glance at Chloe’s friends, recognising them vaguely as Max had once showed him pictures of them from Valkyrie events in the past. Looking back at Chloe, he sighed and relented. “Fine. Stay here, I’ll call her down.”

Chloe smiled and nodded, watching as Ryan closed the door behind him. Turning on her heel, she saw Daisy holding her fist out. “W-what?”

“Give me your hand,” she said and grabbed Chloe’s hand, putting her fist in it and passing over a small item. “You forgot this.”

“Jesus,” Chloe said as she opened her palm and noticed the simple golden band she was given. “Where’d you g-get this?”

“I bought it whilst you were sleeping in the motel in Olympia,” Daisy said. “Miley told me you’d need it over the phone.”

“I can’t-”

“Chloe,” Ellen spoke up and put her hands on her shoulders - giving her a shake. “Woman. The. Fuck. Up.”

“Do it today,” Daisy added, “or don’t do it at all - we can only help you so much, the rest _ is  _ up to you.”

“O-okay-”

“That’s just an engagement ring too, remember that - I’m not splashing out my cash for your wedding rings, get your own,” Daisy teased and playfully shoved Chloe, causing her to chuckle quietly and sniffle.

“Thank you,” she said quietly and pulled Daisy into a hug, exchanging one with Ellen once she moved away. “Thank you both.”

“Go get her.” Ellen smiled and then gestured Chloe towards the door.

As if on cue, the door opened and immediately revealed the short, brunette form belonging to Chloe’s girlfriend - Max. Giving the bikers a quick look, she brushed her hair out of her eyes and focused on Chloe.

“What do you want?” Max asked quietly.

Chloe hid the golden band in her jeans whilst she put her hands beside herself. “I need to talk to you.”

“About what?”

“Not here.” Chloe shook her head as she gestured around. “Please?”

Max shot a glance at Daisy and received a smile and a wink back, catching her off guard momentarily. “Okay. U-uhm. You remember where my room is, right?”

“Yeah.” Chloe smiled.

“Go up, I’ll be there in a second.”

“Okay,” Chloe replied and took a step forward, walking past Max slowly and stopping at the foot of the stairs immediately in front of the door. Giving Max a quick look, she smiled and made her way up - catching the gaze of Vanessa Caulfield staring daggers at her from the kitchen.

“Max,” Ellen whispered once Chloe was out of earshot. “Give her a chance, okay?”

“Why?” Max asked with a hint of anger. “Why should I?”

“You love her, that’s why,” Daisy continued for Ellen. “She loves you and she’s devastated right now. She’s had a…  _ rough _ few days since you guys have been away, okay? Listen to what she has to say, please?”

Max looked at Daisy and then Ellen.

“Max, I’m going to tell you the truth up front before she does and breaks down.” Daisy looked behind the photographer and spotted her mother looking at them with a frown. “Chloe isn’t a part of the club anymore. Miley forcefully replaced her, for good reason - it’s broken her, she’s been quiet since then and hasn’t slept at all.”

“O-okay-”

“There’s some really, really heavy shit she has to tell you - be kind to her, she needs affection. I won’t say anymore because I don’t want to apologise for her mistakes - that's on her and her alone,” Daisy finished and smiled. “We’ll be down the road near that van,” she gestured towards their parked vehicle, “so if you need something or anything happens - we’re a stone's throw away.”

Max nodded again.

“Now go and listen to her - and remember - she loves you more than the club, there’s no doubt about it anymore.”

* * *

Chloe sat on the edge of Max’s bed quietly, her fingers absently playing with the frayed covers of the blanket - her eyes drifting from pattern to pattern on the carpeted floor. Sitting, she could feel the small bump in her jeans from where the engagement ring had been resting.

The door opened after a few minutes and Max stepped inside, closing it behind her and leaning against it - her hand moving to lock it behind her. “Uhm. I was just telling my parents we needed privacy.”

“Okay.” Chloe smiled and looked back down on the floor.

Max made her way over and hesitated for a second as she considered sitting down beside Chloe. Looking over the woman, she noticed the growing bags underneath her eyes and her general sorry state - also catching a glimpse of a bandage peeking out from underneath her black tank-top that she was wearing. With a sigh, she sat down beside Chloe and took her hand into her own, intertwining their fingers.

“What did you want to tell me?” Max asked quietly.

Chloe looked down at the contact they had made, almost afraid of the fact that she was touching Max with the same hand that had hurt her a few days prior. “I-,” she tried to begin but lost her words in the back of her throat, instead letting out a quiet sob. Quickly she brought her other hand to her mouth and looked away, shaking her head. “I c-can’t,” she mouthed out in utter silence.

“Come here,” Max whispered and wrapped her other hand around Chloe’s shoulder, bringing her into an embrace.

Frigid, Chloe shook in her place but eventually ceded - allowing her body to melt into her girlfriend’s embrace and let it all out. Her sobs had come out hard, each one soaking Max’s shoulder and her shirt from where Chloe was resting her head. Muffled, she tried to speak but instead mumbled out incomprehensible words that were constantly broken by her cries.

“Shh,” Max whispered and sniffled as she herself had begun to let out a few tears at Chloe’s state. “Shh, it’s okay.”

“Max,” Chloe cried out quietly. “Max, I’m s-so,  _ so _ s-sorry for everything-”

“It’s alright, shh,” the brunette continued and stroked her girlfriend’s neck gently, using it to pull her closer.

It took a few minutes before Chloe had managed to finally run out of tears to shed, her interactions limited to occasional sniffles and squeezes of her hand that were returned by Max twice fold. When she was finally ready, Chloe moved her head away from Max’s shoulder and ran her free hand over her eyes, wiping away the rest of her tears. Taking a few deep breaths to let herself calm down sufficiently, she finally looked back up and was met with Max’s loving gaze already centered on her and her alone.

“Okay,” she began and took another breath. “I’m going to tell you everything. There is some h-heavy stuff that I’ll be talking about, so if you feel uncomfortable or need a break or something-”

“Chloe.” Max smiled and squeezed her hand. “I’ll be okay. Just tell me everything.”

“Where do you want me to start?” Chloe asked.

“The beginning would be a good place, no?” Max teased with a smile. “Take your time.”

Chloe nodded and took in yet another deep breath. “Right. D-do you remember the end of your gap year after Blackwell, how my mood was all over the place? I was pissy, kept shrugging you off, not coming home?”

Max nodded. “Yeah.”

“I was having another one of my dad episodes, keeping to myself and shutting the world off - wanting to be alone, feeling abandoned by my own damn family. It… It sucked.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Max looked concerned as she brushed some hair out of her face. “Chloe, I was always there, you know that.”

“Now I do.” Chloe shook her head in disappointment. “I was pissed off at you too for a stupid reason. You were getting busy readying yourself for college and university, meanwhile I was sulking away at how shitty my family life was since dad left. I… I felt like you’d abandoned me too, just like dad. I was scared, had nobody to talk to.”

“Is that why you d-didn’t call me for months after I left?” Max asked quietly.

Chloe sniffled and nodded. “Yep. Eventually Lonnie sat me down and forced me to call you and talk. You’ve no idea how happy hearing you made me feel. I instantly forgot about all my shit and wanted to do nothing more but to talk to you.”

“I know, the conversation lasted for four hours - remember?”

With a laugh and another sniffle, Chloe nodded. “I do.”

“So why didn’t you call me again until the end of the year?” Max whispered as she looked at Chloe. “I was worried-”

“I’m sorry.” Chloe squeezed Max’s hand and shook her head. “I fell right back into that shitpit of despair and abandonment the moment you hung up. I didn’t feel the same when you weren’t there, you know? I… M-Max, we’ve always been close before then, constantly together since we’ve met. You were suddenly moving halfway across the country to Chicago and I had no way of reaching you.”

“Chloe-”

“That’s only half the truth though.” Chloe sighed and then looked across Max’s room absently. “I began to drown my sorrows in alcohol. I know I had gotten drunk before and had my fair share of beers during our time together, but… this was serious. Max, I became an alcoholic - literally spent my days just drinking and drinking, nothing else. It only became worse when I’d learned that you were opting to stay in Chicago for your holidays before the 2nd year. It… it devastated me. Literally struck the nail in the coffin that I had buried myself in.”

Max sniffled and nodded, gesturing Chloe to continue.

“I was a raging drunk. Rachel couldn’t control me, Lonnie and Sasha couldn’t control me. I’d walk into a bar and walk out in handcuffs because I… I fucking smashed a bottle over somebody’s head for looking at me wrong. It was bad.” Chloe sighed. “I ignored your calls, never left the house after my third assault charge that was dropped against me, thanks to Sasha and her connections.”

“What changed?” Max ran a hand over her eyes and quickly rubbed away any trace of tears present.

“Lonnie got my shit together. Caught me buying booze at a gas station, dragged me off back to the house and said it to me straight.” Chloe let out another sob and shook her head quickly. “She said that I was losing you. I wasn’t talking to you, wasn’t calling, wasn’t picking up - I didn’t care because I had built up this whole fake, bullshit abandonment fear out of nowhere. She literally scoured the entire house for every single alcohol bottle and threw it away, refused to leave the house at all.”

“Sounds like her,” Max confirmed with a quiet giggle. “Stubborn.”

“Yeah,” Chloe said quietly. “Her and Sasha literally moved to our house for the duration of your 2nd year - never left me alone, never allowed me to do so much as drink a drop of alcohol, no matter what it was. There were nights where everything would just come crashing down on me for no reason, I’d shout and scream and struggle the entire time. Lonnie would hold me down and they’d force me into the bedroom kicking and screaming, then they’d lock me inside until I had calmed down.”

Max brought her hand up to her mouth. “Chloe-”

“I know.” Chloe raised her free hand in admittance. “I know. It was a living nightmare for me. Then came the day where I finally answered your call after Lonnie said it was important, the one in which you told me you were taking a year of absence to come back home. I… I don’t think I was ever happier before when I heard that.”

“Lonnie arranged that,” Max quickly said as she revealed her own secret. “I… I knew a bit about what was happening. She made passing mentions that you were having issues because I’d left, but... but never did I think it was that bad. J-Jesus… I’m so sorry Chloe-”

“Don’t be,” Chloe looked at Max and shook her head. “It was my fault for making up all these fears in the first place. You were building a future for yourself whilst I had wanted to stay in the past, wanted you by my side the entire time rather than allow you to follow your dreams. I was in the wrong, not you.”

Max kept quiet.

“So after I learned that you’d be coming back… I dunno. Something just sparked in me - I began to vigorously follow everything that Lonnie and Sasha made me do. I completely forgot about everything, all those petty little fears and problems that I built up like a damn wall around myself. It just went -  _ poof _ \- like that.” Chloe sighed. “I didn’t touch alcohol for three months when you came back. Lonnie and Sasha thought that I’d never go back to it but… then they died.”

Max sniffled and quickly pulled Chloe into another embrace. “Chloe-”

“I know, it’s pathetic-”

“No,” Max shook her head as she spoke. “Never. Not pathetic, never,  _ never _ say that about yourself.”

Chloe nodded and waited for a few moments before moving back out of the embrace. “Once they died I went back to alcohol. You noticed and got pissed off, but you never stopped me because you didn’t know the truth. I hid it from you and I paid the price. Remember the nights where I would come home and never answered my phone? Chances are I was on a drinking binge, drowning myself away in some dive in Portland or something. My way of coping with their death.”

“You should’ve told me,” Max whispered. “You should have told me Chloe.”

“I should’ve but I didn’t. I was afraid of what’d you say, that you’d shun me as some alcohol abusing nobody, afraid that you’d leave me because of it.  G-God, I was so scared.” Chloe dropped her head into her hand and sniffled. “For years I kept it hidden from you and then I h-hurt you. M-Max, I h-hurt you! I can’t forgive myself f-for that.”

“Chloe,” Max whispered and brought her hand around Chloe’s head, bringing their foreheads together. “I didn’t know. I d-didn’t know. I thought y-you were just slightly drunk, I d-didn’t know you h-had problems before-”

“That’s on me.” Chloe closed her eyes and relished the contact between them. “It’s my fault, I completely admit that. I still h-hurt you though. I promised myself to n-never,  _ never _ show myself to you when I was so drunk. I broke that promise a-and look what I d-did,” she whispered and drifted her hand underneath Max’s jaw, stopping quickly when the brunette winced at the contact. “I’m s-sorry.  _ I’m so sorry.” _

Max shook her head. “Chloe, I f-forgive you. I forgive you, I didn't know the truth. I wouldn’t have p-provoked you, shouted at you, if I knew.”

Chloe sniffled and then shook her head, wrapping her hand around Max instead and pulling her into another embrace - burying her face into her shoulder. “I’m sorry b-baby, I’m so, _ so _ sorry for h-hurtiing you. Never again. I’m d-done with all that, done.”

Giving her a few moments to cry on her shoulder again, Max broke apart their intertwined hands and brought both of them around her girlfriend instead, squeezing Chloe with each muffled sob that she let out onto her shoulder. Before long, Chloe had once again calmed down enough to fall back into simple sniffles and squeezes.

“That’s not e-everything though.” Chloe moved her head back and looked at Max, their foreheads together again. “Max, there’s s-so much more.”

“Tell me.”

“A-alcohol wasn’t the only thing I tried,” Chloe whispered and closed her eyes. “Max, I f-fell into drugs for a while. I’m n-not talking my hippy weed either - h-heroin, cocaine, MDMA. I w-was in s-such a fucking spiral, Lonnie barely managed to rescue me,” she continued in a whisper. “I’m s-so sorry, I never m-meant to do a-any of it.”

“Have you…?” Max asked quietly.

“No. F-fuck no, I never touched that  _ s-shit _ ever again.” Chloe shook her head firmly. “Never again, I couldn’t do t-that to you, even with the alcohol. I’m done with all of that, I promise.”

“Okay,” Max whispered and brought her hand up between them, brushing Chloe’s hair out of her face and resting it on her cheek. “Tell me the rest.”

“M-Max, I… I’ve killed people,” Chloe admitted in an almost inaudible whisper. “G-God, I’ve killed s-so many people.”

Max stayed silent, instead deciding to simply nod.

“I’m n-not proud of it, I never will be. I did it for the club, d-did it to make a life for us. I w-wanted you to be happy, nothing else mattered. J-Jesus, my mind is  _ s-so fucked up _ because of it all.” Chloe trembled and let out another sob, quickly being silenced when Max’s thumb pressed against her lips. “I did it to p-protect you, I’m sorry.”

“Chloe, I u-understand.”

“M-Max, baby, I… I’ve killed dozens in the p-past week alone. I can’t. I can’t do it anymore, Maxie, baby - I c-can’t-”

“Don’t,” Max whispered and shook her head. “Don’t do it anymore. Don’t hurt yourself for me, p-please.”

Chloe nodded and quickly buried her face into Max’s neck, seeking her comfort to help her calm down. Giving herself few moments of respite, she nodded again. “Never. I’m d-done with it all. I will only do it to p-protect you directly, n-nobody will hurt you. Nobody.”

Max conceded little ground to Chloe and nodded. “O-okay. Only to protect me, but n-never again. I don’t want you to have any of this on your mind anymore, you’ve done m-more than enough.”

“Max, there’s e-even more. God, everything recently has been a living hell.” Chloe sighed and took in a deep breath, catching the scent of Max’s freshly washed clothes and a hint of cinnamon - the small thing bringing a faint smile to her lips. “I’m not w-with the club anymore. It’s too much, I can’t do it. I’ve done all I can, I… I started leading them back d-down the hole again, tried to get them to h-help me kill people. I f-fucked up and Miley took over. I’m done. Max, I’m finally free.”

“Why have y-you been doing this? What’s been going on?” Max asked in a whisper, brushing her lips against Chloe’s ear and causing her to shudder slightly.

“I-It’s all catching up to us. Everything we did years ago, deals and murders and everything else, our contacts with Frank’s c-club… it’s all crashing down. Baby, our house of cards is tumbling down.” Chloe sniffled and shook her head against Max’s skin. “The FBI, Max. The FBI - they’re c-coming down onto us and I c-can’t do anything to protect you.”

Max felt her own heart shrivel and nearly die at the sob of pain that Chloe had let out in an instant after her speech. Using her hands, she simply brought her girlfriend closer and placed her mouth next to her ear, whispering, “Shh, it’ll be okay. C-Chloe, we’ll think of s-something, we’ll be okay.”

“M-Max, I c-can’t protect you.” Chloe sobbed and shook her head. “T-they’re going to imprison me and I can’t protect you.”

“We’ll run,” Max said. “We’ll run, we c-can hide - we don’t have to give up.”

“Max I’m tired,” Chloe stated and sobbed quietly. “I’m tired of running. I’m tired of killing, dealing, tired of h-hiding things and trying to keep everything going. I j-just want to spend my time with you, t-thats all I want. I’m s-scared, I d-don’t want to leave you - I’d rather die than do that. I c-can’t, not anymore.”

Shaking her head again, Max used both her hands to cup Chloe’s face and bring it up to hers - staring straight into her eyes. “Chloe, it’ll work out. We’ll think of something, we  _ always _ think of something.”

“G-God, I have so much more to say,” Chloe whispered and closed her eyes again. “But I c-can’t. I can’t Max, I’m sorry - it hurts so much.”

“It’s okay.” Max nodded. “You can tell me some other time, okay? Chloe, I forgive you for everything,” she said as she brought her lips up to Chloe’s forehead, giving it a lingering kiss. “I forgive you, don’t worry.”

“I h-have to say this, M-Max, I have to.” Chloe lowered one hand behind her and wildly grasped at her back pocket, fishing inside and retrieving the golden ring she’d received from Daisy. “Max, I l-love you so much-”

“I love you too Chloe-”

“Now might not seem like the g-greatest time to ask this, but fuck it - right? I’ve spent far too long contemplating and delaying this,” she whispered and revealed the golden band between her fingers with a smile. “Max, I c-can’t imagine life without you, you’re my rock, light of my life and yaddayaddayadda -  _ shit _ \- I seriously just made this up on the spot by the way.”

Max laughed quietly as she looked at the ring. “T-that’s okay.”

“Will you marry me? I want to spend the rest of my crazy, dangerously unstable life with you, wherever it takes us - I really don’t care anymore, I just want you with me.”

“I w-will,” Max whispered and nodded through her tears. “I’ll marry you.”

“Good.” Chloe giggled as she brought Max’s hand up between them and slowly slipped the ring onto her finger, quickly giving it a kiss with a smile. “I’ll make up the shitty proposal up to you somehow, don’t worry.”

“Okay,” Max whispered again.

“Jesus,” Chloe said and shook her head, bringing it up to Max’s shoulder and embracing her. “This is all s-so much, isn’t it? I’m sorry for hiding this from you, but I w-wanted to keep you away from my issues, I didn’t want you worrying over me.”

“Chloe, I’m your fiancée now,” Max giggled as she wiggled her ring carrying finger between them playfully. “I have the right to worry over you, don’t keep things away from me anymore, okay?”

“Count on it.” Chloe nodded and giggled herself. “I’m going to tell you everything unless you don’t want me to. Everything I do and everything that happens - I’m saying it all, okay?”

“That’s all I want.”

“Good,”

“Chloe.” Max gave her a kiss on the ear to get her attention. “Stay the night with me, p-please.”

“Your parents-”

“-have no say in who stays in my room, their house be damned.” Max giggled. “Besides, we’re engaged now - they have to respect that.”

“So eager to tell them, huh?” Chloe laughed and threaded her fingers through her chestnut hair. “Going home might be off the books anyway.”

“G-great,” Max rolled her eyes playfully. “Let me guess, it’s something to do with the FBI and all these p-people you’ve been hurting?”

“Something like that, yeah.”

“That’s okay. I don’t really care about any of it, I just want to be next to you.”

“Me too.”

* * *

Laying wide awake in the bed, Chloe focused herself on the quiet breathing come just from below her neck, the hot sensation constantly brushing against the hairs on her skin and the two petite hands wrapped tight around her bandaged torso. Absently staring up at the ceiling, she sometimes caught the dancing shadows of the curtains against the moonlight or the headlights of a passing car.

Snapping to attention, she caught the movement of her girlfriend -  _ fianceé _ \- against her as her breath hitched momentarily, falling back into a normal pattern after a few moments.

“Can’t sleep?” Max whispered as she had noticed that Chloe was staring up at the ceiling.

“Thinking,” Chloe muttered and turned her head to the side. “Go back to sleep, don’t worry about it nerd.”

Max smiled when Chloe kissed her forehead but shook her head afterwards. “Tell me.”

“Okay,” Chloe said and looked back up at the ceiling. “Just… thinking about everything I told you. Now that it’s off my chest, I feel so… weird? I dunno. For the longest time I was scared you’d leave me if you knew, but you just… brushed it aside and forgave me. It blows my mind.”

“You blow my mind,” Max replied and giggled.

Chloe laughed and left another quick kiss on her forehead. “I’m glad I have that effect on you.”

Letting out a content sigh, Max nuzzled her face into Chloe’s skin and quietly listened to the sounds around them - their combined breaths, the occasional car passing the house, the ticking of the clock on the wall.

“Is your mom gonna be okay?” Chloe asked.

“Dad caught her before she fell, I wouldn’t worry about it.” Max giggled as she remembered her parents faces the moment she told them about their sudden engagement. “I doubt I’ll ever forget the look on their faces when I showed them the ring.”

“I don’t think I will either.” Chloe smiled and brushed some hair out of her face. “Jesus, I was legitimately ready to run when I saw Ryan staring at me.”

Max laughed and shook her head in disbelief at the confession. “Dad wouldn’t have done anything. He tries to act tough but he’s way too gentle in reality, he’d never do anything to you-”

“I’d rather not test that theory.” Chloe shook her head. “No thanks.”

“Oh, is my big bad punk biker  _ scared?” _ Max teased and looked up momentarily with a smirk. “I’m proud of you,” she whispered and pecked Chloe’s cheek with a smile.

“Why?”

“For being brave enough to be there when I told them,” Max continued as she dropped her head back down, using one finger to trace shapes over Chloe’s skin. “I know that you’ve never liked my parents, but it meant a lot that you were willing to tell them beside me.”

“Max,” Chloe began and shifted to her side, facing Max with a smile. “I’d do so many things for you-”

“You already have-”

“I know, but that doesn’t change the fact that I’d do so much more if you asked me to. Hell, if you’d been kidnapped and taken across the entire length of the galaxy -  _ hypothetical situation _ \- I’d search the galaxy thrice over to find you. Then, when I’d find you-”

“...what would you do?”

“I,” Chloe huskily whispered and planted her hands on Max’s hips, pulling her in close, “would take you to my super awesome spaceship, the Chrysalis-”

“Chrysalis?”

“Yes, the Chrysalis.” Chloe giggled and then turned onto her back again, pulling Max with her and on top - watching as she straddled her. “I’d undress you,” she whispered and pulled her down into a short kiss, “then I’d take you then and there, give you the night of your life for all the nights we weren’t together.”

Max laughed and dropped her head beside Chloe’s. “You call me a nerd, but you make up stuff like this? You’re… you’re a biker punk-nerd.”

“Hey, I’m just saying!” Chloe brought one hand down to her chest in a mock hurt gesture. “I would do that if it happened, you know?”

“Oh, I know,” Max smiled and lifted herself up slightly, brushing her lips against Chloe’s. “I know. You’re crazy enough to do that.  _ But.” _

“But what?”

“That wouldn’t be viable because it’d take you somewhere around 300,000 years to travel across the galaxy three times, that’s being generous and giving you the ability to travel at the speed of light too-”

“Oh, shut up you big nerd.” Chloe shook her head and forcefully pulled her down into a kiss. “Just… let me dream, okay?”

“Okay.” Max giggled as she placed their foreheads together.

“Max…” Chloe sighed and closed her eyes. “W-what are we going to do? I know we’re together now, but when the FBI and all this shit comes knocking… what are we going to do? I don’t want to leave you.”

“It’ll be okay,” Max whispered and nodded to assure both herself and Chloe. “It’ll be okay. We’ll think of something. I will fight tooth and nail to keep you beside me, nobody is going to take you away.”

“I don’t think that’ll be enough-”

“I think you underestimate what I’d do to keep you.” Max grinned and gave her a quick peck. “There would be no safe place in the world for whoever took you away from me. Nu-uh.”

Chloe laughed quietly and nodded. “Somehow I believe you.”

“Good,” she continued and moved to her side, laying down beside Chloe and immediately snuggling into her. “Let’s just spend as much time together as we can from now on, okay?”

“You won’t find me complaining.” Chloe smiled and shifted her head to the side, leaving a trail of kisses over Max’s forehead. “Let’s go to sleep now, we’ve got to wake up early tomorrow.”

“Why?”

“I’m taking you on a ride.”


	12. Hard To Say I'm Sorry

With a cigarette between her fingers, Chloe shifted her legs slightly and leaned forward against the railing of Max’s balcony. A chilly wind hit her and caused her to gasp due to her lack of shirt, for whatever reason deciding to stand about in nothing but her jeans and bra in the morning.

“Fuck,” she muttered and shook in her place, quickly taking a drag of her cigarette to distract herself.

Looking across the street, she saw the parked van with Miley and Ellen inside - both of them shooting her a quick grin each before resuming their own conversation. Right below her in the driveway was her old ‘97 Dyna, seemingly acquired and parked up in the night by one of them.

Max lazily walked out onto the balcony with her oversized nightshirt and gasped herself when she felt the chilly wind, immediately breaking into a quick run and barrelling herself into Chloe. “Morning,” she whispered and slipped underneath Chloe’s arm.

Chloe laughed. “Morning,” she replied and kissed her forehead. “Sleep good?”

“Better.” Max shrugged and trembled as the wind hit her again. “Jesus… how are you not cold?”

Exhaling some smoke away from them, Chloe giggled. “Who said I’m not? Besides, it’s not _that_ cold.”

Rolling her eyes, Max looked down the street and spotted the van - the two bikers inside already staring back at her. After a few moments, Ellen snaked herself out of her window and held up her fingers in a ‘V’ to her mouth - flicking her tongue through the gap whilst Daisy laughed.

“Oh, gross,” Max shook her head and buried her face in Chloe’s side, one hand drifting over the bandage across her torso.

Chloe raised her hand and gave both the bikers a middle-finger, their response being more laughter that could be heard all the way where they were standing. “C’mon, let’s head inside,” she muttered and spun them around in their place - flicking her cigarette down to the driveway below.

Max smiled when she felt the smack against her backside once she crossed the threshold of the sliding door, hearing it being closed afterwards. Moments later a pair of hands snaked around her sides and held onto her hips, a set of lips landing on her neck. “Chloe-”

“Mm,” she hummed in reply. “Love you.”

Slowly shuffling their way across the room, Max managed to turn on the ancient hifi resting on her desk - the volume being just right as soft strumming echoed out of the dusted speakers. Lifting her head to the side, Max kissed Chloe’s cheek with a smile. “Remember the last time we did this?”

Smiling, Chloe nodded and pressed her lips against Max’s. “Oh yes,” she whispered and turned her around, promptly lifting her up by the thighs. “Right here,” she continued as she slid Max onto her desk, the clutter spilling to the side, some of it falling to the floor. “In the middle of the night, when you were _desperate_ for my attention _._ Let’s do it again - _fun.”_

“My parents are still home,” Max muttered as she felt the soft lips below her ear. “I don’t think they’d approve.”

Chloe scoffed and continued kissing her. “Your parents didn’t approve _last time._ They also don’t approve of a lot of things, like me,” she grinned as she bit into soft skin, _“especially_ me.”

“You’re not helping your case by _fucking_ their daughter in her room whilst they’re getting ready for work. _Again.”_ Max pulled back as looked at Chloe.

“Who says I’m going to fuck you?” Chloe moved back from below her ear. “I’m going to _make_ _love_ to you. It’s different when you’re engaged.”

Max laughed and buried her face into her shoulder. “You’re impossible.”

“That’s me,” the punk smiled and moved back down below Max’s head, leaving a trail of kisses over her neck. Opening her eyes, she spotted the remnants of the red marks she’d left a few days prior - her stomach lurching at the sight as her thoughts did a complete opposite turn. “Ah, s-shit... Max, I’m sorry,” she muttered and stopped - resting her forehead against Max’s shoulder instead.

“Woah,” Max whispered and looked to the side, quickly wrapping her hands around the biker. “What’s wrong?”

“I just saw what I did and… ugh.” Chloe moved back and stared at the wall, not wanting to look at Max. “I’m vile, I h-hurt you and-”

“Chloe.” Max shook her head and pulled her right back in, refusing her to sulk. “It’s alright. You’ve apologised and I forgave you-”

“Doesn’t change the fact that I still hurt you, left that f-fucking mark on your neck,” Chloe mumbled as her head was forced to look up by Max’s hands. “I did that.” Placing her foreheads together, she shook her head. “You’re my precious angel and I hurt you.”

Max sighed and pulled her head down against her chest instead, letting Chloe listen to her heartbeat. “Hear that? That heart beats for you Chloe-”

“Stop.” Chloe moved back instantly. “That is the _cheesiest_ thing-”

“Fuck you!” Max looked away and crossed her arms. “I try to calm you down and tell you things are okay and you break the moment like that.”

Chloe grinned and slipped her hands underneath Max’s thighs again, lifting her up as she squirmed and threw her arms around the punk’s neck. With some willpower, she ignored the marking she’d made and resumed kissing her neck slowly. “You’re so sensitive,” she whispered and giggled.

“You’re an asshole,” Max said as she buried her face in the nook of her neck. “You suck at this romantic stuff too, but I don’t make fun of you.”

“Sorry.”

“Better be.” Max sighed and absently looked over Chloe’s shoulder.

Whilst carrying her towards the bed, Chloe heard a familiar beat started to play out of Max’s hifi.

Bloodhound Gang. _The Bad Touch._

Chloe burst out in laughter. “Holy shit-”

“Shut up _immediately-”_

“Max, you’ve been holding out on me-”

“Shut up-”

“I am going to have a _field day_ with this-”

“No you aren’t!”

“Hey,” Chloe whispered and playfully bit at Max’s ear. “Can you imagine boning to _this?”_

“Chloe if you even _try,”_ Max began as she looked at her with narrowed eyes, “I will bite you _so hard_ that you’ll scream.”

“Is that supposed to stop me?” Chloe winked and hoisted Max up again, adjusting her grip. “I’d enjoy that-”

Max groaned loudly and buried her face in her neck instead, defeated.

* * *

 

With a smile, Max brought the camera up and snapped a picture of Chloe - hands on her hips and looking over the sprawling meadow below.

Chloe smirked and turned her head to the side. “Enjoying the view?”

“Oh yes,” Max replied and dropped her camera back down to her chest. Slipping her hand into Chloe’s and intertwining their fingers, she rested her head on her shoulder. “It’s beautiful,” she whispered as she looked over the view.

“Who? Me or the view?”

Max giggled and knocked her head against her shoulder. “Both.”

Looking back over the rolling hills nestling the meadow in between, Chloe smiled and squeezed Max’s hand. “What’d you do whilst at your parents? I never asked.”

“Nothing.” Max sighed. “I sat in my room and cried.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” she continued, “I’ve already forgiven you. Plus, you’ve more than made it up to me - proposing and all. I’m happy.”

“I’m glad you’re happy.” Chloe pulled Max in front of her and pushed herself into her back, pressing her lips to the back of her head. “I’m happy too,” she whispered and wrapped their intertwined hand around her.

“What happened to you to earn that bandage?” Max asked, letting herself recline a bit into Chloe.

“Eh.” Chloe dismissed it with her hand. “Nothing serious. Just a… gunfight.”

 _“Nothing serious?”_ Max sighed and shook her head. “You’re crazy," she whispered in disbelief, letting her free hand snake up underneath the tank-top and run over the bandage. "Does it hurt?"

"Nah, I took painkillers before you woke up. It's just a bit sore, wasn't that serious." Chloe shrugged.

"I… I can’t believe you’ve been hiding so much over the years. Baffling.”

“I’m sorry,” Chloe murmured into her ear. “Can… can I tell you something else?”

“Mhm?”

“Remember our argument a week ago at the lighthouse?” Chloe asked and heard Max nod. “I… I lied to you then too. I didn’t actually have any loose ends… I j-just wanted more time with the club. I’m sorry. Again.”

“It’s okay.” Max smiled and brought their hands up to her lips, kissing Chloe’s fingers. “You’re not part of the club anymore, it’s okay. It’s just us now.”

“Just us,” Chloe repeated and squeezed her hand.

“Let’s take it slow from now, okay?” Max lifted her head up to the side and looked at Chloe. “Let’s plan things in advance, stuff like... our wedding.”

Chloe coughed in an attempt to change the topic awkwardly, receiving a scowl and an elbow in the ribs in return. “Ow!”

“I’m being serious Chlobear.” Max shot a quick glance at the view before looking back at Chloe. “Let’s plan stuff. It’s easier.”

“Okay.” Chloe smiled and kissed Max’s temple, looking down at her. “When do you want our wedding?”

Max giggled and shook her head. “Not now, I’m just saying that we should. Sometime. After everything settles down.”

Gazing at the rising mountain ridges near the overlook they had stopped at, Chloe briefly went silent. Letting a smile work up on her face, she looked back down at Max and kissed her forehead. “When everything settles down.”

Hearing the conflict in her voice, Max sighed and placed her head against her chest again, looking ahead. “Everything _will_ settle down. We’ll get through this, we always do, then… then we’ll think things through, plan stuff and… and-”

Chloe laughed and pulled Max in closer, resting her chin on her head. “I hear you baby. I hear you.”

Standing quietly for a few more minutes, the couple looked over the Washington scenery - hearing the occasional car pass behind them as they enjoyed the moment. Chloe looked down at a large forest nearby, noticing a small dirt path snaking into the darkness in between.

“Hey,” she whispered and took a step backwards, beginning to drag Max with her, “let’s go.”

“Where are you taking me?” Max giggled as Chloe led them to her motorcycle.

“Mount up,” the punk biker continued as she straddled the hog and sat herself down - waiting until two arms wrapped around her waist tight. “It’ll only be a short ride, don’t worry.”

* * *

 

Dragging her through the trees, Chloe laughed and giggled as Max kept stumbling over uncovered roots and rocks in her sneakers.

“Chloe you’ll kill me!” Max shouted and laughed as she stumbled again, quickly finding herself caught by Chloe. “Slow down-”

Before she was able to finish her sentence, Chloe began to drag her away again - snaking them through bushes and thickets, holding branches and bundles of leaves away whilst she waited for Max to pass through.

Chloe ran the two of them for a few more seconds, staying within sight of her motorcycle and the dirt road they took to reach the forest. Stopping in front of the largest tree she could find, an ancient oak, she approached slowly with Max in tow - her eyes looking all the way up to the top with a mischievous grin.

Max watched as Chloe bent down to her tattered and worn combat boots, fumbling around for a second before she withdraw a large hunting knife - causing Max to jump at the suddenness which it was pulled out. “Chloe! What the _hell_ are you going to do with that?”

“Blood oath.” Chloe smirked as she saw the look of fear instantly flash in Max’s eyes.

“No. You are not cutting me _or_ yourself for that matter-”

“Reeelax.” Chloe chuckled and shook her head. “I’m joking. I just… I wanted to do something stupid.”

“Alright… which is?” Max asked, still not convinced it was anything safe.

Tossing the knife up playfully, Chloe caught it again and then moved closer to the tree - placing the blade against the bark and carefully beginning to carve something. “Just wanted to-,” she gritted her teeth, “-wanted to do something that we haven’t done in years.”

Max watched as Chloe carved out a rough heart shape on the trunk of the oak, her own heart immediately skipping a beat at such a simple gesture - something that brought her back nearly a decade. “Oh, Chloe… I can’t believe you dragged me all the way out here to do _that.”_

Chloe grinned and chuckled, finishing her heart and looking back at Max. “Remember when we did this in Arcadia? Near that old tree fort we found in the forest?” she asked as her hand resumed work on her carving - adding some letters into the middle.

With her palm on her face hiding her smile and partial blush, Max giggled. “I can’t really forget considering it was followed by my first makeout session-”

 _“-our_ first makeout session,” Chloe corrected her. “I think you forget that you were my _first_ and _only_ girlfriend too.”

Waiting until Chloe finished her artwork, Max simply giggled to pass the time - smiling extra wide when she caught peeks of what her fiancée was carving. Briefly, the punk stepped back to admire her work before quickly diving back in to add finishing touches - eventually taking a few steps back with Max to peer at what she’d carved.

“Ta-da!” Chloe shot her hands out with a smile, looking at Max.

“I’m so done with you,” Max pressed her palm against her face again and laughed quietly.

Freshly carved, the oak had now been marked with a large love heart cut deep into the wood - the words **‘C.P+M.C 4EVER’** being carved on the inside.

“Chloe-,” Max began but stopped again, running her hand over her mouth to stifle her giggle.

Chloe simply held up her shit-eating grin and placed her hands on her hips. “You don’t have to say it,” she shook her head, “I know, I know. I’m an artist-”

“No, Chloe, you’re a damn romantic,” Max corrected her and giggled again. “I can’t believe you sometimes.”

“Hey.” Chloe smiled and threw her hunting knife down into the ground, grasping Max’s hand gently and pulling her in - pressing their bodies together. “I love you.”

Max laughed again and buried her face in the black tank top. “I love you too, sappy dork.”

“Listen... I may be a psycho, I may be deranged, fucked up, a damn alcoholic and drug abuser - but that doesn’t change the fact that I have always wanted to be with you.” Chloe smiled as she begun to sway them lightly side-to-side. “You’re literally everything that I’ve ever wanted Max, you keep me going in the worst of times and make me the happiest woman in the world whenever you’re around. Hell - just look at me now - the goddamn FBI is after me and all my closest friends, meanwhile there is somebody mysterious gunning after a club I’ve spent a decade running only to be kicked out by... somebody who used to be my sister. Yet, through all of that, I’m still here - _with you_ \- professing my damn love and just doing things to… to make _you_ happy. Making _you_ happy makes _me_ happy, y’know that?”

Speechless, Max looked at Chloe. “I… Chloe… U-uh-”

“Shh.” Chloe shook her head and pressed a kiss to Max’s forehead. “You don’t need to say anything.”

“Jesus… Chloe, why? W-what? What-,” Max stuttered out as she shook her head. Taking a few moments to process the words again, she sighed and dropped her head back onto her shoulder. “This is why I love you. You’re just… so random, so… crazy. You’re insane - a maniac.”

Chloe laughed.

“I don’t think I can be happier than I am now,” Max said.

Forming a grin almost immediately, Chloe’s hands wandered down and cupped Max’s ass - giving it a quick squeeze and successfully managing to make her squeak in surprise. “You wanna bet?”

Swatting the hands away and firmly placing them back on her waist, Max giggled. “So predictable.”

“Don’t tell me you don’t want it,” Chloe whispered and playfully bit her earlobe - pulling it back. “C’mon, you’ve gotta be all kinds of _pent-up,_ _frustrated…”_

“You’re impossible.” Max smiled and bit her lip when Chloe nipped her ear again. “U-ugh, stop - you’re going to make me melt.”

Chloe giggled and pulled her earlobe again. “That’s my goal, baby.”

“Chloe-,” Max mewled when she felt her thigh press in between her legs. “Not n-now.”

“Okay,” Chloe instantly replied and moved away - almost afraid. “Okay,” she repeated and pressed a kiss against her forehead again. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Max assured her. “Just… I don’t feel like it right now. Later.”

“Cool.” Chloe smiled and looked up at the sky, trying to make out the weather from underneath the forest canopy. “Hey, I saw a lake on our way here. Let’s go cool off.”

“We don’t have any clothes dork-”

“Who says we need clothes to swim in a lake?” Chloe asked with a smile - a dangerous, lewd, smile.

“What do you mean?” Max raised an eyebrow.

“Max don’t act coy with me,” Chloe whispered with her shit-eating grin. “You know _exactly_ what I mean.”

Max giggled and brushed her lips against Chloe’s. “Oh, I was just making sure.”

* * *

 

Walking quietly along the rocky, pebble-covered shore, Chloe and Max kept their hands clasped - deciding to stay silent and instead look over the sight before them. As an impressive reflection of a forest and a mountain shimmered on the surface of the lake, the real thing was just as breathtaking. Snowcapped - the mountain stretched around the far edge of the tarn and faded off into the horizon filled with other peaks.

Max was holding a goofy smile the entire time, remembering the last time her and Chloe had been on a quiet ride like this - just looking at the sights and being together. “Thank you,” she whispered and stood up on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on Chloe’s cheek.

Understanding, Chloe smiled and pressed her own kiss on Max’s lips instead. “You’re welcome.”

Resting against her shoulder again, Max let out a content sigh and squeezed their hands. “I can’t wait to move out of Arcadia. To buy a new house, to marry and… just live our lives.”

“It won’t be the same.” Chloe looked out over the lake. “I… I’ll miss the club. The life. I’ll be a pain in the ass, y’know that?”

“When are you _not_ a pain in the ass?” Max teased.

Chloe laughed and playfully shoved the brunette to the side. “True,” she said and looked back over the lake. “I promise to be the best wife possible.”

“I know.” Max smiled and looked at the lake herself. “Thank you for telling me everything. It… it feels much better knowing the truth. Seriously.”

“I’ll never stop saying sorry for that, just a heads up.” Chloe pulled her in closer and squeezed her hand. “Hey, actually, you know what?”

Max glanced at Chloe with a raised eyebrow. “What?”

“Stand here,” she continued and firmly pushed Max into a spot. “Stand there, okay?”

“Uh-”

“Don’t worry.” Chloe withdrew her phone and began to tap away at the screen. “Just shut up and listen.”

Giving her another glance, Max shrugged to herself and waited.

[Shortly, a tune began to play out of Chloe’s phone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EORSLz0_BRU) \- faint at first, but quickly increasing in volume after the first few seconds. Throwing the phone down onto the pebbles below, Chloe smirked at Max.

 _“Everybody needs a little time away, I heard her say, from each other,”_ she sang on tune.

“Chloe!” Max brought a hand up to her mouth to stifle her laughter. “Stop!”

Ignoring Max, she continued, _“Even lovers need a holiday, far away, from each other…”_

Max laughed, the sound muffled as she continued to try and hide it behind her hand.

 _“Hooold me now, it’s hard for me to say I’m sorry, I just want you to staaay.”_ Chloe held her hand up to her chest, right above her heart. _“After all we’ve been through, I will make it up to youuu, I promise to.”_ Giggling herself, she continued, _“and after all that’s been said and done, you’re just a part of me I can’t let goo…”_

Wanting to enjoy the experience, Max decided to shut up and listen - smiling wide and keeping her hand over her mouth, swaying to the slow beat of the music.

 _“Couldn’t stand to be kept away, just for a day, from your boooody.”_ Chloe twirled around and smiled at her fiancée. _“Wouldn’t want to be swept away, far away, from the one I love...”_

Thinking to herself, Max _knew_ that Chloe was secretly a hopeless romantic - she had more than enough evidence to prove that - yet throughout all theirs years together she’d never been _serenaded_ by her - maybe sang to once or twice, just snippets of random songs that the punk was listening to. But this time, Chloe Price was going all out for her.

 _“Hooold me now, it’s hard for me to say I’m sorry, I just want you to knoow.”_ Chloe was swaying herself closer and closer towards Max as she sang, grinning wide. _“Hooold me now, I really want to tell you I’m sorry, I could never left you gooo,”_ she hummed the beat between the lyrics, singing again, _“After all that we’ve been through, I will make it up to youu, I promise to.”_ Taking a breath, she smiled when she saw the faintest trace of tears on Max’s face, speaking the lyrics directly at her, _“and after all that’s been said and done, you’re just a part of me I can’t let go…”_

“Chloe, stop!” Max giggled again and threw her head back. “Seriously-”

“Shut up! I’m singing - _shit_ \- Uh... _after all that we’ve been through, I will make it up to you, I promise to._ ” Chloe closed her eyes and whooped, playing an air guitar as a heavy riff kicked in.

Max was in tears - both from laughter and from happiness, her hands swiping away at her eyes as she tried to watch Chloe rocking it out with her nonexistent instrument. Within moments she decided to take her hands instead and pull her into a long kiss, sweeping her tongue inside - much to Chloe’s muffled surprise - and interrupting her serenade.

“Mmf,” Chloe protested as more lyrics played out of her phone. “Max, gotta sing-”

“Shut up.” Max giggled and kissed her again, arms draped around her neck and hands in the blue-hair. “Just shut up,” she whispered again against her lips.

“I take it you liked my rendition of Chicago?” Chloe smirked as they pulled away.

“You’re a stupid, _stupid,_ insane-in-the-brain, sentimental sap of a punk.” Max ran her fingers through Chloe’s hair as she looked her over with a huge smile. “I _can’t_ believe you’re going to be my wife-”

“- you say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“I’m still considering,” she teased and buried her face in the nook of her neck. “Still considering. Will you serenade me?”

“Whenever you want.”

“Bring me breakfast to bed?”

“Sure, bacon and eggs. Coffee too.”

“Take me out on rides?”

“Anywhere you want.”

“Okay. I think I’ll keep you - I like this model.” Max smiled and left a kiss on her skin.

“Does this mean that we can go skinny dipping now?” Chloe beamed a huge smile down at the brunette. “Pretty please?”

Max sighed and snaked her hands underneath Chloe’s tank top, gripping at the sides. “Come on, let’s go.”

Chloe whooped and fist pumped into the air, immediately slipping off her tank top and revealing her fresh bandage, discarding her piece of clothing near her phone. Helping Max with her own shirt and subsequent jeans, the two of them quickly undressed until they were wearing nothing more than their bras and panties.

“C’mere,” Chloe said and took Max’s hand, starting to drag her down to the water.

“I thought you said we were skinny dipping?” Max asked with a smirk.

“Oh, we’ll be skinny dipping in no time, don’t you worry about that.” Chloe giggled and dipped her toes into the lake. _“Shit,_ that’s pretty cold actually-”

“Are you chickening out?” Max teased, pressing herself against Chloe. “Scared of some cold water, huh?”

“Well, if you’re _so_ brave,” Chloe began and spun on her heel, grabbing Max’s hands.

“Chloe, no, no!” Max shrieked as her fiancée began to drag her into the water. “Stop, stop!”

“Oh, what’s wrong? Are you scared _Maxine?”_ Chloe laughed as she continued to drag them down to the water, gasping quietly when the cold water enveloped her ankles. “Come on!”

“No, stop!” Max shook her head and began to pull back with some force, splashing up water between them. “Chloe!”

Giving her a quick pull, Chloe managed to force Max to tumble forward into her waiting arms - her hands immediately lifting her up by the thighs. “Hold on baby-”

“Chloeee!” Max protested but wrapped her arms around her neck anyway. “Chloe, stop! It’s so cold!”

Ignoring her pleas for mercy, Chloe continued to step backwards into the lake until it began to creep upon her waist. “Oh my _f-fuck!_ That  _is_ cold.”

Max was pressed up against Chloe, her grip around her neck tight as her face was buried in her blue-hair. “Chloe!”

“It’s okay baby,” she whispered and took another few steps backwards until the water began to envelop Max’s legs. “It’s not _tha_ _t_ cold, it’s cold - _sure_ \- but it’s bearable!”

“I hate you so much.” Max suddenly gasped when the water touched her panties. “Chloe, go _up!”_

“Go _down_ you say?” Chloe let out an evil laugh.

“Up! _Up!_ UP!” Max shouted and curled up her hand into a fist, pounding it a few good times into Chloe’s back.

“Ahw, fuck! Baby, that _hurts_ \- you’ve got an iron fist!” Chloe stepped forward to ensure the water wouldn’t reach Max anymore. “Come on, it’s not that cold - no need to _beat me_ over it.”

“You’re such an asshole,” Max whispered and shook her head.

“Oh yeah?” Chloe took a step backwards again. “Would an asshole do _this?”_

_“CHLOE!”_

With a loud splash both of them fell backwards into the lake, Chloe making the effort to pull Max down with her until they were both fully submerged in the almost crystal clear tarn.

“Jesus!” Chloe flew up out of the water and immediately brushed aside her hair. _“Cold!”_

Max resurfaced moments later, coughing up water and trying to tread her hands around to keep her head above the surface. “Chloe, you d-dick-”

“Here, I’m here,” Chloe wrapped her hands around Max again and pressed their bodies together. “Right here.”

Coughing violently, Max felt as Chloe gave her back a few pats and a rub to help her along. After a few seconds and a dozen more coughs, Max wiped away her hair from her face and scowled at the punk biker. “C-Chloe, why?”

“Sorry,” Chloe whispered and kissed her cheek. “I… I’m stupid.”

“Yes, you are.” Max sighed and pressed herself as close as possible in an attempt to share some warmth.

“This’ll be better,” the biker said and took a few steps back into the water until it was up to her neck - her hands hoisting Max up just a bit higher to keep her level to her own head. “Well. Now we’re both wet.”

Max laughed against Chloe and slapped her back. “This was your plan all along, wasn’t it?”

“Maybe.” Beginning to slowly kiss her way down her neck, Chloe smirked. “I know what’ll get you _real_ hot, _real_ quick.”

“Ugh.” Max rolled her eyes and giggled. “I can’t really refuse now, can I?”

“If you want.” Chloe quickly moved back and looked at Max. “Seriously, if you don’t wan-”

Max shut her up with a kiss, pressing her head closer using the hand tangled in the wet, blue-hair. Whimpering quietly when she felt the tongue slip into her mouth and begin caressing her own, her other hand drifted down Chloe’s back and rested on her ass - giving it a quick squeeze and prompting the biker to moan quietly through their kiss. In reply, Chloe moved her own hands from underneath Max’s thighs and onto her own ass instead - cupping it and hoisting her up again.

“C-Chloe,” Max mewled out as they moved away from the kiss.

Chloe smiled as she kissed and nibbled Max’s neck afterwards, working her way up and down over and over - each hickey she left causing Max to hitch her breath and gasp. “Baby, I fucking love you,” she whispered as she pushed Max further up and began kissing her collarbone softly, going over her small doe tattoo. “Love you so, so much-”

“Shut up,” Max growled and quickly moaned when Chloe bit into her skin again. “F-fuck - _Chloe_ \- I need you,  _r-right now.”_

“That’s what I want to hear.” Chloe smiled and moved Max back down slowly, waiting until she was face-to-face with her again. “You want me to _fuck_ you? Is that it?”

Max rolled her eyes but nodded her head, pressing a kiss against Chloe’s lips, repeating the gesture a few more times. “Please, j-just-”

“I’ve got you,” Chloe continued and resumed kissing her neck. “I’ve got you, don’t worry.”

As her lips made their way down her neck again, Max gasped and trembled with each bite and lick that Chloe left on her body. Occasionally the two hands underneath her ass squeezed it, eliciting her to moan and bury her face in the side of Chloe’s head, sometimes rocking her body forward as she began to get desperate.

“Mhm,” she mewled and rocked forward again. “Please, baby, right now.”

“Let’s go,” Chloe replied and began to step forward, surfacing them out of the water slowly. “S-shit, the wind is cold-”

“Chloe-”

“I know, I know - I’ll hurry up-”

“Chlo-”

“Max, baby, I can only go so fast-”

“Chloe, stop right now!” Max exclaimed and gripped herself around her neck.

“Woah, what's up?” Chloe asked and moved her head back once Max relented her vice-like grip.

“Chloe, there’s a f-fucking SUV _watching_ us.”

Chloe dropped her face into a frown in an instant, shooting an immediate glance over her shoulder towards the hill and surrounding forest. Spotting it in the distance, a jet-black SUV was parked up between the tree trunks - window pulled down enough to peer out off.

 _“Motherfuckers,”_ Chloe said with a growl. “Those fucking _cocksuckers-”_

“Chloe, who is it?” Max asked as she kept staring at the SUV.

“FBI,” Chloe breathed out and looked over her shoulder again. “They must’ve been tailing me and Daisy since Olympia.”

“Chloe, can we go?” Max whispered, her voice masked with uncertainty - her body shivering from both the cold wind and a trace of fear. “Chloe, please - I’m kinda... scared. Ugh.”

“It’s alright - we’re going.” Chloe began to take a few steps forward, wading through the water with Max still clamped on around her neck. “I’ve got you, don’t worry. Nobody’ll hurt you.”

* * *

 

As the motorcycle pulled into the service station, a few heads twisted and turned to see the arrival of the blue-haired biker and the brunette woman. Rolling the hog to a stop in a parking space in front of a small diner beside the gas pumps, both the occupants dismounted and stood around for a few moments - stretching and smiling at one another.

“Do you want me to get you anything?” Max asked as she reached around Chloe and pulled out some bills from her ripped jeans. “Coffee?”

“If they’ve got any,” Chloe replied and quickly pulled Max in to give her a kiss.

Breaking away, Max smiled and then turned around to walk her way into the diner. Now alone, Chloe sat down sideways on her ‘97 Dyna and lazily hung one arm over her handlebars. Looking around, she spotted a few vehicles dotted around the service station - a few parked up temporarily next to the gas pumps, their drivers shuffling about whilst they refuelled.

Turning her head in the opposite direction, she saw a mirrored scene - a few 18-wheelers standing out in the view as they were parked up, curtains drawn inside their cabin. Dropping her head down, Chloe yawned and looked up at the sky - noticing the onset of stars and the moon lazily drifting upwards behind the clouds. Trying to pass the time, the biker reached down and pulled out her hunting knife, drifting her finger lightly across the blade.

With some time alone, she could think. Her hand gripped the knife when she thought back to their lake encounter, the jet-black SUV that’d been watching them. Chloe wasn’t sure how long it was there, how long it was tailing them, but there was one thing she _definitely_ knew - it was Avery, more than likely keeping tabs on her after their small tete-a-tete in Olympia. Knowing that she was being tailed now, it wasn’t long before she’d have to go back to Rachel to finally pressure her about her damn plan. But for _now..._ Chloe didn’t want to do anything but spend time with Max to make up for their little lost time.

Snapping out of her thoughts upon hearing the arrival of another vehicle, Chloe looked up to see the new arrival. Immediately her grip tightened around the knife again as she spotted the jet-black SUV she was just thinking about - its windows tinted, the occupants were hidden from view. Standing up after a few moments, she stared straight at the vehicle as it rolled past, her eyes narrowed and enraged, Watching as the SUV came to a stop nearby, the doors opened and a male dressed in similar fashion to Matt Avery stepped out.

Giving Chloe a glance and a smirk, he walked past the bike and entered the diner.

Chloe sat back down on the motorcycle and slotted her knife back into her boot, her fists clenched as she waited for Max to come back out. After a few more minutes of waiting, the brunette photographer came out with a coffee in either hand and a smile directed at the punk.

“Black,” Max said as she handed over the coffee. “Sorry it took so long, there was a queue.”

With a shrug Chloe smiled back and held her hand out towards Max, dragging her onto her lap the moment she took it. “That’s fine,” she mumbled and took a gulp - savouring the bitter taste and the small kick of energy it provided.

“What’s wrong?” Max asked as she saw the blank look on Chloe’s face.

“Nothing.” Chloe looked at her and then gently knocked their foreheads together. “Just thinking about you.”

Max rolled her eyes and took a sip from her coffee instead. “Predictable.”

“Ouch.” Chloe laughed as she wrapped one arm around Max’s waist and looked around them. “Where do you want to go next?”

“Let’s just go back to Seattle for today,” she replied. “It’s getting late and you’re getting tired.”

“I can go on forever for you.” Chloe left a peck on her lips.

“Seattle,” Max repeated and jabbed her finger into Chloe’s side. “That’s an order.”

“Yessir.” Chloe lifted up her coffee again and took a drink, burying her face in Max’s chest afterwards. “I _am_ kinda tired, you’re right. How was today? Did you like it?”

Max threaded her fingers through Chloe’s hair and nodded, pressing her lips against her forehead a few times. “Loved it. I just hope you know that you can’t call me cheesy anymore - not after what you did at the lake. Nope, I’m never going to forget that - so if you tease me, then I’ll tease you right back. Are we understood?”

Chloe laughed and bobbed her head, closing her eyes and letting out another muffled yawn into Max’s shirt. Upon hearing the sound of the diner opening and closing again, her eyes shot open immediately and focused on the FBI agent sauntering his way out with his own cup of coffee. Again he smirked at Chloe as he walked past and entered the SUV, slamming the door behind him.

“Chloe-”

“I know,” the punk interrupted her. “That’s the same SUV.”

Looking over the vehicle herself, Max sighed and buried her face in Chloe’s hair. “Is this going to be a regular thing?”

“Oh _hella_ no. Not a fucking chance.” Chloe brought up her coffee and finished it with a few large gulps, ignoring the burn she received as it made its way down her throat. “Max this _isn’t_ going to be a regular occurrence. Not on my fucking watch.”

“Jesus,” Max looked away from the SUV as her hands tightened their grip on Chloe’s back. “He’s taking pictures-”

 _“What?”_ Chloe turned her head to the side to watch the SUV out of the peripheral of her vision. “Are you serious?”

Max nodded. “I saw the flash, he’s not even hiding it.”

“That’s fucking it.” Chloe stood up slowly and let Max drift down from her lap onto her own feet. Leaning in quickly to give her a kiss on the forehead, she smiled. “Stay here.”

“Chloe, stop.” Max grabbed both her hands and pulled her back. “Stop, don’t do anything stupid.”

“Max, I don’t want them taking fucking pictures of me and you-”

“Chloe, just… drop it, okay? Don’t get yourself in trouble,” Max whispered and nuzzled her face into the black tank-top. “Please. I know you were about to do something stupid.”

Chloe looked behind her at the SUV and heard its engine start, the headlights coming to life moments later - after a few more seconds the vehicle began to pull out of its parking spot. The punk watched as it disappeared down the slip-road and merged back onto the interstate.

“We’ll… we’ll get through this, okay? Just don’t do stupid shit.” Max squeezed her hands around Chloe and looked up, resting her chin on her chest. “Please?”

With a moment of hesitation, Chloe sighed and nodded. “Okay,” she said and pecked Max on the lips. “I promise. But… ugh, the moment you want me to do _anything_ about them… you tell me, okay? I’ll gladly do it for you.”

“Will do.” Max smiled and looked up at the night sky briefly. “Let’s get back to Seattle.”

“Okay.” Chloe smiled and let go of Max, straddling her hog. “Mount up.”

Max finished her coffee and quickly threw both their cups away, running back to the motorcycle and sitting down behind Chloe - hands already locked around her waist and her face pressed between her shoulder blades. “Let’s go.”


	13. Maid Service

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HARLEY ;)

Max opened her eyes, her body shuddering in the aftermath, a pair of lips working their way up - slowly, softly. A hand ran up her side and scraped the nails against her skin, moving back down after a few seconds. Momentarily a blur of electric blue ascended from below the sheets, two arms on either side of Max’s head - the figure looming over her with a shit-eating grin.

“Good morning,” she whispered and pressed her lips against her forehead. “How’s the wakeup call?”

Opting to pull her down into a kiss instead, Max smiled as their lips crashed time and time again for the next few seconds. Once they broke apart, she said “I hope my parents didn’t hear me.”

Chloe laughed quietly as she looked down at the brunette. “You were pretty damn loud,” she pointed out and smirked, “but I doubt they heard you - they left for work an hour ago.”

A muffled groan escaped her mouth as she ran her hands down her face. “What time is it?”

“Like 10, maybe 11? You were sleeping like a brick - I’d managed to make myself breakfast.“ Chloe smiled and lowered her head to leave a trail of kisses over the freckled chest. “Didn’t want to wake you up from sweet dreams, so I improvised.”

Max laughed. “I’m liking my future wife more and more.”

“You didn’t before?” Chloe pressed her lips against her chest again and blew a raspberry.

“Chloe!” Max giggled and swatted the punk playfully.

With lips yet again pressing against her skin, she slowly worked her way up to her neck - biting, sucking, bruising the soft skin as Max mewled in response. Chloe rose up over her, moving her kisses to beneath her ear, across her cheeks and ending on the tip of her nose with a giggle.

“What’s gotten into you?” Max asked, hands resting on the back of her neck as her fingers playfully twirled electric-blue locks around.

“I just love you,” she replied and nipped at her earlobe, emanating a quiet purr in the process. “Hella love you.”

Allowing a happy, content, sigh to escape her lips, Max stroked her fingers slowly over Chloe’s back. “I love you too,” she whispered as her eyes focused on the blank ceiling.

Working her way back down the trail she’d set, Chloe happily nuzzled her face in the nook of her neck and allowed her body to softly collapse - pressing them together. Nails scraped her scalp and ran through her hair, pulling and twirling the blue locks absently as minutes passed in silence.

“When do you think we can go home?” Max asked, mind dreamily drifting through her thoughts. “Like… just go back safely? Without all this crap after you, us?”

“Anytime you want,” the biker replied in a whisper. “Seriously, I can go down there today and run through the entire place, clear it and shit. I’ll let Ellen and Daisy stay with you and they can bring you over once I’m clear.”

Still gazing up at the ceiling, Max nodded. “I don’t mind staying with my parents but…” her voice trailed off, replaced with a sharp breath and a giggle. “I want to get loud with you. Like. Really, _really_ loud.”

Chloe joined her giggles, lowering her fingers through the gap of her breasts and down to her abdomen - running a circle over her belly-button. “My little sex-demon.”

“Can’t help it when you’re so damn good at it,” she complimented, placing a kiss on her head of blue hair.

“No games this time though,” Chloe pleaded and softly jabbed her finger into her stomach. “Last time you drove me crazy, bitch.”

Max remembered and promptly laughed, pressing another kiss to her head. “No promises, _bitch.”_

“I’m the bitch? _You’re_ the bitch.”

“Says who?”

“Says me,” Chloe growled and snapped her teeth at the tip of her nose. “Don’t make me do things, Caulfield.”

Max growled in return, her hands gripping at her sides and ignoring the threaded fabric of the bandage around Chloe’s torso. “What things?”

“First of all - don’t you _growl_ at me,” she narrowed her eyes and pointed a finger at her, jabbing her forehead. “Second of all, this-”

Bursting into giggles as Chloe suddenly crashed her lips against her chest and blew one raspberry after another, Max writhed and struggled in her place as her hands found themselves held down by the strong grip of the biker. “Chloe!” she exclaimed and squirmed when another raspberry was blown on her neck. “Stop!”

“Grr,” the biker let out a coquettish growl and blew another raspberry between her breasts.

“Chloe, stop!” Max giggled again as she tried to move her hands to no avail.

Wrapping her arms around her quickly, Chloe rolled the two of them over and over - reaching the end of the bed. Drifting a hand up behind her neck, the punk pulled down the brunette and softly bit her lip - tongue snaking its way inside the moment they touched. Max hissed and gasped when Chloe’s hand found its way down between her legs, cupping her already wet nether regions.

Rolling her hair into her hand, Chloe roughly pulled her head back and looked her over. “Do you want to be fucked?” she asked brashly. “Does my precious little angel want to be _fucked?”_

“Dog, yes,” she replied and rocked herself forward, a gasp escaping her lips the moment she felt the fingers run over her folds. “Mmh, Chlobear - _please.”_

“Please what?” Chloe demanded, pulling her hair back. “Please _what?”_ she repeated, staring straight at Max with a dangerous look.

“Fuck me,” Max complied and bit her lip. “Fuck me Chloe, _please,_ baby - fuck me.”

“As you wish,” Chloe whispered and got to work.

* * *

 

Sitting on the bench quietly, her arm draped across Max’s shoulder as her hand threaded her chestnut hair, Chloe looked around the park they were sitting in. Joggers, other couples, elderly and young alike were making their way about through the cobbled paths surrounded by greenery. There was a small lake stretching the length of the entire park, flocks of ducks and geese floating quietly on the surface whilst they were being fed by a select few individuals.

It was quiet, peaceful - something far away from the hustle and bustle of Seattle, hidden away in the suburbia that surrounded the city.

After a few minutes of quiet, contemplative thought, Max pressed the palm of her hand against Chloe’s chest and giggled to herself.

“What’s so funny?” Chloe asked as she looked down.

“Just… stuff,” she replied and giggled again.

Chloe grinned and nosed her face into her hair, taking in the fresh scent of her washed locks. “Right. _Stuff._ You sure you weren’t just thinking about how I blew your morning?”

“Chloe!” Max exclaimed loud enough for only them to hear. With a bite of her lip, she giggled again afterwards. “Although… you _did_ blow my morning.”

“Oh I know,” she voiced and focused her eyes on a passing couple giving them a glance. “If we had a swear jar we’d be able to get to Paris and back twice over - all those words… _naughty_ Maxine.”

Tracing her fingers down her tank-top, Max giggled and slapped her hand down on the bikers covered abdomen. “There’s only so much words I can use whilst I get serviced like that.”

“Serviced, huh?” Chloe moved back and looked at Max. “Is that what I am now? First you call me bitch - _bitch -_ then you say I’m your pleasure slave?”

“But you _are_ my pleasure slave.” Max grinned as she looked up.

“That’s not the point!” Chloe laughed and placed her cheek on top of her head, her arm giving the brunette a squeeze. “God am I the luckiest woman in the world.”

“You’re like a broken record,” Max mumbled with a smirk. “But I love you anyway.”

“Of course you’d like records you hipster,” Chloe teased.

“Screw you.”

With a quiet chuckle, Chloe placed her chin on her head and looked ahead absently. Whilst they kept quiet for the duration of their time, they periodically gave each other squeezes, chaste kisses to pass the time in peace, alone yet together.

Eventually, Chloe spotted the arrival of a motorcycle at the far end of the park - rolling to a stop next to a black van occupied by Ellen and Daisy. Her eyes narrowed as she spotted the raven-haired biker sporting a Valkyrie vest - Miley.

“Ugh,” Chloe uttered and buried her face in Max’s hair. “Hold me now before I lose my nerve.”

“Whats up?” Max asked, immediately glancing behind them. “Is that Miley?”

“Yeah.”

“What… what’s she doing here?” Max raised an eyebrow and looked back at Chloe. “She’s not… not going to take you, is she? Chloe, you said you were over this-”

“I am, okay?” Chloe said and put their forehead together. “I am over this. I promise. If she asks me to come back, I’m not going to - okay? I’m done with the club.”

Max let out an uneasy nod, burying her face back into Chloe’s neck. Whilst she kept listening out for the footsteps, the biker was focused completely on the fast approaching Miley - hands awkwardly in her jacket as she alternated her eyes between the couple on the bench and the park around them.

“What do you want?” Chloe asked the moment Miley was within distance.

Giving her a smile, she looked at Max and cleared her throat awkwardly. “Uh… I just wanted to see how you two were doing and stuff. Daisy and Ellen kept in contact with me, said that you made up and got engaged and everything. Uhm. Congratulations?”

“Thanks,” the punk mumbled and looked away briefly. “Now unless you’re here to tell me about some amazing revelation regarding the FBI and all the other bullshit, you can go.”

“Eh, no…” Miley took a step forward and took one hand out of her pocket, presenting a key. “However… I do have a… gift? To give to you guys.”

Max moved herself back and looked at MIley, smiling. “Hey, Miles.”

“Sup,” she replied and bobbed her head towards the brunette. “Uh - here it is,” she continued as she handed over the key to Chloe.

With one look, Chloe immediately recognised the spare key to their house. “Why are you giving me your spare key? We already own the house, dumbass - hardly a gift-”

“Oh, shut up you _asshole.”_ Miley crossed her arms and scowled at Chloe, her words enough to silence the punk. “I… s-shit, sorry. I’m still tense after everything. Ugh. Anyway,” she ran a hand through her hair, “the reason I’m giving you the key is because we cleared the house for you. Like… all the audio bugs and everything else. You can go back if you want, seriously - it’s safe.”

Looking at her with a blank expression, Chloe looked back down at the key, Max and then Miley again. “Uh… thanks? We have our own keys though.”

“I know,” Miley said and smiled. “But… since you’re not a Valkyrie anymore, uh… it’s hardly appropriate I have your spare keys. I dunno, I guess it’s just a sign of me saying that uh… you’re free from our disturbances? I don’t know, hell-”

“Keep it,” Chloe said and held the key back out. “Keep it Miles. Just… just incase, okay?”

Miley, taken aback by the punk’s decision, stood there - silently stunned. She recovered and took the key in a short time, drifting her nails across the back of her neck. “So… uh. Can we talk? Like, seriously talk about everything that happened?”

Chloe nodded and gestured Miley to sit beside them. “Talk.”

Planting herself down on the bench, she crossed her legs and looked out over the park. “I just want to say that I’m sorry for the shit I said. I didn’t mean it literally but… I hope you understand where I was coming from.”

“I do.”

“You and Rachel - don’t get me wrong - you and her did a lot of work to keep this club afloat. Ugh… the whole thing with violence that the two of you took upon yourselves,” she said and gazed at Max quickly upon seeing her shift, “it was a lot for you. It must’ve fucked with you over the years, being the only two who dealt with the dirty business we conducted. I was kinda mad in the moment, didn’t mean to snap.”

Chloe nodded again and kept her eyes focused on Miley.

“But… I hope you understand why I did what I did. Chloe, you were leading us back down that path again. We couldn’t have that - we all agreed days earlier-”

“I know.”

“-yet I still allowed this whole warehouse thing to go on, allowed you to throw us into danger again. I mean - _fuck_ \- Chloe, you and Daisy were detained by the goddamn FBI on the way to Seattle. That was way too close for comfort, and you know that, right?”

“Yeah,” the punk agreed quietly, kissing Max’s forehead as she clutched onto her tank-top. “I know.”

“Right, so… we’re still on the table about your patch-”

“Take it.” Chloe looked away briefly, focusing on some ducks floating along in the shallow lake. “Just… take it. I don’t want back in, not anymore.”

Miley stared at her for a few seconds, dropping her head into a series of quiet nods. “Okay. If that’s your choice-”

“Our choice.” Max looked at Miley with a smile. “Our choice, Miles.”

Replying with a wide smile of her own, Miley nodded again. “I’m glad that’s the case then.”

“Give it to somebody who deserves it,” the punk said and gestured at the van parked a ways away near the entrance of the park. “Either Ellen or Daisy, if you want my recommendation. They’re both ready for the responsibility, plus they’ll give you a hard time if you fuck up.”

Miley laughed in response. “I’ll take it into consideration when deciding.”

“I… I take it you haven’t figured out anything about the problems then?” Chloe asked, her expression blank as she pressed another kiss to Max’s forehead.

“No.” Miley sighed. “We… we’re out of ideas Chloe. We just don’t know - I think we have to wait on Rachel on this one, she’s our only hope.”

“Jesus,” she shook her head as she spoke. “Let’s just hope it works like she intends it to.”

“Oh, shit!” Miley jumped in her seat and withdrew a pair of documents neatly folded. “Here.”

Chloe took the documents and gave them a quick glance. “What’s this?” she asked, her eyes going over the details on the paper - dates of birth, names, family members, passports and more.

“It’s uh… what you wanted.” Miley smiled and stood up. “My plug got the documents sorted in a few hours, he has a lot of pull it seems. It’s everything you need - fake documents, passports, names, dates of birth, addresses. Just… just in-case everything goes to shit, okay?”

“Thanks Miles,” Chloe replied and looked over the documents. “Seriously - thanks. This is huge for us.”

“Don’t mention it.” Miley took a few steps backwards and looked over at her parked motorcycle. “Anyway, we’ve gotta roll - hope you don’t mind if I take Daisy and Ellen from you? I’ve got to prep for church again, bring up your patch.”

“Sure.” Chloe let go of Max and stood up, quickly pulling the Valkyrie into a hug. “Thanks again. Give the girls my best okay?”

“Will do,” she replied as they moved out of the embrace. “I’ll talk to you soon probably, I don’t know. I’ll keep you updated.”

Chloe watched as Miley waved both of them off and turned on her heel, setting back down the cobbled path towards the parked van and motorcycle. Once she saw the vehicles pull away with a distant roar, she sat herself back down beside Max and pulled her back underneath her arm.

“Want to go home?” she asked, looking down at the brunette with a grin.

“Yeah,” Max said and clasped their hands together, giving them a squeeze as she smiled. “Let’s go home.”

* * *

 

“Home, shit home.”

Max giggled and pushed her way past Chloe, looking around. “Wowser. They even cleaned and dusted everything off.”

“Like a free maid service!” Chloe fistpumped the air and laughed. “Except they’re neither hot nor wearing that maid outfit thing.”

Looking at Chloe for a few seconds, the brunette burst into laughter and continued down the hallway. “I’m hungry,” she called out once she entered the kitchen, “want me to make anything?”

“Let’s just order takeaway?” Chloe asked as she followed her into the room, looking around the also clean kitchen. “I’m tired after the ride down from Seattle, you’re in no better shape. Let’s just order something.”

“Okay,” Max replied and dropped her camera bag onto the small kitchen island. “I’ll uh… go get changed real quick, you can order whatever you want.”

Chloe nodded and stole a quick kiss from Max as she passed on her way to their bedroom, the punk herself walking to the living room. Letting slip a quiet sigh, she slouched down onto the couch and pulled up their old laptop from underneath the coffee table - waiting a few seconds whilst it booted up.

Once ready, she navigated her way to the nearest takeaway place in Arcadia and browsed the menu for a few minutes in silence, occasionally hearing knocks and quiet swear words coming from their bedroom - the thought of Max struggling to put something on making her laugh to herself.

Eventually she chose some random combo that was on offer and promptly ordered it.

“Chlobear?”

She nodded, “W’sup?” she asked, still focusing on the laptop as she navigated to Netflix instead.

Max quietly made her way over, hands crossed over her outfit and her teeth sunk into her lower lip - her old self-consciousness perking up a bit the closer she got. “Whatcha doing?”

“Just browsing for a movie or something,” she replied and shot her a quick glance with a smile. Almost immediately she double backed and looked at Max again. “A-ah...  uh, babe?”

Wearing a frilled black and white maid outfit, Max stood with her hands clasped in front of her and her lip still held by her teeth. “I… uhm… wanted to do something for you,” she stuttered out and took and step closer, running her hand through Chloe’s hair absently. “Since you’ve been so good recently and just… with everything that’s been happening, I think you deserve a bit of _attention_ yourself.”

“Ah, r-right… uhm,” Chloe mumbled out as her eyes constantly scanned the brunette’s figure up and down, eyes stuck to her body as her brain was going haywire.

“So...” Max held her hands out a bit and twirled, revealing a bit of her ass with the movement as she giggled. “Do you like it?”

Still unable to let out a comprehensive string of words, Chloe resorted to a simple “C’mere,” as she pulled the brunette onto her lap in an instant.

“I just thought that you deserved something,” Max whispered as she straddled the girl, her arms locked behind her neck as she moved in closer. “You’ve been so loving, c-caring and just… so different than before. I wanted to do something for you.”

“Hey,” she pecked her on the nose, “you don’t need to do anything for me baby-”

“But I want to,” Max pouted and bit her lip again when Chloe’s hands gripped at her sides. “I want to.”

“Okay,” Chloe replied with a smile. “I’m all yours.”

“Just… just one thing too, okay?”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t want us to… uh… fuck. I mean, I do but…”

Chloe smirked and pulled her in closer, brushing their noses together. “You want to be gentle? Slow?”

“Yeah.” Max blushed a bit but kept a composed smile. “I want to be slow and gentle with you… uhm… something new, right?”

“Sure,” the punk replied and rocked her knees, causing Max to giggle in return. “Be gentle and slow babe. I won’t stop you. _I hope.”_

Max smiled and lowered herself down a bit, her lips softly pressing against Chloe’s skin as she began to bite and lick her neck - slowly making her way up and down, each bruise she’d left causing the biker to hiss, gasp and silently bite her lip. Her hands snaking up the black tank-top she wore, Max caressed the toned abdomen in tandem with her kisses - scraping nails against the skin and muscles time and time again.

“Mm,” Chloe hummed out with a smile, moving her head back to allow Max more room. “You’re being a real sweetheart.”

“I think it’s only fair,” the brunette replied quietly as she moved onto new, unmarked areas of her neck as she revealed it. “After everything you’ve been doing… it’s time for you to just… relax.”

“Well, you’re doing wonders here.” Chloe closed her eyes and allowed her hands to drift down to Max’s hips, going even further and slowly resting on the curvature of her ass - pulling them up and rocking her forward as she giggled. “It’s been a while since,” she hissed, “since you’ve used this outfit.”

“I know,” Max replied and moved even further down, now kissing her way across the very top of her collar bone. “I also know that you liked it so…”

“I think I also hinted at it earlier,” Chloe pointed out and chuckled. “But that’s why you probably wore it, right?”

“Mhm,” she hummed and kissed her way across Chloe’s chest. “Take your shirt off?” she asked, hands now tugging at the sides of the tank-top.

Chloe complied and moved her hands away from Max, lifting her tank-top over and discarding it to the side. When she saw her fiance gesturing to her bra, she took that off too - the article of clothing falling right beside her tank top. With a smile, Max brought her pale hands around her and allowed them to rest on her ass again, rocking forward slightly with a giggle.

“You’re like… the cutest thing in this world.” Chloe smiled and suddenly gasped when she felt her tongue run over her already perked nipple. “A-ah, _fuck.”_

“Shh,” Max hushed her as she took the other mound into her hand, softly grazing her fingers over the supple skin. “You’ve been doing so much work,” she kissed across her breasts, “it’s time for you to relax now baby.”

“Keep doing w-what you’re doing - _s-shit_ \- you’re making me actually go crazy,” she laughed quietly as she ran her hands up and down the slightly defined curve of Max’s ass, grabbing at the skin with playful intent. “I didn’t know being slow and g-gentle would drive me crazy.”

Max took one nipple into her mouth and sucked, nipping at the skin around it, tongue swirling - her actions causing Chloe to gasp, mewl, let out silent moans. Bringing one hand up to her mouth, she bit into her finger.

“O-oh, fuck… Max,” she whimpered and dropped her hand back to her ass. “M-Max, _p-please_ keep doing what you’re doing.”

“Okay,” Max whispered and giggled, enveloping her perky breast again and repeating her actions - slow, gentle movements of her tongue causing Chloe to whimper and moan again, in turn rocking the brunette forward on her lap. Her hands drifted back down to her defined abdomen, fingers running through the ridges of the muscles, tracing a path down to the waistband of her ripped, punk jeans.

“Max, I’m _so_ w-wet right now-”

“Chloe!” Max complained and stopped. “I said gentle-”

“S-shit, sorry baby but… _please,_ you’re literally turning me into putty right now. I can’t _articulate_ like this, y’know that.”

Max conceded and dropped her head onto her shoulder with a muffled giggle, briefly kissing her way back across to her collarbone and down to her breasts again. “I forgot I have that effect on you.”

“G-God,” she whispered and brought one hand up into her blue hair, grasping at the roots as Max sucked and bit at her breasts again. “F-fuck, Max…”

With her hands continuing to drift further down, Max dipped her fingers underneath the waistband of her jeans - lifting them up slightly to make room for herself as she snaked further and further downwards. “Ooh,” she cooed when she brushed over the fabric of her partner’s panties, finding them already wet with arousal. “You _are_ wet.”

Just before she was able to continue, their doorbell rang.

“Shit,” Chloe said and shot a glance at the clock on the wall. “I think that’s our takeaway, let me go get it-”

“Sit,” the brunette demanded and stood up herself. “I’ll get it.”

“Uh… your outfit,” she gestured to her costume with a smirk. “I don’t know, Max…”

“It’s just a delivery driver, who cares?” Max spoke with a bit of confidence. “I’ll grab our stuff, pay and slam the door in their face.

“Oh no,” Chloe said as she stood up. “Not happening, _nobody_ is looking at you like that-”

“Chloe-”

“Max, _fuck no.”_

“Are you jealous?” Max smirked and put her hands on her hips. “Scared somebody might whisk me away?”

Chloe stood still for a few seconds, looking her over again. “No… but… ugh. F-fine, _whatever._ Go get it,” she muttered and threw herself back down onto the couch in annoyance.

Max looked her over and rolled her eyes, opting to straddle her yet again - pressing her lips against her forehead multiple times. “Let’s just… ignore it then. We’ll get another takeaway once we’re done.”

“You don’t have to Max, just go-”

“No, I’ve made up my mind,” she continued and growled, kissing down her neck yet again - licking over the bruises and marks she’d left behind. _“Fuck it.”_

Slipping out a quiet sigh, the punk reclined back into the couch and allowed Max to continue their session, her hands again grabbing onto her ass and caressing it each time she felt Max leave a kiss or bite on her skin. As she continued to make her way down, Max went further than her breasts, now starting to slip back off her lap.

“M-Max,” Chloe moaned again as the felt her nipples being kneaded by Max’s fingers. “O-oh, jesus-”

Max giggled and kissed her way across her toned abdomen, dropping onto her knees as she slowly pried over the punk’s legs to give her more room. With her hands briefly snaking their way down, she tugged at the waistband of her jeans with a smirk. With one hand, she quickly undid the buttons and again tugged at the trousers - slowly bringing them down and exposing the biker to herself.

Wasting no time in continuing to pleasure her quite obviously aroused partner, Max slipped the panties down immediately and threw them to the side - looking over Chloe’s bare sex with a smile. Turning her head to the side, she began to kiss her way along the length of her thigh - biting and sucking at the skin, each one of her marks causing Chloe to shudder and bite her lip, sometimes mewl or grasp at the sides of the couch.

“Fuck, babe,” she hissed when Max switched thighs, “You’re making me unbelievably wet right now.”

“I know,” she replied and giggled, kissing further down. “I can see that,” Max quipped as she glanced at her sex yet again - visibly moist from the arousal coursing through the biker.

“Can you just… ugh, M-Max, you know I suck at this g-gentle shit just… _e-eat my cunt_ already!”

“Chloe!” Max looked up at her with a scowl. “You’re absolutely impossible sometimes.”

“Max!” Chloe complained with a pout, bringing one hand down to run through the chestnut hair. “Just… do it, you’re _killing_ me!”

Max rolled her eyes and giggled. “Fiiine,” she mumbled in an attempt to sound disappointed, but it came out far more cheery than she’d have liked. Giving either thigh a kiss, she moved closer and ran her tongue over the length of her slit, slightly parting her slick folds.

“Sh… s-shit...” Chloe grasped at Max’s chestnut roots, pulling her closer in primal instinct. “Fuck, Max - _god_ \- y-yes!”

Licking right across her folds again, she didn’t hesitate for a second as she dove inside - her nose pressing against her hood and brushing up against her clit, each brief contact with it sending absolute thrills and shocks through the biker. Almost writhing in her place, Chloe pulled Max’s head closer in desperation - grinding her sex against her as she felt the constant presence of the tongue darting in and out of her.

“Oh my god… baby - _s-shit -_ f-fuck!” Chloe mewled and whimpered, arching her back as Max’s masterful strokes inside her had her in ecstasy. Bucking her hips, rocking forward with each thrust into her, each lick, flick, Chloe found herself moaning regularly - her own release building up.

Max giggled when she saw the pained-yet-blissful expression on her fiance's face, her tongue continuing to explore the insides ravenously and with passion - her small hands grasping at the thighs, occasionally shooting up to her breasts to knead her erect nipples, doubling, tripling the pleasure that Chloe was experiencing each time.

“M-Max, baby I c-can’t…” Chloe arched her back as her release neared, her eyes beginning to be clouded by dark, purple bruises as her vision blurred.

Understanding, Max smiled and continued with her work, lapping at Chloe’s sex faster and bringing one hand below her chin - pressing two digits inside instantly. The combination of her tongue, fingers and breast work had Chloe moaning loudly, mouthing incomprehensible words as she writhed and shuddered on the couch.

Chloe screamed her name at the top of her lungs when it finally happened. Her body shook, shuddered, and collapsed onto the couch - limbs going limp as her legs followed. Her hands finally let go of their grip on Max’s hair and fell dead beside her.

The entire time through her orgasm, Max was pumping into her with her skillful fingers, her tongue continuing its work unhindered. Only after the biker had collapsed and gone silent had she smiled, given her clit a soft kiss and left a trail of subsequent kisses all the way up her body - ending on her lips.

Straddling her and locking her arms behind her neck, fingers softly scraping her scalp, Max plastered their sweaty foreheads together. “How was it?” she asked in a whisper.

“M-Max,” she gulped, “y-you’re a fucking… u-ugh, there are no w-words to describe how hella skilled you are at making me cum.”

Max rolled her eyes and giggled, loving the return of her crass punk. “I know,” she kissed her on the nose, “I know baby.”

Chloe eventually opened her eyes to clear the fuzziness, the colourful landscape she’d witnessed below her eyelids during her journey through ecstasy. “Y’know… I’m kinda hungry now.”

“I’m not,” Max said and stuck out her tongue.

Again Chloe laughed and wrapped her arms around her partner, cupping her slightly exposed ass with her hands again. “I suppose I could settle for dessert instead.”

It wasn’t long before Chloe had Max writhing and moaning in her place instead.

* * *

 

Lying in bed together, Chloe had her legs and arms wrapped around the smaller Max - pressing her tightly against her as she held on, lips against the back of her neck and softly kissing her skin from time to time.

“Today was great,” Max said as she held her hands on top of Chloe’s. “Feels awesome to be back home.”

“Mhm,” the biker hummed. “Awesome.”

Looking at the jacket hanging on the closet door, Max kept her eyes gazing over the obvious bullet hole in the crinkled black leather. “Chloe? You’re not like… going to do this gunfight stuff anymore, r-right?”

“Never,” Chloe promised and squeezed her. “Not unless you’re in danger, you know that.”

“Okay.” Max smiled and wiggled her hips closer to Chloe. “Okay, just checking.”

“Mm.” Chloe nosed herself into the chestnut hair and closer her eyes, her eyelids heavy. “I’m gonna sleep,” she whispered and pressed another kiss against her neck. “Night baby.”

“Night,” Max repeated.

A few minutes passed before Chloe began to snore, her face still burrowed in the back of Max’s head - the brunette herself awake, quietly thinking and smiling when she thought over their past few days together.

Just when she was closing her eyes to go to sleep, a loud _crash_ and the sound of shattering glass awoke her in an instant.

“Whazzat?” Chloe asked as she shot up from her place, looking towards their door. “Baby?”

“I heard it too,” Max whispered as she sat up.

Chloe quickly kissed Max’s cheek and reached for her nightstand, opening the drawer and grasping the P226 safely tucked inside. “Stay here,” she said and got up in her shorts and tank-top, cocking the gun in the process.

“Chloe!” Max exclaimed in a whisper, quickly scrambling up behind her. “I’m _not_ staying alone.”

“Okay.” Chloe smiled and held onto the handle of the door, pressing her ear against the wood to listen. “Just… shh, okay? Stay close.”

Max watched as her fiance opened the door slowly and peered outside, the barrel of her gun held up into the hallway - aimed at roughly chest height. Walking outside, the brunette kept herself right behind Chloe, doing her best to stay out of her way yet stay within a safe distance. As they proceeded down their hallway, nothing seemed out of the ordinary - no busted doors, windows nor signs of break in.

Upon reaching the kitchen, Chloe’s face turned into a scowl as she spotted a brick lying on the tile floor - the window above the sink busted and a note attached to the object thrown inside.

In rage, she picked up the brick and ripped the note off, staring down at its contents.

 _‘watch your back_ **_bitch_ ** _, especially that brunette skank of yours’_

“Chloe?” Max asked as read over the note. “Chloe, who-”

“I don’t know Max,” Chloe growled as she spoke, placing the brick on the counter and stepping over the glass - her eyes focused on their front yard outside. “I don’t know.”

Max kept quiet, her body quaking slightly as she processed the note in her head and the implications it had. “Chloe-”

“Max, baby, it’s okay.” Chloe knew the moment she heard her voice break that Max was uncomfortable. Pressing her body against hers, she kept looking outside with her handgun in the other hand. “It’s okay. _Nobody_ will fucking hurt you, I won’t allow it.”

Max nodded again. “O-okay.”

Chloe had a raging fire burning in her chest, eyes set to track the unfortunate soul who decided to fuck with Chloe Price today - her mind set to kill, torture, maim the fucker who threatened her in her own home.


	14. Good Times

Standing awake with a cigarette in her hand, Chloe nursed a cup of coffee in the other - her eyes distant, directed in the general direction of her backyard. Beside her on the drawer cabinet lay her P226, fully loaded and ready to be pulled up at a moment's notice. Taking a sip, she pulled the curtain back a bit to check for anything, letting it go briefly afterwards and turning around.

Approaching the couch, she smiled as she sat on the edge and put her coffee down on the table - her hand drifting up to weave through Max’s chestnut hair, nails scraping her scalp softly. Again she allowed her gaze to rest on the window to the backyard, absently looking forward as she thought over the last few days and yesterdays accident in particular.

After a few more minutes of silence filled with Max’s light snoring, her breath hitched and resumed momentarily - her hands stretching out above her.

“Hey,” Chloe said and leaned over her with a smile, allowing her hand to intertwine fingers with one of Max’s. “Sleep good?”

She nodded and smiled back, squeezing her hand. “It was okay. Did uh… anything happen?”

“No,” the biker replied and shook her head. “Everything’s been quiet.”

“Did you sleep at all?” Max asked as she looked at Chloe’s face, noticing the forming bags beneath her eyes.

“No,” she repeated and smiled. “I’ve been running on coffee since you fell asleep.”

“Chloe,” she tugged her hand, “You have to sleep. Come on.”

Chloe shook her head and kept her smile. “It’s fine babe-”

Max shook her head. “Get over here,” she said and lifted up the blanket, gesturing her to lie down.

With a sigh, she nodded and quickly stubbed her cigarette out in the ashtray - almost immediately lying down on the couch and facing Max with a smile. “Hey,” she slurred, the fatigue finally coming to her as she settled herself comfortably underneath the blanket.

Pressing her lips against her forehead, Max giggled. “Shh, go to sleep.”

Chloe nodded and closed her eyes, burrowing her head below Max’s whilst she in turn wrapped her hands around her waist. Letting slip one more sigh, the punk fell asleep minutes later with her mouth slightly agape.

Listening quietly, Max kept her eyes open and focused on nothing - allowing her thoughts to drift off and think over everything. Occasionally she smiled and left a trail of soft kisses of Chloe’s forehead, giving her a squeeze whenever her breath hitched in her sleep, running her fingers through her blue hair whilst the punk slept. She was still living off the high she’d received after Chloe had confessed everything, including proposing to her, and whilst it was now dissipating she was still extremely happy. Perhaps finally they’d actually be able to get our Arcadia once and for all.

Minutes passed whilst Max was drifting through her mind the entire time, eventually breaking out of her daze when she heard a knock on their front door, followed by the doorbell.

With care, she slipped out from her place and over Chloe, ensuring to not wake up the dead-asleep biker that was now cuddling the pillow where Max was only seconds before. She giggled and walked out of the living room, down the hallway and to the front door.

Opening it wide, she smiled when she saw Miley standing with hands on her hips - looking slightly concerned. “Hey Miles.”

“Max? W’sup. Uh… is Chloe up?” Miley looked at the broken kitchen window a few feet away. “She called like two hours ago and said something happened. Are you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Max said. “Uhm, do you want to come in? Chloe is asleep right now she… she stayed up the entire night looking over the house.”

“Oh, right.” Miley nodded and took a step forward as Max moved aside. “It’s actually kinda good because I… I wanted to talk to you about stuff.”

Max nodded and closed the door, gesturing the raven-haired biker down the hall. “We can talk in the backyard I guess.”

“Cool.” Miley strolled down the hall and entered the living room, smirking when she saw Chloe fast asleep on the couch. “She stayed up the whole night, huh?”

“Mhm,” the brunette hummed as she followed her to the sliding glass doors.

Stepping out into the fresh air, both Miley and Max continued towards a small bench and table combo in one corner of the small yard - the setup being located underneath a grand oak tree that cast an equally big shadow in the morning sun.

“So what did you want to talk about?” Max asked once she sat down opposite Miley.

She shrugged. “Just wanted to see how you’re holding up after everything. I know that Chloe has alot on her plate right now, but what about you?”

“I’m fine,” she replied with a smile.

“You sure? This has got to be a mountain to absorb sister, don’t be hesitant to tell me.” Miley reached over and squeezed her hand, smiling back.

Max nodded and looked around briefly, eventually sighing. “I guess it is. I… I never knew she hid so much from me. When she showed up in Seattle, every part of me wanted to tell her to leave but… I couldn’t bring myself to do it. Then once I saw how conflicted she was, how sad and broken she looked in my room minutes later… I just remember that I _loved_ her and I couldn't be mad, even if she did hurt me. It sounds stupid, doesn't it?”

Miley shook her head. “Not at all Max - I understand. So she told you everything?”

“Yeah,” she nodded, “including all the stuff with alcohol, drugs, the… violence and whatever else. It was… _heavy.”_

“Are you happy now?” Miley held up her ring-bearing hand with a smirk.

Giggling, she nodded again and looked over the simple golden band. “Yeah.”

“Good,” Miley dropped their hands back down, “So what was the whole thing that uh… Chloe wanted to talk about? What happened?”

Max shrugged and rubbed her face with her hand. “We were sleeping in bed when somebody threw a brick through our kitchen window.”

“Jesus.”

“Yeah. It was kinda scary, not going to lie. It uh… had a message attached to it, telling Chloe and me to watch our backs; a threat.” Max sighed and dropped her gaze to the grained wood of the table. “It felt surreal, I never expected something like that to ever happen you know?”

“Did she have any idea who it was?” Miley asked.

“Not that she knew of. At least she didn’t tell me-”

“Max,” she grabbed her hand and squeezed it again, “if Chloe knew anything, she’d tell you. She did promise to tell you the truth from now on, right?”

“Yeah-”

“Then Chloe doesn’t know who it is.” Miley smiled as she let go of her hand again. “Trust me, she wouldn’t make the same mistake of keeping things from you if you asked.”

“Okay.” Max bobbed her head and looked up at the sky briefly. “I’m still kinda scared, Miles. With all this FBI stuff after you all and whatever else that other thing is… I’m scared.”

“I know. Keep strong, okay? Shit does look real bad right now, I admit that, but there’s still two options left - Rachel’s mystery plan and your fake documents. If things go bad, I’ll tell Chloe to take the two of you over the border, leave us behind.”

Max nodded quietly.

“You just have to control her a bit if that happens. She’ll try hard to try and convince you to go back to help us somehow but don’t listen to her.” Miley took out a cigarette quickly lit it up, taking a drag and blowing some smoke to the side. “Chloe is stubborn and I’m not so sure she’s actually over the club at all. I… I said some things that fucked her up and I’m sorry but also not sorry for it - she needed a wake up call from everything she’d been doing over the years with Rachel.”

“What… what did she do?” Max asked.

“Ugh,” she huffed out some smoke after taking a drag, “She wanted to do something real bad to get information from somebody. Wanted to make Hannah and Julie to do it. I stopped it before she got out of control - we started shouting and one thing led to another.”

“Okay.” Max looked around and sighed as she began to draw shapes on the table absentmindedly. “She’s been different since she came back.”

“How so?” Miley quirked an eyebrow, taking a drag of her cigarette in the process.

“She’s acting like her old self. Before Lonnie and Sasha passed, that is.” Max smiled. “Just… super romantic, happy, sappy and all that stuff. She sang -  _ hah _ \- she sang to me some cheesy Chicago song whilst we were riding around Washington and just looking at sights.”

Miley laughed and dropped her chin into her hand, looking at Max.

“I think she’s actually letting the club go,” the brunette admitted with a sigh.

“Is that bad?” Miley raised an eyebrow again as she looked over Max’s face.

“No, no… it’s just that… is it the right thing, Miles? I know she’s spent a decade with the Valkyries and she’s poured so much of herself into running the club… is it right to tell her to quit? I feel guilty here.” Max dropped her head again. “I don’t want her to let go of something she loves for me, even if I  _ do _ want her to at the same time. I… I’m conflicted here Miles, I dunno what to do.”

“Max, hey,” Miley smiled as she took her hand. “Chloe loves you, not the club. Sure she’s spent a long time running things, sure she’s left marks in the club history, sure she’s friends with all of us. But she loves  _ you, _ not nobody or nothing else.”

Max sighed again and gave Miley a brief nod.

“Chloe has to let the club go for her sake, not just yours. At first I’m pretty sure she used it as a crutch to get over her father, but now… it’s something else and none of us like it. Tell her to drop us, for you and for herself. Do that for me?” Miley smiled and stubbed her cigarette out.

“Okay,” she replied and smiled, “I’ll do it.”

Miley stood up and dusted herself off, momentarily looking around before settling her gaze on Max again. “Uh, do you and Chloe have anything planned for today?”

“No?”

“Right… uh, if you want I’m hosting this small club get together for everyone, like old times. Something to clear our heads whilst this whole shitstorm is brewing over us - just a casual thing.” Miley smiled and gestured towards the house. “You and Chloe can come over and hang out if you want, we’ll have food and just some general banter.”

“Sounds good,” Max replied and stood up herself. “I’ll tell Chloe when she’s awake, we’ll make sure to come by.”

“Cool, cool,” Miley reached over and pulled Max into a hug, patting her back. “Keep safe, I’ll see you later today - m’kay?”

“Sure.”

* * *

With a series of knocks on the door, Chloe slipped her arm around Max again and placed a kiss on her head as she pulled her close.

“Love you,” she whispered and smiled.

Max nodded. “Love you too dork.”

Moments later the door opened and revealed Miley in some casual clothes, a simple tee and jeans - her hair pulled back in a ponytail.

Immediately she smiled and held her hands out. “Girls! Come in, the rest of us are in the backyard if you wanna go through - doors in the living room.”

Chloe fistbumped Miley and gently pushed Max in front of her. “Head up, I’ll be right over.”

“Okay,” she replied and walked past Miley and down the hallway, disappearing seconds later.

Miley looked at Chloe and raised an eyebrow. “What’s up?”

“Look… I never got to properly say sorry for what I said. I didn’t mean it, your words just cut deep and I went loose.” Chloe stared down at the floor briefly before looking back up. “So… I’m sorry.”

“Hey, it’s fine.” Miley smiled and pulled Chloe into a hug, shutting the door with her foot. “I understand.”

“Thanks, Miles. I… I really think this small get together thing is going to help me and Max, so thanks for this too,” she said as she moved back out of the embrace.

“Don’t mention it sister,” Miley replied and draped her arm across Chloe’s shoulder, slowly leading them down the hallway. “I wanted to ask you something personally and I want you to be truthful with me.”

“Shoot.”

“Are you getting over the club?” Miley asked and looked at her whilst they walked. “Like… are you prioritising Max over us?”

“Yeah,” Chloe nodded as she spoke. “She’s my number one priority right now.”

“Good, I want you to keep it that way.” Miley led them into the living room. “You’ve done a lifetime's worth of work for the club, but it’s time for you to move on like you said yourself a week ago.”

“I know.”

“Also this whole FBI thing… Rachel and Frank are over, they want to tell us something later relating to it. Is that fine with you?” Miley looked at Chloe with a raised eyebrow.

“S’fine.”

“Okay. For now I want you to relax like old times, just hang out and have a good time - forget everything, okay?” Miley giggled as she pushed the younger woman through the sliding doors and out into the backyard. “Frank’s on the BBQ, just head over and make out with Max or something.”

“Like I need you to tell me to do that,” Chloe joked and laughed with Miley.

Max was smiling whilst she sat between Daisy and Ellen, chuckling at a joke they’d had said between them. Looking up she spotted Chloe approaching with a grin, making her way around the table and standing behind her - hands pushing the bikers on either side away.

Sitting down and pulling the brunette onto her lap, Chloe kept a consistent grin and stole a quick kiss from her. “You good?”

“Yeah,” she replied and looked at Daisy who was holding an enormous smirk at the two girls.

“So what’s on the menu today?” Chloe asked as she looked over at the BBQ up against the house, spotting Frank flipping an assortment of meats and sausages.

“Burgers and the like, usual stuff,” Rachel said as she appeared from behind the couple with a set beers - setting a bottle out in front of everyone but Chloe and Max. “You uh… want one?”

“No.” Chloe shook her head firmly.

Max smiled and shook her head alongside her. “I’m fine.”

Rachel smiled and sat down opposite beside Hannah, Julie and Brooklyn - all three of them engaged in their own quiet conversation. “So how’ve you guys been? All good?”

“Oh yeah,” Chloe bobbed her head with a cocky grin, her hand grasping onto Max’s as she gently placed it on the table to display the ring. “Peachy.”

A few heads turned as they spotted the golden band, faces holding surprised expressions as they switched gazes between the ring and the couple.

“Well, shit.” Rachel took a sip of her beer and laughed. “You finally got the balls to do it, huh?”

Chloe laughed along and knocked her head against Max’s. “I got  _ a bit _ of a push from people, but I did it.”

Julie reached over and took both their hands into her own, giving them a squeeze. “Congrats girls, looks like we’ll be getting a wedding afterall, huh?”

Max laughed and buried her face in the side of Chloe’s. “That’s still being planned, we don’t even know when.”

“Private?” Hannah butted in with a giggle.

“Jeez, let us plan things first!” Chloe exclaimed through laughter. “You’ll all be getting invited, I wouldn’t worry.”

“I’m the best man, that’s already decided.” Miley chuckled as she sat down beside Ellen with a beer.

“Bitch,” Rachel began as she pulled her head back in offence, “I will _fight_ you for that title.”

“Bring it,” Miley joked and pointed her beer at the blonde biker. “Your ass is going down.”

“Woah, woah, woah - calm it girls,” Frank spoke as he approached with a plate filled with food. “How about some chow to get yourselves in order, huh?”

“Sweet!” Daisy exclaimed as she immediately forked over a steak onto her own plate.

With laughter and quiet conversation, the group ate their food whilst all of them were sat at the table. Occasionally somebody brought up a topic that had the entire posse adrift in questions, answers and chuckles all around. From time to time a Valkyrie would mention and tease Max and Chloe on their recent engagement, immediately pulling the entire gang into more laughter and questions that revolved around the couple.

In good time, things had calmed down as music was played loudly in the backyard - mostly trashy punk and grunge that prompted a few of the Valkyries to get up and dance wildly to the amusement of everyone else.

“How’re you doing baby?” Chloe asked quietly whilst they sat alone watching most of their group dancing.

“Good,” Max replied and kissed her cheek. “I’m enjoying this, how about you?”

“Hella enjoying it.” Chloe smirked and kissed her way down the side of her neck in turn.

“Woah! I’ve got a guest bedroom if you want to get freaky.” Miley laughed as she approached with a beer in hand, throwing herself down beside the couple. “It’s yours for the night-”

“Oh, shut up.” Chloe groaned and rolled her eyes. “All I did was kiss my fiance, if we wanted to fuck-”

_ “Chloe!” _

“Sorry,” the punk dropped her head and apologized in an instant, prompting both Max and Miley to burst out in laughter.

“It’s okay baby,” Max whispered and quickly kissed her temple whilst she looked at Miley. “Just contain yourself around others.”

“Eugh, you two make me  _ sick.”  _ Miley chuckled and jabbed her finger into her mouth playfully. “Go be happy somewhere else.”

“Yeah, no happiness allowed here - not anymore!” Rachel exclaimed as she approached with Frank, sitting both of them down on the other side of Chloe and Max. “This is the end of the world party, ain’t that right? Be depressed and that shit.”

Chloe raised her hand up and flipped the bird to Rachel, prompting all of them to howl out in more laughter and giggles.

“Hey, I don’t want to ruin the good mood or anything but… we should probably talk now,” Rachel said and looked at Chloe. “We uh… we can’t ignore this stuff for much longer, as much as we’d like to make it seem like nothing’s happening.”

Miley looked at Rachel and then Chloe, the two bikers sharing a quick gaze before nodding their heads. “Okay,” they replied in unison and chuckled.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes babe,” Chloe whispered and kissed Max on the forehead, gently letting her slide onto the seat from her lap. “Go dance and shit, I’m sure Ellen and Daisy are willing.”

“Oh dog,” Max rubbed her eyes, chuckling..

Chloe giggled and kissed her again. “Be back soon.”

Max nodded and watched as her, Miley, Rachel and Frank all grouped up and proceeded to walk towards the house - disappearing inside after a few moments. She frowned to herself and sighed, looking back at the make-do dance floor and spotting all the Valkyries laughing and shuffling to the music amongst themselves.

Daisy immediately spotted the now lone Max, jogging her way towards her with a smile and hand held out. “Come on Maximus, let’s get crazy girl!”

Allowing Daisy to sweep her away, Max laughed and joined in on the harmless fun.

* * *

Sitting themselves around the kitchen table, the group all faced one another with their hands on the wooden surface. Miley shot a wary glance at Chloe, the punk returning the gaze immediately with her own concerned expression.

“So,” Rachel began with a smile and a tap of her hands on the table. “We’ve got good news. Me and Frank uh… got word that our plan will work.”

Chloe kept silent and looked between the two. “Okay, cool, but we still don’t know what you plan is.”

“I know, I know.” Rachel held up her hands. “All will be revealed very soon, I’m serious.”

Miley sighed and dropped her head. “Rachel, can you just drop this secret act? Just tell us.”

“No can do.” Rachel shook her head. “I’m sorry but the time isn’t right.”

“What the fuck does that even mean, Rach?” Chloe blew up unexpectedly, slamming her hand down onto the table. “Seriously, why the fuck are you so hard on keeping this away from us?”

“For your own safety,” the blonde admitted and sighed. “Listen, I know it’s fucking shady, okay? But trust me on this - this one last time. Please?”

Chloe shook her head. “Rachel you’re pulling your damn luck here. We either know what you’re planning, or we don’t.”

“I’m sorry but I can’t goddamn say it!” Rachel stood up and placed her hands down, looking over at the slightly stunned punk biker. “I promise you won’t have to wait too long-”

“Rachel,” Frank finally spoke and grasped her forearm. “I’m with Chloe on this, I’m sorry - you have to tell them both the truth, you’ve been running away from this for far too long.”

Rachel looked at Frank with a scowl, feeling betrayed at the sudden change of stance from him. _ “Are you serious?” _

_ “Rachel.” _ Frank kept his composure as he looked at her. “Tell them.”

“No.” Rachel pulled her arm away from his grip. “No, now is not the time.”

Chloe shot up from her seat, slamming her fist down on the table. “Rachel, tell us what the fuck you’re hiding!”

“NO!”

Seething in anger, Chloe let out an audible, laboured breath through her nose as she stared daggers at the blonde. “Rachel, do you know what happened to me and Max in the night?”

Rachel went silent as her face suddenly dropped into one of concern. “No...”

“Somebody decided to throw a brick through our kitchen window with a lovely message, do you know what it said?  _ Watch your back _ \- it talked about both me  _ and _ Max.” Chloe kept her gaze burning into Rachel, no longer willing to play around her games. “I don’t want Max to  _ ever _ be involved with club shit, but this is going too far. I need to know your plan and whatever else you’re hiding right now - I  _ need _ to know, do you hear me?”

She nodded quietly.

“Now I know you think your plan will work,” she gestured around the table, “but none of us do. Maybe Frank, I don’t know. We need to know it _ immediately.” _

“I c-can’t-”

“RACHEL!” Chloe shouted over her and slammed her fist down again. “I’m _not_ fucking about right now. Threatening me is fine, but threatening my damn wife? That is off the fucking books, _you hear me?_ You say your plan will get both the FBI and whoever else off our ass, right?”

Rachel nodded.

“Then I want to know it to ensure that Max will be safe.” Chloe stared at her with an intense look for a few more seconds, eventually breaking contact as she sighed.  _ “Please. _ Just… tell us. I’m at my fuckign wits end here worrying about this shit day-to-day, if your plan will fix things - I want to know how and what it even  _ is.  _ I want to know what you’re hiding before it crashes and burns on us - Rachel, please,  _ please _ tell us.”

Looking at the punk, Rachel gave up and nodded. “Okay,” she whispered and sat back down. “Not today though - tomorrow. I’ll call you and Miley to meet me somewhere, it’ll be important. Is that fine with you?”

“Rachel-”

“No, let her,” Frank spoke up over Chloe as he looked at her. “She has to do it to prepare shit to show you. Let her do this Chloe, tomorrow will have to do.”

Chloe looked at Frank with a brief scowl, eventually letting slip a sigh as she dropped back down into her seat. “Tomorrow,” she repeated under her breath. “Tomorrow is your deadline Rachel. I want to know everything.”

Again she nodded. “I’ll tell you everything.”

“Good.” Chloe reclined back in her chair and tapped her fingers on the table quietly.

As an uncomfortable silence filled the room, the punk found herself in thought - eyes gazing up at the clock on the wall displaying a late hour. She caught Rachel, Frank and Miley all shooting looks at each other in her peripheral, sometimes catching them mouthing things in utter silence to one another - gesturing to her a few times.

Miley coughed and looked at Chloe. “I hosted this party because of what Rachel told me, just to be transparent. She said that the FBI and other shit will blow over soon, so I wanted to do something to let people chill out a bit y’know? God knows we needed it right now, it’s taking a toll on all of us.”

Chloe bobbed her head. “Thanks,” she said in appreciation of being honest. 

“Chloe, what I’m going to tell you… uh… can you promise not to blow up when you hear it?” Rachel asked quietly.

“I’ll try, but no promises.”

“It’s heavy.” Rachel sighed and covered her face with her hands. “I… I should be going to prepare things,” she continued and stood up, waiting for Frank to do the same.

Gazing up at the duo, Chloe nodded again. “Keep safe you two, until tomorrow.”

“Y-yeah,” Rachel smiled as she spoke. “Until tomorrow.”

Watching as the two of them left, Miley quickly looked back at Chloe and waited until she heard the front door shut. “What do you think?”

“She’s being honest.” Chloe said and nodded. “I think I got through to her.”

Miley nodded herself. “Whatever she wants to tell us is going to be bad I feel.”

“I know.” Chloe smiled and stood up. “We should probably get back to the party - let's go.”

* * *

Opening the door to their house, Chloe stood aside and let Max pass with a grin - stealing a quick kiss from her before slamming the door shut behind them. Throwing up her old jacket onto the coat hanger, the biker wasted no time in wrapping her hands around Max and picking her up.

“Come with me,” she whispered whilst Max giggled and squirmed.

“Chloe, let me down!” Max demanded through her laughter.

“Nu-uh, you’re with me.” Chloe tightened her grip around Max as she walked the two of them into their living room and around the couch. “Sit,” she said as she let the brunette down.

Max rolled her eyes and sat down, immediately cuddling up to Chloe the moment she herself dropped onto the couch. Grabbing her hand, she intertwined their fingers and held it up, giving Chloe’s knuckles a series of kisses. “Today was fun.”

“Yeah, Miley did a good job in bringing back the old days like that.” Chloe smiled and placed her head against Max’s.

“I wish we could do it again sometime,” Max said with a sigh. “We won’t be able too anytime soon though, will we?”

“Actually…” Chloe smirked and planted a quick kiss on her temple. “Rachel said her plan will work, supposedly she was given a ‘go ahead’ or whatever the fuck.  So… maybe we might not be in such a bad place.”

“Are you serious?” Max asked in slight disbelief, her voice hopeful. “Oh my dog.”

“Yeah,” she continued and smiled. “She wants to tell me and Miley something real important tomorrow, seemed a bit uh… shaken and pissed off about it, but I forced it out of her.”

Max looked at Chloe briefly. “What do you think it is?”

“Fuck knows,” she said and shrugged. “Rach was absolutely adamant about not telling us until ‘the time was right’ or whatever the fuck that means.”

“Hopefully it’s nothing bad,” Max whispered and closed her eyes, nuzzling her face into Chloe’s shoulder.

“Tired?” Chloe giggled as she looked over Max.

“A bit,” she admitted and felt as an arm draped over her shoulder, pulling her down onto her lap instead.

“C’mon, lay down.”

Max smiled and allowed her head to rest on Chloe’s lap, keeping her eyes closed as she went and got herself comfortable in the position. “Are you going to sleep?”

“Nope,” Chloe said and chuckled. “I’ll keep watch-”

“Chloeee,” Max pouted and opened her eyes, turning to the side to look at the biker. “Go to sleep, you need it too.”

“I’ll keep watch, I have to.” Chloe shook her head and began to thread her fingers through the chestnut hair, nails scraping the scalp tenderly. “Just go to sleep, I’ll be fine.”

Max narrowed her eyes briefly before shaking her head herself. “Fine. I want you to stay here at least, okay?”

“Of course.”

“I want a goodnight kiss,” Max pointed a finger to her lips with a smile, “right here.”

Chloe laughed and with some effort managed to lean over the brunette, pressing her lips against hers and giving her a kiss. “There.”

“Another one please.”

Rolling her eyes, Chloe propped Max’s head up slightly and pulled into a much longer, much more passionate kiss - grazing her teeth on her bottom lip and allowing her tongue to snake its way inside, clashing with Max’s. Seconds later once they broke apart, she smirked. “How’s that, huh?”

“Mmm,” she brought up a finger to her chin in thought, “Acceptable.”

“Good. Now go to sleep you big dork.” Chloe giggled and reclined back against the couch, looking down as Max turned to her side and closed her eyes again. “Sweet dreams.”

“Mhm,” she hummed in reply.

Waiting for few minutes, Chloe watched as her fiance fell asleep slowly - the silence eventually being broken by her soft snoring. Reaching over towards the blanket on the side, she rolled out the fabric and placed it over the brunette comfortably - returning her hand to her hair as she absently stroked it.

Looking up, she used her free hand to take out her loaded P226 - placing it gently on the side as she kept one hand over the handle at all times.

Chloe let out a sigh and lost herself in her thoughts.


	15. Funny Thing About Lies

Fluttering her eyes open, Chloe yawned quietly and immediately began to look around. Noting the absence of Max, she sighed and threw her head back as she ran a hand over her eyes.

“Max?” Chloe exclaimed loud enough to be heard throughout the house.

“Right here,” Max replied as she entered the living room with a smile, a cup of coffee being held in one hand. Slipping her arm over the back of the couch, she embraced the biker and kissed her cheek. “Morning.”

“Mhm,” she hummed in reply and watched as Max made her way around and sat down beside her. “How long have you been up?”

“Only a few minutes,” Max replied and yawned on cue, giggling. “I didn’t want to wake you up.”

Chloe smiled and draped her arm across her shoulder, pulling her in to plant on kiss on her temple. “I shouldn’t have fallen asleep.”

Max rolled her head and knocked it against Chloe’s shoulder. “Stop saying you don’t need sleep,” she mumbled and sipped her coffee, “you don’t need to keep a watch over me at all times, I don’t want you to exhaust yourself.”

“It’s fine-”

“No it isn’t Chloe,” Max cut her off. “It isn’t okay. I understand that you care and want to keep me safe but… I don’t want you to lose sleep. Don’t do that.”

Chloe nodded and dropped her head to the side. “Okay,” she whispered and closed her eyes again - one hand covering her mouth to muffle another yawn.

“When do you think Rachel will call you?” Max asked as she took another drink from her cup.

“Dunno,” Chloe replied with a sigh. “I honestly don’t know what to expect from her anymore. I thought I knew Rachel considering she was my friend for nearly 20 years, but the more and more we get into all this club business, the more I realise she’s still a damn enigma to me.”

“I hope it’s nothing bad,” Max muttered and traced the outline of the small printed shape on her cup.

“I hope so too,” Chloe said and let out another sigh. “I’ve heard so much bad shit over the past week alone, I just wonder what else can pile on top to crush me.”

Max took her hand and locked their fingers, giving her a soft squeeze and a smile. “I’m sure it won’t be bad.”

“I don’t know baby,” she shrugged and brought up their clasped hands, leaving kisses over Max’s knuckles. “I don’t want anymore bad news either, I’ve had enough - some peace and quiet would be nice for once.”

“Yeah,” Max agreed as she looked ahead absently. “It won’t be long though, just a few more days until everything is sorted out, right?”

“I promise,” she smiled and kissed her hand again. “I’ll do everything I can to make it happen.”

Nodding in reply, Max fell silent and dropped their hands between them - occasionally taking a sip from her coffee. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Chloe clutched at her handgun, tapping it absently against the couch to keep herself busy.

“Can you put that away?” Max asked and gestured to the gun. “You know how I hate seeing that thing.”

“Sure,” she replied instantly and pulled the gun down from the armrest, shoving it in the nook between herself and the couch. “Sorry,” she mumbled and pressed a kiss against Max’s forehead.

“It’s alright, I just… it makes me kinda uncomfortable, that’s all.”

Allowing silence to once again engulf the couple, the two both closed their eyes and instead focused on the white-noise of their living room - the clock ticking, the nearly silent TV, the morning bird songs in their backyard. It was soothing, a break from the constant barrage of noise the two of them had endured for so long now - a bit of peace and quiet in their own home.

After a few more minutes their thoughts were interrupted by the sound of their doorbell.

“I’ll check it out, stay here,” Chloe said and immediately stood up, grasping her P226 on the way up to tuck it between her waistband.

Making her way down the hallway, Chloe unlocked the front door and opened it in an instant - peering at the three Valkyries that now stood in front of her; Miley, Daisy and Ellen.

“Hey girl,” Miley said and fistbumped Chloe, gesturing behind her afterwards. “Rach wants to meet the two of us near Portland or something, called me earlier.”

Chloe nodded. “Right… uh, I assume Ellen and Daisy are here for Max?”

“Correct,” Daisy spoke and smiled. “We’re gonna keep an eye out whilst the two of you go do whatever.”

“Cool, cool. Come in then, I’ll go speak to Max real quick then get changed.” Chloe stood aside and let the three women into her house, shutting the door behind them.

Walking into the living room moments later, Chloe shuffled around the couch and grabbed Max’s hand - pulling the brunette up straight into an embrace.

“You gotta go?” Max asked quietly as she spotted the prompt arrival of Ellen and Daisy, the two of them making themselves comfortable around the room.

“Yeah, Rachel wants to meet,” Chloe whispered and kissed Max’s forehead a number of times. “I’ll keep safe, Ellen and Daisy will stay with you whilst I’m away.”

“Okay.”

“I’ll be back soon,” she continued and pecked her on the lips, “Love you.”

Max giggled when she spotted Daisy rolling her eyes and turning around to face the wall instead. “I love you too.”

* * *

 

Chloe took off her helmet and ruffled her blue hair around as she stared to her right. Frank was still covering his head with his hoodie as he himself stared to his immediate right where the blonde - Rachel - was already standing, her helmet held under her arm as she bent over her motorcycle and turned the engine off.

“What are we doing out here?” Chloe asked, looking towards the heavily wooded surroundings they were in. “Where the  _hell_ are we?”

Miley dismounted her hog and made her way towards the punk, one hand on her hip as she joined her in looking around. “So you’re going to tell us your big secret in a forest? Ominous.”

After having rode for nearly three hours, whatever Frank and Rachel wanted to tell the two of them better have been damn worth it. Not only had Chloe felt a bit guilty about abandoning Max again, she was tired, hungry and slightly pissed at Rachel.

“Chloe, just... shut up for now,” Rachel called out and walked past the parked motorcycles, looking around her as her eyes were narrowed - searching for something. “It’s this way.”

“What’s this way?” Chloe asked, seeing as Rachel ignored her and set off in a direction towards what looked like an overgrown path. “Hello? Can anyone fucking hear me or did you all go deaf?”

“Bulldog, just keep quiet.” Frank mumbled and lightly shoved the punk forward, gesturing her to follow Rachel.

“Jeez, just want to know what the fuck we’re doing here. Could’ve just told us at your house or something.” Chloe shook her head and took off after Rachel, followed closely by Miley and Frank.

“Chlo... ugh.” Rachel stopped in her tracks as she looked down the overgrown path. She turned on her heel and put her hands on Chloe’s shoulders suddenly, causing her to jump slightly in surprise. “Where I’m taking the two of you… it’s kinda pivotal in all that I’m going to say, okay?”

“Fine, whatever.” Chloe shrugged the hands off her shoulders and looked at Miley briefly. “Let’s go.”

Rachel rolled her eyes and turned back around, setting off down the path again.

The four of them spent another few minutes quietly walking along the heavily overgrown path. Chloe kept looking around as she didn’t spot anything that could pass for signs of civilisation - all she could see were rocks, grass and trees in every single direction. Only once she had accidentally walked into Rachel did her eyes look up and spot something in the distance.

“It’s over there,” Rachel mumbled and set down the path with a destination set - her legs carrying her faster than usual.

“What's over there? Can we get some background here?” Chloe raised her eyebrow and scoffed when Rachel kept walking. “Alright, fuck you then.”

Rachel ignored the incessant complaining from Chloe, instead focusing on the upcoming structure.

A rusted shed. A dingy window with dirtied, broken glass on the edges. A rusty, corrugated steel door.

She began to jog now as she saw at the lock was still present on the handle.

“Frank, nobody broke in.” Rachel sighed in relief as she gripped onto the lock. It was rusted, in bad shape - definitely not used for years.

“Jesus, you’d think some lucky soul would’ve stumbled on this at least once.” Frank raised an eyebrow as his hand reached into her hoodie, beginning to fumble around.

“Somebody did - windows weren’t broken the last time I was here.” Rachel gestured towards the broken window near the door, hearing Frank chuckle quietly.

“When  _was_ the last time you were here Rach?” Frank asked as he retrieved something from his hoodie. Chloe spotted the key glint in what little light penetrated the canopy above.

“Uh... the last time  _you_ were here.”

“Which makes it a couple of years, give or take.” Frank slipped past Rachel and took the lock into his hand, inserting the key and turning it in one motion.

“Wow, that’s _really_ neat guys - but can somebody fucking tell me just  _what_ is in there?” Chloe finally shot out in frustration. She hated being in the dark, especially around Rachel and Frank.

“Chloe...”

“Don’t fucking deflect this shit again. I’m fucking tired, hungry and pissed at having to ride for a solid three hours without breaks - just fucking tell me what's inside there.” Chloe gestured to the door as Frank stood in front of it, holding onto a handle. “Please.”

Rachel shot a gaze at Frank for a second. Moments later he nodded slowly and turned back around, opening the door wide and stepping inside.

“It’s a... uh...” Rachel glanced at the hut again and then back at Chloe and Miley, noticing the anger in the punk’s face.

_“Rachel.”_

“F-fine, fine. Just go inside - Frank will show you.” Rachel gestured towards the door and heard Chloe nod moments after.

Chloe and Miley immediately walked past Rachel and entered the shed, their eyes darting around in an instant to try and take in as much as possible.

It was mostly empty, however a dozen or so large crates were laid out on the concrete floor near one corner of the shed. Frank was already working on breaking one open, a rusted crowbar in his hand that he had seemingly found inside somewhere. Chloe raised an eyebrow as she looked over the crates; standard, run-of-the-mill wooden boxes with no particular symbols or writing that betrayed their contents.

“What’s in those-” Chloe’s voice was caught in the back of her throat when the crate that Frank had been working on gave in, the top flapping open with a loud thud that echoed around the mostly empty structure.

Her brain froze for a second as it double backed over what it had just seen.

 _“Holy shit,”_ she whispered. “H-how... how did you...” Chloe walked over beside Frank, kneeling down as her hands floated just inches above the contraband inside the crates.

Miley approached right behind her, stunned, crouching just beside the punk. “Rachel, where the _fuck_ did you get these?”

4 pristine M4A4 assault rifles had been laid out on top of some fabric, the spaces between filled with 5.56mm cartridges in surplus boxes, empty magazines stacked near each rifle.

“Holy fuckballs,” Chloe whispered as she brought up an M4A4 and pointed it forwards, looking down the sight. It was relatively heavy, but easy to carry for somebody with years of knowledge and experience with similar weapons.

“So... this is kinda what we wanted to show you,” Rachel went on as she approached the crate herself and ran her hand over one of the rifles. “Pretty dope, ain’t it?”

“Rachel, how the fuck did you guys manage to  _get_ this stuff?” Chloe lowered the M4A4 back into the crate as she opened up one of the surplus boxes and looked at the 5.56mm rounds stacked inside.

Holding her own rifle in her hands, Miley looked up at Rachel and frowned. “How?”

“W-well… you two got time for a story?” Rachel stuttered and ran her hand over the back of her neck nervously. “It’s… long and… well, you have to listen to it to understand.”

“I swear... you drag our asses out here to show us this shit and you think we _don’t_ have time? Are you purposefully trying to insult us?”

“Chloe…”

“Rachel, just talk.” Chloe stood up and helped Miley by giving her a hand, the two of them stepping over the crate and sitting themselves down on a pile of identical wooden crates nearby.

“Yeah, we’re  _giddy_ with anticipation here,” Miley sarcastically continued and looked back down at the weapons.

“Okay,” Rachel said and crossed her arms, shooting an uneasy - almost fearful - glance in the direction of Frank.

“Start with the beginning,” Miley spoke and saw Rachel bob her head in return.

“Well… uh, we originally had acquired these a couple of years ago, right around the beginning of the Portland club beef.” Rachel nervously ran her hands through her hair in an attempt to keep her composure. “I-It’s a bit vague, but that’s what I remember.”

“Alright... so the question remains, how the fuck did you get this shit?” Chloe raised an eyebrow. “This isn’t exactly street level shit Rach, this is military grade - not to mention all the ammo.”

“I’m getting to that part, okay?” Rachel scrunched up her face in annoyance. “Well Frank had called me up one day and told me that his club had a bunch of shit they needed to get rid off ASAP.”

“This was around the time that the DEA and FBI had just begun its investigation into my MC, mostly thanks to the bad blood that sparked up in Portland,” Frank added in and saw Chloe nod a few times.

“So you bought it from the Wicked Few?” Chloe put the two and two together.

“Eh... n-not exactly.” Rachel shook her head awkwardly and looked at Frank. He simply looked back and shrugged his shoulders.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, his club needed to get  _rid_ of the guns... not  _sell_ them.” Rachel looked back at Chloe and dropped her hands beside herself. “So... being the good friend I was at the time, I offered to take it off their hands. For free.”

“I’m guessing they took the offer?” Chloe once again put two and two together.

“No.” Frank replied and crossed his own arms over his chest, looking down at the opened crate.

Chloe shook her head in confusion and looked taken aback. Her eyes travelled between Rachel, Frank and the rifles displayed in the crate below. “What,” she said and threw her hands out, gesturing towards the weapons.

“We uh... s-shit-”

“You fucking stole it.” Miley looked at Rachel and then Frank. “You… you stole the fucking guns, didn’t you?”

Rachel nodded quietly. “Frank arranged for us to sneak into the Wicked Few warehouse and steal a  _few_ crates.”

“Who? Who sneaked into the warehouse and fucking helped you?” Chloe stood up as her heartbeat increased, her brain abuzz with thoughts, theories and a long-forgotten, repressed fear.

“L-Lonnie and Sash…” Rachel mumbled as she dropped her gaze to the floor and awkwardly shuffled her feet.

“Don’t f-fucking… don’t you _fucking…_ ” Chloe stuttered out and jabbed her finger in the direction of the blonde. “What the fuck happened Rach? What the  _FUCK_ did you do?”

“We fucked up. We really,  _really_ fucked up.” Rachel sniffled and rubbed her nose immediately, looking at Frank for help.

“My president was meant to give away the same crates to Prescott as he came forward with a generous donation.” Frank continued for Rachel and ran his hand over his face. “I didn’t... - _f-fuck_ \- I didn’t fucking know until it was too late.”

Rachel stared at Chloe and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. “We stole them, and only after we hid them Frank got told the truth about them.”

Miley held a blank expression, her face drained of colour as she herself was stunned. “Rachel-”

“Prescott found out,” Rachel continued and turned around, looking at the broken window. “He f-found out.”

“How?” Miley asked as she looked at Chloe, noticing her stumbling backwards onto the crate and dropping her face into her hands. “H-how did her find out?”

“Lonnie told me,” she mumbled in reply, “Sasha... she was drunk one night at one of those parties they always used to attend. She let slip about the robbery. Uh... Prescott’s son was nearby and overheard it.” Rachel sniffled.

Frank stood forward and dropped his eyes to the concrete floor. “From what I gathered... Nathan told Sean about it. He described the two of them to him and Prescott put out a bounty amongst his goons. They weren’t wearing their colours at the time so-”

“-they didn’t ever suspect the club.” Chloe finished for Frank, hearing him follow up with a nod. Her heart ached in pain for a moment, forcing a quiet sob out of her.

“Prescott had them... hunted down and... fucking _murdered,_ buried in a construction site in Portland.” Rachel whispered and kept her head in her hands. “It w-was Nathan that k-killed them too. Chloe… Frank told me what y-you did months later. You a-avenged them, remember that.”

“Frank… y-you told me Nathan killed them because of some debt, not this!” Chloe said through a bout of tears and a sob. “W-why did you lie?”

 _“At the time_ I thought it was because of debt,” he quickly defended himself and threw up one hand to his forehead. “At the time Chloe… only later did me and Rachel learn the truth. We never told you because we knew how you became after their death; we didn’t want to pile up onto your problems. We’re… we’re sorry.”

Chloe shook her head, sobbing quietly. Upon seeing her state, Miley placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze - her vision slightly blurred as her eyes glistened with tears.

“Lonnie told me that they’d been getting calls for the past few days, threats and shit... I… I thought it was all pranks.” Rachel let out a choked sob, following it up with a sniffle. “G-God, I was  _so stupid_ back then.”

“It was Prescott.” Chloe stated with a numbness in her voice, breathing in deep in an attempt to calm down.

“Y-yeah. Lonnie and Sasha gave up their patch because of it - they were  _s-scared_ Chloe.” Rachel placed a hand on the wall and shifted her weight onto it, looking at the floor. “P-Prescott found them a week later and murdered them.”

“L-Lonnie never told me any of this,” Chloe whispered in disbelief, feeling the prick in her heart as she had felt betrayed yet again. She considered Lonnie her best-friend in the club, but the woman hadn’t even told her the truth back then. That  _hurt._

“I told her to keep quiet about it,” Rachel admitted and turned her head towards Chloe. “I’m s-so sorry… I shouldn’t have.”

Silence fell upon the shed as it was occasionally broken up by Rachel’s broken sobs, the sniffle from Chloe as she had processed it all.

There was one thing that didn’t add up in Chloe’s head however.

“R-Rachel... how didn’t Prescott figure out the club?” she asked in a quiet voice.

“I…” Rachel tried to speak but her voice broke, forcing her to place a hand over her mouth. She shook her head and looked away.

“R-Rachel.” Chloe stood up, shrugging off the hand on her shoulder. “Rachel, your… your  _f-fucking_ story doesn’t add up!”

“How?” Miley asked quickly, looking between Chloe and Rachel. “What doesn’t add up?”

“If Prescott sent his goons after them, if they were receiving threats and calls for days - then how the  _fuck_ didn’t they ever see them with Valkyrie colours?” Chloe exclaimed in the general direction of Rachel.  _“HOW?!”_

“Chloe,” she whispered and shook her head again. “S-shit, I…”

“What the f-fuck did you do!” Chloe shouted and stepped forward, her movement causing both Frank and Miley to take their own steps in her direction.  _“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!”_

“Chloe, calm down!” Frank grabbed her forearm and attempted to pull her back as she struggled. “Chloe, Jesus!”

 _“RACHEL!”_ Chloe shouted again as her voice broke through the sobs.

Still leaning against the wall, Rachel rubbed her eyes with the heel of her wrist and turned around; teary-eyed nonetheless. Her years-long facade had broken as she spoke “I’m s-sorry… I… shit, Chloe, I did it to save us all.”

Frank looked at Rachel briefly, focusing on Chloe and Miley afterwards as he saw both of them holding the same betrayed and hurt expression.

Chloe collapsed as her knees gave way, falling to the concrete and ignoring the sharp pain the shot throughout her. She threw her face into her hands as she sobbed, shaking her head. “R-Rachel, what the  _fuck…”_

“I’m s-sorry,” Rachel repeated. “I s-sold them out to Prescott, okay?! I had to! He fucking  _kidnapped_  me, forced me to talk. Demanded that I f-fucking  _‘cull’_ my pack,” she continued through her tears and Chloe’s sobs. “I did it to save all of us, otherwise he’d slaughter us! Don’t you understand?!”

Upon hearing the words, Chloe felt her heart pierced completely - ripped apart at the fact that Rachel had betrayed them all, betrayed Lonnie and Sasha and sold them out to Prescott. “Y-you f-fucking _bitch,”_  she growled and shot up from the floor in an instant, her hand already grasping her P226.

“CHLOE, PUT THAT DOWN!” Miley shouted and threw her hands towards Chloe’s forearms, forcing them down with the help of Frank. “Don’t f-fucking kill her!”

“SHE KILLED THEM!” Chloe shouted over Miley towards Rachel. “THAT F-FUCKING BITCH KILLED THEM! AFTER A-ALL THESE FUCKING YEARS!”

Rachel sobbed and turned around again, dropping her head in shame. “I’m s-sorry,” was all she could whisper over and over whilst Chloe kept struggling with Frank and Miley.

“Chloe, calm down!” Miley shouted again as she pushed her back a few feet. “Calm down-”

“She k-killed them,” Chloe mumbled as she dropped onto the crates behind her, throwing her face into her hands whilst her P226 slipped out her grip and clattered to the floor. “S-she fucking killed them…”

Miley sat down beside her and pulled her into a hug, forcing her head down onto her shoulder as she cried. “Chloe, calm down.”

“Why did I kill Nathan?” Chloe asked and looked up at Frank. “W-why did you lie and send me after him?”

Rachel approached. “Vengeance,” she said. “Revenge f-for Prescott forcing me to kill my sisters. I… I’m s-sorry, I’m a manipulative bitch I know but… I knew you’d do it. When Frank told me you wanted information I had him lead you to Nathan, give Prescott a taste of his own fucking  _vile_  medicine. He... he suspected me, b-but chalked it down to some drug dealer Nathan might've pissed off with how sloppy the m-murder was.”

Chloe shook her head and buried it back in Miley’s shoulder.

With another slow, unsteady step, Rachel inched closer and wiped her eyes again. “Chloe,” she muttered and looked down at the sobbing woman, “Chloe there’s m-more.”

Immediately she shot her head up and stared daggers into the blonde.  _“W-what?”_

“I… C-Chloe,  _you_ were supposed to be the president. Lonnie and Sasha said y-you’d be the perfect candidate. I was jealous, I fought tooth and nail and got them to change their stance but only under one condition. I never r-ran the club when Lonnie and Sasha were around,” she uttered under her nose, ignoring the leaking tears steadily falling down her cheeks. “It was them. I was only president, but t-they told me what to do because they didn’t trust me like they did you.”

Staring at her, Miley sniffled and shook her head. “I f-fucking knew it.”

Chloe simply stared up at her, expecting even more.

“I w-was pissed. I had my hands tied by them the entire t-time, couldn’t do things on my own. I wanted to move the club in another direction, t-they wanted to stay legal.” Rachel dropped down beside Chloe, completely ignoring the fact that the punk had wanted to kill her moments before. “When Prescott kidnapped me, asked me to kill two others as a sign of l-loyalty, fucking  _repentance_ \- ugh - for stealing from him... they seemed like the perfect t-target. I’d be able to run the club on my own for once, no interference, no hand holding.”

“Jesus,” Miley whispered and held Chloe even tighter, feeling the woman tense up herself as Rachel spoke. "You killed your own d-damn sisters because you were being kept in  _f-fucking check?"_

“It didn’t s-stop there. Prescott f-forced me to weaken the club, told me to become his muscle. He… he was the one who sent rats after us. He was the one who kept crippling our deals. I knew about it all along.”

“Why is he after us now if you were his puppet?” Miley asked over Chloe’s shoulder. “If he wanted us to be his muscle, if he controlled you for years - why is he attacking us now?”

“I d-don’t know,” she shook her head. “I don’t know, I’m sorry - I f-fucked up.”

“That’s putting it lightly,” Miley said as she held a stone-cold gaze in Rachel’s direction. “You knowingly sabotaged us. You betrayed us not once, not twice but  _three fucking times._ You lied to us for years.”

“I know I did, but I c-can make it better!” Rachel looked at Chloe and Miley. “I promise you, I can fix things! My plan will work, just… just  _trust me!”_

“Fuck your plan,” Chloe mumbled and shook off Miley’s embrace.  _“Fuck_ your plan,” she repeated and grasped her P226 from the floor, considering for a second. With a sigh and another sniffle, she hid the gun between her waistband again. "F-fuck your  _trust!_  Fuck you!"

“Chloe-”

“Fuck. You.” Chloe jabbed a finger in her direction. “Don’t  _ever_ speak to me again. I d-don’t  _ever_ want to see you again, do you hear me? Get the  _f-fuck_ out of my life!”

“Bulldog-”

“Fuck you too!” Chloe shouted and looked at Frank. “Fuck you for covering this  _w-whore_ for years! You had me kill Nathan for some petty, b-bullshit reason! Lonnie and Sasha had debts with him, huh? I sincerely hope the t-two of you rot in fucking prison for the rest of your life.”

Frank took a step back as his mouth dropped slightly.

Chloe turned on her heel and began to storm off towards the flimsy door.

“Chloe!” Miley shouted and looked up at her. “Where the fuck are you going?!”

“Away from here,” she shouted back and turned around again. “Away from the club, Arcadia, the FBI, Prescott -  _all of it._ I’m taking Max and we’re leaving - I am _never_  going to step foot in that shithole town ever again!”

Miley watched as Chloe threw open the door, crashing it into the wall with a loud _bang_ before she disappeared into the deep woods.

* * *

 

Pulling up to a random 24/7 liquor store, Chloe jumped off her hog in an instant and proceeded inside. Shooting a quick glance at the older male standing behind the counter, she ignored the curious glance he gave her as she stormed through the aisles and looked for something strong; something to help her wash away the pain she’d been hiding the entire ride away from the decrepit shed where Rachel had confessed.

“Fuck it, whatever,” she muttered and grabbed the nearest two bottles of cheap whiskey, her speed nearly causing half the shelf to topple.

Watching her approach, the cashier placed his hands on the counter. “Just these two?” he asked, looking over Chloe’s choice of questionable attire and hair colour.

“Yeah,” she huffed out and didn’t even look when she dropped a few bills on the counter. Sniffling, she rubbed her nose and saw the gaze she was receiving. “What? Something fucking wrong?”

He shrugged and took the money, reaching for a plastic bag behind the counter.

“Don’t bother,” she said and took the bottles immediately, leaving the shop.

* * *

 

Looking over at the flashing neon sign, Chloe found herself in deep thought; wondering whether what she was about to do was smart, whether she should strain her relationship even further. As the inviting, scantily-clad neon girl flashed again, the words  **“STRIP CLUB”**  lit up just beside it.

Chloe swung her leg over her hog and sat down sideways instead, digging into her saddlebag to retrieve the whiskey she’d had bought only a few minutes ago. Treating herself to a cigarette, she opened the bottle and waited, just waited for… nothing. She looked up at the sign again for a brief moment and took a drag of her cigarette.

“F-fucking Rachel,” she mumbled and swirled her whiskey around, staring at the contents of the glass bottle.

Every fibre of her being at that moment hated the blonde biker. For years she’d been lying, hiding the truth behind a facade of lies she built up with the help of Sean Prescott. Everyone they’d had killed together - the rats, the plugs, the threats and even sometimes the _innocents_ \- was all an attempt at covering up the truth. Well, the truth was out now and Chloe  _hated_ it. She  _hated_ Rachel.

Sniffling, she raised the bottle up to her lips and waited; secretly hoping for divine intervention, for  _anything_ to stop her from doing what she was about to do.

Nothing happened, nothing stopped her.

Chloe took a swig from the bottle and swished the liquor around in her mouth, still considering, still waiting for the conflict inside her to decide.

As the alcohol began to burn her slightly, she spat it out and replaced the taste with one of her bitter cigarette instead; puffing out the smoke to the side and coughing.

Again she sniffled and brought up the bottle to look at it’s contents, inspecting the brown-tinted liquid inside - the refracted image of the strip club sign flashing through the glass.

“Fuck this,” she said to herself and dropped her half-smoked cigarette inside the bottle, standing up. Looking at the bottle again, she aimed it at the nearest brick wall and threw it as hard as possible - watching as the glass shattered into smithereens and the whiskey splattered all over.

Chloe straddled her hog and started the v-twin with a loud roar, kickstarting forward and shooting off into the quiet night.

* * *

 

Still pissed off, no,  _fucking furious,_ Chloe slammed the front door to her house shut and threw her jacket up onto the coat hanger. With her hand still nursing the other whiskey bottle, she ignored the light coming from her bedroom and instead walked into the living room.

She threw herself down on the couch and placed the bottle on the coffee table; watching as it silently taunted her, it silently _tempted_ her.

“Chloe?”

Chloe kept silent, still watching the bottle as her body urged her to take it but her mind told her not to.

Max stood in the doorway and noticed the whiskey on the coffee table, bringing up her hand to her mouth as she ran her fingers over her lips. “Have… have you been drinking?”

“No,” was Chloe’s definite answer, her voice was dull; monotone.

“Is… is e-everything okay?” she asked and stepped forward nervously, still looking at the bottle before briefly glancing at Chloe.

“No,” Chloe repeated.

With a bit more confidence, Max took a few more steps forward until she was standing in front of the couch - giving herself a much better view of the biker. Her heart dropped as her face betrayed her emotions. “Chloe… w-what happened?”

“Don’t matter.”

“Chloe-”

“Max just… just leave me alone, okay?” she said as she continued to stare at the whiskey.

Max waited a few seconds and then nodded, starting to shuffle her way back to the doorway.

“Wait,” the biker called out and stopped, letting out a sigh. “I… I didn’t mean it like that. It’s j-just… ugh.”

“What’s wrong?” Max asked quietly and made her way back around, deciding to sit down on the couch. “...is it Rachel?”

Chloe nodded and sniffled, turning her head to the side as she rubbed her nose. “Y-yeah.”

Promptly straddling her lap, Max locked her arms behind her neck as she looked at the dejected, dispirited punk. “What happened?”

She turned her head back towards Max, eyes glistening with silent tears. She sobbed and buried her face in her shoulder, her hands wrapping around her fiance as they pulled her close; taking comfort on her soft, caring embrace.

Max kept silent as she heard the sobbing, felt the fabric of her nightshirt being stained with tears. She allowed herself to rub her hands over Chloe’s back, nuzzling her cheek against the side of her face and kissing her ear softly. “It’s okay,” she whispered, “It’s okay, let… l-let it out.”

Chloe did as she sobbed even harder, her fingers digging into Max’s back uncomfortably.

It took a while for her to calm down - near enough an hour; each minute harder than the last for Max as she listened to each sob being more drawn out than the last. Eventually she’d had calmed down and resumed breathing quietly, sniffling against Max’s now completely soaked shoulder. They sat there for a few more minutes in relative silence, their embrace still going strong.

“Are you okay now?” Max queried in a whisper, rubbing her hands up and down her spine.

Chloe nodded against her shoulder.

Finally they broke apart slightly, just enough to place their foreheads together and stare at one another. Max brushed her lips against her’s and cringed when she felt the aftertaste of alcohol. “C-Chloe… you said y-you didn’t drink,” she said and moved back a few inches in concern.

“No, no!” Chloe quickly said as she held on to stop her. “I h-haven’t! Max, I’m serious!”

She looked at her and waited for an explanation.

“I… I was about to, o-okay? I spat it out, that’s why you can taste that… s-shit,” she mumbled and gestured to the whiskey bottle. “I t-threw the bottle away but had one more left.”

“Okay.” Max shuffled a bit closer. “Why? W-what happened?”

“It’s t-that fucking  _bitch,”_ she replied, her voice coated with dangerous venom. “Fucking  _Rachel.”_

“What’d she do?” Max asked and rubbed her hands over the back of the bikers neck to soothe her. “What did she say?”

“M-Max,” she whispered and shook her head, giving herself a second to recover and sniffle. “Jesus, she… she’d been lying for years, _f-fucking years!”_

“How?”

“Lonnie and Sasha.” Chloe sniffled again and let out a sob. “F-fucking whore,  _lying f-fucking whore!”_

“Shh,” Max whispered and pulled her into a hug again. “It’s o-okay-”

“No Max, n-no it isn’t!” she exclaimed into her shoulder, her voice muffled. “N-nothing is okay!”

Max sighed and nodded, drifting her hands over her back again - leaving kisses on the side of her face to calm her down. “W-what about them and her?” she asked almost silently, unsure whether or not she’d wanted to hear about it or not.

“Max,” she shook her head and gripped her, “Max, s-she fucking _killed_ them.”

Processing the words, Max found herself shaken to the core briefly.

“Rachel  _killed_ them Max… Rachel killed Lonnie and Sasha,” she finished in a muffled voice, letting out a sharp sob into her shoulder.

Following suit after a few moments, Max sniffled and buried her face into Chloe’s blue hair, letting out more quiet but frequent sobs.

So they sat there and cried for hours, shedding tears until no more tears could be shed; at some point deciding to head to sleep where they sat, embracing on the couch as slumber claimed them within minutes of one another.


	16. My Love Is Vengeance

Chloe opened her eyes and stared straight ahead, her pupils lifeless, devoid of emotion and tears - she had shed enough of those for a lifetime at this point. In her arms and on her lap rested Max, her freckled face burrowed into her neck as she lightly snored; her petite hands gripping at Chloe’s sides the entire time, squeezing every once in a while when her breath hitched in company.

Sitting there for minutes, Chloe just kept looking ahead. She didn’t want to think, she didn’t want to feel; a part of her wanted to say that she didn’t want to live anymore, but she know that was bullshit - she had enough reason to live in Max alone. Pressing her lips to the side of her face, Chloe sighed and rubbed her hands over Max’s back.

Eventually the brunette awoke, fluttering her eyes a few times against Chloe’s skin and causing her to shiver in return. “Chloe?” she whispered quietly.

“I’m here,” she replied and kissed the side of her head again. “I’m here,” she breathed out with a sigh.

“Everything you said… e-everything about Lonnie, Sasha and… R-Rachel…” Max shook her head and sniffled. “It was true, w-wasn’t it?”

“Everything was true.” Chloe closed her eyes and nodded, fighting back the tears she’d already shed hours ago. “It was true.”

Max sniffled again and brought up her arms around her neck instead, threading her fingers through the azure-blue locks. “I can’t believe it. I… I can’t.”

“I couldn’t either,” Chloe admitted and squeezed her again. “But it’s true Max. All of it.”

Going silent again, Max sat on her lap and pressed her face closer to her neck. With each passing second she came to terms with it, she believed that what Chloe had told her yesterday was true; all of it. There was never any doubt that Lonnie and Sasha’s death was a simple murder, perhaps a drug deal gone bad - the Max that had lived through their deaths, their funeral, was a different one that now found herself sat on Chloe’s lap. This one was more sceptical of the Valkyries, more sceptical of her fiance’s choices of company, more sceptical of  _ Rachel; _ whereas the Max of yesteryear's was gullible, innocent - enamoured in the ardent love she held for Chloe, taking all her words to heart, never questioning her motives.

“Let’s leave Arcadia,” Chloe said, breaking Max out of her thoughts.

“What?” she replied and looked up with red, puffy eyes; a souvenir from yesterday.

“Let’s leave Arcadia, the two of us,” Chloe repeated and flashed a weak smile. “Let’s just… grab some essentials and leave. We’ve got the papers, we can cross over to Canada, make a life out there.”

“C-Chloe… we can’t just… leave.” Max moved apart slightly to get a better look of her. “We can’t.”

“Why?” Chloe whispered in confusion. “Isn’t this what you wanted for years? The two of us, leaving Arcadia, riding off into the sunset or whatever? We can do that now Max - I’m not tied to anything anymore, neither are you.”

“Chloe, what about Joyce? What about my photography studio? Our house?” Max listed off a number of points. “We can’t… can’t leave. Not right now. We have to do it properly.”

“Max,” she breathed out and sighed, dropping her head onto her shoulder. “Max, I c-can’t stay here. This f-fucking town has too many bad memories, too much bad voodoo or whatever the fuck. We need to go now whilst we have the chance, whilst we’re n-not being hunted down actively by the FBI and Prescott. Please, baby, we have to do this.”

“But what about everything we have here?” Max asked in a soft tone.

“Fuck all that, okay? Fuck it all. I’ll get Miley to sell off the house, the studio to Victoria or whatever. She’ll meet us somewhere, wherever we settle down; give us our dues and then leave.” Chloe sniffled and held her tighter. “Please… I just w-want to get out of this town.”

“We can’t.”

Chloe sighed and shook her head. “I just want to rest,” she mumbled into her shirt. “I don’t want to kill anymore, I don’t want to lead anymore, I… I just want to rest.”

“I know baby,” Max whispered and softly kissed her temple. “I know, but we have to do things properly, we can’t just… disappear off the face of the earth.”

“No, Max, you d-don’t understand,” she murmured as she gripped her back. “We have to leave. We have to disappear. Whatever Rachel is planning, I don’t like it… not anymore. I can’t trust her, I don’t b-believe her, we h-have to run. We  _ have _ to.”

Max waited a few seconds and sighed. “Are you sure?”

“I’ve n-never been surer in my entire life baby,” she replied and moved her head back, looking up at Max’s face. “We have to do this, okay?”

“Okay,” she said and flashed a smile. “Okay. If we have to do it then… l-let’s just do it. Let’s leave.”

Chloe returned her smile and pulled her back in, planting a series of kisses against the side of her head in relief. “We’ll be alright,” she uttered into her ear. “We’ll be alright. I’ll get us somewhere f-far away, somewhere safe. We’ll… we’ll get normal people jobs, do normal people things,” she continued and giggled at the mental image. “Fuck, can you imagine me doing something other than this?”

“No,” Max admitted and scraped her nails across her scalp. “I really, really don’t,” she finished and giggled herself.

“Max,” she whispered and pulled her head back slightly, placing their foreheads together. “I love you, okay? Forever and ever. There’s going to be no more club, no more killing, no more d-drugs, alcohol, parties a-and whatever else. Just us.”

Max nodded in reply. “Okay.”

“We’ll settle down somewhere, live out our lives together, grow old and shit.” Chloe smiled and blinked away some stray tears.

“Okay,” she repeated and wiped away the tears with her thumbs. “We’ll grow old together.”

Chloe let out a choked sob mixed with a chuckle. “C’mon, lets get our essentials - whatever will fit in my saddlebag that you want.”

Max nodded again and pressed a quick kiss against her lips.

* * *

Wind battered against them as Chloe rode her old hog ever onward, herself taking comfort in the body pressed against her, the cheek between her shoulder blades, the two petite hands wrapped around her waist. She smiled as she revved the v-twin and shot past a truck attempting to switch lanes.

For minutes there was nothing but her, Max and their bike; the road empty as they powered down the interstate up north towards the Washington state boundary. As rolling hills, vast forests, mountain vistas and crater lakes sprawled out around them, they continued and didn’t bother stopping; there’d be other times to look at nature, other times to take pictures, to kiss and make out, make memories - right now they simply had to get away from everything.

With just their bare essentials in the saddlebags, the bike was a tad slower than usual as Chloe felt it - the difference itself was barely noticeable for anyone else, but for her, for somebody who’d rode that motorcycle her entire adult life, she could feel it with ease.

When the two hands around her waist squeezed her, she slowed down slightly and shot a glance over her shoulder. “What’s up?” she asked over the roar of the engine.

“Can we pull over for a bit?” Max smiled as she spoke. “I need to pee.”

Chloe laughed and nodded. “Sure can,” she replied and immediately switched lanes on the mostly empty interstate. 

Minutes later she saw the slip road that led to a service station, taking it and slowing down to a relative crawl as they approached the parking lot; completely ignoring the fuel pumps and instead parking up in a space of their own.

“I’ll be right back,” Max quickly said and took off her helmet, dismounting and running herself over towards the small building beside the pumps.

Standing up herself, Chloe stretched and looked up at the sky briefly - noticing as the clouds began to move away slowly and reveal more of the sun, the object itself starting its slow descent from the sky; they’d been riding for a few hours now, Arcadia and its inhabitants, it’s memories long behind.

She sat herself down sideways on her old Dyna and waited, one hand on her handlebar and the other on her thigh, inching ever so closer to the P226 holstered underneath her punk leather jacket.

Max came out after a while, making her way back towards Chloe. “Okay, I’m good. Can… can we just chill here for a few minutes? We’ve been riding forever.”

“Sure,” she replied and pulled her down onto her lap, kissing her neck playfully. “Just tell me when you want to set off again.”

Nodding, she draped one arm over her shoulder and looked around the parking lot absently. “Where are we going exactly?”

“I don’t know,” Chloe confessed and pressed her face against Max’s chest. “I’m just hoping to get us over to Canada, we can figure things out from there.”

“Okay.” Max placed her chin on her head and sighed. “Is this really going to be it?” she asked quietly.

“Whaddya mean?”

“Like… is this going to be the end of our old lives? Are you sure of it?”

Chloe waited a few moments and nodded. “I’m sure of it. Once we’re over the border, we’ll be safe, we’ll be away from everything. We have plenty of cash to help us start over again, we’ll have even more once Miley sells everything off.”

“Have you contacted her?” Max moved back and looked down at the biker.

She shook her head. “Not yet. Last time I spoke to her was yesterday, after… after Rachel told us everything.” Chloe looked around them briefly and slumped her shoulders. “I don’t want to call her until we’re in Canada. I don’t want to call anyone.”

Max pressed a kiss to her forehead and nodded. “Okay. We can get going now if you want.”

Craning her neck upwards to kiss her on the lips instead, Chloe smiled and waited until Max straddled the bike - swinging her own leg over it moments later. “Hold on.”

“Mhm,” she hummed out in reply and clasped her hands around her waist again, burrowing her cheek between her shoulder blades.

* * *

“Thanks,” Chloe said as she took the room keys from the receptionist. Shoving her hands into her jacket, she walked out of the small room and jogged her way across the parking lot towards her motorcycle and the brunette sitting on it.

“Have they got room?” Max asked as she watched her approach.

Chloe nodded and flashed the keys. “Yeah, we’re good. Have you got anything you want to take before we head up? I have all our cash,” she said and flashed a rather sizeable wad of cash.

Max shook her head and held out her hand, waiting. “I’m good.”

“Cool, let’s go.” Chloe took her hand and started to lead them across the mostly abandoned parking lot, flashing a glance in the direction of the rather breathtaking scenery behind them - meadows and mountains blended together. “Don’t want to take pictures?”

“Huh?” Max looked behind them and chuckled. “Chloe, it’s like 11PM and there’s no sunlight,” she pointed out and shook her head. “Besides, I’ve got hundreds of photo’s of Washington.”

“Yeah, I guess I’m an idiot.” Chloe laughed at herself and looked at the approaching doors, scanning over the numbers.

“At least you’re my idiot,” Max mumbled and smiled when she felt her hand squeezed in return.

Once they’d found their room, they quickly proceeded inside and locked the door behind them.

“I’m spent,” Chloe said and immediately threw herself down onto the rather musty motel bed. 

Max followed her and fell down beside her, looking up at the slightly yellowed ceiling. “Me too,” she breathed out quietly.

Waiting a few minutes, Chloe gave her partner a sideways glance and smiled. “Are you happy?”

“What sort of question is that?” she replied and returned her look, holding a warm smile of her own. “Of course I’m happy.”

Chloe nodded and looked back up at the ceiling. “Things are just moving so fast and… it’s messing with me. Two weeks ago we were still in the middle of an argument, shouting about… stupid things and shit. Now we’re betrothed and lying in a motel room, hundreds of miles of away from Arcadia, our families, running across the border to start a new life… Jesus.”

“I know, it’s crazy,” Max said and let out a sigh. “I… Chloe, when you told me about what you did with the club, about the m-murders and… and all that… I kinda freaked. I didn’t show it but I freaked.”

Turning her head to the side, Chloe looked at her fiance again.

“I didn’t want to believe that you k-killed people, that you did drugs, that you were an alcoholic. When you said the FBI was after y-you, I… I was scared. I’ve always had the fear that one day you’d do something stupid, something so dumb that I’d come home to the police standing outside our house.” Max sniffled and pinched the bridge of her nose. “I’m still scared, even though we’re running now. How long u-until you get found? I don’t want this to end. I don’t want  _ us _ to end.”

Chloe brought up her freckled hand and kissed her ring finger, looking straight at her ocean-blue eyes. “We won’t get found, okay? We won’t, I promise. We’re not going to end either, not if I can help it. I will fight tooth and nail to keep what we have safe, intact for as long as I’m breathing, okay? Don’t be scared.”

Max nodded quietly and felt her lips tugging up into a smile.

“The club’s over. Even if Rachel’s plan, whatever the f-fuck it is, works… we’re still going to keep going, okay? Even if the FBI stop chasing me, if Prescott is dealt with, we’ll keep going.” Chloe kissed her fingers again. “I’m not returning to that life.”

“Okay,” she whispered and nodded her head.

Shifting closer, Chloe wrapped her arms around Max and pulled her in gently - resting her head below her chin and in the nook of her neck. “Now go to sleep, we’re going to be crossing the border tomorrow - you don’t want us looking like a bunch of drug dealers with baggy eyes and tattered clothes, right?”

She laughed and shook her head against her skin. “No.”

“We’ll be okay,” she whispered and pulled her closer. “Sleep.”

* * *

Not being able to sleep, Chloe had stayed awake well into the night hours. Walking around their room quietly, she watched Max sleeping peacefully on the bed; smiling to herself at the fact that maybe everything would be okay - that maybe,  _ maybe, _ they’d finally be able to just… live their life. No more club, no more FBI, no more Prescott.

Standing beside the large window that was covered with curtains, Chloe peered outside and watched as cars passed the motel in the night. She watched as the flickering light outside their room kept buzzing quietly, eventually dying in earnest as it flickered once, twice, and stopped.

“Chloe?” Max mumbled as she woke up and looked at the biker standing beside the window. “You okay?” she slurred and rubbed her eyes in the darkness.

Chloe nodded and smiled at her. “I’m fine, just keeping watch,” she said and resumed looking outside.

Max nodded and sat up, shifting off the bed as the springs creaked and turned. Standing up, she approached Chloe and wrapped her arms around her, pressing her face against her back. “Come to bed,” she murmured.

“I’m okay,” she replied and watched as a car passed the motel again. “Go back to sleep baby.”

“Not without you.”

She sighed and nodded.

For a few minutes they stood there in silence - Chloe looking outside their room, taking notice of everything happening, whilst Max simply pressed against her and listened to her heartbeat, eyes closed as she relaxed.

Eventually, Max started to drift her hands beneath Chloe’s shirt, her fingers lightly tracing the ridges of her abdomen. “Come to bed,” she requested again, pressing her lips against the back of her neck.

Chloe waited a few moments and then nodded. As she was dragged back towards the king sized bed against the wall, she dropped her P226 onto her nightstand beside her phone.

Max pulled her down and waited until she rested easily on the mattress, swinging her leg over her waist and mounting her. “I love you,” she whispered as she placed her lips against her neck, starting to kiss and bite.

With one hand behind her head, Chloe looked up at the ceiling and nodded, her other hand meanwhile softly caressing Max’s stomach beneath her own shirt. “Love you too.”

“Chloe,” she whispered as she made her way up to her ear, nibbling at the earlobe. “Make love to me,” she requested in a soft tone.

Giving her brief look, Chloe raised an eyebrow. “Now? Here?” she asked to confirm.

“Yes.” Max smiled and kissed her way across her jawline, grazing her teeth over her lower lip and pulling it back. “Make love to me, here and now, as if it was our last night together.”

“Don’t say that,” she muttered and lifted the hand beneath her head to stroke Max’s cheek. “Don’t say that Max.”

Max simply nodded and continued to kiss her, now lowering herself back down beneath her chin and onto her neck. “Please, just… do it.”

Chloe nodded and pulled her up gently by hooking a finger under her chin, their lips meeting halfway as they brushed lightly against one another. Tilting their heads slightly, the two of them pushed closer into their kiss; teeth grazing lips as they gave way for tongues immediately afterwards - the two clashing in silence in the confines of their mouths.

As hands drifted up, Chloe found herself caressing Max’s breasts over the fabric of her bra, the brunette’s hands mirroring the gesture beneath her partner's shirt - slipping beneath the tight sports bra with some struggle, quickly finding the already taut nipples at the tip of her soft mounds. With a trained set of fingers, Max rolled the two nipples between her fingers.

Moaning quietly in return, Chloe broke their kiss briefly - diving right back into it the moment she recovered, returning the gesture by slipping her own hands beneath Max’s bra and pinching her own perky nipples; hardened with arousal. Smiling at the whimper she received, Chloe pushed further into their kiss and fell back when she felt Max push back even harder.

Breaking away, Max left a set of lingering kisses over Chloe’s jawline as she moved back and quickly tugged her own shirt off, revealing the two pale hands now resting just beneath her breasts. With hands bending back behind her, she unclasped her bra and smiled as she took it off and threw it to the side, waiting, watching. Chloe took that as her cue, quickly sitting up a bit to take off her of shirt, following it up with her sports bra; revealing herself in the dingy, yellow light of the small lamp on the bedside table.

“I love you,” Max murmured as she lowered herself down and kissed her again. “I love you from now until the end of time,” she continued and gasped when Chloe’s hands found her breasts again.

Chloe pulled her neck back until she could reach Max’s, gently moving her head to the side to give herself more room on her soft skin. “I love you too,” she replied and hitched a breath when Max rolled her nipples again. “Always,” she whispered and let out a quiet moan when Max repeated her actions.

Between the kissing, moaning, whispering and whimpering, the two of them found themselves growing rather hot in anticipation; both of them feeling the wetness between their own thighs, warm with arousal. Max was the first to make her way down, her nimble fingers popping the buttons of Chloe’s torn jeans whilst she bruised her lips the entire time, tugging down the denim the moment she heard the last button pop. Chloe simply watched and lifted herself up a bit as Max pulled down her jeans. 

The moment she was free, she pounced forward and pushed Max down to the edge of the bed instead, this time her own hands frantically messing with her zipper as she refused to break away their kiss; taking pleasure in the quiet whimpers and moans Max released as the biker pushed her tongue into her with intensity and lust. With one, two, three tugs of her jeans, Chloe slipped the denim off her legs and tossed it to the side - scraping her nails up her thigh as she hitched her breath in response.

In a silent agreement that required only eye contact, the two of them slipped one hand beneath the others panties and moaned in unison the moment their fingers found their slick folds; brushing over their clits softly as their foreheads came together, beads of sweat coating their skin. Chloe was the first to advance further, spreading her lovers sex gently and pushing two digits inside, watching as she bucked and threw her head to the side briefly, her free hand grasping at Chloe’s forearm that she was using for support.

_ “Chloe~” _ she whimpered and made the effort to open her eyes and look at her. 

Silently, Chloe pushed herself down and let out a soundless gasp when two nimble fingers entered her, immediately shooting forward in search of her elusive g-spot. With Max’s years of experience and a little bit of luck, she had found the spot in moments; circling her digits over area gently.  _ “Max~”  _ she breathed out and dropped her head beside her, “Max,  _ f-fuck~” _

Humming in acknowledgement, Max let out a laboured breath when she felt the two fingers inside her push forward and find her own g-spot in an instant. She gasped, moaned and whimpered when Chloe started to gently draw shapes over the smooth region. Her other hand flew around the bikers back as nails dug into the already scarred, hardened skin. She felt herself dragging her fingers across her spine, her shoulder blades, down her back - the entire time her fingers circling, tracing over her lovers g-spot deep inside.

As their motel room filled with more heavy breaths, moans and mewls mixed with the quiet creaking of the mattress, the two of them hold onto each other throughout everything. Chloe had eventually lifted her head up enough to crash her lips down onto Max’s, sloppily snaking her tongue inside her mouth as the brunette responded in kind, caressing her partners in turn. They continued to let out muffled moans into their kiss, the sound lost the moment it’d escaped for it was replaced with another, louder, more fiercer moan from both of them.

Their climax came fast and hard. Their bodies shook as they silently gasped and mouthed off their names at the height of their release. Max clutched her legs as hard as possible around Chloe’s waist, the biker in turn buried her face in the side of her neck, both of them bucking and writhing as they felt the ecstasy shoot through them and drain moments later. 

When it was all over, Chloe dropped gently on top of Max as she let go of her waist in turn, tangling their legs together; both of them limp, silent.

At some point their hands had wound up together, their fingers intertwined as they brought them up between them and kissed the tips gently.

“I love you,” Max whispered as she kept her eyes closed, simply moving her head to the side to find the pair of lips already brushing up against her own.

Chloe smiled. “I love you too,” she murmured in reply, each word a half-kiss due to their close proximity.

Somewhere in the background they’d heard a buzzing noise but both of them chose to ignore it, instead covering themselves haphazardly with the covers and kissing away softly until they’d both fallen the sweet embrace of sleep.

* * *

In the morning, Chloe had found herself waking up first. Pressing a kiss against Max’s forehead, she brushed aside her hair and smiled at her calm, peaceful expression; the only sound escaping her lips being the cute snore that the biker had grown accustomed to for years. She waited for a few more minutes and kissed her again, slipping away from her embrace.

Quickly she got dressed, taking some time to gather her own clothes and making an effort to gather Max’s too; leaving them at the foot of the bed for when she woke up. A part of her had wanted to go out and grab a coffee, perhaps some early breakfast, but she stopped herself when she realised that she’d be leaving Max alone in the motel room - she had absolutely no wish to do that unless they’d at least crossed the Canadian border.

Her phone buzzed. Chloe raised an eyebrow and picked it up, further piquing her curiosity as it buzzed thrice more by the time she managed to unlock it.

Opening up her messages, she read over the contents.

 

-

**[2:03AM] Miley:** chlo

**[2:03AM] Miley:** have to talk ASAP

**[2:03AM] Miley:** rachel’s plan is insane

**[7:34AM] Miley:** CHLOE PICK UP THE PHONE

**[7:34AM] Miley:** CHLOE

**[7:36AM] Miley:** COME ON YOU PUNK ASSHOLE, DON’T IGNORE ME ITS FUCKING IMPORTANT

**[7:37AM] Miley:** DITCH THE PHONE, CALL MY BURNER ON A PREPAID

**[7:37AM] Miley:** PRESCOTT HAS THEM TRACKED

**[7:37AM] Miley:** GET THE FUCK OUT OF TOWN

**[7:38AM] Miley:** PRESCOTT AFTER YOU, WE GOT HIT

**[7:39AM] Miley:** DITCH THE PHONE

-

 

Chloe felt her heartbeat accelerate at a rapid pace, pounding against her chest as she dropped her phone. “MAX!”

“Hmm?” she hummed and hugged the blanket closer. “We leaving baby?” she asked quietly.

“Get up, right now!” Chloe exclaimed and frantically shook her awake. “Come on!”

Max looked at her in panic. “What's wrong? What’s happening?” she said and immediately followed her orders, grabbing her clothes from the bed. “Chloe, baby, what’s happening?”

“Max, get your ass in those clothes _ right now,” _ Chloe spoke as she grabbed her loaded handgun from the nightstand, cocking it back. “We have to  _ leave!” _

Without a reply, Max obeyed and put on her jeans quickly, followed by her shirt. “Chloe, what’s going on? Please! Tell me!”

“We’re in hella trouble-”

With a loud  _ thud, _ followed by a  _ crash _ and an audible sound of wood splintering, the door to their room burst open; revealing multiple figures clad in all-black, their faces covered with ski-masks.

Chloe raised her P226 and unloaded the entire magazine in the direction of the door, hearing the scream of terror from Max as two of the figures fell back in an instant - the spray of blood from their wounds coating the remnants of what was once their door.

Charging forward, she tackled the third assailant and threw him against the wall - the thin plaster between rooms breaking as the force of their impact carried them through to the other side in a cloud of dust and debris. “MOTHERFUCKER!” she shouted as she raised her fist and sent a flurry of well aimed punches down at her target.

“CHLOE!”

With a terrified look over her shoulder, she saw Max pointing to her right and screaming something incomprehensible to her at that moment.

Chloe wheezed as a boot found it’s way into her side and threw her off the body beneath her, forcing her to roll and groan in pain as her bullet wound flared up alongside the fresh pain from the kick. As adrenaline pumped into her system, she scrambled up and surged forward wildly at the new assailant.

Forcing him backwards through the open door of the motel room, the two of them landed outside on the concrete; Chloe better off as she rode the impact on the body of her target. Again she raised her fists and mercilessly pounded away at the masked face, the adrenaline in her system doing a good enough job of forcing the pain away from her.

Just before she was able to finish the job on the blooded pulp below her, another kick - this time aimed for her face - knocked her off to the side and threw her down on the hard ground. “F-fuck,” she blurted out and spat blood to the side. As her instincts screamed for her to get up and fight, she found another kick promptly taking away her breath as it struck her side. “U-ugh-”

“CHLOE!” Max screamed again as she saw the masked figure begin laying kicks into the biker. “STOP!” she pleaded helplessly, scrambling to her feet and running forward in an attempt to knock the stranger down.

Chloe caught out of the corner of her eye as Max shoved, kicked, pulled and punched at her attacker. Her vision blurred, she tried getting up but found blood dripping out of her mouth as she spat and choked on it.

The moment Max was knocked down with an audible  _ slap, _ Chloe felt the rage consume her heart; fuel her body as she sprang upwards into action.

_ “DON’T YOU EVER TOUCH HER!” _ she shouted and barged herself into the figure, knocking him against the brick wall as he groaned out in pain. “DON’T YOU EVER,” she viciously started to punch him, “EVER,” she sent a kick into his abdomen as he sputtered blood, “TOUCH HER!”

Falling to the floor in agony, the masked male was defeated.

Unable to ride her wave of victory, Chloe felt the punch to her gut as she recoiled back and was immediately punched in the face; a sickening  _ crunch _ and newfound wave of pain being an indicator that somebody had just broken her nose.

Chloe fell back into their motel room and tried to stay upright, clenching her fists as three more masked figures followed her inside. In a last ditch effort, she threw herself forward but was knocked down with ease, immediately kicked into submission as she groaned and wheezed in pain.

“Don’t kill her, idiots! Prescott wants the her alive!”

When the assault had ended, she was barely conscious; still riding on the adrenaline left inside her. Her body registered two sets of hands dragging her up, forcefully taking her out of the room and across the concrete parking lot.

“Max…” she breathed out and tried to resist yet her muscles didn’t follow her commands. “L-leave her a-alone, assholes…”

“Chloe!” Max shouted as she was dragged off into a separate vehicle, whining and crying in fear as she saw the sorry state of Chloe. “Baby, please!  _ Chloe!” _

Slipping in and out of consciousness, Chloe caught snippets of conversation, saw passing scenery as the car she was kept in drove onward.

At some point, one of the goons - now unmasked - forced a burlap sack over her head as she struggled.

“L-let me f-fucking GO!” she shouted and threw her head wildly to the side, feeling the sting of pain the moment she collided with something.

“FUCK! THIS BITCH SPLIT MY FUCKIN’ LIP!”

“Knock her out!”

“LET ME GO!” she struggled and kicked. “I’LL KILL YOU ALL-”

When the punch connected, her world went black.

_ “Make love to me, here and now, as if it was our last night together.” _


	17. More Than Meets The Eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obligatory soundtrack - https://youtu.be/OU0LWxTs-0k
> 
> things get violent, heads up everyone.

When Chloe finally came to, she found herself sat down on a fold-up plastic chair in the middle of an empty room. Looking around, she noticed some stray debris strewn about - planks, sheets of metal, plastic wrappers and a whole array of other crap she didn’t recognise.

Once a sharp pain shot through her entire body and ended up in her temples, she attempted to lift up her hands to clutch her head - finding that her wrists were bound with rope, tied to the back of her chair. With a gaze down to her legs, she spotted her ankles also tied, held tight against the metal bars that made up the chair legs.

On the way back up, she looked over herself and noticed the blood - some of it now dried, parts of it fresh. She realised that her vision was slightly blurred, one of her eyes shut more-so than the other. Her muscles ached, her chest  _fucking hurt_ and she had a throbbing headache to boot.

Overall, Chloe Price was having a real shitty day.

Glancing to her right, Chloe saw the only door in and out of the room. Moments later it opened.

“Rachel?” Chloe raised both her eyebrows in genuine surprise. Then she scowled, growled and followed up with a feral look. “YOU BITCH!”

Rachel simply stepped into the room quietly, not even looking at the blue-haired biker.

“I fucking knew it!” she continued and rattled her hands in her restraints in the chair, shifting the entire thing forward. “I knew it! You lying piece of shit! What the _fuck_ have you done!”

Still just standing there, Rachel put her hands behind her back and dropped her head in shame.

“What the fuck have you done with her! What the fuck have you done with Max!” Chloe shouted and felt the aching pain all over her body as her battle scars all forced individual waves of pain onto her. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!”

“C-Chloe-”

“LET ME OUT OF THESE RESTRAINTS! LET ME OUT! I’LL KILL YOU!” Chloe continued shouting in blind rage, shifting her chair ever closer each time she struggled, ignoring the almost unbearable pain all over; the burn marks left on her wrists as she tried to free her hands. “R-RACHEL!”

“Ah,” a familiar voice called out from beyond the door. “I see our guest is awake.”

Sean Prescott, wearing his usual getup of some kind of expensive shirt, a grey blazer and grey dress slacks, entered the room with a smug smile. In one hand he held a handgun, it’s make unknown as Chloe had trouble focusing on anything but his face; a face she silently promised to skin and feed to him once she was free of her restraints.

“Hello there,” he said and gave her a wave. “You’re quite awake now, aren’t you?”

Chloe stared at him as he made his way over to Rachel, standing beside her and handing over his weapon.

“Now, you may be wondering-”

“I’ll fucking skin you alive,” she hissed out and spat in his direction. “Once I’m fuckin’ free you’re DEAD! YOU HEAR ME?!"

Holding his fist up to his mouth, Sean let out an annoyed sigh for being interrupted. “Please, don’t  _interrupt_ me-”

“FUCK YOU!” she shouted and inched closer in her chair. “FUCK YO-”

His hand came across and immediately slapped her, the force stumbling her backwards into her chair.

“Now,” he said and gripped his hand, “I did  _not_ want to do that.” Sean turned around and paced a few steps. “I’m not a violent man, Chloe Price, but you’ve forced my hand - not the first time either.”

Chloe went silent as she looked up at him with a look that hung somewhere between  _‘I’ll fucking kill you’_ and  _‘I’ll fucking slaughter you’._

“Good, good.” Sean smiled at Rachel and turned on his heel to face Chloe again. “Now, like I was saying before I was interrupted - you’re probably wondering why all this is happening, don’t you?”

Silence.

“I thought as much,” he continued with a chuckle. “Let me start off by saying that you’re _one_ of the reasons I’m hurting everyone around you. Yes,  _you,_ Chloe Price, are only  _one_  of the array of reasons I have; not everything revolves around yourself, you know?" Sean smirked when Chloe had scowled at him.

No answer.

“First - some paraphrased history. You see… over the years that Rachel’s little den of cubs grew from a small riding club, I’d found myself following your every step. I had information on everything you did - your deals, your strength, your friends and allies and whatever else. I had it all,” he chuckled and put his hands in his pockets, looking at the punk biker. “You’d made quite a storm in Arcadia - the only outlaws in the county, one of the few in the state. You started to take business away from me, that wasn’t any good, no no, but I dealt with that rather quickly.”

Chloe looked around for something, anything, that could help her escape - not that she had much of a chance to anyway.

“I’d figured that I could just ignore you - after all, the money you were making was a literal drop in the ocean compared to what I was making. So I did, I allowed Rachel and her little gang of curs to reign free, do what they wished,” he continued and stepped forward. “Then Rachel did something bad. Oh she did something very, very bad - didn’t you Rachel?”

Rachel kept silent as she looked up at Sean and then down at Chloe, dropping her eyes to the floor afterwards.

“You friend here stole  _my_ guns.” Sean lapped around Chloe slowly, forcing out a silence for a few moments. “I’d paid  _a lot_ of money to get those guns, I was going to  _get_ a lot of money for those guns - but alas, because of what Rachel did, I had to cancel my deal and as such lose a reliable client.”

With a quick glance off towards Rachel, Chloe kept silent as her anger boiled inside.

“Let’s just say that I’d found out quite quickly. Rachel here,” he pointed to her with a smug smirk, “learned her lesson hopefully - all she had to do was swear not to do it again. Oh, and swear fealty to me. Oh, yes, she also had two kill two of your ‘sisters’, and I’m already sure you know which ones.”

Her hands curled into fists over and over, each time harder than the last as she dug her nails into her palms in an attempt to stay composed.

“Safe to say, she’s been  _very_ loyal over the years - she even willingly sabotaged your own club to allow me to move into your business!” Sean smiled. “Sure, I had to throw away a few lives to make it look convincing, but who cares; death is just a statistic.”

Chloe scoffed and didn’t meet his gaze.

“Except for  _one_ death,” he said and looked down at Chloe with an intense gaze. “I know what you did.”

She looked up and spat towards him. “Fuck you.”

Sean chuckled and let out a sigh. “I know that it was in fact you, Chloe Price, that’d killed my  _son_  all those years ago as some sort of petty revenge for your friends deaths.” Circling around her again, he mused to himself with a smile. “Now, I’m not a man who usually holds grudges, but… _this was my fucking son!”_

Chloe winced as he shouted into her ear.

“I don’t know how you got the information that it was me who was responsible for the death of those two-dime whores, but your contact _fucked up!_ My son was _not_ responsible! He didn’t deserve to  _fucking die!”_

“Nathan deserved to burn in fuckin’ hell,” she hissed back. “Fucking doped up meth head who sold laced shit to kids on the street-”

With another thunderous  _slap,_ she fell back into her place quietly. “You think you were any better?” he asked. “You think that your loose gang of misfits and dykes were  _paragons of virtue?”_

Chloe bit her lip and kept silent.

“Now… Rachel pleaded, oh, she _pleaded,_ for me to leave you alone when I found out.” Sean looked over his shoulder at the blonde briefly. “So I did, because she was loyal and she kept steering the Valkyries into my open arms; I'd figured I'd kill you once your club was integrated with my organisation anyway - that'd be the easiest thing to do. But then she just  _had_ to go and fuck it all up again.”

Rachel shrunk in her place and crossed her arms nervously.

“Gambling. That stupid whore -  _excuse me Rachel_  - gambled away your club funds, didn’t she?” he laughed as he circled Chloe again. “Then you went ahead and kicked her out. Oh, I heard it all - the entire conversation in your  _‘church’_.”

Chloe spat out some blood to the side as he passed.

“That was just  _no good._ Without her as president, without her leading things, I couldn’t get the thing I’d worked so hard to incorporate in my organisation for so long. You were adamant about not wanting to deal with me, going as far as threatening my life -  _'I'll deal with Prescott',_  was it?” Sean approached Rachel and turned around, facing Chloe. “So… I had to pull the trigger, sadly. Once I caught hint that you were involved with the FBI, the DEA… you just  _had_ to go; loose ends and all that, right? At some point down the line you lot  _would_ lead them to me, so I couldn’t have that.”

Shifting in her place, Chloe quietly struggled with her restraints in hopes they’d give way  _just enough._

“Hence why I had people track you, had people watch you, had my people plant a bomb - a quite potent one at that! - underneath that one house belonging to those two other  _dykes_ in your club,” he said and lifted up his arms, crossing them over his chest. “Dealing with your club has been far more effort than I realised, luck has  _really_  been on your side. Not only did you kill some of my best men, loyal men, hence why I have a shortage right now,” he pointed to the empty room they were in, “but you also brought quite a lot of heat to Arcadia and some of my business. That’s a lot of resources going to just taking you down, you’ve cost me quite a lot over the years - why yes, you did…”

Chloe smirked at that.

“But that was merely a small dent in my finances. I’ll let you in on a little secret,” he said in a hushed tone as he bent down slightly, approaching her. “I own the majority of the West Coast drug and weapons trade; all the way from Seattle to San Diego and beyond. Why,  _haha,_ it brings quite the pretty penny!” he exclaimed and threw up his hands in flourish. “Since you won’t be leaving this room alive,  _I’ll make sure of that,_ I can divulge a bit more.”

Rachel shifted her weight to her other foot, looking around the room quietly - avoiding both Chloe’s and Sean’s looks whenever they came.

“My shipments are quite easily smuggled over the Mexican and Canadian borders; most of it is brought into harbours - those do make me _a lot.”_ Sean smiled at the thought as he ran his hand over his scruffy stubble. “Prescott Corp, Pan Developments… those are only legal fronts for my entire operation. I assure you, it’s quite complex so I won’t bore you with the details; just know that if I wanted to, I could  _easily_  crush you in mere days - I only threw a fraction of my power at your little club.”

Giving it a few seconds of thought, Chloe thought that was  _bullshit_ \- not that Prescott would admit it. “Listen, spare your fuckin’ talk - I don’t care.”

Sean looked at her and nodded. “Suit yourself,” he said and shrugged. “I suppose you’re also not interested as to what I did to your… girlfriend? Wife? One of those, right?”

Chloe immediately snapped to attention as she burned her irises into him.

He laughed and smiled. “I thought so. Fret not, your partner - Maxine - will be given a quick death, unlike  _you.”_

“YOU MOTHERFUCKER!” she shouted and tried to leap forward in rage, simply falling back down due to her restraints. “SHE DIDN’T DO ANYTHING!”

Rachel flashed a brief smirk.

* * *

 

Max sat in the back of the vehicle, tears streaming down her face as her heart pounded in her chest. Her mouth was gagged with a dirty rag, her hands restrained behind her back as her ankles suffered the same treatment. Looking around frantically, she did her best to avoid hyperventilating, attempting to stay somewhat calm in the face of the situation she found herself in.

“What did Prescott want with this bitch anyway?”

“Fuck knows,” the driver replied to his partner. “Told us to grab both of ‘em, off the small one in the safehouse.”

Her heart skipped a beat as she listened. “Mfmmhf!” she tried to protest with the gag in her mouth.

“Shut it!”

Max shook in her place and looked around, trembling in fear as she found her situation hopeless.

“What the  _fuck…”_

To her right, she heard the wild, thunderous roar of an engine. Glancing to the side, the merely spotted the black blur power past the SUV she was a captive in.

Time slowed down.

 _Crash._ The sound of glass shattering, metal crumpling. There were distinct screams of pain, muffled.

“JESUS FUCK!”

Tires screeched as their vehicle came to an abrupt stop.

Max looked ahead and saw the SUV that had been leading them was no longer there - instead it was replaced with the side profile of a black truck equipped with heavy duty ram bars. To the side, laying in a ditch, she saw the remnants of what was once the SUV in question - the entire side crumpled inwards as the remains of the occupants lied inside the wreck.

“Holy shit,  _holy shit_ \- get the fucking gu-”

Another set of tires screeched.

When the loud series of  _pops_ rang out in Max’s ears, she let out a muffled scream and threw herself down onto the seat as the windshield shattered. With a sideways glance, she noticed the driver slumped to the side - blood seeping from multiple bullet wounds all over.

“Oh my fu-”

_Pop, pop, pop._

Max screamed again as she heard the occupant of the seat in front of her groan in agony, gargling on his blood as his hands attempted to stop the bleeding from his wounds.

By the time things had somewhat calmed down, Max realised that the entire situation had happened in the span of only a few seconds at most. She shook her head and cried into the seat, afraid for her life and not entirely sure as to  _what the fuck just happened._

When her door flew open, she immediately scrambled to the opposite side of the SUV - her eyes closed as she shook her head over and over, begging for things to just stop.

“Max!  _Max,_  it’s fine!”

Max opened her eyes and saw the familiar black hair, the leather jacket with the  **‘PRESIDENT’**  sewn onto the breast.

Miley.

“Mmfmf!” she immediately tried to speak as she sprung forward towards the woman, being met with an immediate hug. “Mmfhmf!”

“Max, it’s okay, everything is fine,” Miley assured her as she gripped her tight, spotting the figures in her peripheral moving around the SUV. “You’re safe, you’re okay!”

Max cried and nodded, burying her face into her shoulder.

Ellen approached with an M4A4 strapped across her chest. “Miles, we’ve gotta go, like,  _yesterday.”_

“Alright, alright!” she shouted over her shoulder. “Let me calm her down at least, Jesus Christ!”

_Pop, pop, pop._

Max screamed again and hid her face in Miley’s jacketed shoulder.

 _“ELLEN, TELL THEM TO FUCKIN’ STOP!”_ Miley shouted as she pulled Max closer and rocked her.

Ellen disappeared moments later as she ran to the other side of the SUV, barking orders at the top of her lungs.

Miley pulled her out of the SUV as she shook in her arms, her hands making quick work of the knots on her hands and legs. As soon as Max’s hands were out of their restraints, they shot forward and clutched Miley as she cried uncontrollably.

“Max, it’s okay,” she whispered and pressed her close, stepping them both away from the vehicle. “You’re safe,” she continued and grabbed the rag tied behind her head - undoing it frantically with her fingers.

 _“M-Miles!”_ she exclaimed the moment her mouth was free and buried her face in her jacket again.

“It’s okay Max,” Miley reassured her and looked over at the approaching group of Valkyries. “We’re all here, you’re okay.”

“C-Chloe-”

“We know, we’re already on that,” she immediately replied, the answer ready the moment they’d jumped the convoy. “We had to get you first, we promised.”

Max nodded her head frantically for the next few moments, clutching at any piece of Miley she could find - it might’ve been intimate, might’ve been awkward, embarrassing, perhaps simply normal but she  _didn’t care;_ she felt safe in the arms of a Valkyrie, any Valkyrie, despite everything she knew about them.

“Come on, we’ve got to get going,” Miley said as she began to lead the two of them towards a nearby van. “Get inside.”

Looking over her shoulder briefly, Max saw the entire posse - Ellen, Daisy, Brooklyn, Julie and Hannah, all of them armed to the teeth with rifles and clad in leather jackets and vests, kevlar underneath. A few of them shot her smiles, others turned around and jogged to the truck that was responsible for ramming the first SUV off the road.

“Max, snap out of it!” Miley exclaimed as she shook the woman in her arms.  _“Get in!_ We have to get Chloe!”

* * *

 

When the next punch came, she simply wheezed and spat blood to the side.

“My, you’ve quite the fortitude!” Sean exclaimed as he rubbed his bruised knuckles with his hand. “A surprise to be sure, but a welcome one - I do love a challenge!”

“F-fuck you,” she mumbled and coughed out more blood, her eyes closed as it was simply too much effort at this point to even open them; nevermind the fact she barely could anymore. “I’ll  _k-kill_  you-”

“Yes, yes, I’ve heard that before,” he dismissed her and took up position again. Raising his fist, he struck Chloe down again as another spurt of crimson sprayed across the already quite bloodied floor.

Chloe didn’t even make a sound as she took the hit, immediately looking back up to show Sean that she was ready, displaying her resilience.

Upon seeing her incessant resistance, he raised his fist and struck once, twice, three times in quick succession until she fell sideways to the floor with a groan.

“F-fuck,” she whispered to herself and spat out some more blood. Her world suddenly shifted as she was brought back up by her assailant, the movement bringing a wave of dizziness to her quite senseless state.

“Finally breaking?” he asked with a smirk.

She didn’t answer as she prepared herself for the next hit.

Sean stopped and put his hands on his hips, tapping his loafer against the concrete. “I’m growing bored,” he stated and flicked his wrist to check the time. “Your wife is probably dead by now, you know,” he added, rubbing the salt into her injuries even more. “Perhaps… perhaps we should finish you too.”

Chloe shook her head and sniffled, gagging in an instant as the mixture of blood, tears and everything else got caught in her throat. That thought alone, the image of Max, the person she'd sacrificed so much for, fought so long for and protected for years -  _dead_  - was enough to break her. “J-just kill me,” she finally whispered. “Just f-fucking end it.”

Elated, he clapped his hands together and laughed. “Finally! The infamous Chloe Price breaks!”

Rachel shifted uneasily on her feet as she looked at Chloe.

“Rachel,” he said and took a few steps back, gesturing towards the punk. “I want you to do it.”

“W-what?” she exclaimed and dropped her hands immediately.

“You heard me,” he turned to her and frowned. “I want you to kill her.”

“S-Sean, I… I can’t.”

“Do it.” Sean crossed his arms and looked at her with a scrutinising gaze. “Or should I bring in one of my more loyal  _men_ to do that task, huh?”

Rachel looked at Chloe briefly and then back at Sean. With her heart pounding in her chest, she played out the next few minutes in her head. She closed her eyes and sighed. “Fine,” she said and took his gun from the small table beside her.

Sean watched as Rachel approached Chloe and cocked the gun halfway there.

With some effort, Chloe looked up to the side and saw Rachel standing there - gun in her hand, a neutral expression that broke into a saddened, pitied look the moment she laid her eyes upon her blue-haired friend. “Just f-fucking kill me Rach,” she mumbled and spat blood towards her. “Kill me like you did Lonnie and Sasha.”

Waiting a few moments, Rachel shook her head and blinked away a few tears, raising the gun towards Chloe. “I’m sorry,” she said. “I’m so sorry Chloe-”

“Don’t be fuckin’ SORRY!” Chloe shouted towards her with disregard to the cocked gun aimed at her. “JUST KILL ME!”

Pressing the barrel against her head, Rachel hovered her finger near the trigger. “J-Jesus… I c-can’t,” she whispered and looked towards her benefactor. “Sean, I c-can’t.”

“Rachel, I’m going to go grab something for my knuckles,” he spoke slowly and gestured to his bloodied hands, “and when I come back, I want her with a bullet in her head - are we understood?”

Rachel looked between him and Chloe and nodded. “O-Okay.”

Sean shook his head and left the room.

Chloe looked up at Rachel and sighed. “W-Why Rachel? Why’d you d-do it? Can you just answer me that before you k-kill me? Why...  _why Max?_ Why the  _f-fuck...”_

She sniffled and brought both her hands up to her head. “Chloe… Chloe, there’s something you need to know.”

“Pfft,” she huffed out and spat more blood to the side. “You’re like a f-fuckin’ piggy bank of secrets, b-bitch.”

Approaching her, Rachel lowered herself down behind Chloe. “L-listen, there’s not much time-”

“What the fuck are you doing-”

“Helping y-you!” she hissed out and sniffled, her hands frantically undoing the knots on Chloe’s wrists. “I’m l-loosening your restraints.”

“W-why?” she asked.

“Because this is all p-part of my fucking plan!” Rachel quickly shuffled around to start working on Chloe’s ankles. “You’d f-fucking know if you didn’t try to run away! Now shut up and p-play the fucking act, it’ll be over soon, I promise.”

Chloe kept silent as she felt her restraints become slightly more loose. With a gentle kick, she felt the ties falling off - remaining on her ankle as a mirage that she was still restrained.

“Take this,” she said and slapped her old hunting knife in Chloe’s hand. “Keep it h-hidden, okay? Don’t strike until you get my signal.”

A part of her had the urge to just break out right now and plunge the blade into the blonde; instead she nodded and looked up at her. “W-why are you doing this? Rach, w-what the fuck is going on?”

“I’m f-finally doing something a-about this prick, y-you’ll see.”

“Rachel!” Sean exclaimed as he entered a few moments later. “I thought we agreed, why isn’t Ms. Price here dead yet?” he asked and gestured to the restrained biker.

“S-Sean, I c-can’t do this,” she mumbled and looked towards him, gun in her hands. “I can’t kill my b-best friend.”

“Useless!” he shouted and approached. “I should’ve known you wouldn’t do it-”

Rachel lifted the gun up and pointed it at him instead. “Step the fuck back,” she said, her tone a complete opposite of what it was a brief second ago. “Step the _FUCK_ back.”

Sean immediately obeyed as he throw up his hands beside him. “Woah now, Rachel, no need to act so _drastic…_ We both know you’ve had your  _off_ days in our little arrangement, but we can work through this, we always do, don’t we?”

“Sean, I’m n-not fucking about anymore,” she said and jabbed the gun towards him. “I’m n-not letting you manipulate me anymore.”

“Who said I was manipulating you?” he asked quietly, his voice and tone soft in an attempt to soothe the blonde. “Rachel, I was  _guiding_ you-”

 _“You were manipulating me!”_ she shouted and stepped forward. “Ever since you kidnapped me y-years ago! I f-fucking  _detested_ you but I did what you told me to s-save my  _fucking friends!_ Developed some sick Stockholm Syndrome r-relationship with you... I w-was fucking  _used!_  I f-fucking went too far! TOO FAR!”

“Rachel, now, there’s  _no need_ to shout-”

“Sean, y-you’re going down,” she mumbled and looked towards Chloe with a half-smile. “Chloe, I’ve-”

_BANG._

_“RACHEL!”_

Chloe watched as her once best-friend, once president, once fated best-man for her wedding fell back onto the floor in slow motion; her body limp, lifeless.

Sean shot Rachel in her moment of distraction.

“Stupid bitch,” he hissed towards her dead body as he approached, “If you’re gonna shoot, shoot, don’t talk-”

_“YOU MOTHERFUCKER!”_

With complete disregard to everything, fury - anger for what'd he'd done to both Max and Rachel - leading her forward, rage enveloping her heart and adrenaline keeping her body working - Chloe leapt forward from her chair, the restraints now loose as they easily fell away.

Somewhere between her and Sean another  _bang_ echoed out, but she ignored it as she plunged the serrated hunting knife into his abdomen. “You m-motherfucker,” she growled into his ear as he gasped,  _“I told I’d kill you!”_

Sean dropped his gun as he held onto the knife stuck inside him instead, his face mixed between surprise and suffering.

Chloe twisted the blade, taking pleasure in his sudden groan of agony, taking it out and immediately plunging it back in. "T-this is for Max," she did it again, "t-this is for Lonnie," and again, "Sasha," and again,  _"R-Rachel."_

Again.

He fell back to the floor with a  _thud._

Again.

She loomed over him with fire in her eyes.

Again.

The blade plunged deeper, higher as it cut flesh with ease.

Again.

Her hand shook, her body bled, her skin was pale.

Again.

Again.

Again.

Again.

_BANG._

Chloe continued to thrust the blade into the lifeless body, each stroke covering her in more and more blood as the scene was something out of a horror flick. She heard commotion outside the room, heard shouts and gunfire, heard another round of distinct bangs ring out, following by blinding flashes of white light that she completely ignored.

_“FBI, GET DOWN ON THE FLOOR!”_

Taking the blade out for the last time, she plunged it down into his chest as hard as she could, sinking it in the rough area of his heart as she left the serrated knife in it’s place afterwards, rolling over to the side.

Chloe sighed as she looked at the ceiling.

_“Jesus Christ.”_

With a weak glance to the side, Chloe spotted the kevlar clad figure of one Matt Avery entering the room with an entire squadron of similarly dressed agents and SWAT officers; their vests displaying either ‘FBI’ or ‘DEA’ across their chest and back.

“Jesus Christ, she’s dead,” he spoke as he approached something out of her line of sight, his hands on his hips. “We breached too late,” he mumbled and turned to one of his agents, pulling him in and relaying a number of orders Chloe couldn’t hear.

“LET ME THROUGH!”

_Was that...?_

_“LET ME FUCKING THROUGH!”_

Chloe groaned as the pain suddenly came to her all at once, all over her body; heavily concentrated on her abdomen.

“We’ve got a live one!” Avery shouted as he jogged over towards Chloe. “Price,” he mumbled as he knelt beside her and looked over her injuries. “Jesus, how the  _fuck_  are you alive?”

_“LET ME INSIDE RIGHT NOW YOU FUCKING PRICKS!”_

Avery looked over his shoulder with a cocked eyebrow. “What the fuck is the problem out there? Get us a fucking medic, ASAP!”

Chloe watched as one of the agents left in a hurry. With some effort, she attempted to sit up.

“Woah there cowgirl,” Avery spoke and pushed her back down. “Stay down, you’re in bad shape.”

_“GET OUT OF HER FUCKING WAY!”_

“Miley,” she breathed out and coughed, clutching at her abdomen in pain.

Avery nodded and glanced towards the door again. “Yeah, your little posse has been causing quite the storm for us-”

In a split-second a pair of hands gripped his shoulders as he was pulled back violently with a grunt, his figure immediately replaced with a much smaller one; a freckled brunette with tear stained cheeks and glazed eyes.

“M-Max,” Chloe breathed out as she felt her hand being picked up. “You're  _a-alive..._  w-what are you doing here?”

“Chloe,” she whispered and buried her face in the side of her neck briefly, moving back up to look down at her. “C-Chloe, I’m here.”

Somewhere off to the side there was an argument, numerous punches, shoves and kicks traded before both sides were restrained.

Neither of them cared right now.

“Hey,” Chloe whispered and let out a raspy cough, lifting up her hand to Max's freckled cheek as best as she could; stroking her bloody thumb over it and leaving a mess. “I t-think you’re cute, y’know that?”

Max let out a choked sob and gripped her hand tighter. “Chloe,  _p-please-”_

“I got real lucky,” she continued as she smiled; her world fading.

“Chloe!” Max shouted and pulled her hand up to her lips. “C-Chloe don’t you  _f-fucking dare_ leave me-”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” she wheezed out and flashed a bloodied smile. “You’re s-stuck with my ass, Mrs. Price.”

Max choked back her tears and shook her head, smiling. “I h-haven’t decided to take y-your surname, j-jerk.”

“Do me a favour,” she exhaled and with some effort brought her hand up to her lips. “Gimme a kiss, yeah?”

Crashing their lips together, Max frantically held on as she ignored the salty taste of tears, the metallic tinge of the blood present in her lover's mouth. It was sloppy, it wasn’t perfect, it wasn’t a kiss that spoke  _‘I love you’_ a million times, rather something more along the lines of  _‘I'll kill you if you leave me right now, so don't',_ but it was enough for the wheezing, coughing biker bleeding out on the ground.

“Mm,” she hummed and smiled. “You’re t-taking my surname, uh-huh, I've decided.”

Max giggled and choked back another sob, quickly wiping away her eyes. “Everything will be a-alright baby, j-just… stay with me, o-okay?”

“Mhm.” Chloe looked up beyond Max at the ceiling, her peripheral fading. “Hey, did I ever tell you that I love you?”

“All the time,” she whispered and pressed her lips against her forehead. "All t-the time baby."

“I’m kinda tired,” Chloe said and closed her eyes briefly.

“CHLOE!” Max shouted the moment she saw her shut her eyes, breathing a nervous sigh of relief when she opened them. “Don’t…  _d-don’t_  you close your eyes,  _don't_  you give up, n-not now, _please-”_

“Hey,” she murmured and gestured her closer with two fingers, watching as she descended down until they were touching foreheads. “We’re getting m-married in Arcadia, okay? At the beach, where we first k-kissed in t-that small cove.”

Max nodded and sniffled loudly.

“You’re gonna l-look damn fine in a wedding dress, n-nothing too long because you want to r-ride on my old hog, m’kay? I'm thinkin' s-somewhere -  _f-fuck_  - somewhere above the knees, let 'em see your g-gorgeous legs.”

“O-okay.”

“I’ll look hella sharp in my j-jacket, because fuck tuxedos and blazers and a-all that other  _s-shit,”_  she continued and giggled childishly to herself.

“Whatever you want b-baby,” Max whispered and held her hand.

With each passing second, her vision got darker, more blurry.

“I don’t feel so g-good,” she admitted and looked at Max again, feeling as dizziness started getting to her. “H-hey, is Rachel going to be okay?”

Max closed her eyes and sniffled, not moving her head. “I d-don’t know.”

“I don’t w-want her to die,” Chloe said. “She d-did all those things b-but… she’s still my best friend… I’ve l-lost too many friends,” she sobbed out quietly.

“Chloe-”

“M-Max,” she interrupted her and wheezed out a breath, coughing violently; the realisation of everything coming to her all at once. “J-Jesus… Max, I l-love you, okay? Stick with M-Miles, she’ll keep ya safe-”

“Chloe, stop s-saying that!”

“Mm,” she hummed and saw as darkness began to engulf her surroundings, Max’s figure fading from view. “Love you,” she whispered again.

_“CHLOE!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey, my my  
> rock n roll can never die  
> there's more to the picture  
> than meets the eye  
> hey hey, my my


	18. Dancing With The Devil

Max stood quietly against the coffee machine, her eyes closed as she found herself dozing off briefly before the loud  _hiss_ from the spout awoke her with a slight jump. She blinked her eyes a few times and rubbed away whatever sleep she’d got in those few seconds; ignoring the fact that the bags beneath her eyes had grown to epic proportions and her eyes themselves were bloodshot.

Waiting patiently, she waited until her coffee had been made - promptly grabbing the cup and walking over to the machine beside her; eyes glancing over the not-so-vast selection of prepackaged sandwiches. She sighed and took out a bill, taking a sip of from her cup as she shoved the dollars inside and made her selection.

Coffee and sandwich in hand, Max yawned and turned back towards the hallway - leaving the canteen as she began her journey back.

On the way she did her best to ignore the sterile stench permeating from every single side, instead focusing on the distant hum of machinery, occasional chatter, the beeping of computers and monitors.

Minutes later she snapped out of it and found herself back in the room.

Chloe - bruised, battered, scarred - quietly lay in the hospital bed. Her eyes closed, her face was mostly masked with plasters, stitches and the oxygen mask helping her breathe in her comatose state.

Max sat herself in the chair beside the bed, putting both the coffee and sandwich away on the small table beside her; hands instead taking Chloe’s and bringing them up to her lips as she inclined forward and closed her eyes.

She wasn’t a religious person, no, that was more of a forte for her friend, Kate Marsh. However, at that moment, right then and there, Max found herself whispering, pleading to whatever higher powers there may or may not be - asking them to just…  _make Chloe okay._

By the time she was finished, she already felt the trace of tears on her cheeks, quickly going about wiping them away and sniffling loudly. “P-please,” she whispered and placed Chloe’s hand against her forehead. “P-please, just bring her back,” she finished and gave the pale, slender fingers a kiss before putting them back down on the bed.

Taking her coffee back, Max wiped away her eyes and reclined on the slightly uncomfortable chair, crossing her legs and taking a sip.

With a look outside the window across Chloe’s bed, Max settled herself in for another long day.

* * *

 

“Hey.”

Max jumped up in her seat at the sudden hand dropped on her shoulder. “J-Jesus,” she mumbled as she shook her head and rubbed her eyes.

“Relax, it’s just me,” Miley said and smiled down at the brunette. Giving the bedridden biker a brief look, she sighed. “Still no change?”

“No,” she replied and looked at Chloe. “Two f-fucking weeks… they want to take her in f-for another operation in a few days.”

Miley nodded and knelt down beside Max, draping her arm over her shoulder as she pulled her into a hug. “She’ll be okay.”

“Mhm.”

“Chloe’s a fucking tank, you know that Max; she won’t give up without a  _‘hella fight’_ as she’d say.”

That got a chuckle out of her as she nodded. “I k-know.”

“Have you slept at all?” Miley looked over Max.

“Some.”

“Max, you can’t stay up all the time,” she spoke and rubbed her arm. “You have to go to sleep-”

“Miles, I’m fine.” Max shook her head and looked at Chloe. “I have to stay up for her.”

“No-”

“Miley, I’m fine!” she exclaimed a bit louder than she’d planned, shrugging off her arm. “I’m fine,” she repeated and sniffled; not meeting the raven-haired bikers gaze.

Miley sighed as she stood up and crossed her arms. “Max, Chloe wouldn’t want you to blame yourself for this.”

“What the  _f-fuck_ are you talking about?”

“You’re blaming yourself for what happened to her,” she said and looked down at the brunette. “You’re blaming yourself because you couldn’t stop the people attacking her, you agreed to run away with her. You’re thinking that if you refused to go, the two of you never would’ve been kidnapped and Chloe would’ve never gone through…  _that.”_

Max watched her for a few moments, let out a quiet sob and nodded, dropping her head into her hands.

Moments later Miley was already pressing her up against her chest, arms keeping her close. “It’s not your fault, Max. Don’t blame yourself for what happened; there’s  _nobody_ to blame - you did your best given the circumstances.”

She nodded again as she sniffled.

“Chloe wouldn’t want to see you like this.” Miley rubbed her back and looked down at Chloe. “Like, no offence, but you look like a train wreck - you need sleep.”

“Okay,” she mumbled and carefully walked over to the small couch in one corner of the room as Miley led her.

“I’ll keep watch on her whilst you sleep, okay?” Miley smiled and helped the brunette lie down. “Get some rest.”

Max nodded and closed her eyes; sleep took her almost immediately.

* * *

 

“-up all night, day by day, watching you.”

“J-Jesus… a-agh, fuck.”

“Careful, you’re still in a pretty bad fucking shape.”

“...y-yeah, I can tell...”

“You able to move or…”

“Everything f-fucking hurts.”

“You… took quite a beating from what we’ve heard and seen.”

“I think I was seein’ stars by the time… R-Rach… y’know.”

“She… she blamed herself for what happened.”

“W-why… u-ugh, why the fuck would she do that?”

“Thinks she didn’t do enough to help you, thinks she should’ve stopped you.”

“Christ… I’m gonna g-get my ass h-hella kicked by her w-when she wakes up.”

“Oh, I’ve no doubt about it.”

“...is Rachel…?”

“...I’m sorry. Her f-funeral was a few days ago.”

“...”

“Max s-said some words but we had to take her back when she started talking about you - started crying; seriously hysterical, she wanted to get right back here to you.”

“Fuck.”

“I’m so, so sorry for Rachel, I know she was your friend for so long-”

“...it’s f-fine. I’m used to d-death, besides… she did a lot of questionable shit, you know that. I… I s-still don’t know how to feel about her, this just... complicates s-shit.”

“I… I’m gonna go, let you two rest, Max especially. I’ll talk to you soon, okay?”

* * *

 

Max groaned quietly when she woke up next, her hands immediately rubbing at her eye sockets.

“Well look who decided to join me in the land of the living.”

In less than a second she was at full attention, her still quite blurry vision focused on the hospital bed. “Chloe?” she whispered in confusion.

Chloe smiled and nodded. “That’s me alright.”

“CHLOE!” she exclaimed and shot forward, crossing the room in seconds and crushing the wind out of her lungs.

“Agh, j-jeez,” she wheezed out and felt the pain shoot through her as she tried to wrap her arms around the brunette. “Nice to see you too.”

“I t-thought you were going to die,” she whispered and clutched harder, breathing down the side of her neck as she buried her face as close as she could. “I thought it w-was over-”

“I’m alive.” Chloe smiled as she tried to return the hug in her weakened state. “Somehow, anyway,” she joked and received a half-sob and half-chuckle in return.

“Don’t… don’t do that again,” she mumbled against her skin and squeezed her. “Don’t you  _e-ever_ do that again.”

Chloe smiled and nodded. “I won’t,” she murmured into her ear.

Max moved back a bit and placed their foreheads together. “I’ve been h-here since they’d taken you in.”

“I know, Miles told m-me.” Chloe looked around the rather blank room and gazed out of the open window, spotting a skyline that wasn’t at all like Arcadia.

“Portland,” Max said as she saw her gaze, looking out of the window briefly herself. “They’d transferred you here f-from Tacoma after I requested it.”

“I was in Tacoma?” she queried and raised her eyebrows. “Why?”

Max sniffled and shook her head, shutting her eyes closed momentarily. “That’s where… t-thats where we found you, i-in a warehouse w-with…  _t-them.”_

Chloe nodded in understanding. “Okay,” she whispered and smiled.

“Rachel… C-Chloe, Rach… I’m s-sorry,” Max mumbled and shook her head, letting out a quiet whine. “I’m so, s-so sorry-”

“No, s-stop, don’t be,” she interrupted her and went through a great effort to pull her closer, resting her hands on the back of her neck as she looked into her ocean-blue eyes. “Don’t… it’s f-fine, I’m used to death.”

Crying quietly, she buried her face into the side of her neck again, nodding.

Again Chloe’s mind had travelled to the deceased blonde. Rachel the traitor, the two-faced, manipulative bitch who led the Valkyries down a path that they were never supposed to follow. Rachel had killed people close to her, she’d had willingly betrayed her oath sisters, willingly led them into violence, into drugs, into the criminal underworld. But even after all that, even after the fact that  _yes,_ Rachel did in fact kill Lonnie and Sasha, and  _yes,_ Rachel did become a puppet for Sean Prescott - she was still Chloe’s best friend since she was 6 and she couldn’t just... toss her aside.

She wanted to understand why she did what she did. Chloe wanted to understand why Rachel allowed herself to break, allowed herself to be manipulated like she manipulated others rather than stand up and fight. Those questions wouldn’t ever get answers, not anymore, because Rachel was dead. Chloe’s ex-president was dead, the fated best-man, or rather  _woman,_ for her wedding was dead. Chloe’s best friend was  _dead._

Chloe let out her own quiet sob and shook her head slowly.

“T-they held her f-funeral a few days ago,” Max whispered and sniffled. “It w-was nice, however nice f-funerals can be.”

“I k-know.”

“V-Valkyries attended,” she spoke softly. “All of them showed up, t-they led the procession in f-formation.” Max looked up and placed their foreheads together again. “Baby, s-she saved us, she saved the club.”

Chloe wanted to ask how, but she didn’t have the strength to do so right now. “Okay,” she simply replied and left it at that. “Come here,” she muttered and patted the small space beside her, waiting until Max scooted up onto the hospital bed with her.

“We’re going to b-be okay.” Max nuzzled her face against her cheek and closed her eyes. “Everything is o-over.”

“I know.”

Max listened to her quiet breathing, her wheezes and occasional coughs that she directed away from her, covering her mouth with her fist. “You w-were in such a bad shape,” she murmured as she brushed her nose against her cheek. “They gave you a s-slim chance of s-survival-”

“Baby, I’m alive,” she butted in and coughed violently again. “Agh, f-fuck.”

“Chloe, I know that!” she exclaimed and buried her face in her neck, muffling an unsteady sob. “I k-know that, y-you’re here. It w-was fucking  _hell_ living t-through your first few operations-”

_“Operations?”_

“Y-yes, you’ve gone t-through at least a  _dozen,”_ she whispered and sniffled. “So  _many_ t-times they’d lost you-”

“I hella fought with death, that motherfucker,” she joked and received a quiet giggle in reply. “How bad was I?”

“Pretty fucking bad,” Max admitted and clutched her hand as if she was going to suddenly disappear from the world.

“Give it to me straight, doc,” she said and furrowed her eyebrow. “Actually, scratch that - give it to me gay, doc.”

Max forced a chuckle through a sob and shook her head. “S-stop making jokes about this,” she said and opened her eyes, looking at Chloe mere millimetres away as she nuzzled her face against her cheek. “You had internal bleeding, broken ribs, a f-fucking bullet wound. C-Chloe, you got f-fucking  _shot!”_

Chloe nodded and turned her head to the side to face Max. “I’m okay now-”

“C-Chloe, for fuck’s sake, that’s not-” Max stopped and forced her eyes closed to stop more tears, taking in a deep breath. “You w-were reckless, what were you  _thinking?”_

She went silent and kept looking at her.

“You didn’t even c-care if you died!” she whined out and clutched her arms around her neck like a vice. “What the f-fuck would I do if you did? D-did you even think about me?”

“Max, of course I thought about you,” she mumbled. “Of course I did. I… t-they told me they killed you. Max, I thought you d-died. I didn’t want to f-fucking live in a world without you.”

_“Well I didn’t die!”_

_“I didn’t know!”_ she shot back and gasped when her chest stung in sudden pain, taking a moment to calm herself down. “I was fucking beaten s-senseless, Max, I couldn’t just… c-call you to check and ask if you’re actually fucking dead,” she uttered and closed her eyes. “I didn’t know.”

Max nodded against her skin and simply went silent, not wanting to argue anymore.

Chloe sighed and looked up at the ceiling. “I’m alive now,” she repeated, her mind absent. “I’m done with everything Max, you know that. No more violence, no more throwing myself in front of danger. It’s just me and you from here on out, okay?”

Max nodded again and sniffled. “O-okay.”

With a lot of effort, Chloe slipped her arm around the brunette and pulled her in, resting her hand on her thigh as she gently knocked their heads. “I’m kinda tired,” she confessed and coughed again, covering her mouth. “Can we catch some winks?”

“Mhm,” Max hummed in reply as she snuggled up as close as possible.

Chloe waited until Max had fallen asleep, ensuring that she’d be the one getting rest rather than her.

* * *

 

The next time Chloe woke up, her bed was empty. Groaning, she ran her hands over her face and dropped them back down beside herself; hearing the muffled sounds of the hospital behind the door to her room. Glancing sideways, she decided to occupy her time watching the Portland skyline, getting lost in her thoughts.

“-yeah, she woke up a few hours ago and we talked.”

“Goodness, well it’s a miracle you managed to call me sweetie, how are you holdin’ up?”

“I… I’m fine. Just… there’s a lot up _here_ that’s kinda screwing with me, I don’t think my sleep deprivation helps that, but otherwise… I’m happy - she’s back and things will be... okay.”

Chloe looked back at the door, the source of the conversation just beyond it. Moments later it opened and revealed Max and her mother, Joyce.

“Hey,” she croaked out and smiled towards the two women. “Talking about me?”

Max let out a sleepy smile as she wiped away traces of slumber from her face, approaching the bed and immediately grabbing a water bottle from the stand beside it. “Drink,” she demanded as she opened it and put it up against Chloe’s lips.

“I’m fine-”

_“Drink.”_

Glancing up at her mother, Chloe shrunk a bit under the scowl she received and decided to open her lips a bit; watching Max as she tilted the contents of the bottle into her mouth. “Mhm,” she nodded once her throat was no longer parched.

Idling a bit beside the bed, Max looked up at Joyce and then back at Chloe.

“Sweetie, do you mind if I exchange some words with my daughter?” Joyce asked and shot a smile in Max’s direction.

“I’ll go grab another coffee-”

“Max, don’t leave me!” Chloe called out as the brunette promptly left the room with a giggle. “Oh, no,” she whispered to herself and quickly looked away from Joyce.

“Chloe Elizabeth Price-”

“Mom-”

 _“Don’t interrupt your mother when she’s speakin’!”_ she raised her voice and jabbed a finger in her direction. “I’ve some words to have with you and some of ‘em ain’t gon’ be pretty!”

Chloe nodded and looked back at her.

“Now I’m sure Max has already gone and given you a lecture, so I’m gonna go ahead an’ repeat it.” Joyce sat herself down on the chair beside Chloe’s bed and put her handbag down on the stand beside the bed. “Chloe, what the _hell_ were you thinkin’?”

“Mom, I already told Max this,” she mumbled and looked at the ceiling. “I didn’t know, o-okay? I was p-pissed, I just s-saw my best friend  _die._ I had to do  _something.”_

“Sweetie… I know that, believe me, I do. What happened to you, to the both of you, was  _horrible,_ it really was. What you s-saw… what they did to you...” Joyce reached forward and took her hand. “But you can’t be throwin’ your life away like that, that was darn stupid of you! I know that Max means the world to you, I’ve seen the ring - you’re gonna be receiving a lecture for that when you’re outta here too by the way, don’t think you won’t.”

“Joy,” she murmured sarcastically.

“You can’t be so  _reckless_ with your life, not anymore. I know you wanted to avenge her or do somethin' else equally stupid - but you pushed yourself  _too far_ sweetie, you straight up danced with the darn devil himself on more than one occasion. This whole… club business you’ve gon’ and occupied yourself with over the years - it caused all this,” she continued and squeezed her hand. “Max told me some of what you did, she said you’re not proud of any of it, that you wanted to leave that life behind in earnest - that’s the right thing to do hon, I’ve been saying that for years.”

“I know.” Chloe sighed and looked at Joyce again. “Mom, I don’t want to do those things anymore. I really don’t. Did Max tell you w-what we were doing before… we… y’know…”

“She did,” Joyce nodded and sighed herself. “I’m not happy with the fact that you tried to run away without tellin’ me first, but I can respect that you did it to save the both of you, I really can. I’m proud that you took that decision to leave that life behind.”

Chloe smiled and nodded her head. “Thanks mom.”

Joyce flashed her own warm smile and sniffled, wiping away some tears. “I was real worried about you too, but Max was heartbroken; she’s still coming to terms with what happened. Chloe, I’ve never,  _never,_ seen that girl crying like that - what happened to you was tragic for her.”

“I know,” she mumbled and looked away. “I sometimes wonder whether or not I deserve her-”

“Don’t say that Chloe,” Joyce interrupted her. ”Don't you dare say that, y’hear me? The two of you are like two peas in a pod, you love each other, you promised to marry her when you gave her that ring - you remember that.”

She nodded.

“You both deserve one another, that’s the truth of it.” Joyce sniffled again. “I’m still gettin’ over what happened to the two of you myself. Miley told me everythin’ that Max couldn’t - it’s horrible, all this business with the FBI, Prescott… Rachel too,” she stopped and watched Chloe’s expression change to a saddened frown. “I’m sorry for what happened to her, I know it hurts darlin’.”

Chloe sniffled and quickly wiped away her own tears, her heart painfully contracting in her chest. “Y-yeah,” she whispered. “She was my f-friend for 21 years, mom.  _21 years._ I’ve known her forever and now she’s just…  _gone._ Doesn’t help t-that she did some of those… t-things that hurt everyone. I don’t know whether to m-miss her or hate her, I’m s-so lost.”

Joyce squeezed her hand and patted it. “Chloe, I won’t dictate and tell you what to think, but that girl saved your life; she saved Max too, did you know that? Your club as well, the lives of all of your… sisters, is that what you call ‘em? Rachel might’ve been manipulated for years, she might’ve done some really questionable things and forced you into doing them too…” Joyce sighed and looked out the window briefly. “But she saved everyone that she’d hurt over the years and laid down her own life to do it. I think that deserves some kind of forgiveness, but that’s my opinion - you’re entitled to your own view hon.”

She nodded and looked at the skyline outside the window herself. “How… how did she save Max?”

“I’ll let her tell you that yourself,” Joyce spoke and stood up, leaning down to give her daughter a hug. “I’m going to go home now, I’ve already lectured you for long enough. I’ll be back before they release you at least, Max will be here with you the entire time.”

“Okay,” she whispered and smiled when Joyce moved away. “I’ll… I’ll talk to you soon mom, okay?”

Joyce nodded and gave her a wave, opening the door just in time to reveal Max approaching with a cup of coffee and a smile on her face. “She’s all yours, sweetie.”

Max hugged her and said her goodbyes before Joyce left. “Had a real good talk?” she asked with a smug grin when she shut the door behind her.

“Peachy,” Chloe replied with an eye roll. “I’m gonna get you for abandoning me like that, don’t think I won’t. The moment my ass is free of these restraints-”

“You better keep that ass of yours down before you break another damn bone!” Max hissed as she quickly walked over and gestured Chloe to lie back down. “Don’t exert yourself baby-”

“Max-”

“Chloe, just…  _listen_  to me, okay? Stop being so damn stubborn, you’re hurt and you need to rest.” Max sat down on the side of her bed and took her hand, stroking the back of it with her thumb. “Just… please do it, okay?”

Chloe waited a few seconds and nodded. “Anything for you,” she whispered and smiled.

“What did you talk about?” Max asked after a few minutes of silence, absentmindedly drifting her finger over the rim of her plastic cup.

“Just… things. Lectured me a bit about life and danger,” she responded and looked up at the ceiling. “Said I’ve got another lecture for when I get out about proposing to you without telling her.”

Max giggled and sipped her coffee.

“I… I think that’s the first time we had a real heart to heart in years. It felt good,” she confessed and smiled briefly to herself.

“Good.” Max put away her coffee cup and scooted herself closer, shuffling into her previous position as she snuggled up to her fiance. With her face inches away from Chloe’s, Max ran her finger over her cheek gently; her eyes admiring the blue-haired biker.

“How did Rachel save you?” Chloe asked as she continued looking at the whitewashed ceiling.

Waiting a few moments, Max spoke, “She alerted Miley about what was happening.”

“She did?”

“Yeah.” Max sighed and closed her eyes as she tried to recall the memories. “I… I was being taken to a safehouse or something, t-they were going to... k-kill me. It all happened so fast - one moment I was panicking, the next I saw a truck smashing into one of the SUV’s that took us... it was literally crushed inward so much that I don’t think anyone survived.”

“Jeez,” the biker breathed out as she wiggled her arm beneath Max’s waist, pulling her in closer. “What then?”

“I r-remember our car stopping. Moments later there was gunfire and… I s-screamed and hid whilst the two people in my car were s-shot,” she whispered, occasionally stuttering. “Suddenly Miley was pulling me out of the SUV, all the Valkyries were with her and they looked like a d-damn army.”

Chloe smiled at the image of the Valkyries rescuing Max, the thought warming her heart. “I owe them one.”

“Miley took me into the v-van and explained things, said that Prescott was hunting them but he had a score to s-settle with you, hence why he wanted me killed - he wanted to h-hurt you and… a-and…”

“Hey,” she murmured into her ear as she kissed her softly. “I’m okay, he hurt me, but I’m okay. We’re both okay, we’re alive.”

Max nodded her head and wiped away some tears. “R-Rachel told Miley where they were taking me, they’d found the convoy on the interstate and didn’t even plan the entire thing at all; supposedly Ellen just got  _pissed_  and rammed the SUV straight into a ditch.

“Sounds like her alright.”

“They took me to where Rachel said you w-were kept.” Max sniffled and buried her face in her hair. “It’s all fuzzy from there, I just remember that we arrived and the FBI w-was there, they breached the p-place and found you. The Valkyries literally wrestled and shoved through an entire team of agents to get me to you.”

“Ah,” she chuckled and coughed violently to the side. “Looks like I owe them more than one.”

“Chloe I thought it w-was over when you slipped away,” she whispered and pressed her lips against her. “I thought you were going to d-die.”

Chloe sighed and turned her head to the side to place a series of kisses over her forehead, each one longer than the last. “Never again, Max. Never again.”

Max nodded and snuggled herself as close as possible.

* * *

 

The next few days passed like a breeze; Max had spent time with Chloe catching her up on what had happened during her coma - she explained the funeral, the basic version of Rachel’s plan and how everyone was holding up after what had happened. There was a lot of tears and a lot more cuddling, along with attempts at planning their near future now that they were both sure that things would finally be  _alright._

It wasn’t until a week later that Chloe had received visitors again.

“Chloe!”

Lifting her head from Max’s chestnut hair, Chloe looked towards the door and smiled when she saw the whole posse of Valkyries entering with Miley at the helm. “Hey,” she called out and planted a kiss on her fiance’s head, rubbing her hands over her arm.

“Shit, we’re not like… disturbing the two of you, right?” Ellen asked as she shoved her way past Miley and stood beside her. “We can go, come back later-”

“You’re fine you dorks,” Max called out and turned her head towards them as she was cuddling up to Chloe. “I don’t mind.”

Chloe smirked and looked at the group. “Well you heard the lady, make yourselves at home. Mi casa su casa, trash the hospital room like you would my house.”

Miley immediately made her way over towards the bed, pulling up a chair as the rest of the Valkyrie’s sat themselves down wherever possible; some of them talking amongst themselves whilst others simply stared at Chloe and smiled.

“So, uh… how are you holding up?” Miley asked as she watched Max shift over Chloe carefully to lie down on the other side, giving her a view of the entire room.

“I’m recovering,” she mumbled and flashed a smile. “Still sore, still kinda feel like trash to be honest. I can move now, which is nice.”

Miley rubbed her hands over her face and sighed. “So... what do you think about everything, now that you’ve had some time?”

“Shitshow,” was Chloe’s immediate answer. After some thought, she spoke again, “It’s… insane. I can’t describe it otherwise because it’s such a mindfuck.”

“I hear you sister,” she nodded in acknowledgement.

“Miles, what did you do for her f-funeral?” Chloe blurted out, hearing the chatter around them die down almost immediately.

Miley waited a few moments and dropped her head. “We uh… gave her a full colours run. It’s the least we could give in all honesty, even with everything she did. I... I k-know that you probably-”

Chloe reached over and took her hand, giving it a squeeze. “I’m fine with that, I really am.” Chloe wiped her eyes for any tears she might’ve silently shed, dropping her hand back down. “Rachel… d-did a lot of fucked up things, none of us can deny that, her name and legacy is definitely smeared. But y-you have to r-remember what she did in the end. She chose the club, was willing to die for it and she did. You have to respect that in the end... she kept her oath.”

Dropping her head even more, Miley let out a weak nod. “I know,” she mumbled. “It doesn’t feel right though, calling her a traitor but saying that she saved the club. I wish it could be one or the other, it’d be... easier.”

“I know Miles, I know.” Chloe sniffled and smiled when Max rubbed her hand over her shoulder.

“Hey sister,” Ellen spoke as she approached with a smile, her fist extended as she waited for Chloe to fistbump her. “How’s it going?”

“I’m good,” she replied as they bumped fists. Glancing at her jacket, she smirked. “Nice patch,” she said and gestured to the  **‘VICE-PRESIDENT’**  patch sewn onto the breast. “Looks good on you, kinda better on me though.”

Ellen laughed and nodded as she sat on the back of Miley’s chair. “Thanks, it’s a… surprise to be in this position after so long.”

“You deserve it,” Chloe assured her and bobbed her head. “You’ve put a lot into the club over the years.”

“Both the votes were unanimous,” Miley pointed out as she reclined slightly. “Daisy didn’t want the VP patch.”

“Yeah, too much work!” Daisy called out when she heard her name mentioned. “I’m more of a laid back kinda gal, y’know? Besides, El has been suckin’ up to Miley for so long it’s a miracle they ain’t married yet.”

A round of laughter echoed around the room at the comment.

Chloe chuckled herself and coughed into her fist. “To be honest, I’d picture her more with you than Miley,” she teased and pointed a finger between Ellen and Daisy.

More laughter erupted following Chloe’s remark.

With a blush, she crossed her arms and shot a mock scowl at Chloe. “Pfft,” she huffed out and held up her chin in a pout.

“Yeah, thanks,” Ellen mumbled out and blushed herself; awkwardly running her hand over the back of her neck.

“So what’s next for you guys?” Chloe questioned and tugged the arm around Max a bit, pulling her in closer.

“We haven’t decided properly,” Miley admitted with a shrug. “We’ve agreed to suspend the club for a month, give everyone time to wind down… the only real idea we have is that we want to move away from Rachel’s legacy, get back into the legal side of things; we still have a deal on the workshop in town.”

“Do it,” Chloe said and nodded her head. “I… I know you guys didn’t like the way that me and Rachel ran things, how we steered the club away. You should all seriously go back to the way things were, it’ll be better for everyone.”

Miley smiled and looked up to her immediate left towards Ellen. “Seems like we got some work, how about you go and sort things out huh?”

Ellen scowled and crossed her arms.  _“Excuse me?_ Why the fuck do  _I_ have to sort things? Besides, I thought we suspended the club for a month!”

“Don’t question the president,” Chloe tutted and waggled her finger at Ellen. “That’s against club bylaws.”

“Not anymore!” Ellen exclaimed in an attempt to defend herself. “We changed those, we’re allowed to question the dumb bitch!”

With a shove, Miley threw Ellen off her chair and laughed. _“That’s why_ you’re going to go and sort things out. But you’re right… not now.”

“Well… I’ll always be on the hotline if you ever need me-  _ow!”_ she grabbed her sides in pain when Max jabbed her fingers into them. “What’s that for?”

“You promised,” she whispered and gave her a brief scowl.

Miley laughed and shook her head. “I think we’ll be fine without you Chloe, no offence.”

“None taken.”

“We’re gonna excuse ourselves, we’ve wasted enough of your time.” Ellen approached Miley and put her hand on her shoulder. “We can talk about things properly once she’s out of hospital.”

“You’re right,” she nodded and stood up.

Chloe smiled and held up her fist. “I think y’all owe me a fistbump. A hug would be nice too...”

So each Valkyrie individually gave the couple their best, accompanied with a hug and finished off with a fistbump before they’d disappeared.

* * *

 

“I’m not disturbing, am I?”

Chloe glanced towards the door and saw Matt Avery standing there in his usual agent get up. “No,” she shook her head as she sat up slightly, turning down the TV. “Whaddya want? Not here to arrest me all of a sudden, are you?”

Matt shook his head as he approached the window, giving the nighttime Portland skyline a brief look. “Nothing like that, no. I just wanted to make sure you knew what your friend did for you, ensure that you don’t repeat your past mistakes.”

“So you’re some kind of kindred spirit all of a sudden?” she shot back at him and crossed her arms. “First you threaten me, then you stalk me and my fiance, take pictures of us and now you’re suddenly looking out for my future?”

He chuckled. “Something like that.”

“Whatever.” Chloe looked at her clock and noticed it was past visiting hours. “How’d you get up here anyway?”

“FBI enjoy special privileges,” he pointed out as he approached the foot of the bed, resting his hands on it. “So how much do you know about what Rachel did for you all?”

Chloe shrugged. “Just the basic stuff, I guess. She wore a wire, helped you gather up info on Prescott and his empire and in turn we all got off easy.”

“That’s… a very conservative version of it.” Matt walked over and grabbed a chair, sitting himself near Chloe. “Did you know she also willingly gave up her ex-boyfriend, Frank Bowers?”

“Huh?” she raised her eyebrows. “... you’re serious?”

“Yeah. She lied to him and said she was simply giving us Prescott, but he was another part of the deal,” he spoke and looked up at the muted TV running a show in the darkness. “Your friend was very loyal to the club, I’m sure you appreciate that kinda thing, right?”

She didn’t reply as she looked at the TV herself.

“Well, I guess I might as well tell you what she did, huh? Let’s start off with the DA, the district attorney. You know what that is, right?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Rachel approached the DA a few months ago with a proposition - she’d provide some serious, serious dirt on a drug and weapons kingpin of the west coast, enough to get him behind bars for life, and in turn we’d drop investigations into a small-time club known as the Valkyries.” Matt ran his hand over his faux hawk and waited until Chloe processed the information. “It was a good deal considering we’d be dropping an investigation into an organisation that barely made cash compared to a millionaire contraband trafficker.”

“I… I see.”

“The DA was sceptical and as such we were told to continue investigations into the clubs; that in turn led to the Wicked Few turn over a few weeks ago. We immediately caught wind of the Valkyries and things proceeded from there,” he continued. “Rachel approached the DA again and said that Prescott was planning attacks on the Valkyries, hence why we moved into Arcadia at least a few weeks early before we initially planned. Things… kinda spiralled from there.”

“Let me guess - I threw a spanner in your works?” she mumbled and looked at him.

“Yeah,” he nodded. “With the transfer of leadership, you suddenly turned to a warpath and burned down half of Portland with you whilst trying to find out who was after you. The DA was pissed, considered dropping the deal completely but your friend put up on hell of a fight, sweetening the deal with the capture of Frank Bowers.”

“Jesus.”

“Things advanced from there. We kept tabs on all of you, kept tabs on Rachel and we received a tip off from her only a day or two before you were captured - Prescott was about to turn over heaven and hell to get you because of the damage you were doing to him, bringing heat to so much of his turf.” Matt stood up and walked back over to the window, placing his hands on his hips. “We were told the location of where you’d get taken, but Rachel refused to reveal where that other girl - Max, right? - was taken. I figured that she’d send your friends to deal with that little problem.”

Chloe kept silent as she shot him a momentary glance.

“You’re not in trouble for that, don’t worry; if anything you did us a favour by allowing us to concentrate on Prescott,” he chuckled and looked over his shoulder. “Anyway. We had equipped Rachel with a wire before she went to him. You… probably know the events from there. Prescott got cocky, drunk with power as he showed off in front of you, revealed to us how he operated. It was enough to investigate him seriously, arrest him. But then he went on and gave us even more, so that was a bonus.”

“You’re welcome, being a punchbag is my dream profession,” she sarcastically commented.

“Yeah… about that. We... fucked up the timing, lost the wire and didn’t know what happened after Rachel drew the gun on him - I took the decision to wait a minute before we breached. I… Rachel’s death is on me, she’d be alive if we breached the moment she drew the gun. Hell, we could’ve breached before that but  _I_ got cocky and hoped he’d give us even more, although we already had him on a silver platter.”

“F-fuck’s sake,” she murmured and rubbed her hands over her face. “Rach w-would still be alive i-if not for you f-fucks!”

“We know that,” he confirmed and held up a hand in surrender. “We know. After they took you away, I had a talk with the DA and agreed that we should respect Rachel’s agreement, despite everything that happened. So I talked too your friend, Miley? Told her how things stood and explained to her the same story I’m telling you now.”

“Okay, so… what’s the conditions?”

“You club is cleared, so are all of its members; at least it’s cleared in the public eye, in normal law enforcement databases. We know the whole truth however, and all of you are still very much criminals to us - the agreement is that one wrong move,  _anything,_ from  _any of you_ and you’re  _all_ going where you belong. Do you understand that?”

Chloe nodded quietly. “Yeah.”

“I see that your friends are already taking the right path, Miley told me that they’re turning fully legal - that true?” he asked with a cocked eyebrow.

“If she said that then it’s the truth, I wouldn’t know otherwise.” Chloe gestured to herself. “I’m not a Valkyrie anymore, I don’t know what they are and aren’t planning.”

Matt gave her a look over and nodded. “Very well. Anyway, I’ve said my part - you know the whole truth now and your guidelines. You keep yourself out of trouble, otherwise it’ll me that’ll be coming for your ass again.”

Chloe gave him the bird and snorted. “Whatever, now fuck off and let me watch my telenovelas, prick.”

He chuckled and fired a finger gun towards her. "Oh, yeah, almost forgot," he spoke and reached for something in his waistband. "You dropped this in some motel in Washington, thought you'd might want it back," he continued and placed Chloe's P226 on her nightstand.

"Not there, can you like... put that in my bag?" she requested and gestured to a small bag of her personal things on the couch against the wall.

Putting away the P226, Matt flicked his chin towards her and left the room.

Giving it a few minutes, Chloe slumped down into her bed and looked up at the ceiling; her heart heavy and mind abuzz as she processed everything she’d just learned.

Somehow, it was easier for her to forgive Rachel now.


	19. Recovery

“Max, do you blame yourself for what happened?"

Max stopped reading, waiting a moment before she lowered her book and cast a sideways glance at Chloe. “What?”

Chloe looked out the window briefly and sighed. “Do you blame yourself for what happened to me? Do you think you could’ve stopped me from getting beaten, tortured?”

“I…” she started and stopped, looking down at her book. “I d-do,” she confessed.

“Don’t.”

She looked up and met Chloe’s gaze.

“Don’t blame yourself, you couldn’t have stopped things from happening.” Chloe reached over slowly, and took her hand; giving it the best squeeze she could muster under her condition. “You did what you could, that’s more than enough for me.”

“C-Chloe…” Max looked down and quickly ran her hand over her eyes. “You k-know what? Just… let’s stop talking about this, okay? I don’t want to think back to what happened nearly three weeks ago. It’s in the past.”

Chloe smiled. “Good, and I don’t want you blaming yourself for what happened to me, okay? It was  _me_ who made the choice to run away, it was  _me_ who chose to ignore my phone after Miley had kept calling it.”

“Chlobear, but… how can you just… be so okay with what happened to you? You got b-beaten, shot… how are you so calm about all this?” Max asked quietly and looked at her.

“I just choose not to think about it.” Chloe tugged her hand gently, bringing it up to her lips and peppering the palm with kisses. “It’s over, Max. I’ve been beaten before, I’ve been shot before - this is the exact same thing, just a lil’ bit worse.”

“Chloe, it’s not just a _lil’ bit worse!”_ Max shook her head. “You nearly died!  _Died!_ Chloe, w-what the  _fuck?”_

“Max, please… please don’t get angry. I… I don’t want to argue,” she whispered and closed her eyes. “Can we please just… talk about things?”

Max closed her book and dropped her head into her hand, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Sorry. With everything that happened to you I’m just… f-fucked up. I didn’t mean to raise my voice,” she apologised.

“It’s okay. C’mere,” she said and patted a spot beside her in the bed.

Moments later Max squeezed herself onto the bed into her usual spot, resting her head on Chloe’s shoulder as her arm wrapped around. “I’m still processing things three weeks later.”

“It’ll take you a while.” Chloe slowly ran her long fingers through the chestnut hair, twirling the locks absently. “What’s important is that we’re okay - we’re both alive, I’m out of the club, the FBI is gone, Prescott is gone; everything else that tied us down is gone. We’re free, just like you -  _we_ \- wanted.”

Max nodded. “I just wish you could come home,” she mumbled. “It’s been lonely without you, even with Miley visiting.”

“I know baby, but I’ll be back soon,” Chloe whispered as she turned her head to the side, nuzzling their faces together. “Soon enough I’ll be able to carry your ass around and make you breakfast like before.”

“Can’t wait.”

“Don’t get me started on how  _pent up_ I am either-”

“Chloe,  _I swear…”_ Max scrunched up her face and giggled when Chloe started to leave kisses over it. “Stop, you dork!”

Chloe smiled and moved back, laying her head down on the pillow and looking up at the ceiling.

“You know what… I might ask the doctors to release you.”

“Huh?” she turned her head back towards the brunette with raised eyebrows. “Seriously?”

“Well, you’re feeling better right? Just a bit sore, still have a few bruises and you still struggle a bit with walking - otherwise you’re fine, aren’t you?”

“I s’pose so, yeah.”

“I don’t see a reason for keeping you then, they should let you out. I’ll ask when I go grab a coffee,” Max finished and pecked her cheek. “How’s that sound? Coming home?”

“Sounds… hella great,” she replied with an elated grin.

* * *

 

With a firm push, Max quickly grabbed a hold of Chloe’s arm and steadied her gently, guiding her towards the front door which was now ajar. “Welcome home baby,” she whispered the moment they crossed the threshold - quickly tiptoeing to press a kiss against her cheek.

“Feels good to be back,” Chloe mumbled as she looked around, noticing that nothing had changed since the last time she’d been in her house. “You haven’t changed anything,” she pointed out the obvious.

“Well… there’s nothing to change, is there?” Max closed the front door and looked at Chloe bracing herself against the wall. “Do… do you think you can walk on your own?”

“Pfft,” she dismissed her with her hand and immediately took a confident step forward. “I hella can,” she said and felt as her weight suddenly shifted forward far too fast, causing her to tumble forward into the wall across the hall. “Agh, s-shit,” she hissed out as her body flared up in pain.

“Chloe!” Max exclaimed the moment she’d taken the fall forward, running over to her to check if she was alright. “Don’t… don’t perform any goddamn heroics, okay? You’re not going to be able to walk for some time, don’t try anything.”

“Ugh.” Chloe nodded and let slip a quiet sigh, draping her arm across Max’s shoulder as the brunette helped her up slightly. “Sucks.”

“We’ll get used to it,” she whispered and flashed her a warm smile. “Come on, let’s get you to the living room.”

Walking down the hall, the biker shot a quick glance towards the kitchen and noticed that the previously broken window had been replaced. “Huh, you got some things done whilst I was away you liar.”

“Huh? Oh, that,” she rolled her eyes as she led them into the living room. “It wasn’t me.”

“What?” Chloe raised her eyebrows as she was carefully lowered onto the couch. “Thanks.”

“It was Miley, she hired someone to do it.” Max stood up and looked down at Chloe. “Boots.”

Chloe nodded and moved forward to take off her boots, stopping the moment a sharp pain shot up her spine. “A-agh, shit-”

“Don’t move-”

“Max, I can do this, it’s fine-”

 _“Don’t. Move.”_ Max bent down slightly and lifted Chloe’s legs, grasping her combat boots. “It’s fine.”

Looking at her whilst she took off her boots, the biker sighed. “I’m useless,” she mumbled and dropped her head to the side, leaning against her wrist.

“Chloe…” she began and stood back up, annoyed.  _“Don’t…_ don’t say that, okay? You’re not useless, you’re far from it.”

“Max, I can’t walk on my own, I can’t bend down to take off my own damn boots - I’m useless,” she repeated and closed her eyes.

“Okay, real talk.” Max crossed her arms and glanced at Chloe with a frown. “Real fucking talk - Chloe Price,  _you look at me.”_

Chloe looked at her with a slightly dejected expression. “What?”

“You are  _not_ useless, get that into your head. Just because… you can’t walk for a bit, you can’t do basic things without help  _does not_ make you useless,” she said and jabbed a finger at her. “I don’t want you ever saying that about yourself. Chloe, baby, you were b-beaten, tortured - but you didn’t let that get to your head, did you?”

“No... I... I didn't.”

“Then don’t let this temporary thing get to your head either.” Max knelt down and reached over to take Chloe’s hand’s into her own. “The Chloe Price I fell in love with years ago didn’t let the small things get to her,  _hell,_ she didn’t let  _anything_ get to her. That’s the Chloe Price I want to marry; not one that sulks and berates herself because she can’t perform everyday tasks for a few days or weeks or whatever.”

Chloe looked at her in brief confusion. “Wow-”

“I’m not finished,” she interrupted and squeezed her hand in a gesture to shut her up. “Chloe, you are a...  _fucking tank,_ okay? You’ve been through so,  _so_ much but you always kept going - this is just… a-another one of those obstacles you’ve conquered before, okay? We’ll get through it, together, because Chloe Price… I am  _not_ giving up on you, not now, not ever - do you hear me?”

In slight awe, her jaw hung agape as she simply stared. “I… uh… s-sure…?”

Max giggled and kissed her hands, standing back up afterwards. “You remember that.”

“How the fuck could I not, Max? Holy s-shit, that was like… a pep talk and a fucking half. I didn’t know you had it in you, hippie.” Chloe smirked and suddenly felt a lot better about everything. “Wow am I glad to be marrying you.”

“Don’t let it get too far into your head, punk,” she rolled her eyes and sat down beside her, immediately cuddling up.

“Jeez, you’ve seriously surprised me,” she mumbled and looked ahead at the sliding glass doors leading to their back yard.

“I feel better after what you said to me in the hospital, about not blaming myself.” Max grabbed her hand and began to trace shapes over the back of it. “I saw you beating yourself up about this so… I had to step in, give you a taste of your own medicine. We’re in this together after all, right?”

“That we are.”

“It’s not just going to be a healing process for y-you but also for me,” she confessed and closed her eyes momentarily.

They’d sat in silence for a few minutes before Chloe spoke up again. “Max, can… c-can we go and visit the graveyard? Can you take me there sometime?”

Max waited a few seconds and nodded. “Of course I can,” she whispered and squeezed her hand. “Of course.”

“Thanks. I… I want to visit her grave, it's the least I want to do.”

“How do you… y’know…”

“Feel about her?” she cocked an eyebrow and heard Max nod. “I honestly don’t know anymore. Max… she was my friend for 21 years, my president for 10. I respected her, I loved her like a s-sister I never had... -  _hah_ \- don’t kill me when I say this but… I k-kinda crushed on her at one point before I met you. When she told me about Lonnie, Sasha… I thought I hated her. I  _wanted_ so hard to hate her. I just…  _couldn’t.”_

Max quickly kissed her hands again, smiling when she received a squeeze and quiet sniffle in reply.

“I had the urge t-to… to  _kill_ h-her when I saw her with Prescott. I really thought she planned all of this, that she helped that motherfucker  _hurt_ you,” she whispered and shook her head. “Then when she helped me, stood up to that prick… when I heard that she was manipulated, that he  _conditioned_ her into his lapdog… I felt so, so sorry for her.” Chloe sniffled again and quickly buried her face in Max’s hair, letting out a soft sob. “It e-explains her behaviour over the years. All the quirks she had, how she always disappeared at times…”

“Do you hate her now?” Max asked as she laced their fingers together.

Chloe shook her head. “I… I can’t hate her, not even after everything she did. Rachel was the one who took me to the party you were at, the one where we met - she forced my dumb teen ass to attend that damn thing rather than mope about. That’s... probably the g-greatest gift she’d given me; not Lonnie, not Sasha, n-not the club, the vice presidency, the m-money. The greatest gift Rachel Amber gave me w-was the chance to meet  _you.”_

Max sniffled and squeezed their hands as hard as she could, relaying everything that needed to be said in silence.

“I can’t hate her, no. Rachel saved me, y-you, the club… she was doing her best in the shitty situation she’d found herself in,” she whispered and wiped away her tears, taking in a few breaths to calm herself down. “I won’t ever forgive her for killing my friends, our sisters, but I’ll never hate her, she doesn’t deserve that.”

Again the two of them decided to go silent rather than talk - quietly sniffling away and simply listening to one another breathe for minutes.

“I’m going to miss her,” Chloe confessed in a murmur, “but I’m not going to keep my ass hung up on her like I did with Lonnie and Sasha, I'm not going to sulk about for years. I have to sort my shit now that the club isn’t a thing for me anymore, I’m... kinda lost.”

“Hey,” Max lifted up her hand and gently cupped her cheek, turning her head towards her, “that’s completely okay, we’ll get through everything together.”

“I know we will.”

* * *

 

_Rachel stood a few feet away with a smile on her face and her TT-33 in her hand. “Chloe,” she said and aimed the handgun beside her._

_Chloe watched as an apparition of Lonnie appeared at the end of the barrel; her face bloody, hair mangled and clothes worn, tattered and unrecognisable._

_“Hate me,” Rachel whispered and pressed the trigger._

_Lonnie collapsed to the side as the bullet penetrated her skull, disappearing into wispy smoke the moment she’d hit the floor._

_Chloe tried to step forward but found herself locked in place._

_In Lonnie’s place, her wife appeared instead - Sasha. With a similar outfit, her normally frizzled hair was held back in a ponytail as her face was covered in muck and grime, mixed with dried blood._

_“Hate me,” the blonde whispered again and pressed the trigger._

_Sasha collapsed, fading into smoke._

_A ghostly visage of herself appeared this time - her face bloody, cut, a bullet wound in her abdomen. Chloe looked at herself briefly._

_BANG._

_Rachel watched Chloe as she in turn watched herself die. “Hate me.”_

_Max. Max appeared where she’d just watched herself die._

_“HATE ME!”_

_"Chloe!”_

* * *

Chloe awoke with a start, gasping for air as her lungs painfully tried to catch whatever oxygen they could.

“Chloe, it’s okay!” Max whispered as she gently pulled her up into an embrace. “It’s okay.”

She sat there as she placed her head against her shoulder, breathing slowly and trying to banish the nightmare from her thoughts. She shook her head and sniffled, wrapping her bruised arms around Max.

“Shh, it’s okay,” she cooed into her ear softly. “It was just a bad dream.”

Chloe nodded and sniffled again, feeling as a set of fingers began to lightly scrape her scalp, gently working through her hair. “I know,” she mumbled into her shoulder. “It… f-fuck, it felt so real…”

“Mhm.”

Resting for a few minutes in her embrace, Chloe eventually looked up and kissed her cheek. “Thank you,” she whispered and smiled. “I…”

“It’s okay baby.” Max smiled herself and stroked her cheek, brushing away some stray hair. “You don’t have to talk about it.”

“Just… give me a bit to think it through.” Chloe kissed the palm of her hand and reclined back onto the mattress, resting her head on the pillow as Max followed her down. “It was about Rachel.”

Max nodded as she gently placed her head on her chest.

“She… she was… e-executing people. Lonnie, Sasha, me… y-you,” she whispered and forced her eyes shut, stopping the tears as she breathed in deep. “She was s-saying  _‘hate me’_ each time she pressed the trigger. J-Jesus…”

“It was just a dream,” Max pointed out and traced her fingers softly over her abdomen. “Don’t think about it.”

“Yeah,” she curtly replied and looked up at the ceiling. “It’s not going to change what... I… I think about her. Fuck that.”

“Good.”

“Can we talk for a bit? I… I’m not tired right now.”

“Of course baby,” she smiled and kissed her sternum a few times. “What’s on your mind?”

“Just… our future.” Chloe threaded her fingers through the mousy brown hair and sighed. “This whole… wedding business has been on my mind a lot.”

“We can wait if you want-”

“No, Max, I don’t want to wait. I’ve waited 11 years to propose to you, I’m not waiting another damn 11 for the actual wedding. Let’s just do it before we’re both too busy, okay?” Chloe reached down to grab Max’s hand and brought it up to her lips, kissing the small band on her ring finger a few times. “I’m thinking a few months, maybe two.”

“That’s fine.”

“Where do you want it?” she asked as she looked over the golden ring absently.

Max shifted herself up a bit until she was touching heads with her partner, looking down at her hand also. “Where you s-said when you were… y’know…”

“Y-yeah, I know. Little cove on the beach, where we first kissed - yeah?”

“That’s the one.”

“You with a cute white dress just above the knees, me with my jacket looking hella sharp. Yeah, I remember now,” she murmured and kissed her fingertips again. “That’s where we’re doing it then.”

“What about guests?” Max asked quietly.

“Both our families, that’s for hella sure. Valkyries too.” Chloe furrowed her eyebrows for a second. “Your friends, Tori, Kate, Warren and all the others - everyone you got contact with, I don’t care.”

“Okay. Tori will be my bride of honour, Kate my bridesmaid...”

“That’s cool, I don’t mind. Miley will be my best man, Ellen my groomsman. Woman. Whatever.”

Max giggled and kissed her cheek quickly. “Oh no… what about vows? Don’t we have to like… write our own?”

“We don’t have to… but I  _hella will,”_ Chloe said and smiled. “Gotta profess my undying love to you and all that, normal vows won’t do.”

“I guess they won’t.”

“Reception?”

“Ah… how about somewhere out of town? There’s not many good places in Arcadia,” Max muttered and held up her ring-bearing hand up above them. “Can we have it somewhere nice? Maybe an expensive h-hotel or something.”

“Sure can.” Chloe looked up at the hand, gently knocking their heads together. “No expenses gonna be spared, I’m draining our bank accounts.”

Giggling softly again, Max turned her head to the side to look at the biker. “What about our honeymoon?”

“Uh… anywhere you want?” she shrugged as she spoke. “I don’t know, I don’t have a preference.”

“Paris?”

“Sure, if ya want.”

“London?”

“Can do.”

“Berlin?”

“Mhm.”

“Arcadia?”

“Yea- what?” Chloe shot her a sideways glance and spotted the mischievous grin she held. “Alright, alright - pulling my leg,  _haha.”_

“Where do you want to go? Tell me… be honest,” Max questioned as she dropped her hand and locked her fingers with Chloe’s on her chest.

“Right, hit me if I start sounding stupid, but… how about we do what we planned years ago? Just… mount my bike and go? Keep going until we decide that it’s enough?” Chloe looked to the side and met her lover's gaze in an instant.

“I… I like that.”

“There is one condition I have though…”

“Which is?”

“You wear your punk shit,” she said and flashed a smug smirk. “Dye your hair too - red highlights like you did for Lonnie and Sasha’s shotgun wedding.”

“I… I’ll do that, sure. Why not?”

“You’re serious?” Chloe raised both her eyebrows in genuine surprise. “You’ll actually do that?”

“Yeah, why not?” Max shrugged and kissed her cheek with a giggle. “Our wedding is going to be unorthodox anyway, why not just make the honeymoon wackier?”

“I… I think I love you Max Caulfield.”

“Yeah, I love you too dork,” she whispered and pressed their lips together for a few seconds. “You feeling better now?”

“Yeah. We can go to sleep now.” Chloe wrapped her arm underneath Max and pulled her in, watching as she rested her head on her chest again.

After a few minutes Max giggled to herself.

"What's so funny goofball?"

"Actually, I think you can wear a dress, I'll wear the suit instead."

_"...what?"_

"You heard me," she said and giggled again.

"I am  _not_  wearing a dress,  _f-fuck that."_

"Awww... please?"

"Fuck. That."

Max grumbled underneath her nose but didn't push in the end.

Chloe was willing to budge on most issues, but she still had some fucking dignity; she was  _not_  wearing a dress to her own wedding.

* * *

 

A few days later Chloe sat in the kitchen, a plate full of goodies in front of her as she heartily devoured them. “Delicious,” she mumbled with her mouth full, forking over another full load of eggs into her mouth. “Mm.”

“Don’t speak with your full mouth, dork.” Max smiled and stroked her shin underneath the table with her foot, taking a bite of her bacon. “I’m glad you like it though,” she thanked her once she’d swallowed her strip.

Before she was able to say anything else, Chloe heard the distinct roar of a v-twin engine. “Oh, Miley’s coming,” she said and pointed her fork over her shoulder towards the window.

On cue, a motorcycle with a female occupant appeared - pulling into the driveway of their house promptly and dismounting.

“I’ll get her,” Max said and wiped her mouth with a napkin, rushing out of the kitchen and down the hallway.

Chloe listened as she heard the door being opened and caught snippets of the pleasantries exchanged.

Moments later Miley appeared with Max in tow, shooting a smirk towards Chloe as she entered the kitchen. “Hey, you.”

“W’sup Miles?” she replied and bumped fists, gesturing for her to sit down at the table. “What have we done for you to grace us with your presence?” she asked as she watched Max sit back down in her place.

“Oh, I’m just visiting - see how you are and all,” she responded with a shrug. “You’re my friend after all, no?”

“Hmph,” she scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Sure, you can be my friend.”

“Asshole.” Miley chuckled and looked at Max. “So how is she?”

“I’m right here,” Chloe spoke up but continued to dig into her food.

“Recovering… it’s a bit of a chore having to carry her ass around everywhere, but I’m okay with it.” Max smiled at Miley and shot a brief glance at Chloe, giggling when she saw the the look she was receiving. “I’m kidding. We’re getting along with it, she’s started to walk by herself a bit.”

“Yeah, but Max doesn’t allow me to go more than 5 steps because she’s afraid I’ll break my bones,” she mumbled under her breath and tapped her fork against the plate momentarily, absently looking down at the floral pattern. “I… I’m recovering though. It feels good.”

“That’s great.” Miley reclined in her chair and looked at Chloe again. “Have you… uh… visited her yet?”

Chloe stopped eating briefly and shook her head. “Not yet,” she mumbled and gathered up some eggs, pointlessly stabbing into them as she lost herself in thoughts for a few seconds. “I… probably should. Soon.”

“Don’t rush into things,” Miley reached over and grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze. “Take your time with it, she’d understand.”

“I know.” Chloe dropped her fork gently and looked up at Max. “It was delicious babe but… I’m full,” she said and smiled, pushing the plate away.

Max simply nodded and reached over to grab her plate, taking both of theirs as she walked across the kitchen towards the sink.

Miley quickly looked over her shoulder and shifted forward slightly, lowering her voice. “How are you and her? All good?”

“Yeah, we are,” she replied and bobbed her head. “Just planning things out whilst I recover, y’know? She went in once or twice into the studio to help Tori with a few things, otherwise she’s been with me everyday pretty much.”

“Good, good.” Miley displayed a smug smirk and tapped Chloe’s empty ring finger. “Wedding when?”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Soon. I… I have something planned for her before that, I kinda… kinda need help, not so good in my current state.”

“I’m here.” Miley smirked even wider as she had a vague idea of what Chloe was talking about. “Whaddya need sister?”

“Can you like… take me to Portland in your truck? What I’ve got planned can’t be seen around Arcadia, too many people that know me; rumours spread and all that.” Chloe looked over Miley’s shoulder to ensure Max was still washing dishes quietly. “I need to buy some things and need something to transport them in.”

“I got you,” she patted her hand and leaned back slightly. “Just give me a call when you want me to help, yeah?”

Chloe nodded. “Thanks.”

Seconds later Max had appeared behind Chloe, leaning over her as she draped an arm over her - pulling her back slightly and leaving a series of kisses on her cheek. “Whatcha talking about?” she asked and looked at Miley.

“Things, babe, things.” Chloe chuckled and winked towards Miley, receiving a inconspicuous smile in return.

“I’m gonna go ahead and split, leave the two of you lovebirds alone.” Miley promptly raised herself from her chair and fistbumped both the punk and her fiance. “I’ll see the two of you soon probably - gonna visit again.”

“Mhm,” Chloe hummed out as she rocked in her chair, holding Max’s hand over her chest. “I’ll call you when I need that… thing.”

Miley winked towards her and nodded. “Sure thing,” she said and started to walk towards the doorway. “Oh shit, I forgot… are you two interested in attending a BBQ thing again? Like the one we held a ways back with… y’know?”

Chloe looked to the side to judge Max’s expression, seeing her smile and nod. “Sure we are,” she responded and nodded towards Miley herself. “We’ll be there, just give me a call when.”

“Cool, cool. I’ll see you two later, byeee!” she waved towards them and left.

Waiting until they’d heard the front door shut and the bike ride away, Chloe immediately pulled Max closer and left a kiss on her lips once they were in the clear.

“Mm,” Max hummed in approval as she kissed back, slipping in her tongue briefly as the two of them giggled. “Love you.”

“Mhm. Hey, I don’t want to break the mood or anything but… can we head over to the graveyard? In like an hour or something? I… I should really visit her.” Chloe dropped her head slightly, unsure whether she should’ve said that. “I…”

“Chloe, baby, it’s fine,” she whispered and kissed her cheek, using the arm draped over her to give her another squeeze. “We can go there whenever you want.”

Chloe nodded silently as she brought up the petite hand and gave it a bundle of kisses. “Thank you.”

* * *

 

The drive to the graveyard was mostly silent - Chloe occupied her time looking out the window whilst Max drove her old Toyota through Arcadia; holding her hand the entire time to their destination. It was once they’d started climbing up the final hill to the quiet lot outside of Arcadia that Chloe finally shifted uneasily.

“Hey, it’ll be okay.” Max gave her a sideways glance and a smile. “It’ll be okay,” she repeated.

“I know.” Chloe squeezed her hand as she saw the approaching parking lot, noticing only a few cars present at this time of day. “I’m just… I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything,” Max spoke as she carefully pulled into a parking spot. “We can just sit there and pay our respects silently.”

Chloe took a deep breath and nodded. “Y-yeah.”

Getting out of the car first, Max made her way around and opened the door for Chloe - draping her arm across her shoulder and helping her out. “Up you get,” she mumbled and slammed the door shut with her leg, locking the car.

“Just… hold my hand. I want to walk there, not get carried.”

“Chloe, are you sure?” Max asked with slight concern. “You know that you still struggle-”

“I’m sure baby. Please?” Chloe pleaded and flashed her best puppy eyes at the brunette.

“How can I say no that that?” Max rolled her eyes and dropped her arm gently, taking her hand instead. “Okay, just… let’s be slow, okay?”

Hand in hand, the couple walked slowly into the graveyard - following the long, winding path up the small hillock as they passed numerous rows of graves on either side. From time to time Chloe would stumble, nearly fall before Max caught her and helped her back up; however the entire time she insisted that she walk there, not be carried.

After a few minutes, they’d passed the two graves they visited a little over a month ago before everything went to shit - Lonnie and Sasha.

Chloe stopped briefly and gave each grave a glance for a few seconds, smiling before she resumed walking carefully.

It was a few more minutes later that Max led them towards the intended grave - it was still rather relatively new; the stone bore no signs of weathering and the golden lettering was still particularly strong against the slab.

 

**RACHEL AMBER**

**1994-2021**

**BELOVED FRIEND, SISTER, LEADER**

**IN THE END, SHE KEPT HER OATH**

**VFFV**

 

“Jesus,” Chloe whispered the moment she saw the inscription. “They kept her a Valkyrie despite everything she did.”

Max nodded as she squeezed their hands. “They… t-they asked me for my opinion.”

Chloe looked at Max briefly and smiled. “They made you vote, didn’t they?”

“Y-yeah,” she mumbled and rubbed her fingers over her eyes quickly. “Didn’t matter anyway, it was unanimous.”

“Not… n-not even Ellen voted against it?” Chloe raised her eyebrows. “She hasn’t… ever been a huge fan of her, e-especially not after we’d removed her. Wow.”

“Chloe… Rachel saved everyone she loved. I respect that. They r-respect that too.”

“I respect that,” she mumbled and pulled Max slightly closer, waiting until she rested her head against her shoulder. “I respect that too, Max.”

Max squeezed their hands again and looked back down at the grave. “I wish you could’ve been here for her f-funeral.”

“I wish I was too,” she confessed in a murmur. “I… Max, can you make sure of something?”

“What is it?”

“When we leave, a-after our wedding and all that… wherever we settle down, whether it be back in Arcadia, in P-Portland, Seattle, LA - whatever. Can… can you make sure that I visit her grave at least once a year? In case I ever forget.” Chloe shifted her eyes towards Max.

“Of course I can,” she replied and glanced at towards her, meeting her eyes. “I’ll make sure of it.”

Chloe nodded and closed her eyes for a few seconds, sniffling quietly before she looked back down at the gravestone.

There was a lot she had wanted to say to Rachel. There were parts of her that still wanted to blame her for everything, parts of her that wanted to shout at her, still wanted to take revenge on what she did. However her most vocal part was the one that had forgiven Rachel; the part that understood she was manipulated, she was forced into submission when she was in a bad place, she was abused and conditioned into being loyal. It wasn’t Rachel’s fault - she didn’t choose to have any of those things happen to her to Chloe’s understanding.

In the end, Rachel beat her demons and she fulfilled her oath; she was a Valkyrie to the end, and she died protecting her sisters.

That meant a world to Chloe; in the end, Rachel Amber had redeemed herself in her eyes.

“Hey, shh, shh,” Max whispered as she heard Chloe let out a quiet cry, quickly burying her face in her shoulder. “It’s okay,” she continued as she brushed her hair gently.

“I’m g-gonna miss her,” Chloe’s muffled voice spoke up. “I’m going t-to miss h-her so m-much.”

“I know.” Max gave the gravestone a sideways look and closed her own eyes for a brief few seconds.

“It w-won’t be the s-same without h-her,” the punk continued quietly. “S-she was always t-there, a-always helping m-me get over  _s-shit._  Now s-she’s just…  _gone.”_

“Shh, shh.” Max pressed a kiss to Chloe’s temple and rubbed her neck. “We’ll visit her regularly, it’s o-okay, we won’t forget.”

Chloe nodded and let out another choked sob into Max’s shirt. “C-can we go home?” she asked after a few minutes once her tears had dried and she had no more to shed.

“Let’s go home,” Max whispered and kissed her cheek a few times before breaking apart their embrace.

Before they’d left, Chloe said a final few words to Rachel, Lonnie and Sasha in silence.


	20. A Promise Hella Kept

Max slammed the car door shut behind her, wincing at how loud it had seemed in the empty street. Her hands adjusted the bag slung over her shoulder, the one that contained most of her work equipment and a few projects she’d been working on for the past few weeks. She carefully checked the contents once more, ensuring everything she needed for work today was inside. With a smile, she locked her car and crossed the street.

“Hey Tori,” she spoke with smile and a spring in her step, closing the door to the studio behind her.

Victoria looked up from the sheets laid out on the desk with a smirk. “Bonjour.  _Somebody_ is in a good mood today.”

“Really? I can’t see anyone,” Max teased and put down her bag on one of the couches placed against the large windows, flopping herself down in the opposite one with her smile.

“Spill.” Victoria shuffled out quickly from behind the reception desk and sat herself beside Max, watching her closely. “What happened this morning?”

“Uh,” the brunette began with a raised eyebrow, “I’m not sure…”

“Oh, you know that I don’t mean the  _sex!”_ Victoria rolled her eyes and shoved Max playfully. “I meant what happened afterwards - it's your anniversary, what did she do?”

“W-well…” Max began and stopped promptly. She wasn’t sure what to say - Chloe hadn’t done anything special on their anniversary. She hadn’t for years - neither had Max. They took the milestones for granted rather than making a huge show of it.

“Well what?”

“Nothing,” Max stated and looked out the window.

Victoria kept silent and then let out a sigh. “It’s your 11th anniversary and you’re telling me she didn’t do anything?”

“Tori, she hadn’t done anything for any of our previous ones. Not our 10th, our 9th, our 8th.” Max smiled, causing Victoria to scrunch up her face in confusion. “I hadn’t done anything either. We… we don’t really celebrate it. It’s just a date.”

“Max, why the hell don’t you celebrate your anniversaries together?” Victoria exclaimed in shock. “You’re literally the weirdest couple I’ve ever seen.”

Max giggled. “I’ll take that as a compliment,” she said and stood up from the couch, grabbing her bag.

“Bunch of weirdos, I swear,” Victoria huffed out and stood up, following her co-worker.

Max glided through the archway leading into the back of the studio, manoeuvring around the various cases, bundles of equipment and discarded tripods. As she made her way to her desk, she set down her bag and withdrew her laptop, taking out her project scrapbooks afterwards.

“Did you finish work on Michelle’s shoot?” Victoria asked as she sat herself down at her own desk, swirling around on her chair to face her computer.

Max nodded. “Yep, I finished it last night - hopefully she’ll be pleased with the finished project.”

“She better be pleased with the final project. She pays well, but she’s so damn demanding!” Victoria exclaimed in frustration, bringing up her own project on her screen and beginning to work away quietly. “She struts about like she owns the place, damn unbearable.”

“Wow, sounds exactly like a certain someone in high-school,” the brunette teased and sat herself down, opening her laptop and waiting for it to start.

“I was not demanding!” Victoria protested as she swivelled round on her chair to look at Max.

“Mhm,” Max hummed with a grin, “you keep telling yourself that.”

“Did you also just call me unbearable?” Victoria continued with her shocked tone, keeping her eyes locked on the back of Max’s head.

Max turned around in her chair as she felt the gaze, crossing her arms with a smirk. “Yep. I did call you unbearable.”

Victoria narrowed her eyes and pulled up her chin. “Bitch,” she huffed out and spun back around on her chair.

“I’m kidding.” Max giggled and swivelled back around to her laptop herself.

“Oh I know,” she replied over her shoulder as she tapped away at her keyboard. “Have you picked a wedding dress yet?”

Giving it a few moments, Max sighed. “No… not yet. I haven’t even looked through your suggestions, I’ll be honest.”

“You’ve barely a month left until your wedding and you’re telling me you haven’t chosen your dress yet?” Victoria stopped and turned back around with her arms crossed. “Please tell me you’re kidding Maxine.”

 _“Max,_ never Maxine,” she muttered and moved back around to face her friend. “I… I’m nervous, that’s why.”

Victoria rolled her head and stood up, walking over and sitting herself down on Max’s desk. “There’s nothing to be worried about,” she said reassuringly as she looked down at the brunette.

“There is!” Max looked up at her desperately. “What if one of us fluffs up our vows, or something happens at the reception, or our honeymoon, or… or…”

“You’re making excuses.”

_“I am not-”_

“Listen, Max… being nervous about your wedding is perfectly normal. It was like that for me too, you remember,” she pointed out and brought up her hand, looking over the freshly manicured nails. “I was a train wreck until I said my vows and accepted the ring, but after that… things just… moved normally.”

“Really?” Max asked hopefully.

 _“Yes, really,”_ Victoria responded and rolled her eyes again. “It’s natural to be worried, don’t let it get to your head.”

“Okay… okay,” she breathed out and rubbed her temples in an attempt to calm down.

“Hello?”

Victoria shot a quick glance towards the archway leading to the front. “Is that Kate?”

Max shrugged and stood up, quickly making her way to the front of the studio. “Kate!”

Kate stood with her hands crossed over in front of her, raising her eyebrows in surprise when she heard Max. “Oh, hi Max!” she called out and smiled towards the brunette, enveloping her in a hug when she approached. “I thought you were with Chloe?”

“Oh, she’s recovering well,” she replied as they moved back from their embrace. “I’ve been working a bit with Tori, helping her finish our backlog of projects from a few weeks ago.”

“Backlog? Oh no! Are you too busy right now?” Kate asked with a concerned look. “I wanted some photographs done, but I’ll go if the two of you are busy-”

“Nonsense,” Max brushed her concern aside with a wave of her hand. “We’ll push other projects aside for you. Uhm, why don’t you come in? Tori is in the back,” she smiled and gestured her towards the backroom.

Leading the two of them with a smile, Max lightly shoved Kate inside when she timidly stood outside the threshold of the archway - still wondering whether she was allowed to go into the back of the studio.

“Kate, I own half of this studio, Tori owns the other half - we really don’t mind if you come into the back with us.” Max flashed her another smile.

“Oh… Oh, okay, I guess…”

“Kate!” Victoria called out and quickly approached, hugging the slightly shorter woman.

“Hi!” Kate exclaimed when they broke apart.

“What are you doing here?” she asked as she took her hand and led her over to the couch against the wall, sitting the two of them down.

“Oh, I was wanting to get some photographs done but Max said you’re busy so…” Kate fumbled with her hands briefly and shrugged. “I’ll go, I think-”

“Kate, you keep your butt on that couch.” Max pointed a finger at her and waggled it playfully. “I already said we’ll push aside projects for you.”

“Max tells the truth,” Victoria added and smiled. “What did you want exactly?”

“I… I needed a few photographs done of our new children's ward in the hospital, especially ones with the toddlers that we take care of; it’s something we can hang up around the halls, make it look nice.” Kate smiled and watched as Max approached and sat down beside her. “It’s probably not that important compared to your work.”

“We’ll make time for you Kate,” Max said as she took her hand and gave it a squeeze. “You’re a much kinder client than some of our current ones…”

“Ugh.” Victoria shook her head and threw up her hands. “Seriously Kate, you don’t believe the kind of ass-  _jerks_ we have to deal with.”

Kate giggled and nodded. “Well, if you’re willing to do it and you’re  _sure_ it isn’t much, then I’d really appreciate it.”

Max stood up and made her way over to the small makeshift kitchen ensemble between her and Victoria’s desks. “Tea?” she asked as she put on the kettle.

“If it’s not too much to ask,” Kate replied and looked at Victoria as the pixie-cut blonde took her hand. “Tori?”

“Kate, would you believe that Max hasn’t chosen her wedding dress yet?”

“Tori!” Max called out over her shoulder.

“Kate’s your bridesmaid, she has as much say in this as I do!” Victoria defended herself as Kate giggled at the exchange.

Max simply shook her head as she prepared three cups for them.

“Oh my god, we’re having a girls night  _right now.”_  Victoria looked at Max as the brunette in turn looked at her with cocked eyebrows. “You’re not backing out of this Maxine.”

“Tori-”

“Me and Kate are helping you choose your dress, end of!” Victoria cut her off and turned back towards Kate. “Back me up here.”

Kate’s eyes widened at the request as she looked between Victoria and Max. “I… I’m not sure I should-”

“Kate!” they said in unison, pleading for her backing.

“Oh, uh…” Kate looked at both of them again before she sighed. “Max, I think it’s time you chose your dress… uhm, me and Tori will help you.”

Victoria turned her head towards Max and gave her the biggest, most smuggest grin she’d ever witnessed - not even Chloe Price had the capability of holding  _that._

“Fine! But I have to be home by 9!”

“Pizza and wine,” Victoria simply said as she stood up to grab her phone and close the studio.

“I can’t be drunk either!”

* * *

 

“Well would you look at that! If it ain’t my favourite customer,” Joyce’s southern drawl echoed out around empty diner, directed at none other than Max.

“Hey Joyce,” she replied with a smile and approached the counter, sitting herself down on a stool.

Joyce looked over Max with her smile, noting the girl was in a far better mood than the last time she saw her. “You look better than before darlin’, somethin’ happened?”

“Ah… I’m just a bit buzzed,” she confessed and rubbed her temples.

“Buzzed?” Joyce smirked as she stopped wiping down the counter. “You been drinkin’, darlin’?”

Max nodded quietly. “Just a teeny, tiny bit of wine. I’m cereal,” she held her hand over her heart and giggled. “Tori and Kate cornered me in the studio and forced an impromptu girls day-slash-night thing on me.”

Joyce shook her head as she chuckled.

“We finally chose a wedding dress and…  _oh my god,_ it’s  _nice_ but… it’s  _expensive,”_ she mumbled as she looked up at the waitress. “Tori wants to buy it for me as a wedding dress, prior to the reception and everything.”

“Well… how much is it?”

“Ah… haha, yeah… it’s a couple thousand dollars. Couple.” Max flashed an awkward smile. “It’s a bit too much-”

“Max, sweetie, she did say it’s her wedding present, right?” Joyce glanced at Max with a slight smirk.

“Yeah, but…”

“I think you should accept it,” Joyce advised as she patted her hand over Max’s forearm. “I’d kill for a dress like that when I was your age darlin’.”

Max waited a few moments and nodded. “Okay, I guess… How was your day anyway, slow?” she inquired to move the conversation on, gesturing around the diner.

“Sweetheart it was real busy in the morn’. Coffee?” Joyce asked as she walked over to the pot sitting on the counter behind her.

Max nodded.

Joyce took a cup from the pile nearby, filling it with the steaming hot black coffee - not bothering to add any milk or sugar, just like Max liked it. As she placed the cup on the counter Max almost instantaneously swiped it and took a few big gulps.

“Mm,” she smiled and nodded again, “this was exactly what I needed - thank you.”

“Ain’t a problem. Now will you tell me what's goin’ on with Chloe? She hasn’t called me recently, is she recoverin’ well?” Joyce inclined forward on the counter as she looked at the brunette.

“Yeah, she’s doing fine. She can mostly walk on her own now, she still stumbles now and then but she’s mostly back.” Max took a gulp of her coffee and ran her finger absently along the rim of the cup.

“Have you finished plannin’ your wedding?” Joyce smiled as she took one of Max’s hands and gave it a squeeze.

“Kinda, yeah. We’re just deciding on the hotel for the reception - since it’ll be in Portland we want to make sure it’s nice for everyone; we’re kinda stuck between Kimpton Riverplace and the Heathman, kinda leaning towards Kimpton though.”

“Well you still have some time, but I wouldn’t tarry too much if I was you,” she looked over towards the parking lot and smiled. “You should probably be headin’ back home, make sure that daughter of mine ain’t gotten herself hurt in your absence.”

Max giggled and finished her coffee. “Yeah, I really should.”

As Max began to gather her bag from underneath her stool the diner bell rang, signalling that someone else had just entered.

“Oh, heya there Max!” Miley’s familiar voice rang out as she stopped the photographer near the counter.

Max lifted up her head and met Miley with a smile. “Hi Miles, what brings you here?”

“Oh, just wanted a quick bite at the best diner in the town,” she said and courteously bowed towards Joyce.

“Sweetheart, you’re makin’ me blush.” Joyce smiled and began to make her way towards the door leading into the kitchen. “Will it be your usual?”

Miley nodded, “If you can, thank you,” she said as she approached Max.

“So since you’re here I assume that my fiance is back home from your little trip?” Max questioned.

Miley’s smile went even wider as she nodded. “Yeah, she’s back home safe and sound - I ensured of that.”

“What did you do in Portland that was so important anyway?” she asked.

“Don’t worry about it,” Miley replied and dismissed her query with a wave of her hand. “She was just helping me decide on some club stuff, I needed her veteran opinion.”

“Okay…” Max raised an eyebrow but didn’t follow up with a question. “Oh, can I ask a favour of you?”

“Sure.”

“Actually... I… I’ll call you in a few days and tell you, okay? It’s kinda private and I don’t want Chloe knowing about it.” Max screwed up her face slightly in thought.

Miley simply nodded as she spoke, “Of course, I’m not gonna spill your secret to her, nu-uh.”

Max giggled. “Thanks.”

“Mhm, you keep yourself safe out there, yeah?” Miley kept her smile as she reclined against one of the stools and waited for her meal.

“Sure will Miles, give Joyce my thanks for the coffee again.”

With that, Max gathered her bag and left - her mind occupied slightly on how unusually happy Miley had been.

* * *

 

As Max approached the front door of the her house she immediately knew that  _something_ was up. All the lights in the house seemed to have been turned off, although Chloe  _must’ve_ been home since Miley was back from Portland.

When she opened the door she did so quietly, not wanting to give away that she was home.

In an instant her eyes shot down to the ground, noticing the obscene amount of rose petals sprinkled along the floor. There were candles too - different shapes, sizes and colours, but all of them were already lit.

“What the...” she mumbled as she closed the door behind herself, equally quietly as she did when opening it. She hung up her bag on one of the coat hooks nearby, not wanting to make noise by placing it on the floor.

With a quiet stride, she began to manoeuvre her way along the designated path set out by the rose petals and candles.

“-motherfucker, no, no, _no_. Come on, you gotta remember this dumbass-”

Max couldn’t help but smile when she heard Chloe rambling to herself in the living room. With her slow, quiet step she kept approaching the living room doorway, listening in to the soft rock melodies that seemingly were playing out of the sound system in the room - she couldn’t catch the words, but she recognised them as some cheesy  _ballads._

Max stopped in the door frame, her eyes quietly scanning the room in awe as she failed to catch the last few words Chloe had muttered out.

Like the outside, the living room floor was coated with rose petals and candles, all congregating on the small patch between the fireplace and their coffee table - the same place where Chloe was currently pacing, still not realising that Max was in fact only a few feet away, home, listening to her ramble on and on about god knows what. Her clothes were her usual, albeit they looked cleaner and there was a noticeable lack of her leather jacket - it was almost like she tried to look purposefully nice for  _somebody._

“Chloe?” Max called out.

“Oh.” Chloe stopped her pacing as she froze in her place, her hands dropping immediately as her head shot in the direction of Max. “Hi.”

Max wasn’t sure what to say as she was still processing everything she was seeing. “Uhm. What are you doing?”

“I… s-shit.” Chloe turned on her heel towards the fireplace, her hands frantically looking for something in her pockets.

With a slow step, Max began to approach, stepping over petals and candles carefully as she closed in on the biker. “Chloe?”

“M-Max,” Chloe spun back around and faced her, hands tucked behind her back as they struggled to hide something in her pocket.

“Chloe… what is all this stuff?” Max asked softly, her hands gesturing around her as she stood a foot or so away.

“Uhm. P-promise me you won’t laugh?” Chloe let out a blended smile, one floating somewhere between uncertainty and happiness.

“I would never. Just… what is all this stuff?” Max asked again.

“Okay. So. I wanted to do something nice. Uhm. We’ve never celebrated our anniversaries together and I kinda feel like… I kinda feel like this one is special, okay?” Chloe began with her uncertain smile. “With… with everything that’s been happening, what we’ve gone through in the past two months… I needed to keep a promise that I made to you a while back.”

“Is that why you and Miley went to Portland today?” she asked and crossed her arms with a knowing smirk.

“Kinda, yeah. She helped me buy like… a metric ton of roses for this.”

“Wait - you bought roses? Not the petals?” Max teased as she knew exactly where this was going.

“Listen, I was hella nervous and hella jittery, Miley’s a  _dumbass,_ and I never did do good at this romantic, sappy shit…” Chloe defended herself as her voice continued to dwindle the further she went into her sentence.

Max smirked and wrapped her hands around Chloe’s waist with a smile. “You were always romantic to me, I don’t care whether or not you were good at it.”

“Thanks,” the biker replied with a slightly happier smile, “anyway - as I was saying. I legit spent the entire day picking the damn roses apart.”

“You didn’t.” Max opened her eyes wide. Chloe kept silent and bit her lip. “Oh my god, you  _did._ ”

“I’m an idiot, okay? I didn’t know you could just buy the petals - my fingers are hella aching from the five billion or so roses that I picked apart. I... I think Miley didn't tell me on purpose either, that bitch.”

Max giggled and pressed her body against Chloe’s, burrowing her face into her chest with a smile. “Aww, you went through all that effort for this?”

“I… no, well yes, but no. Yes. No, not really. I… s-shit.” Chloe hung her head low as she wrapped her hand around Max instead, taking a few seconds to catch a breath. “I w-wanted to make today special and I’d be hella damned if I didn’t go through some pain to make that possible.”

“Chloe, you’ve already gone through a lot of pain,” the brunette’s muffled voice spoke up as her hands gave Chloe a tight squeeze. “You shouldn’t have done this.”

“I had to, I hella,  _hella_ had to Max. F-fuck, I’m using hella far too much, aren’t I?” Chloe brought up one of her hands to run it across her face in frustration.

In case Max couldn’t tell, Chloe was  _hella_ nervous.

“I don’t mind Chlobear,” again Max replied with her soft voice, “but why did you want to make today special?”

“Ah, shh, shh. No questions.” Chloe shushed Max and pressed her body closer against her own. “I was getting to that part. This is… just me keeping a promise I made to you in Seattle.”

With a deep breath, Chloe closed her eyes and took a few seconds of respite - god knows that she needed it right now considering what she was about to do  _again._  The last time it was far easier for her, but again, last time she was on a very tight schedule to an oncoming shitstorm.

“Alright, listen, we’ve been together 11 years today, right?” Chloe opened her eyes and moved out of the embrace the couple were maintaining.

Max nodded. “Yeah…”

“Right. Through all those years, you put up with my hella dumb ass-”

“-Chloe-”

“-nope, not having it. I was hella dumb for 11 years. I spent my life running a club of friends, spending my free time away from my caring, cute, loving and incredibly beautiful girlfriend,” the biker continued and took in another breath, “I was hella blind this entire time. I was chasing a dream that kept slipping out of reach, instead of the dream that was constantly beside me.”

Max would lie if she said that didn't tug at her heartstrings a bit. “Chloe…”

“No, let me goddamn finish,” Chloe raised her voice to drown out Max’s plea. “These last few months had finally managed to put my mind straight. I hurt you. I hurt you hella bad and I can never atone for what I put you through for years. But I realised just how lucky I was, how much of a jackpot I goddamn struck at Dana’s party when I earned this,” her fingers pointed to the scar that ran over her lips.

Another slow breath, slightly hitched as she choked back her own tears.

“I guess what I’m saying is that I love you. I love you more than anything and I’m sorry for everything I ever put you through. Whether it was the nights that I didn’t come home, the nights where we never spoke, the nights you spent at the hospital whilst I was getting patched up due to god-knows-what, the nights where you did your damn best but I kept pushing you aside because I thought the club mattered more or the nights where I made you cry because of things I said.” Chloe took in yet another breath - her own heart pounded against her chest. “I’ve made some hella big mistakes in our relationship."

Max kept silent.

“What happened to me last month… what we lived through… t-that’s when I just stopped myself and realised that I’m an  _idiot._ A complete and utter idiot. I’ve been throwing myself into the fire for so long rather than just… being with you. I should've dropped the club a long, long time ago.”

With a step backward, Chloe let go of Max’s hands and placed them behind her back instead, desperately rifling through her jeans.

“I made you a promise in your bedroom in Seattle that I’d give you a proper proposal so… here it is.”

Slowly, agonisingly so, Chloe dropped to one knee and held out her hands in front of Max - revealing the ring she’d been hiding the entire time; a silver band adorned with sapphires that glinted against the candlelight.

“Max Caulfield, light of my life and my precious angel - will you marry me?”

Max waited a few seconds and let out a smug grin. “Would I be ruining the mood if I said that you already know the answer?”

Chloe laughed. “No, not at all.”

“Well… since you wanted to be proper about it,” she whispered and took her hand, lightly tugging her up back to her feet. “Yes, Chloe Price, I will marry you.”

“Gimme your hand,” the biker requested as she waited. “Ah shit, I forgot… you’ve still got your old ring, uh…”

“Here,” Max said and gently pulled the golden band off her finger, “I’ll have this put on a chain, a reminder that you’d proposed to me in Seattle - how about that?”

“S’fine,” she shrugged and took the ring she’d been holding, sliding it into it’s place on Max’s ring finger. “Well… there. Hella kept my promise.”

Max waited a few seconds as she looked over the ring, jumping forward and locking her arms behind Chloe’s neck moments later, pulling the biker into a kiss as she let her emotions loose.

Stunned for a moment, Chloe began to kiss Max back, relaying just how happy she was to the brunette. Pulling back with some determination after a while, Chloe spoke, “So… how’d I do? I... I had to call your dad, ask him for permission -  _hah_  - he was confused as f-fuck when I said I'm proposing again but he allowed me. I h-had to tell Joyce too, hoped that she didn't blab to you ahead of time or something... was it good?”

Wiping away some of the tears she’d shed, Max smiled as she pulled up her hand to look at the ring. “Hella good.”

Chloe brought the fingers up to her mouth and gave them a kiss, lingering over her new ring. “Now you’re properly forever mine,” she whispered with a quiet cackle; one comparable to a villain.

Max simply craned her neck forward and kissed her again, running one hand through her blue hair to brush it out of her face. “Forever yours,” she whispered when they broke apart.

**[You know our love was meant to be...](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CRfy1yorkec) **

_“Oh my god.”_

**The kind of love to last forever...**

Chloe froze.

**And I want you here with me...**

Max was laughing to the point of tears, watching as Chloe frantically shot out of her arms and began to try unhooking her phone from the speaker dock on the coffee table.

**From tonight until the end of time...**

Chloe slammed her fist against the dock once and pried her phone out of it, surely breaking something in the process but achieving her goal - the music died.

“I did not just hear that,” the brunette teased immediately as crossed her arms.

“S-shut up,” Chloe growled as her face was burning hot, her cheeks covered in crimson.  _“Don’t_ say anything.”

“That was the  _cheesiest-”_

Chloe dropped her phone and grabbed Max’s arms, dragging her in immediately as she yelped in surprise; in record time, she pulled her into a kiss to stop her from saying anything else about Chloe’s music choices. “Don’t,” she mumbled once they broke apart.

“Too late,” Max whispered and wrapped her arms around Chloe’s waist, “I’ve got a lifetime of ammunition against you now.”

“Oh my god, you're actually not going to let go of this are you?” Chloe asked and dropped her head onto Max’s shoulder in defeat. “I… fuck, I shouldn’t have played music.”

Max giggled and shook her head, nudging Chloe’s head off her shoulder so they could look at each other. “I think it was adorable.”

“Max.”

“I’m cereal!” Max exclaimed with a smile as one hand finally began to wipe away whatever tears were left. “Y-you went through so much effort for me…”

“Us,” Chloe corrected her.

“Us,” she smiled as she repeated Chloe.

Chloe huffed out a breath and closed her eyes, nuzzling her face into Max’s cheek.

“Can you put on the music again?” Max asked quietly as she moved her head back a bit to look at Chloe.

With a nod, the biker slipped out of their embrace and grabbed her phone. Contrary to her worries from before, the speaker dock seemed to have been perfectly fine - maybe slightly dented from where Chloe’s fist made contact - but otherwise relatively unharmed. A few moments later soft music once again began to play out of the speakers, being turned down in volume slightly to it was barely audible - good enough to set an atmosphere in the candle-lit, rose-petal covered living room.

“I wish I could tell you how happy I am,” Max whispered as Chloe wrapped her hands around her again, beginning to sway them slowly in rhythm with the music. "This is just as good as your last proposal... actually, scratch that, this one was better."

Chloe smiled. “I’m glad that everything worked out,” she confessed quietly, “I… I worked so hard for everything, I’m so,  _so_  glad it’s finally working out.”

“Shh,” Max brought her finger to Chloe’s lips to shush her, “I know. Let’s just spend the night together, alright?”

Spend the night together they did - whispering, talking, giggling, laughing, dancing and goofing about. There was kissing involved at points, but nothing heavier as neither of them were in the physical nor emotional state for that.


	21. With Me

With a flick of her pen, Chloe finally finished writing out some details on the paper. Looking over it once more, she ensured everything was correct before folding the note and placing it beside her patches - no longer sewn onto her leather jacket; the thing slightly tattered after it’s many years of use. Sticking her finger through the not-so-obvious bullet hole, Chloe snorted to herself.

God, their wedding would be rather unorthodox -  _that’s for sure._

There was still many regrets, perhaps some uncertainty hanging in the back of her head, but Chloe was ready to finally put her old life behind her. For nearly a decade she had ran the club along side Rachel - hundreds of deals, countless hours spent up all night - travelling from city to city to attend road runs and events they were invited to. The last few years of her life brought turmoil upon her - the death of her friends, the numerous murders and hits she carried out, her relationship problems, the Prescott threat, the FBI, Rachel’s death... after everything, she’d finally be hanging up her colours, retiring from the life of an outlaw - leaving the club in more than capable hands.

She'd miss it.

Chloe sniffled and pinched the bridge of her nose, chuckling to herself afterwards. “Get a grip,” she whispered and looked down at the patches, running her fingers over the fabric.

Grabbing both her goodbye note and her patches, she approached the safe in the corner and unlocked it with the new code - peering at the small stacks of cash that once again lay inside; club funds that no longer originated from shady deals and protection rackets but  _legal business_ instead. Making space for her patches and her note, she closed the safe and stood back up - giving the place one last look around.

Miley burst into the room and held onto the door, spotting Chloe standing quietly. “Chloe, you dumbass!” she exclaimed and grasped Chloe’s wrist, dragging her towards the door. “You’re going to be late for your damn wedding, come on!”

Without reservations Chloe followed her, shortly afterwards being stopped in the middle of the tavern by Miley. “What?”

Walking around her, Miley smiled as she took in the sight of her friend - her old leather jacket covering a white shirt, a tie and black jeans. “You look great - gentlewoman biker, y’know?”

“Shut up,” Chloe sniffled again and chuckled, rubbing her eyes with her hand. “God, this is way too emotional for me.”

“Hey,” Miley brought Chloe into a hug, patting her back gently, “you’re going to do great. Just… go up there, say your stuff, kiss and then kidnap her like old times.”

“It’s not that easy-”

“Quit being an ass and woman the fuck up!” Miley shot back as she interrupted Chloe. “Just don’t think about it.”

“Right.” Chloe chuckled and moved away from the hug, wiping away residue tears. “Right. Woman the fuck up. Right.”

“Stop saying right.” Miley grabbed her hand again and began to drag her outside, slamming the door behind them. “Jesus, who’d have thought you’d be a nervous wreck on your wedding day?”

“I think everyone is a nervous wreck on their wedding day,” Chloe mumbled and quickly mounted her old bike, ignoring the helmet as she didn’t want to ruin her hair. “Is everyone there already?”

“Yeah, from what I saw.” Miley straddled her bike and kickstarted the engine. “Now let’s go before you’re late for real.”

Chloe watched for a few moments as Miley rode out of her place and shot a glance back at her, raising a hand to wave her over. Obeying, the punk kickstarted her own bike and shot out behind her - falling into formation as the two women rode away.

* * *

 

Upon arrival neither of them bothered to park properly, opting to haphazardly squeeze themselves in between the row of motorcycles already parked up parallel to the chain barrier separating the beach from the lot.

“Come on,” Miley spoke as she saw Chloe hesitating for a moment whilst she stared at her bike. “I swear to god, Price, if you even _think_ about running away now-”

“No! It’s not that. It’s just… we’re going to be using my bike to ride out of Arcadia to Portland, right? Shouldn’t I like… park it properly or something?” Chloe gestured to her old Harley that was tightly fit in between Ellen’s and Daisy’s bikes.

“Shut up and stop worrying, we have a valet hired to prepare it,” Miley pointed over at the younger man listening to the conversation nearby. “See?”

“Oh! Right.” Chloe shook her head in disbelief at herself, momentarily shooting a quick smile towards the valet. “Right. Right.  _Right._  Uh-”

Miley rolled her eyes and once again grasped Chloe’s wrist, beginning to drag her towards the path. “Come on you punk!”

Choosing to follow rather than fight, Chloe allowed herself to be dragged all the way.

Leading the two of them along the wooded pathway, Miley stopped before the dirt track opened up to a small clearing in sandy cove; waves splashing against rocks gently a few feet away from where a white arch and a minister stood.

Miley gave Chloe a quick look over.

“What is it now?” Chloe asked as she gazed down herself nervously.

“Nothing,” she replied with a smile and took a step backwards, scanning Chloe with her eye to ensure everything was proper. Noticing a few faults and creases, Miley straightened out a few edges and corrected her tattered leather jacket, again stepping backwards to look over her handiwork with a proud smile. “Okay, you’re perfect… or as perfect can be, given your choice of attire for the wedding.”

Chloe blushed and let out a nervous chuckle. “Yeah?”

“Max is going to go weak at the knees once she spots you wearing your old jacket, believe me.” Miley winked and then placed her hands on her arms, giving them a reassuring squeeze. “You ready?”

“Uh. As ready as I’ll ever be, I guess...” Chloe ran a hand through her hair, correcting some loose strands. “Actually, can I have a smoke real quick?”

“No,” Miley muttered and didn’t allow Chloe to say anything else - opting instead to grab her forearm and drag her out of the woods.

A few heads turned and smiled as the two women appeared, watching the leather-jacket wearing punk and her best man. Giving everyone a nervous smile, Chloe walked down the sandy aisle slowly as she was followed by Miley, her appearance and nervous demeanour prompting a few whispers, giggles and chuckles as she made her way towards the minister. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Vanessa near the front row, smiling at her like never before - finally, after years, welcoming her as her daughters girlfriend and soon to be wife. Beside her stood Joyce with similar smile on her face and a few stray tears she dabbed away with a handkerchief in an attempt to preserve her makeup.

Chloe looked at the other front row, spotting her sisters beaming at her with smirks and smiles - Ellen, Daisy, Brooklyn, Hannah and Julie; full house. All of them wore the same outfit too - their leather jackets, white shirts, ties and jeans, an attempt to show their support and unity in Chloe's  _proving hour_  as it were.

What really meant a lot for her was what was present beside Ellen - three leather jackets, all of them with Valkyrie colours, resting on the fold up chairs.

Lonnie, Sasha and Rachel; there in spirit.

Moments later she reached the minister, turning to her side and placing her hands together. With a sideways glance to her right, she was met with the warm smile of her friend, Miley. Giving her a silent nod of encouragement, Chloe nodded herself and quickly wiped away some tears - her gaze finally resting upon the pathway towards the woods.

Before long, Chloe spotted Ryan appearing out of the wooded darkness with a huge smile and the trace of tears on his cheeks.

Walking slowly beside him was Max. She wore a short white dress; deciding to forgo the veil, there was numerous streaks of cherry red in her hair contrasting against the sea of her natural chestnut brown. Chloe smiled at Max’s choice of hair colour; a throwback to their more wild days. Holding softly onto her father’s forearm, she walked with a bouquet of flowers in one hand, holding it against her chest as her face radiated the biggest, warmest smile possible.

Both their eyes met once Max started to walk down the aisle proper - Chloe shot her a quick grin and sniffled again, wiping away her happy tears. The entire time their gazes were locked as Max continued to approach slowly in rhythm with the slow music being played, ignoring a few of the of the attendees who decided cry in joy and happiness as emotions got the better of them.

“Sweetheart,” Ryan whispered as he'd began to walk up to the arch with his daughter. “Good luck,” he continued and left a kiss on her forehead.

“Thank you,” Max whispered back and sniffled.

“M’lady,” Chloe teased quietly as she took Max’s hand from Ryan, slowly taking her the last few steps towards their minister. “You look beautiful.”

With both the women in their positions, the minister began to speak. "We are gathered here today..."

Whilst both Max and Chloe could probably agree that whatever he said was important and nice and all kinds of fluffy and happy, they couldn’t care less - they were lost in each others eyes the entire time, drowning out his words until the very last moment.

“You may proceed with the vows,” he spoke with a smile, gesturing to the two of them.

Taking lead, Chloe brought up Max’s hand a bit higher and gave it a kiss. “Max. Words would not be enough to tell you how I feel right now, how much I love you after all these years. You’ve stuck with me through the thick and thin, constantly did your best to keep me on the straight edge and away from things that would’ve otherwise ended our relationship. Our last year together had been a hectic, sorrow filled one. We fought, we argued, we bickered and I did a lot of stupid things. I hurt you, but despite everything, despite the friends we’ve both lost, the heartbreak we've suffered, the pain we've endured... you still loved me and I still loved you. Max Caulfield, I still love you - I have always loved you and I will always love you, forever and until the end of time. You’ve been my precious, doe-eyed angel since we’ve met all those years ago, and you forever will -  _nobody, nothing_ \-  will ever change that.”

Feeling her tears on her cheeks, Max smiled as the words sank deep into her and found their place in her heart - resting easily. With a quick sniffle, she wiped away some tears and began her own vows. “Chloe. I have no regrets, none at all, about the years we’ve spent together. There were times when we’d argue, yes, and there were times when we’d fight too, yes. But... even after everything, after all the words we hurled at each other and the words we whispered in the night - I still love you, have and always will. I have never felt happier than I am now except on one day - the day we met, 11 years ago, when you threw yourself in harm's way and saved me. That day we met... it had remained the happiest day in my life until today - when I fell in love with you all over again. If I had the option to go back, to change things - I wouldn’t do it. Our lives have been struck with the deaths of our friends and close ones, with pain and tragedy, but who says our lives need to be storybook perfect? I am happy, content with what we have right now and I will always love you, forever and until the end of time.”

Unable to stop herself, Chloe moved in closer and brushed her lips against Max’s - holding them there for a few moments as their fingers intertwined. At that moment there were no words to describe what either of them were feeling, hence why actions sometimes spoke louder than words.

Giving them a few moments, the minister waited until they separated - flashing them another wide smile before he gestured the  _two_  maids of honour. “Would the maids-of-honour please present the rings?”

In the end, Max chose to be even more unorthodox - she gave Kate the title of maid of honour too, because  _why not?_

Stepping forward in unison, Kate and Victoria - wearing their own short, white dresses similar to the brides - revealed two small ring boxes, each containing a small velvet cushion that held the two, glittering bands of gold and silver.

Chloe plucked the smaller ring from one of the ring boxes, slowly bringing it towards her fiance’s finger and allowing it to slide on, resting comfortably. Bringing the hand to her lips, she gave the ring a kiss and brought the hand back down with a smile - ignoring the tears built up in her eyes and already pouring down her glistening cheeks.

Max followed suit, bringing the similar but slightly bigger ring to Chloe’s finger - sliding it on slowly; smiling profoundly and shaking occasionally from all the emotions running through her at that very moment. Once it had found its resting place, she brought the hand up to her own lips and left a tender kiss over the band.

Watching the exchange, the minister smiled again and continued to speak, “Now, unless there are any objections,” he looked around momentarily, “Chloe Price and Max Caulfield, by the powers vested in me by the State of Oregon, I now pronounce you wife and wife.” Giving them a quick nod and another smile, he finished, “You may now kiss the bride.”

Meeting halfway, their lips softly brushed against each other at first before Chloe slipped a hand around Max’s back and pressed their bodies together - inclining forward so much that it had caused Max to let out a quiet yelp, followed by a giggle as she was caught in her wife’s arms. Giving it a few more moments, they shared their tongues before finally coming back up and breaking apart - wide smiles on their faces and their hands clasped together.

Somewhere along the line the people gathered had burst out in cheers and various whoops, including some comments from Chloe’s Valkyrie sisters which caused chuckles and laughs to erupt along side everything else.

“I love you,” Chloe whispered as she placed her forehead against Max’s, staring straight into her ocean-like deep-blue eyes.

“I love you too,” Max replied and left another kiss on her lips, ignoring the tears on her cheeks.

With a sideways glance towards the gathered crowd, Max took her bouquet of flowers and randomly threw it in the general direction of everyone with a giggle.

“Gotcha,” Ellen exclaimed as she caught it with one hand, giving the Valkyries a quick smirk; resting her gaze on one in particular.

Miley stared at her for a few seconds and then looked at Daisy.

In an unprecedented turn of events, Ellen sprang forward and wrapped her hand around the back of Daisy’s head, crashing their lips together as she crushed the flowers between them.

“Holy shit,” Chloe muttered in genuine surprise as she saw the two of them kiss, “now that… I _totally_ predicted.”

Max laughed as she clapped her hands for the two.

With a round of cheers from the onlookers, Daisy and Ellen broke apart with a smile; quickly wiping away their own tears to look back at the newlyweds instead - hands held together as if it was the most natural thing to the two of them.

Slipping her hand around her back and bending down a bit to wrap around her knees, Chloe easily lifted Max up and brought her closer to her chest - waiting until the two petite hands wrapped around her neck for extra support. Carrying her bridal style, Chloe began to walk back down the aisle towards the wooded path.

Constant cheers and shouts kept a smile on both their faces as they looked around, mouthing out ‘thank you’ to whoever was watching, always meeting back afterwards and locking eye contact - smiling wider at themselves than anyone else.

They caught the occasional flash of a camera as Victoria went about with the help of Kate, taking pictures of the two as they continued down the path and towards the woods.

* * *

 

After the service was over, pictures were taken and a few of the guests who were unable to attend the reception gave their congratulations to the couple before they’d left.

Making their way back to the parking lot hand in hand and fingers locked together, Chloe laughed to herself as she saw her old bike surrounded by her posse of sisters, all of them clapping and cheering them on as they straddled their respective hogs.

Walking up to her old '97 Dyna, Chloe kissed her wife quickly and placed her lips against her ear. “Mount up,” she whispered, gesturing with a smile towards her bike.

Max nodded and quickly straddled the bike with ease thanks to her short wedding dress - a design specifically tailored, ordered and gifted to her by Victoria.

“I think Miley and the girls will lead formation all the way to Portland… that’s a long ride, you ready?” Chloe asked over her shoulder as she sat down.

“Mhm, more than ready.”

“Valkyries!” Miley exclaimed at the head of the formation, standing over her bike.

Following their protocol, the various women pulled out a long, white fabric out of their saddlebags and tied it around their necks - grinning mischievously at the couple idling in the middle of the formation.

“Now what are those?” Chloe mumbled as she tried her best to make out whatever was writing on the fabric, unable to do so.

“Ride!” Miley shouted again and kickstarted her bike, slowly shifting forward and glancing behind her to ensure everyone followed.

* * *

 

Max laughed once she'd noticed what the fabric had contained.

Now easily flying in the wind as they rode, the white cloth displayed the three piece of the Valkyries, followed by the words  **‘JUST MARRIED, CHLOE AND MAX CAULFIELD-PRICE’**  along with an obscene amount of punk-y love hearts and skulls.

Chloe couldn’t help but laugh herself when she spotted the writing, looking around the formation of women as they slowly rode through Arcadia. Heads definitely turned when the sound of engines roared through the relatively quiet town... probably also due to the obscene shouts constantly resonating from some of the more obnoxious Valkyries riding with them.

Following them out of town, there was a convoy of vehicles that made up close friends, family and whoever else was invited to the reception.

* * *

 

It was quite a ride to Portland from Arcadia, but it was one filled with more laughter and ridiculousness, including a temporary police escort just outside the city bounds.

At some point Ellen  _might’ve_ gotten pissed at a trucker taking up half the road. At some point she  _might’ve_ pulled ahead of him with the entire formation and ordered all of them to flip him off.

Chloe and Max laughed as they’d received a blaring horn in return.

Roughly an hour or two after the service had ended, the formation and the convoy that followed had finally arrived at the location for their reception - the Kimpton Riverplace Hotel; a small waterfront property with a killer view of the Willamette.

“You’re all literally the most ridiculous people I’ve ever met, I swear,” Chloe said the moment they’d all parked up parallel in front of the hotel. “I can’t believe you’d wear that,” she continued and gestured to their makeshift capes which they were taking off.

“You love us for it,” Miley spoke as she approached the newlyweds. “Now how about we get this  _par-tay_ started, y’all?”

With a rousing round of whoops and cheers from the Valkyries, the leather-clad posse led Max and Chloe up the steps to the building.

“Ah, wedding reception? Caulfield-Price?” the concierge asked as he saw the group enter the building.

“That’d be us,” Chloe said as she stepped forward with her arm around Max’s waist.

“Congratulations,” he said with a smile and gestured them towards and open set of doors. “If you’d follow me.”

Taking them inside a rather spacious room with crystal chandeliers and expensive looking furniture, the concierge showed the group around whilst a crowd began to gather up in the lobby of the hotel.

“Wow, the two of you really splashed some serious cash out on this.” Ellen whistled as she looked around. “Wish I was so filthy rich, am I right guys?” she spoke towards the group who burst out in laughter.

“Thanks for… funding everything Miles. That means alot to us,” Chloe said when they’d stopped for a few moments whilst their concierge spoke with some staff. “We could’ve paid ourselves though.”

“Chloe, let that be our wedding present to you,” Miley said and dismissed her with a wave of her hand. “One of them at least…”

“One of them?” Chloe asked and raised her eyebrow. “Are you serious? You… you really shouldn’t have.”

“Shut up.” Miley jabbed a finger into her chest as Max giggled, quickly correcting her tie when she'd made a mess. “We’re going to shower you in damn gifts whether you like it or not, m'kay?”

Chloe rolled her eyes and nodded, sniffling as she rubbed her nose. Looking around, she’d spotted various buffet tables on the sides of the vast room they were in, a band setting up on a small stage with a DJ nearby ready to take over for when they’d finished their pieces.

Max watched as caterers finished last minute preparations, saw as they finished setting out cups and cutlery along the ‘U’ shaped line of tables gathered around a small circular table with two seats designated for her and Chloe. In the corner there was a small bar with all kinds of alcoholic beverages being manned by somebody who was no doubt an experienced barman.

“This is just… wow,” she whispered and looked at her wife. “I’m so happy right now.”

With a grin, Chloe pulled her in closer and planted a kiss on her lips whilst the Valkyries were distracted amongst themselves. “As am I baby, as am I.”

“Excuse me for that, just had to check everything was prepared,” the concierge returned with a smile. “I believe everything is ready - we can receive guests as soon as they’re available.”

* * *

 

It took a while for the reception to ‘take off’ as it were.

At first, courteous drinks were shared and a toast was held for Chloe and Max as they sat on their own table; the man leading the celebration none other than Ryan Caulfield - somebody who had at one point distrusted Chloe, somebody who was appalled at his daughters choice of partner, but somebody who warmed up to the prospect of the two as time had gone on and was now elated his daughter had eloped with somebody she cleared loved.

Once drinks were downed and food was brought up, everyone lost themselves in conversation.

Holding her hand across the table, Chloe sipped her water as she smiled at Max. “How are you feeling?”

Max smiled as she chewed down her food, holding her free hand over her mouth for a brief moment. “Happier than I’ve ever been,” she admitted and squeezed their hands.

“Me too.” Chloe took an olive and quickly bit down on it, leaning forward to give the other half to her wife who more than happily accepted it with a giggle. “Looking forward to later,” she said with a smirk and a quick wink.

“Oh, don’t you get me started.” Max grinned and sipped her champagne. “I’ve got a surprise for you…”

“Oh?” Chloe raised her eyebrow, intrigued. “Can’t wait.”

As conversations went on and people had their fill of food, the band on stage had begun playing. Firstly they’d covered slow, romantic tracks that fit the atmosphere of the room. Once the food was safely digested and people were content, the band moved onto faster, more classic tracks; those managed to get a few groups of people to stand up and dance.

It wasn’t until the band stopped and announced the traditional newlywed first dance that everyone shifted their attention to the floor in the middle.

“You nervous?” Chloe asked as she stood up and helped Max, gently holding her hand.

Max nodded. “A bit.”

“We’ll smash this. Uh… what did you chose for our song?”

Giggling quietly as she led the two of them into the middle of the room, she shook her head. “Something that describes us, you'll see.”

Placing both her hands on her hip, Chloe watched as Max locked her arms behind her neck; anxiously they waited as all eyes were on them.

On stage a few instruments were replaced and quickly tuned.

[The song started with light strumming of a bass guitar, followed by the quiet voice of the lead singer.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g8z-qP34-1Y)

_“I don't want this moment to ever end...”_

“With Me,” Chloe murmured and nosed herself into Max’s dyed hair. “I can’t believe you sometimes.”

_"Where everything's nothing without you... I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile... 'cause it's true: I am nothing without you..."_

“Feelings mutual,” she replied as she began to move the two of them in the beat of the song.

Chloe chuckled quietly. “You expect the two of us to dance to Sum 41?”

“We only get married once,” she pointed out with a smirk, “we might as well go crazy, right?”

“Max Caulfield-Price... I love you,” Chloe said with an impish grin.

_"Through it all, I made my mistakes... I stumble and fall, but I mean these words..."_

Moments later Max yelped as Chloe pulled her close and suddenly pushed her right back out, twirling her around. “Chloe!” she exclaimed through a giggle.

Bringing her back up against her chest, Chloe planted a kiss on her lips. “You know the words, right?”

“I chose the song, idiot.”

Chloe laughed.

 _“I want you to know: with everything, I won't let this go..._ _”_  they sang in unison as the crowd cheered,  _“these words are my heart and soul... I'll hold onto this moment you know... 'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show that I won't let go..."_

* * *

The reception passed like a breeze once the newlyweds had finished their rather strange first dance; after all, an upbeat rock song was hardly the first choice for many.

Once their dance was done, the band went back to playing a few other covers before they’d bid their leave - allowing the DJ to take over with more modern tracks that got the younger generation of the Price and Caulfield extended families dancing.

It was roughly 11:30PM when the reception had finally finished and the guests said their last congratulations to the newlyweds as they guarded the exit on either side of the doorway.

“Thank you for coming,” Chloe said to the 15th, perhaps 16th Caulfield family member in a row as he gave his wishes and promptly left the hotel.

Thankfully that was the last of them too.

“Jesus,” Max said as she approached Chloe and wrapped a hand around her waist, pressing her face against her chest. “Glad that’s over.”

“Your family is fucking  _huuuuuuge,”_  the biker said as she emphasised the last part.

Max giggled and nodded. “I’ve never seen half of them, I’ll be honest with you - I think my mom just invited them because I told her to invite everyone she wanted.”

“Yeah, let’s  _not_  do that again.” Chloe sighed and looked around the mostly empty room now, noting the presence of the Valkyries huddled together near the bar. “Do you want to hang out a bit more or head up?”

“Let’s hang out with Miley and the girls a bit,” she responded and started to leisurely lead them towards the bar; sneaking admiring glances at her wife whenever she wasn't looking.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Ellen called out as she saw the couple approach. “If it ain’t the wild couple themselves! With Me?”

“Her choice,” Chloe jerked her head towards the brunette.

Ellen held her hand out in a fistbump and laughed when Max obliged her. “Way to go gurl, that’s a sweet song for a first dance - good choice... kinda adorable too, given the words.”

Max chuckled and bobbed her head. “I think it was sweet,” she admitted and shrugged, “besides, me and Chlobear like Sum 41.”

“Chlobear?” Miley asked and flashed a smug grin.

Chloe blushed.

“So how about a toast?” Daisy said as she appeared from behind Ellen. “To the newlyweds and their good health?”

“I… I don’t know…” Chloe rubbed her neck awkwardly, looking down at Max. “I don’t drink, not anymore.”

“Do it this one time,” Max whispered as she gave her permission. “It’s just one shot glass, you won’t get drunk.”

“You sure?” she asked to confirm.

Tiptoeing, she kissed her cheek to a wave of ‘awww’ from the Valkyries. “I’m sure.”

“Right then,” Chloe slammed her hand down on the bar to get the bartender's attention, “a shot for everyone here, give me your best.”

Waiting until their order had been fulfilled, the posse shared quiet conversation as they teased and joked about the couple.

“Shots!” the bartender exclaimed as he filled up the last of the glasses.

Miley took hers immediately and walked around the group, standing at the forefront as she watched all of them gather theirs. “Now, before we split and go to our rooms to do  _whatever,”_  she winked towards Max and Chloe, “I’d like to raise a toast to our two sisters here.”

Chloe smiled as she held her shot, kissing Max’s temple.

“You girls have by far been the greatest thing that has come out of this small band of misfits we’ve created well over 10 years ago. You’ve made it through thick and thin, through sickness and,  _yes,_ even death,” she gestured towards Chloe with a smirk. “You’ve stuck together from the beginning and you’re probably the reason why everyone in this club is as close as they are - Ellen and Daisy included.”

Daisy groaned and hid her face in Ellen’s shoulder briefly.

“Without further ado... I raise a toast to Chloe and Max Caulfield-Price, Valkyries to the end and the best damn sisters we could've asked for!”

* * *

 

Entering the Master suite reserved for them at the top floor of the hotel, Max and Chloe giggled wildly as they shut the door behind them.

“$5 says that Ellen and Daisy go at it the moment they’re in their room,” Chloe said as she walked them inside.

“Gross!” Max scrunched up her face and giggled, looking around their suite. “W-wow.”

It was indeed _‘wow’_ material to them both. With a queen sized bed adorned with bedposts and curtains, the walls were a rich mahogany colour with an equally rich floor to boot. The no doubt expensive furniture was placed against the walls in places as it all made room for the large double window on the other side of the room; a premium view of the Willamette river running through Portland to boot.

“Holy shit Chloe,” she continued and quickly dragged the two of them across the room to look out the window. “Insane…”

“Yeah.” Chloe looked at the view herself as she breathed out a content sigh. “Guess we’ve outdone ourselves with all of this, haven’t we?”

“Are you kidding?” Max exhaled quietly and rested her head on Chloe’s shoulder, watching the view. “This is amazing... by far the best day of my life so far.”

“So far,” Chloe repeated and suggestively wiggled her eyebrows at her wife the moment she looked at her. “Didn’t you have a gift for me?”

Max stood on her tiptoes and brushed their lips together whilst her hand travelled up Chloe’s chest, grabbing her tie and gently wrapping it around her fingers. “Come with me,” she cooed into her ear as she began to drag the biker towards the bed.

“Oh boy,” Chloe breathed out as she stumbled a few times on the way, giggling. “Just what do I get from you, huh?”

“Sit,” she demanded as she jabbed a finger to the bed.

Chloe obeyed and sat herself down at the foot of the bed.

“Once upon a time, I did a lil’ somethin’ somethin’ for you in Las Vegas,” Max purred out as she sat down on Chloe’s lap, running her tongue over the side of Chloe’s throat, following it up with soft kisses. “Jog my memory?”

“Oh…  _OH…”_ Chloe gulped as she moved her head to the side, giving Max more room. “I remember.”

“Mm,” she hummed out, “I was thinking that I give you a repeat of that. Would you like that...?”

“Y-yeah, I’d like that.”

“Settle in,” she whispered and bit her earlobe gently before slipping off her lap, seductively running her hand over her body. “We’re in for a  _looooong_  night, baby.”

Chloe was giddy with excitement.


	22. Forever Valkyrie

“Last night was…  _wow.”_

Max giggled as she drifted her fingers down Chloe’s chest, resting her head on her shoulder. “I’m glad you thought so.”

“You think this place has soundproof walls?” she asked, glancing sideways at the window overlooking the Willamette.

With a groan, Max blushed and shrugged after a few seconds. “I hope so.”

“Eh… whatever, it’s was our wedding night, pretty sure that gives us the pass on how loud we were.” Chloe snorted as she rubbed her hand over Max’s arm, nosing up into her highlighted hair.

“What time is it?” Max shuffled up over Chloe and squeaked when the biker groped her breasts. “Bad touch!”

“Oh,  _now_ it’s a bad touch? Wasn’t last night?” she smirked and let go, watching as her wife grabbed her phone from their nightstand and laid back down beside her.

Looking at the screen, Max sighed. “It’s 9:30… ugh, we should probably go downstairs, make some sort of appearance to whoever decided to stay...”

“I have a better idea,” Chloe whispered as she rolled over to the side and loomed over the brunette.

Max rolled her eyes with a giggle. “You’re insatiable.”

 _“I’m insatiable?_ Remind me of what  _you_ were groaning out last night.” Chloe looked down at her with a smug grin. “You’re the insatiable one in this relationship.”

“You’re not exactly helping my addiction…” Max murmured as she looked down the length of the bikers body, biting her lip.

Chloe simply stayed silent as she continued to float over her wife, still grinning wide.

“Are you just going to hover over me or are you going to do something?” Max asked with a tone of annoyance, crossing her arms over her chest.

“That’s what I thought,” Chloe mumbled as she gently lowered herself down, soft lips starting to leave a trail across the freckled chest.

* * *

 

Roughly two hours later the couple had washed, dressed and made their way downstairs into their reception hall. Upon entering, they’d spotted that most of the tables from their party yesterday had been already cleared away except for a few designated for the immediate family and friends of the newlyweds.

Walking towards Joyce, Vanessa and Ryan, Chloe spotted Daisy and Ellen sitting together at a table - the shorter of the two, Daisy, leaning against the taller one with a sleepy smile.

“I think you owe me $5,” Chloe mumbled as she shot them a smile and a flick of her chin as they passed. “They 100% boned.”

Max simply shook her head and giggled.

“Well, well… hello there girls,” Joyce sweetly spoke as she saw the two women approach and sit down. “How are you this mornin’?”

“Hella tired,” Chloe smirked, “I’ll let y’all guess why,” she continued and looked between Joyce, Ryan and Vanessa as they themselves simply grinned and continued eating; finding the comment to be an answer enough for them.

Max blushed but rolled her eyes, quickly forking over a few things to eat onto her plate.

“So… where are the two of you off to?” Ryan asked as he washed his breakfast down with a coffee. “You never told us your honeymoon plans.”

“Eh,” the biker shrugged and slurped some of her coffee, “We decided to just go wherever the wind takes us, y’know?”

“That’s really romantic,” Vanessa said as she chewed down some food, “I'm sure there's love song about something like that somewhere.”

Bursting into quiet laughter, the group continued to eat their breakfast in relative silence, occasionally breaking it up with more quiet comments, conversation and trips down memory lane.

“Alright, I think we should get going - it’s a four hour ride to Seattle from here and we still have to drop Joyce off in Arcadia,” Ryan spoke up once he’d finished his breakfast, gulping down the last of his coffee.

“Aww,” Max dropped her head slightly but nodded. “I’ll miss you guys.”

“We know sweetie,” Vanessa said as she walked around the table and pulled up her daughter, giving her a hug. “We’ll miss you too, keep yourself safe okay? Call us whenever you get the chance too.”

Chloe stood up as she shook hands with Ryan, cocking both eyebrows when he pulled her closer.

“I trust you’ll keep my daughter safe?” he questioned in a murmur whilst Max started to exchange her goodbyes with Joyce.

With a firm nod and hand shake, Chloe smiled. “I’ll lay down my life to do that if it comes to it.”

“I know you will, you’d already nearly done it once,” he replied and patted her on the back. “You keep yourself alive too however, y’hear me? No heroics; you've already outdone yourself with... you know.”

“Mhm,” she hummed out as they moved back and broke away.

“Come here,” Vanessa said as she quickly pulled the biker into a hug. “I know that… we haven’t always been eye to eye, especially with Maxine… but I’m proud of you and her both. I’ve come to accept that you love her and she loves you too, you’re as much my daughter as she is now.”

Chloe smiled as she received a squeeze from the woman. “That… means a lot to me. Thank you,” she said before they too moved back.

Whilst Max was protesting Ryan’s over protectiveness as they spoke, Joyce approached Chloe with a warm smile. “I’m proud of you too hon,” she murmured as she did her best to stop happy tears from leaking, pulling her daughter into an embrace.

“Thanks,” she whispered in reply as she hugged the slightly shorter woman. “I’m… I’m happy that everything ended up like this in the end.”

“I know you are,” Joyce chuckled and sniffled. “You’ve finally gon’ and put that dangerous life behind you, I’m real happy for you and Max.”

Chloe simply nodded and shut her eyes as she felt her own tears on her cheeks, bringing up a hand to wipe them away. “I’ll call you s-sometime, okay? I’m sure Max will kick my ass over it until I do.”

“Oh, I’ve no doubt about that darlin’, she’ll keep you straight.”

“She'll keep me gay you mean,” Chloe quipped and snorted.

Joyce rolled her eyes as they broke their embrace apart. “Now you go and have yourselves a fun honeymoon, y’hear?”

“Aye, aye,” Chloe replied with a mock salute and a chuckle, quickly wiping away her eyes again. “Jesus, I’m not made for this sappy stuff.”

Max wrapped an arm around Chloe’s waist as the couple led their parents out of the hotel, down the steps and towards their parked car; the vehicle already waiting with a valet nearby.

“We’ll miss both of you girls,” Ryan said as he took his keys and unlocked the vehicle.

“We’ll miss you all too,” Max said and exchanged last minute hugs with everyone.

“You keep my daughter in line Max,” Joyce said as she waggled a finger towards the biker. “God knows she was a handful bein’ my daughter for years, I can only imagine what she’ll be like as your wife.”

Max chuckled and nodded, leaning slightly into Chloe. “I will.”

With the last minute pleasantries finished, Max and Chloe watched as Ryan, Vanessa and Joyce all waved them goodbye as they drove away; the couple themselves waving them off until they’d disappeared down the road and into the hustle and bustle of Portland.

“Well… I think that was a success.” Chloe stretched out her arm as she turned them around and slowly led them up the steps back to the hotel. “Now we just say our goodbyes to the girls and… we’ll be off. Wow.”

“Wow indeed,” Max agreed as she placed her head against her shoulder. “Oh crap! I totally forgot I still have to grab all my punk gear from our room.”

“Let’s go do that first,” her wife replied and kissed her temple as they entered the lobby. “I’m…  _curious.”_

Max rolled her eyes. “Nympho.”

* * *

 

Miley stood impatiently in the lobby of the hotel, her posse of Valkyries standing behind her as they all waited. Checking her wrist watch for the umpteenth time, she groaned and shook her head.

“I swear those two are fucking insane,” she mumbled as Ellen appeared beside her. “They’ve been up there  _three hours!_ How  _long_ can you fuck for? Jesus Christ!”

Ellen laughed as she placed her hand on Miley’s shoulder. “Give ‘em a break, Miles - it’s their wedding, they can spend however long they want doing their  _thang.”_

“Yeah, I know but… shit, y’know what?” Miley suddenly smirked as she crossed her arms. “I bet it’s Max.”

With another loud laugh, Ellen bobbed her head. “I honestly  _wouldn’t_ be surprised.”

“But still! They’ve so much damn stamina, how  _can_ you go on for  _so long-”_

“Speak of the devil,” Ellen mumbled and knocked her fist against Miley’s shoulder, gesturing to the stairs.

“Holy shit, is that  _Max?”_ Daisy asked as she walked up to the duo watching the newlyweds descend down the stairs.

Max Caulfield-Price, with her chestnut brown hair highlighted with bright red, was led down the staircase by her wife. Wearing a black  _Slayer_ tee, her wrists were covered with braces and bands as she sported a denim jacket and grey, skinny jeans ripped at the knees - finishing off her look with a pair of rather worn Chuck Taylors.

Beside her walked Chloe Caulfield-Price; not really any different than usual as wore her leather jacket, a Misfit Skull tank-top and the ripped, roughly patched jeans with suspenders loosely hanging off the sides.

“Jesus… throwback to what… 2013? 2014?  _15?_ I don’t even  _remember,”_ Ellen mumbled as she looked at the couple approaching the posse. “What the actual hell.”

“You guys look like you’ve just seen a ghost.” Chloe laughed as she draped an arm across Max’s shoulders once they were within vocal range. “W’sup?”

“Right, firstly… Max, you look fucking  _amazing,”_ Miley pointed a finger at her and smirked. “Secondly, you guys are fucking  _insane_ \- how  _long_ can you go on for?”

“Wasn’t me,” the punk biker threw up her hands in surrender as she gestured at her wife instead.

Max simply blushed but didn’t comment.

“Okay, whatever. Let’s just… forget that, yeah? Now that you’re here we can finally set off,” Miley smiled and turned on her heel, leading the group out of the hotel.

“Whaddya mean? I thought you guys were splitting off to head back to the clubhouse?” Chloe raised her eyebrows as they made their way down the steps to the parking lot.

Miley laughed, “Oh no, we’ve got a few surprises left for the two of you,” she spoke with a teasing undertone, winking over her shoulder. “Now how about y’all mount up so we can head out, yeah?”

Straddling her old ‘97 Dyna, Chloe waited until Max wrapped her hands around her waist before she revved the v-twin to life, immediately falling into formation beside Miley at the head of the club.

“Alright, stagger it up girls!” she shouted over her shoulder and received a wave of nods in reply. “Let’s ride!”

* * *

 

Roughly an hours ride away from Portland was when Miley had shown first indications of pulling the formation over. Gesturing with her hand to an approaching roadside overlook, the Valkyries plus their freshly minted couple pulled into the gravel inlet.

Miley held up her hand towards Chloe and Max, waving them off to the side as she parked her hog in front of everyone - watching as the rest of the Valkyries made an ad-hoc aisle with their motorcycles.

“Oh  _no,”_ Chloe mumbled and dropped her head onto her forearms draped across her handlebars.

Max laughed as she realised what was about to happen, pressing a kiss to the back of Chloe's neck.

“Oi! You two! Get up here!” Ellen shouted them over as they all dismounted their bikes and crossed their arms.

“Walk up that aisle,” Miley demanded with a smug smile as she stood at the head of their group, taking on the role of minister. “Do it like you would in a normal wedding.”

Chloe groaned and dropped her head, watching as Max took her hand and interlocked their fingers. “You sure you want to do this?” she mumbled towards her.

“Would I be here if I didn’t?” Max smiled and kissed her cheek. “Come on, let’s get married again.”

Hand in hand, the two of them walked up the makeshift aisle made up by the various motorcycles and their riders.

“Dun, dun dun dun!” Julie exclaimed in her best attempt at a bridal march, “Dun, dun dun dunn!”

As a few of the women laughed, Max and Chloe proceeded up the path until they came upon Miley at it’s forefront.

“Now, before we proceed…” Miley held up a hand towards Ellen, watching as she reached into her saddlebag and retrieved two leather jackets. “You wear these,” she continued as she caught the two in either hand.

“What…” Chloe mumbled and dropped her jaw when she took the jacket and looked it over.

Displaying the Valkyrie three-piece on the back, the bottom rocker had the usual  **‘ARCADIA’** replaced with  **‘NOMAD’** instead, the frontal patches reduced to nothing but  **‘VETERAN’**  and  **‘NOMAD’.**

“Miles… you know I can’t accept this. I g-gave up the club-”

“Chlobear,” Max whispered as she squeezed her hand and smiled, “that’s my gift to you.”

Chloe processed the words in utter shock. Seconds later she crashed their lips together as she brought up both her hands to cup Max’s cheeks, pulling her into the kiss desperately. “T-thank you,” she whispered between the kisses, “t-thank you  _so_ much.”

Max simply smiled as she wiped away her tears.

“You too, buttercup.” Miley gestured to the second jacket she was holding. "This is a gift from us to you."

Giving her a quick look over, Max took it from her hands and held it out, looking over the back as she shook her head and closed her eyes.

 **“PROPERTY OF CHLOE CAULFIELD-PRICE”**  was emblazoned on a rocker above the Valkyrie colours, her frontal patches simply being  **‘NOMAD’**  and  **‘OLD LADY’**.

“You like ‘em?” Miley asked with a smile as she crossed her arms. “Originally it was Max's idea to gift you a nomad rocker, keep you in the club like you wanted but away from all the stressful shit... we kinda decided to extend that to the both of you. Besides, we couldn't resist seeing Max here with her old jacket as the both of you rode off into the sunset and whatever - poetic, right?”

Chloe swiftly took off her old, tattered, battle-worn jacket and gave it to Ellen as she held her hand out. Slipping into her brand new jacket, she let out an unsteady chuckle mixed with a sob. “J-Jesus, I can’t believe this.”

“You better believe it because this is happening right now sister.”

Max chuckled herself as she took off her denim jacket and replaced it with her brand new leather one instead.

“Now, y’both ready?” Miley looked between the two with a raised eyebrow.

They nodded in unison as they grabbed their hands and held them out between them.

“Okay… So, we’re all gathered here today to witness the outlaw marriage between these two beautiful babes we’ve been blessed with years ago,” she smiled as a few of the women laughed. “I think y’all can agree with me when I say that without Max and Chloe this club wouldn’t exist today, right?”

“Aye,” was the unified reply of the biker posse.

“Whilst Max might’ve not been as actively involved as her soon-to-be outlawfully wedded wife, Chloe, her spirit and voice resonated through a lot of us over the years. Starting with our small parties, to our BBQ’s, to our binge drinking sessions and our club runs and everything inbetween; Max was  _always_  there, always cheering us on, constantly talking, laughing, giggling and kissing that damn piece of  _hot ass_ we know as Chloe.”

Another wave of rapturous laughter rang out from the gathered group.

“Now… being an officiated officer of the most official orders you could officially think of," she chuckled, "AKA being the President of the damn club, I’m just gonna go ahead and skip the rest of the boring speech the two of you had to live through yesterday.” Miley smiled as she placed her hand over theirs, gripping it tight. “Your vows - once again these’ll be your simple, run-of-the-mill crap with a bitta twist to 'em.”

“Okay,” Chloe mumbled as she shook her head again. “You’re fucking ridiculous, you know that Miles?”

“You’re welcome,” she replied and rolled her eyes. “Max... Do you take this here good-for-nothin’ outlaw biker Chloe Price as your outlawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to stick with her through sickness, through pain, through death, through thick, through thin and through the whole host of other activities the two of you will no doubt get involved with over the rest of your lives?”

Max nodded and flashed a goofy smile at Chloe. “I do.”

“Good, good! Chloe… Do you take this here, I quote, _‘precious doe-eyed angel’_ as your outlawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to stick with her through sickness, through pain, through death, through thick, through thin and through the whole slew of other activities you’re gonna get on with when you travel the states and live out your lives?”

Chloe nodded. “I do.”

“Sweet!” Miley exclaimed and squeezed their hands again, reaching around with her other to retrieve something from her jeans. “Before I wed the two of you… Chloe, you read this,” she said and held up a piece of paper with a smirk.

Taking the note, Chloe opened it up and scowled. “You’re fucking serious?” she suddenly blurted out.

“You bet you sweet lily ass I’m serious! I’m your damn president, now you read that or this wedding is over!”

Chloe glanced at Miley and then gazed down at Max. “Right… Max, whatever I read out now, I didn’t write this, okay?”

Max shrugged. “Just read it, I really don’t care how bad it might be.”

“HEY!” Daisy exclaimed from the makeshift aisle. “I wrote that!”

Clearing her throat, Chloe spoke, “Max Caulfield, I promise to always treat you as good as my leather, with tender care and loving, and to… to ride you as much as my Harley, giving you equal if not greater attention in the bedroom as I do my hog in the garage,” she mumbled out awkwardly and immediately crushed the piece of paper in her hand, scowling at Miley.  _“There.”_

Miley’s laughter was joined by the rest of the Valkyries as they looked over Chloe’s rather flustered face.

Max simply shook her head and smiled, squeezing Chloe’s hand to get her attention again. “It’s fine,” she murmured towards her.

“Alright, now without further ado... Max Caulfield and Chloe Price, by the powers vested in me by the bylaws of the Valkyrie Motorcycle Club and my rank as President of this band of misfits - I hereby pronounce you wife and wife.” Miley held up both her hands and flicked her chin towards them. “Go  _on,_ make out for all us and shit.”

Chloe shook her head and yelped when Max grasped her collar and pulled her in, crashing both their lips immediately to the applause, cheers and laughter of the club.

* * *

 

Following their second - this time impromptu - wedding, the couple spent a few minutes talking and laughing between their band of sisters before time came for the last part of their ceremony; the gifts and farewells before they set off on their however-long honeymoon to god knows where.

“Okay, so, only one or two of us got you gifts individually because we agreed that y’know… funding your entire damn wedding and giving you this little ceremony was a gift enough from all of us.” Miley stood at the head of the Valkyries as they had formed a semicircle around Max and Chloe.

“That’s… that’s more than enough Miles,” Chloe said and looked around the group. “Seriously, whoever else got us even more gifts - you’ve overdone yourself, we seriously,  _seriously_ appreciate everything you’ve done for us so far.”

“Shut up and accept the gifts!” Julie exclaimed as she cupped her hands around her mouth.

“Okay, so… I believe that Julie and Hannah are actually first,” Miley furrowed her eyebrow and put her hands on her hips, looking at the two women nearby. “Up you come.”

Approaching them, Julie and Hannah held wide smiles the entire time.

“Right, so, our gift isn’t that big,” Julie began as she reached into her jacket and started to fumble around.

Hannah nodded, “It’s just… something we found in one of the club albums when we were helping Miles sort stuff in the clubhouse a few weeks ago.”

Bringing out a photograph, Julie handed it over with a smile. “Hell, you could even consider this a gift from all of us seeing as it’s from the club archives, but y’know… there ya go.”

Max took the photo and pushed her face against Chloe’s shoulder as she laughed; her cheeks growing a slightly rosy colour. “I can’t believe this,” she murmured.

Chloe burst out in laughter herself as she looked at the photo - it was a candid shot that contained the two of them together, Max standing on top of a bed as she danced with a joint in one hand and a beer in the other whilst Chloe simply sat with her legs crossed on a chair a few feet away, watching the then red-highlighted brunette dancing with genuine interest and a playful smirk.

“How’d you get a picture of this?” Max asked with a cocked eyebrow. “Our room was locked…”

“Nada,” Julie shook her head, “Your room was  _not_ locked, believe me…”

“Note to self, check doors to ensure they’re locked,” Chloe mumbled and nosed herself in her wife’s hair.  _“Jesus.”_

“Thanks for this… seriously. This one is going into our album,” the brunette spoke and neatly put the photo into her leather jacket.

Miley waved the two of them away and crossed her arms, glancing around the Valkyries with a narrowed eye. “Hmm… who was the other person?”

“That’d be me,” Daisy spoke up and shuffled forward, shoving Miley away with her hips and a giggle.

Chloe looked at her as she fumbled around in her jacket. 

“Okay, so… this isn’t so much a gift to you as it’s something for Chloe,” Daisy screwed up her face and shot an apologetic smile at Max, “Sorry Max.”

“It’s fine,” she replied in return, returning her smile twicefold.

Revealing a three bullet necklace on a black cord, Daisy showed it to the punk biker. “Right, so… this is just something I thought up of whilst thinking of what to get the two of you for a wedding present. Kinda ended up just being a Chloe sided thing but… I hope you can appreciate this too Max.”

“It’s a necklace,” Chloe stated out the obvious. “With three bullets. Are those supposed to be meant for me or…?”

“No, you dumbass. Think.”

“Eh…” Chloe racked her brain for a few moments and widened her eyes. “Ooooh. Oh. Oh shit. Wow, okay - haha - that’s actually really cool.”

“What does it mean?” Max asked quietly in confusion.

Chloe took the necklace and held it in her palm, reaching her other hand around to point to the individual bullets. “These are the three times I was shot. First time was a few years ago during the Portland drama, you remember that, right? Second was recently during a gunfight at the Prescott goon HQ or whatever. Third was… y’know... when Prescott shot me himself after... yeah.”

Max remained silent for a brief moment and nodded. “Wow.”

“Yeah,” Chloe nodded in agreement, “wow Daisy. This is… really cool. Thanks, it’ll definitely be a memento of the stupid shit I’d done over the years - a good reminder to keep on the legal side of shit.”

Daisy smiled, “That was kinda what I was aiming for, not gonna lie,” she confessed and pulled Chloe into a hug. “Keep yourself and Max here safe.”

“I will.”

Miley smiled as she saw Daisy making her way back once they moved away from the hug. “Okay, so there’s one more thing,” she started and stepped towards Chloe, digging her hand around in her jacket, “this isn’t from me, nor the club.”

“What?” Chloe raised an eyebrow as she saw her taking out an envelope.

“This… this is from Rachel. She gave this to me after you left the shed after she confessed, remember? I… I wasn’t supposed to give this to you until after you tied the knot.” Miley handed over the envelope and shrugged. “I’ve no idea what it contains. Rachel… she said that you and Max should be the only ones to open it, said that it’d explain a lot of things to you - also reveal a lot of shit she still kept hidden even after her confession. Said that she wasn’t 100% honest with you, I dunno.”

Chloe looked over the envelope in her hands. “Are you s-serious?”

“Yeah,” she bobbed her head and put her hands in her pockets, “I think Rachel was hiding a lot more shit that didn’t see the light of day and the two of you were the only people she ever truly trusted.”

“I…” Chloe drifted her fingers over the top for a few seconds before she shook her head. “I’ll open this soon. Do you want me to tell you what it contains or…?”

“No,” Miley shook her head and put her hands on Chloe’s shoulders, “Whatever it contains... it was meant for you and Max; not me, not Ellen, not the Valkyries. You keep the contents of that between yourselves.”

“O-okay,” she whispered and put the envelope in her jacket. “Okay.”

Giving everyone a glance, Miley sniffled and wiped away her eyes. “I… I guess this is goodbye for now, huh?” she muttered and held out her hands.

Stepping forward in unison, both Max and Chloe gave the woman a hug, swaying the three of them gently as they all smiled.

“I’ll miss you guys,” Miley confessed and dropped her hands into her jeans. “Call me, yeah? I wanna hear what you two idiots get up to during your honeymoon.”

“We will,” Max promised for the two of them.

Chloe looked towards Ellen and gestured her over, barrelling into her to give her a hug of her own. “I’ll miss you El,” she mumbled and patted her back. “You keep Daisy safe or I’ll come down on your ass.”

Ellen chuckled and nodded. “I’ll keep her safe.”

Daisy followed up with her own embrace whilst Max hugged it out with Ellen. “Stay alive, don’t get shot - I won’t be there to patch you up for the fourth time.”

“I’ll try my best,” Chloe replied and chuckled.

Quietly skulking forward, Brooklyn timidly held her hands together as she looked at Chloe. “Hey. Uhm… I’m gonna miss you. I… I know I was a-always shy and n-nervous and-”

“Brooklyn,” she interrupted and pulled her into a hug. “I’m going to miss you. Don’t ever sell yourself short, okay? You ran the club businesses even though you never thought you were important.” Chloe sighed as she squeezed her. “Me and Rachel would be hella lost in the books if not for your huge brain, y’know that? You’re a fucking _genius,_  nothing short of it - keep Miles and Ellen on the straight and narrow, yeah? If they fuck up, you call me and I’ll sort them out.”

Brooklyn let out a sniffle and nodded against Chloe’s shoulder. “O-okay,” she whispered.

Moving closer to her ear, Chloe murmured, “I know you’ve got a crush on both Daisy and Ellen - do something about it.”

With her eyes wide, Brooklyn nearly jumped back a foot from Chloe. “W-what?”

“Trust me sister,” Chloe winked, “you might be surprised, don’t be afraid to tell them.”

Gulping, she thought about it for a moment and quickly hugged Chloe again. “Thank you,” she mumbled and moved back with a warm, trembling smile.

“Jules, Hannah…” Chloe smiled at the two Valkyries as they approached and pulled her into a tight embrace. “I’ll miss you two freaks.”

“We’re gonna miss you too asshole,” Julie retorted and laughed, patting her hand over the punk’s back. “Keep the both of you safe and have a great time for all of us, okay?”

“I’ll do my best.” Chloe exchanged quick individual hugs with the two of them before wiping away her eyes. “Oh Jesus, I’m bawlin’.”

As Max snaked her arm around Chloe’s waist once she was also done with her goodbyes, she wiped her nose and buried her face in Chloe’s shoulder - sniffling once before leading the two of them a few feet away.

“We’re gonna miss you two,” Miley repeated as she put her hands on her hips. “Now don’t let us keep you away from your honeymoon any longer, off you go,” she waved them off, “Shoo!”

Laughing, the two of them mounted Chloe’s old bike as they prepped. “You ready?” Chloe asked over her shoulder.

Responding with a quick kiss, Max nodded, “Yeah, let’s rock this boat,” she whispered.

Revving the v-twin loudly, the two of them waved off their sisters for the last time before pulling out of the gravel overlook and spraying dust, stone and grains everywhere at the ferocity of which they did so.

“WE’RE GONNA MISS YOU!” was the last thing either of them heard before they’d got too far.

* * *

 

Three hours later they had pulled into a similar overlook in southern Oregon, standing together near the barrier which kept them from falling down the jagged cliffs into the rocky ocean shore far below.

“Do you want to read it?” Max asked as she looked at the letter Chloe was holding.

She shrugged, “I… I don’t know. What do you think?” she asked and gave her wife a sideways glance.

“Chloe, Rachel was your best friend first and foremost - it’s your say, not mine.”

Looking at the letter, Chloe sighed. “Rach… was troubled. I’ve no doubt that whatever this contains is going to make me cry both tears of pain and joy... it will also no doubt make me distrust her somehow. I… I don’t want to ruin my memory of her.”

“Baby, it could be important…”

“It could be,” she nodded, “but it could also simply be her best wishes for us considering she wanted Miles to give this to us after our wedding. I… I’d like to leave it at that.”

“Your call,” Max whispered and kissed her cheek.

“Whatever secret she wanted to share with us,” she began and took out her zippo, flicking it to life, “she took it to the grave.”

The two of them watched as the letter caught fire; small at first, the orange glow revealed some writing that neither of them bothered to read before it began to consume the paper.

"Bye Rachel," Chloe whispered and threw the burning letter down the escarpment and into the Pacific far below. “I think it’s time we stop dwelling on the past, don’t you think?”

“Yeah,” the brunette agreed as she pressed herself against her wife, “I think it’s time to do that too.”

“Okay, so… first order of business: where to babe?”

* * *

 

Roughly a week later they’d stopped at a gas station on the I40 in Arizona, just outside of a small place called Ash Fork.

“Want something to drink?” Chloe asked as she peered over the contents of the fridge. “Coke?”

“Yeah,” Max nodded and adjusted her aviators slightly, looking down the aisle towards the cash register. “Give it here, I’ll pay real quick.”

“Sure,” she said and handed the ice-cool bottle over to her wife, proceeding in the opposite direction as she looked for something to snack on.

**When we pretend that we're dead...**

Chloe bobbed her head along as the heavy riffs of [ **L7’s - Pretend We’re Dead**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NAdlZ2F-fs8) played out of the shitty speakers of the service station. Rifling through some different flavours of potato chips, she sighed when she couldn’t see anything she liked.

**When we pretend that we're dead...**

Out of the corner of her eye she’d spotted a blur passing the service station along the mostly abandoned I40 strip, making note of the familiar hum of v-twin engines working in unison; roaring loudly as they made their way down their road.

**They can't hear a word we've said...**

Gazing at the two bikers as they passed the station, her heart skipped a beat as her hand dropped from the shelf.

**When we pretend that we're dead...**

Chloe rushed outside of the service station as her eyes were trained on the pair riding away, already finding them a considerable distance away and fading faster on the sun scorched horizon.

“Chloe?” Max called out as she made her way out of the service station with her coke. “What’s up?”

Giving it a few seconds of thought, Chloe shook her head and wrapped her arm around Max. “I... I don't know. It's nothing, just think the heat is making me see things, that’s all.”

“Here,” the brunette said and held out her bottle, “take a drink, it  _is_  kinda feverish out here.”

Chloe kept her eyes trained on the specks in the distance as they’d crossed the horizon and went out of view. “Mhm,” she hummed and took the bottle, taking a sip. “Hey, do you mind if we swing back and take the I10 instead? I’m not feeling this road.”

“Of course,” she murmured and kissed her cheek. 

“Max, did I ever tell you I love you?” Chloe grinned and looked beside her, immediately pressing a kiss to her freckled nose holding her faded aviators. “You look hella cute, by the way.”

“That’s only the millionth time you told me that.”

Leaning down to firmly kiss her on the lips instead, Chloe smirked when they broke away. “Here’s to a million more.”

-

 

**fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title drop at the end?
> 
> The ending is… open to interpretation - I’ll leave it at that.
> 
> ALSO THE VALKYRIE WEDDING AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
> (ps. i kinda stole the vows from sons of anarchy but modified them a bit)
> 
> its okay to cry because i cried a lot
> 
> Okay, so...
> 
> WOW. There’s a lot of things I want to say.
> 
> I’d like to give a HUGE thank you to all of you who read this story from beginning to end - you guys seriously made my day each time I read the comments, so shout out to all my regulars!! Y'all know who you are.
> 
> What started as a drabble piece based on a loose idea I’d gotten had developed into a full, 22 chapter, 130k word story with drama, fluff, smut, violence and so, so much more. I had learned A LOT whilst writing this piece - hopefully people will have noticed that the further the story progressed, the better my writing had become. It was a really, really fun AU to write also simply because I’ve always found outlaw culture fascinating - I’d poured a lot of my own knowledge into this and most of it should be rather accurate; outlaw motorcycle clubs are a bit of a doozy to write about because some are completely different from others, but… yeah!
> 
> This story had A LOT of redrafts and rewrites.
> 
> I’m not gonna lie when I say that I think I changed the order of a few chapters 6-7 times to tell a better, hopefully more gripping story. I’ve rewritten and completely removed entire chapters of this story; there’s maybe… 20,000 to 30,000 words of unposted content sitting in my Google Drive that was once a part of this story - kinda insane.
> 
> Sequel?
> 
> I’ve got plans, they’re really, REALLY rough right now but for the near future… there isn’t a sequel in the works. There is something I’d like to follow up in a potential sequel, some of the more perceptive people might notice that I’d never touched upon it after it happened in the story… so there’s that.
> 
> It's all up in the air.
> 
> Prequel?  
> It’s in the works and oh boy am I excited for it!
> 
> I’d like to mention that it’ll probably be different than this fic - they’ll probably be less violence but more drug/alcohol use, more smut (oh heck), more relationship drama, HIGH-SCHOOL DRAMA, and a whooooooole slew of other things.
> 
> It’ll be split into Arcs - how many you ask? I don’t know yet because I’ve barely started writing it, I have like… the first three chapters written up so… yeah. I’ve got a rough idea on how I want to split it, but the first three arcs will be heavily dominated by Pricefield and the blossoming relationship between our punk and the hipster photographer.
> 
> Chapters will be shorter, perhaps more frequent, writing will be more concise, they’ll probably be a lot of fluff in the early parts of the story whilst things start up; however, by the end I’m hoping to paint a wide picture of the background of a lot of the mentioned events in this story - ESPECIALLY the characters of Lonnie and Sasha, along with their close relationship with Chloe and the development of the Valkyries from a small group of friends to a motorcycle club.
> 
> Stay tuned if you’re interested in that!
> 
> …
> 
> I guess that’s everything?
> 
> ONCE AGAIN, HUUUUUUUUUUUUUGE THANKS FOR ALL THE COMMENTS, KUDOS, BOOKMARKS AND WHATEVER ELSE - IT WAS AMAZING SEEING PEOPLE ENJOYING THIS KIND OF AU!
> 
> What are my plans from here on out? Besides the prequel to this, I’m going to be finishing HERO OF WAR over the next few days - if you’re interested in a fluffy, first-meet fic then go ahead and feel free to check out my Greyhound series set in an AU where Chloe is enlisted in the Army and meets a certain brunette hipster on a coach whilst coming back from a deployment abroad. IT’S HELLA FLUFFY.
> 
> @chl03k will probably get a couple of updates too since it's so easy to write stuff up for that fic.
> 
> I have two other stories I want to publish soon, right now they’re in a rough shape and in drafts. 
> 
> In terms of hints of what the projects are about… one of them is another first-meet fic, however… it’s got a rather unique twist to it I guess? I don't wanna spoil. The other is a set relationship story that explores the alt timeline a bit with a few AU elements incorporated (it won't be long, a few chapters at most). That one I'm kinda interested in because I feel like the alt timeline isn't explored much in the fandom sadly :(
> 
> For the last time… thank you everyone who enjoyed this story! I love y’all and your support was huge for me!
> 
> Keep safe and keep ya head up!  
> Until next time!!
> 
> \- :) WinTTY


End file.
